


Cool For The Summer

by TheSunAndTheMoonTrad, wickedarcher_08



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amour de vacances, Anulingus, Branlette, C'est juste de l'herbe, Consommation d'alcool, Consommation d'alcool chez les mineurs, Consommation de drogue douces, Fluff, Hétéro - Libre, Hétéro!Louis, Légère angoisse, M/M, Masturbation, PDV Harry, Relation progressive, Sex, Univers Alternatif - Collège/Université, enfin presque, fellation, pdv louis, première fois, sex anal, été
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 129,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunAndTheMoonTrad/pseuds/TheSunAndTheMoonTrad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08
Summary: Louis est hétéro, du moins il pense qu'il l'est jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harry Styles à une soirée. Ils passent l'été à s'amuser et à surmonter quelques obstacles. Harry pourra-t-il convaincre Louis de donner une chance à leur relation une fois les vacances terminées ?





	1. Here Comes The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cool for the Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638913) by [wickedarcher_08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08). 

> Nous souhaitons remercier Lena (@Wicked_Archer on twitter) de nous avoir donner les droits de traduction de cette histoire et nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira. 
> 
> Notre collaboration commence avec cette toute première traduction, nous en posterons d'autres par la suite. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Drink some pink champagne _

_ I don’t know you yet _

_ But we’ll forget _

_ So, fuck what they say _

_ Let the rum flow until it rains- P!nk _

L’arrivée des prochains mois n’enchante pas Louis. Tous ses amis semblent partir durant tout l’été pour un stage ou alors en vacances à un prix exorbitant. Lui, de son côté, va passer son été à travailler pour pouvoir payer le loyer beaucoup trop cher de son appartement près du campus. Heureusement, son colocataire, Liam, n’a pas l’intention de partir très longtemps cet été. C’est peut-être la seule chose dont il est content. 

« Lou, tu es prêt ou pas ? » La voix de Liam vient de quelque part dans l’appartement.

Louis roule ses yeux, « Je dois vraiment venir ? Je ne vais connaitre personne, et je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur. Passer huit heures à faire semblant d’en avoir quelque chose à foutre peut vraiment te mettre de mauvais poil. » 

Après cela, Liam passe sa tête et la moitié de son corps dans l’entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Louis. Ses yeux marrons sont doux, ce qui donne envie à Louis de le frapper.

« Aller, Lou. Ça te fera du bien. Célébrer la fin du semestre et tout ça. Tu aimes aussi te faire de nouveaux amis, et il pourrait y avoir des filles sexy là-bas. » Liam dit, en remuant ses sourcils de façon suggestive, faisant sourire Louis contre son grès.

Liam a raison. Louis ne s’est pas envoyé en l’air depuis un moment, préférant se concentrer sur ses études, ou tout du moins c’est ce dont il essaye de se convaincre. En vérité, il n’a pas vraiment trouvé de fille qui l’intéresse assez pour pouvoir coucher avec elle. C’est juste que ces derniers temps elles ne lui convenaient pas. Il ignore ce sentiment et répond, « Ça va être ennuyeux avec tous tes amis musiciens. Qu’est-ce que je peux bien avoir en commun avec tous ces gens ? Je vais rentrer en quatrième année de Gestion d’Entreprise. »

« Certains d’entre eux sont comme moi et vont se diriger vers le côté Business de l’industrie de la musique. » Liam le raisonne avec un haussement d’épaules. 

« Mais toi tu ne comptes pas. On se connait depuis notre enfance. » Louis dit, en croisant ses bras et en essayant de faire comme s’il n’allait pas changer d’avis. Il est en train de changer d’avis.

« Louis, tu peux arrêter d’être aussi difficile ? Mets quelque chose de joli. C’est juste une putain de fête. Ce n’est pas comme si je te demandais de déménager en Antarctique. » Liam dit en roulant ses yeux, et en s’éloignant. Louis lui fait un doigt d’honneur en guise de réponse. 

Une fois que Louis se retrouve à nouveau seul, il soupire, regardant autour de lui dans sa petite chambre. Il se dirige doucement vers son placard, comme s’il n’était pas en train de céder et de se préparer pour aller à une stupide fête. Il refuse catégoriquement de se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour ça, alors il met un jean skinny noir moulant, ainsi qu’un vieux T-Shirt des Rolling Stones. Il se regarde dans le miroir, se demandant pendant un instant s’il doit se raser, pour finalement décider de ne pas s’en soucier vu qu’il n’a l’intention d’impressionner personne. Il passe uniquement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de se considérer comme présentable. Il attrape son portefeuille et son portable en sortant de sa chambre et retrouve Liam qui est en train de l’attendre dans le salon. 

« Prêt ? » Louis demande comme une manière de faire la paix, même s’ils ne se disputaient pas vraiment. 

Le sourire de Liam en guise de réponse fait ses yeux se plisser aux coins, alors Louis roulent ses yeux et cache son propre sourire, refusant de céder aussi facilement. Louis met une paire de Converse au moment de quitter l’appartement et ferme la porte. 

« Bon, elle est où cette fête ? » Louis demande en sortant dans l’air chaud de la nuit. 

« Pas très loin. » Liam répond, hochant la tête vers la droite. « On peut marcher. »

Le trajet vers la fête est pour l’essentiel silencieux. Lui et Liam discutent un peu de la fin du semestre et des dernières notes qui vont arriver à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Ils ont tellement été occupés par les examens de fin d’année, qu’il a l’impression de ne même pas avoir vu la personne avec qui il vit. 

« On y est. » Liam dit en arrivant devant la grande maison. Louis peut entendre de la musique d’où ils sont sur le trottoir et voit des gens tenant des gobelets, dispersés sous le porche de l’entrée. Liam les guide jusqu’à la maison et salue quelques personnes que Louis suppose sont des camarades de classe. 

Deux heures plus tard, Louis tient son troisième gobelet dans les mains, rempli d’une certaine concoction appelée ‘Jungle Juice’ et se sent un petit peu saoul. Il est debout avec Liam qui discute avec un groupe de personne de leurs goûts musicaux, bien évidemment. Honnêtement il a plus ou moins laissé tomber la conversation, préférant jeter un œil autour de la pièce pour observer les gens. Il est dans la cuisine ce qui lui donne une très bonne vue sur le salon et même sur le porche. 

Il laisse ses yeux doucement parcourir les alentours voyant des gens à différents stades d’ébriété. Une fille a l’air déjà complètement bourrée et est emmenée à l’extérieur par ses amis. Si c’était un homme qui la guidait, Louis serait intervenu, mais il se dit qu’elle est entre de bonnes mains avec ses amies. Ses yeux se dirigent doucement vers la piste de danse. Les accords de l’introduction de la Chanson _ Cool For The Summer _ de Demi Lovato commence à se faire entendre dans les enceintes. 

La première chose qu’il aperçoit sont des bottes dorées. De brillantes bottes dorées à bouts pointus sur des grands pieds. Ses yeux remontent tout doucement le long de très longues, très minces jambes dans une paire de jeans skinny indécemment moulante. Le torse de cette personne est couvert, si on peut dire ça comme ça, d’une chemise noire transparente à fleurs rouges, boutonnée uniquement à moitié. La chemise permet d’apercevoir à travers un torse et des bras recouverts de tatouages noirs. Ensuite, il voit des cheveux foncés et bouclés, frôler les épaules de la chemise transparente. Des cheveux qui ont l’air d’être doux au toucher, et qui lui donnent envie d’y passer ses doigts. Enfin, les yeux de Louis atterrissent sur le visage de cette personne, et _ merde _, de larges lèvres roses, une forte mâchoire, et des yeux verts qui ressortent même d’aussi loin. Il est en train de sourire et une fossette apparaît sur sa joue gauche. 

Curly, c’est comme ça que Louis commence à l’appeler dans sa tête, danse avec deux filles. Ses deux jambes se balancent sur un rythme qui leur est propre pendant que ses hanches se cognent avec tout le monde. Ses bras sont lancés au-dessus de sa tête, et son front brille avec une légère et brillante lueur de sueur. Il est, très probablement, la plus belle personne que Louis n’est jamais vu, d’un point de vue totalement objectif. L’esprit alcoolisé de Louis ne lui permet pas de réaliser qu’il est en train de mater un gars depuis plusieurs minutes. 

Louis continue de regarder l’homme bouger et cogner ses hanches avec tout le monde. De temps en temps, Louis aperçoit une jolie langue rose mouiller ses lèvres rouges et charnues. Parfois, il va jeter sa tête en arrière sur le rythme de la chanson pour exposer son très long cou que Louis a très envie de marquer. Quand la chanson arrive à sa fin, les yeux verts de Curly se connectent avec les siens. 

  


Harry est juste assez saoul pour permettre à deux de ses amies de l’emmener sur la piste de danse de la fête, et cela fait déjà quelques minutes qu’il se déhanche sur la musique. Il laisse ses yeux balayer la foule dansant autour de lui puis les autres fêtards, jusqu’à ce qu’ils tombent sur homme très séduisant qui est entouré d’un petit groupe de personnes. Il a un gobelet rouge dans sa petite main et est clairement en train de faire semblant de s’intéresser à la conversation qui a lieu dans leur petit groupe. 

L’homme porte une tenue qui épouse parfaitement ses courbes. Ses bras légèrement bronzés sont parsemés de tatouages. Les yeux de Harry s’attardent sur certains d’entre eux, mais il ne semble pas y avoir de thème particulier qui les lient, presque comme un carnet de croquis qui représente sa vie. Son T-Shirt semble vieux et avoir fait son temps aux vues du col étiré, qui révèle des clavicules proéminentes reliées l’une à l’autre par une phrase tatouée. Harry n’arrive pas à discerner ce qui est écrit, mais il a une soudaine envie de tracer chaque mot avec sa langue. Enfin, son regard s’arrête sur le visage de cet homme. Il a des pommettes saillantes, de fines lèvres, et les plus beaux yeux bleus que Harry n’ait jamais vu. Des yeux dans lesquels il pourrait se noyer. 

Harry se rend compte que le regard de l’homme commence à se diriger vers la piste de danse quand la chanson change, alors Harry, étant l’artiste qu’il est, décide de faire le show. Harry commence à bouger ses hanches et ses jambes de manière séduisante sur le rythme de la musique, tout en faisant attention à bien éviter le regard de l’inconnu. Harry sait qu’il plaît et quels sont ses meilleurs atouts, alors il en joue. Il lèche et mord ses lèvres pulpeuses, fait bouger ses cheveux, et expose son long cou dans l’espoir que l’inconnu soit bien en train de le regarder. Lorsque les dernières paroles de la chanson retentissent dans les enceintes, il décide de jeter un coup d’œil et son regard se retrouve plongé dans les yeux bleus qui sont à l’autre bout de la pièce. 

Une fois la chanson terminée, Harry s’excuse poliment et quitte ses amis qui sont sur la piste. Il remarque que l’homme a détourné son regard et semble être absorbé par la conversion du groupe qui l’entoure. Harry ne veut pas se jeter comme ça dans la discussion, surtout qu’il ne reconnaît personne parmi le groupe. Son colocataire Niall, qui est en Spécialité Musique, l’a obligé à venir ce soir, mais il est content d’être là car c’est plutôt une bonne façon de célébrer la fin du semestre. 

Une prise de conscience frappe soudainement Harry. S’il veut parler à cet homme, il a besoin de son colocataire, Niall. Niall est bruyant et très à l’aise pour parler aux gens. Et le plus important; il est possible qu’il sache qui il est. Harry dévie son chemin qui le menait vers l’homme pour se rendre à l’arrière de la maison, où il est sûr de trouver son ami en train de jouer à bière-pong. 

« Harry ! » Niall crie au moment où il met un pied dehors. Le regard de Harry se pose sur l’autre homme qui a ses bras grands ouverts pour accueillir Harry. Ivre, Niall a toujours été tactile, mais cela ne dérange pas Harry et il l’étreint en retour. 

« Hey » Harry le salue, en se retirant de la grosse étreinte. 

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? Tu veux faire une partie ? » Niall demande, en soulevant la balle de ping-pong. Il semblerait que la partie qu’il était en train de jouer vient de se terminer.

« Non. Je suis venu te demander ton aide, en fait. » Harry dit, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches très serrées.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Niall dit, donnant la balle à l’autre personne qui attend pour jouer, et guidant Harry jusqu’à l’autre bout du porche. 

« Et bien, » Harry commence. « Il y a ce gars à l’intérieur que j’aimerais bien rencontrer, mais il parle avec des gens que je ne connais pas. »

L’explication de Harry traîne jusqu’à ce que Niall termine pour lui. « Donc tu veux que je te présente à ce gars canon vu que je connais la plupart des personnes présentes à cette fête ? »

« Oui » Harry dit, souriant au fait que son ami le connaisse si bien. « Peut-être que tu pourrais même me dire s’il aime les hommes. Il était indéniablement en train de me mater, mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu’il n’est pas hétéro. »

« Et s’il ne l’est pas ? » Niall demande. En voyant le regard confus de Harry, il précise en ajoutant, « Gay, je veux dire. »

« Alors je vais tout simplement devoir le faire changer d’avis. » Harry dit avec un sourire narquois. Niall a l’air sceptique, mais laisse quand même Harry le mener à l’intérieur de la maison vers le groupe qui est dans la cuisine. 

Dès qu’il passe la porte, Harry prend Niall à part à nouveau afin de pouvoir lui montrer qui est l’inconnu. Heureusement, il est toujours avec les mêmes personnes. De temps en temps, il lève son gobelet pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Harry aime observer sa gorge quand il avale le liquide.

« Bon, » Niall commence, interrompant ses pensées. « Je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais je connais quelques-unes des personnes qui sont avec lui. »

« Super, » Harry dit, en attrapant le bras de Niall dans l’excitation. « Présente-moi. » 

Harry ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi il ressent soudainement le besoin d’en savoir plus à propos de cet homme, comme si c’était pour lui le seul moyen de pouvoir continuer à respirer, mais, au moment où Niall lui tend un autre verre et le mène en direction du groupe, c’est exactement ce qu’il ressent. En s’approchant, il entend une voix douce et rauque qui participe à la conversation. Il sait instantanément, sans même avoir besoin de regarder, qu’il s’agit de celle de l’inconnu. 

  


Louis est maintenant officiellement saoul. Il a perdu Curly de vue depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui l’agace plus qu’il ne veut l’admettre. Des questions se bousculent dans sa tête à la vitesse la lumière à propos de cet homme, en mettant l’accent sur le fait que ce soit un homme. Louis sait qu’il peut objectivement dire quand un homme est attirant, mais il n’a jamais voulu savoir ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements auparavant. Cette pensée a fait vriller Louis, et depuis il noie son désespoir dans un autre verre de Jungle Juice, ne payant qu’à moitié attention à la conversation. Il lève son regard en entendant la voix de Liam exclamer « Niall ! » 

Louis regarde un gars aux cheveux très blonds et aux yeux bleus approcher leur cercle. Au même moment où il donne à Liam cette moitié accolade moitié poignée de main que les hommes font pour montrer qu’ils ne sont pas gay, Louis repère qui l’accompagne. Il en a presque le souffle coupé quand il voit Curly, qui est encore plus beau de près, si cela est même possible. 

Il est grand. Un peu plus grand que Louis. Il a les mains jointes devant lui, des bagues à presque tous les doigts. Ses yeux verts transpercent ceux de Louis, mais il ne trouve pas la force de détourner son regard. 

« Salut les gars ! » Niall dit pour saluer le groupe. Louis est impatient qu’il arrive au moment où il va présenter son ami aux cheveux bouclés. « Voici mon colocataire, Harry. » Quand il est présenté, Harry donne un sourire étincelant et fait un petit salut de la main qui semblent être uniquement pour Louis. 

Après plusieurs salutations de la part du groupe, Niall continue, « Harry, voici quelques amis qui font partie du programme. » Niall montre du doigt chaque personne en les nommant par leur prénom, pour finalement arriver à Louis. Louis réalise immédiatement que Niall ne connaît pas son nom pour pouvoir le présenter. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse paniquer ou bégayer son nom, Liam intervient. « Voici Louis. Louis Tomlinson. C’est mon colocataire. » Il met son bras autour des épaules de Louis, et Louis est reconnaissant du soutien. 

« Louis, ravi de te rencontrer. » Niall dit en souriant, serrant la main de Louis. 

L’attention de Louis se tourne ensuite vers l’ami aux cheveux bouclés de Niall, Harry, qui tend sa large main. Louis la prend, remarquant la façon dont elle enveloppe sa plus petite main. Elle est chaude et douce, mais les bouts de ses doigts ont quelques callosités, comme s’il jouait de la guitare ou quelque chose comme ça. Louis réalise qu’il est en train de serrer la main de Harry depuis bien plus longtemps qu’on ne doit normalement le faire et la relâche comme s’il elle venait de le brûler. Si Harry remarque le comportement étrange, il ne le montre pas. 

Louis essaye de se replonger dans la conversation, mais son attention dérive vers Harry. Il doit être vraiment très saoul car, pour une quelconque raison, il n’arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Sa voix est grave et il parle comme s’il n’était jamais pressé. Ses mots se forment doucement pendant que ses mains font des grands gestes, et quand il écoute, on a vraiment l’impression qu’il est intéressé par ce que vous racontez. Soudain, une voix traverse son esprit ivre occupé par Harry. 

« Pardon, quoi ? » Louis demande, se reconcentrant. Et ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’il remarque que c’est en fait Harry qui lui parle. 

Harry sourit, comme s’il savait que Louis était en train de penser à lui. Ce qui n’est pas possible, pas vrai ? Louis n’était pas en train de partager ses pensées, n’est-ce pas ? Il est ivre mais pas à ce point-là quand même. Il jette un regard à Liam afin de se rassurer qu’il a bien gardé ses pensées pour lui tout seul. Liam est tranquillement en train de discuter avec les autres membres du groupe, et c’est à ce moment-là que Louis remarque que lui et Harry ont été d’une manière ou d’une autre séparés du reste du groupe et qu’ils sont sur le côté. 

« J’ai demandé, » Harry commence, en se raclant la gorge, « Si tu étais aussi en Spécialité Musique comme les autres ? »

« Oh » Louis dit, en essayant de regarder Harry dans les yeux, et non ses lèvres. Louis lèche ses propres lèvres avant de répondre. « Non. En fait je vais rentrer en quatrième année de Gestion d’Entreprise. Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j’ai l’intention de continuer avec un Master. Et toi ? »

« Oh, c’est intéressant, » Harry répond poliment, en prenant une autre gorgée de son gobelet. « Je vais rentrer en deuxième année de Préparation au Droit. Évidemment, par la suite, j’ai l’intention d’aller en école de Droit. »

Ce petit bout d’information choque Louis. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Harry, qui ressemble à une Rock Star avec ses tatouages, sa chemise transparente, et ses cheveux longs, dise qu’il a envie de devenir avocat. Sa stupeur doit se lire sur son visage car Harry se met à rire, il rit réellement, en voyant son expression. 

« Ouai. Je sais. Je n’ai pas vraiment le look d’un avocat. » Harry dit en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on lui faisait la réflexion. « Honnêtement, si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, j’étudierais probablement la musique ou quelque chose comme ça. J’adore chanter et jouer de la guitare, mais mes parents veulent que j’étudie quelque chose de concret. » Harry utilise quatre de ses longs doigts pour faire des guillemets autour du mot ‘concret’ en roulant ses yeux. 

Louis se félicite mentalement pour avoir deviné que Harry joue de la guitare, mais cette pensée disparaît rapidement quand les autres mots prononcés par Harry font leur effet. Il chante. Soudain, Louis aurait aimé qu’ils soient dans un bar karaoké, afin qu’il puisse écouter la voix grave de Harry quand il chante. Louis revient à la réalité une nouvelle fois quand il remarque que Harry est en train de le fixer du regard, comme s’il attendait que Louis continue la conversation. C’est vrai, ils étaient en train de parler de leurs Spécialités.

« Oh oui. Je suppose que je suis chanceux d’une certaine manière que mes parents ne payent pas pour mes études, ce qui me permets de choisir la Spécialité que je veux. Je suis ici grâce aux bourses et aux subventions. » Louis répond, pas vraiment sûr de la raison pour laquelle il a ressenti le besoin de partager cette information. 

« Oh, donc tu es un homme intelligent. » Harry dit avec un large sourire. On a presque l’impression qu’il flirte, mais Louis pousse cette pensée au fond de son esprit avec toutes les autres concernant Harry. 

« Euh. Pas vraiment. En fait j’ai fait pas mal de conneries au lycée, j’étais un peu perturbateur. J’avais des notes très justes, mais j’ai décidé que je voulais quelque chose de mieux pour moi et pour ma famille. J’ai donc ensuite tout fait pour obtenir mon Bac. Et, me voilà ici. » Louis explique, en étirant ses bras. 

« Oh, j’aime les bad boys. » Harry dit, sa fossette ressortant avec son sourire. Et d’accord, il est définitivement en train de flirter avec Louis, et Louis ne sait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Doit-il flirter lui aussi ? Lui dire qu’il est hétéro ? Il est hétéro, n’est-ce pas ? Il est sauvé de son deuxième tourbillon de questions de la soirée par Harry, allez savoir, quand il ajoute, « Tu sembles bien te débrouiller maintenant. Les bourses ne sont pas si faciles à obtenir. »

« Oui, on peut le dire, mais j’ai encore parfois tendance à être un peu bad boy. » Louis dit en faisant un clin d’œil à Harry, et d’où est-ce que ça vient ça ? Maintenant, il flirte. Stupide alcool qui met du désordre dans sa tête, mais le gloussement que fait Harry en vaut la peine. 

« J’en prends note. » Harry dit, en souriant à Louis. Louis décide que son sourire lui plait beaucoup. Que cela soit encore vrai demain matin, quand le soleil sera levé et qu’il sera sobre, est une toute autre histoire. 

« Bon, » Louis dit, décidant de changer de sujet. « Tu as dit que tu aimais chanter. Tu chantes uniquement dans les karaokés dans les bars ou pas ? »

Harry rit à nouveau, et il se peut que ce soit le son préféré de Louis. « Non. Niall et moi avons un groupe. Niall joue la guitare solo, je joue le rythme, et nous avons deux amis Cal et Ash qui joue de la basse et de la batterie. Parfois on joue sur des scènes libres, si un jour tu souhaites venir nous voir. »

« J’aimerais bien. » Louis dit, avant même de se rendre compte qu’il est en train de faire des projets futurs avec Harry. Sans même réfléchir, il ajoute « Est-ce que tu me dédicacerais une chanson lors de cette soirée ? » 

« Bien sûr. » Harry dit. Louis pense qu’il est en train de rougir, mais il se pourrait que ce soit l’alcool qui colore les joues de Harry. Dans tous les cas, c’est une charmante couleur. Louis devrait vraiment dire à Harry qu’il est hétéro, mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne le fait pas. 

« Quel genre de musique est-ce que vous jouez ? » Il demande à la place. 

« Euh, on fait principalement des reprises, mais on a aussi quelques chansons originales. C’est principalement inspiré du rock. » Harry dit et Louis hoche la tête. 

  
  


Harry pense vraiment que Louis flirte, mais il a l’impression que peut-être Louis ne s’en rend pas compte. Louis est constamment en train de le toucher pendant leur conversation. De légers contacts sur son bras ou leurs doigts qui s’effleurent. Peut-être que Louis est juste tactile quand il est ivre. Ils deviennent de plus en plus saouls au fur et à mesure de la discussion, tous les deux remplissant tranquillement leurs verres. 

« Attends, donc si tu rentres en deuxième année, ça veut dire que tu as quoi, » Louis continue en regardant vers le plafond. Ses sourcils sont froncés qui montre sa concentration, comme s’il essayait de résoudre le problème de maths le plus difficile de son existence. Harry a envie d’embrasser les lignes entre ses sourcils pour les faire disparaître. 

« 19 ans » Harry réponds pour lui, en prenant un autre verre. Il commence à avoir chaud à cause de l’alcool. En réalité, cela fait déjà un petit moment qu’il a chaud, mais c’est peut-être la première fois qu’il s’en rend compte puisqu’il est désormais collé à Louis, tourné vers le mur. Les autres bruits de la fête semblent s’étouffer autour de lui. 

« Curly, vilain garçon. Tu n’es pas majeur. » Louis le taquine avec un sourire sournois en montrant le gobelet rouge que Harry tient dans sa main. Les yeux bleus de Louis s’écarquillent en réalisant qu’il vient d’utiliser le surnom qu’il a utilisé dans sa tête pour désigner Harry depuis le moment où il a posé les yeux sur lui. Harry peut sentir la chaleur apparaître sur ses joues et cela ne vient pas de l’alcool qui coule dans ses veines. Il se rend compte qu’il apprécie le fait que Louis utilise un surnom pour lui. 

« Ouai, ouai, » Harry répond, la gêne le faisant regarder par terre. « Mais on est à l’université, tout le monde le fait. J’ai une fausse carte d’identité et tout. Je suis également très doué pour obtenir des verres gratuits. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n’as jamais bu quand tu n’étais pas majeur. »

« J’étais le parfait modèle de jeunesse. » Louis dit avec un sourire en coin et posant une délicate main sur son torse bombé. 

« Ah oui ? » Harry répond avec un sourire en coin également. « Qu’est-il arrivé au bad boy dont tu parlais tout à l’heure ? » Louis allait prendre une autre gorgée de son verre, mais au moment où Harry lui fait cette réflexion, il commence à tousser et essaye de reprendre sa respiration. Harry rigole et lui tape gentiment dans le dos pour l’aider. « Je suis presque sûr que tu n’es pas un poisson. Tu es sensé boire ton verre, pas le respirer. » 

« Taquin » Louis dit, le visage rouge mais récupérant doucement. 

« Donc toi tu as quoi, 21 ans ? » Harry demande, essayant de revenir au sujet de leur conversation.

« Ouai » Louis répond, prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson mais en l’avalant cette fois, et non en la respirant. 

« Génial. Tu peux me payer de l’alcool ! Niall n’aura 21 ans qu’en septembre. » Harry s’exclame. Lui et Niall sont toujours en train de chercher de nouveaux moyens d’obtenir de l’alcool sans utiliser leurs fausses cartes d’identité, il se pourrait bien qu’il en ait trouvé un.

« Je savais qu’il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu es venu me parler. Aux vues de ma barbe et de ma virilité absolue, tu savais probablement que j’avais 21 ans. » Louis répond, en se désignant.

Le bruit que Harry produit est à mi-chemin entre un rire et un cri. Il recouvre rapidement sa bouche avec ses mains pour étouffer ce bruit embarrassant. Il n’a juste pas pu s’en empêcher. Il est saoul, et Louis a une certaine habilité à le prendre au dépourvu avec son sens de l’humour particulier. Après avoir retiré ses mains, il remarque que Louis sourit fièrement, comme s’il était satisfait de la réaction de Harry. 

« Je suis à peu près sûr que la virilité n’équivaut pas à l’âge. » Harry répond enfin, son esprit n’étant pas capable de répondre quoi que ce soit d’autre. « Et j’ai commencé à te parler parce que tu semblais intéressant. Et en plus tu n’es pas désagréable à regarder. » Il ajoute après réflexion. 

« Oh, merci. » Louis dit, et pour la première fois au cours de le leur discussion, le regard de Louis se tourne vers le reste de la pièce, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose pour le distraire. 

Harry racle sa gorge, et décide de changer de sujet. Il regarde son gobelet avant de demander « Alors, à ton avis qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans ce ‘Jungle Juice’ ? »

Louis semble légèrement rassuré par ce changement de sujet et regarde dans son verre. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Surement un certain type de jus de fruit et de la vodka. »

« J’ai un faible pour les bananes. » Harry dit, même s’il sait qu’il n’y a aucune trace de banane dans sa boisson. 

« Euh, je préfère la pêche. » Louis répond en prenant une autre gorgée. 

  
  


Harry était définitivement en train de flirter avec Louis, et il est possible que Louis soit en train de flirter également. Il est actuellement en train de mettre tout sur le dos de son état d’ébriété. Le commentaire « pas désagréable à regarder » de Harry, ne cesse de tourner dans l’esprit de Louis. A présent, la phrase est écrite en fluo et clignote sans arrêt dans sa tête. Il est tiré de la conversation et de ses pensées tumultueuses puis ramené à la réalité par Liam, qui est arrivé et passe son bras autour de son cou. 

« Salut Li. » Louis salue son ami très saoul.

« Salut Louis. Je suis complètement bourré. » Liam déclare tout naturellement, faisant ricaner Louis. Il jette un coup d’œil à son portable et voit qu’il beaucoup plus tard qu’il ne le pensait. 

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison Li ? » Louis demande, essayant de regarder dans les yeux de son ami. Le corps de Liam se relâche dans ses bras, ce qui n’est pas forcément une bonne chose vue que Liam est à la fois plus grand que lui et très musclé. Ce gars fait beaucoup trop de musculation à son goût. 

« Oui, s’il te plait. » Liam marmonne dans son épaule. 

« D’accord, mais tu dois me donner un coup de main. » Louis dit, en passant le bras de Liam autour de ses épaules afin de supporter la majorité de son poids. Louis est également très ivre, mais il sait qu’il sera capable de raccompagner Liam à la maison. 

« Tu as besoin d’aide pour le ramener ? » Harry demande, l’inquiétude se ressentant dans sa question. 

« Non. Je m’en occupe, mais merci quand même. J’étais ravi de te rencontrer Harry. » Louis dit, comme façon de dire au revoir. Il a vraiment besoin de s’éloigner de Harry et de revenir au monde réel où les choses ont du sens. Un monde où il n’a pas envie de lécher la fossette d’un gars ou d’embrasser ses lèvres rouges. 

« Attends, Louis, » Il entend Harry dire au moment de de se diriger vers la porte avec Liam. Il devrait vraiment l’ignorer et faire semblant qu’il n’a pas entendu son nom. Il devrait passer la porte et retourner à sa vie normale. Peut-être trouver une fille avec qui coucher, et faire comme s’il n’avait jamais rencontré Harry. Au lieu de ça, son corps le trahit et se tourne vers le son de la voix grave que Louis commence à apprécier. 

« Ouai ? » Louis dit quand Harry se précipite vers lui. 

« Je peux avoir ton numéro ? J’ai juste vraiment apprécié te parler ce soir. Je pensais qu’on aurait pu se revoir » Harry dit en une seule et même phrase. Il n’a jamais parlé aussi vite depuis le début de la soirée. Louis est trop ivre pour masquer sa surprise. Il sait que ses sourcils ont rejoint la racine de ses cheveux, et sa bouche est probablement béante. Il est sur le point de dire à Harry, une bonne fois pour toute, qu’il est hétéro et pas intéressé, même si une toute petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu’il n’est peut-être pas aussi hétéro qu’il le pense quand Harry ajoute « En tant qu’amis. »

« Euh. Oui. Bien sûr. OK. » Louis dit en bégayant et en attrapant le téléphone que Harry lui tend. Il envisage, un court instant, de donner un faux numéro, mais décide qu’il n’est pas aussi méchant que ça. Il rentre son numéro dans le portable d'Harry avec un émoticon pêche, vu qu’ils ont parlé de leur fruit préféré lors de leur conversation. Louis pense que c’est malin, et croit que Harry est d’accord avec lui quand il reprend son téléphone pour voir ce que Louis a associé à son numéro. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sort et voit une notification provenant d’un numéro inconnu. Il l’ouvre, et c’est uniquement un émoticon banane. Il jette un regard à Harry qui a un petit sourire. « A bientôt, Pêche. » Dit-il avec un signe de la main avant de retourner vers Niall. 

Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher d’observer sa démarche, rendant d’une certaine manière ses pieds rentrés en dedans gracieux quand il se fraye un chemin au travers de la foule. Entre toute chose, Louis se retrouve en train de fixer son large dos, lorsqu’il s’éloigne. 

« Arrête de fixer ton amoureux et ramène-moi à la maison. » Liam dit, brisant les pensées de Louis. 

« Quoi ? » Louis demande, pris de court par la réflexion de Liam.

« J’ai dit arrête de fixer ton amoureux et ramène-moi à la maison. Du moins, je crois que c’est ce que j’ai dit. » Liam dit, la confusion se lisant sur son visage, et essayant de se rappeler si c’est bien la phrase qu’il a prononcée. 

« Il n’est pas mon amoureux. » Louis insiste en guidant son ami vers la porte et les marches qui mènent au trottoir. 

« Tu étais en train de flirter avec lui toute la soirée, Lou. » Liam lui fait remarquer, son état d’ivresse mettant de la lumière sur une situation que Louis était content de garder dans un coin sombre de son esprit. 

« Liam, je suis hétéro. » Louis dit pour lui répondre. En vérité, c’est tout ce qui lui vient à l’esprit. Il se dirige doucement vers chez eux. Liam laisse tomber le sujet sur le chemin du retour vers leur appartement. Louis n’est pas sûr d’être reconnaissant pour cela car ça le laisse seul avec ses pensées troublantes. Qu’est-ce que Liam a voulu dire quand il a dit que Louis flirtait ? Pense-t-il que Louis n’est pas hétéro ? Est-ce que cela le dérangerait s’il n’était pas hétéro ? Toutes ces questions, et bien d’autres encore, se bousculent dans sa tête.

Il est heureux quand ils arrivent à la maison, capable de se focaliser sur son ami ivre qu’il doit mettre au lit. Il le déshabille, comme il l’a déjà fait pleins de fois auparavant, et le fait s’assoir sur son lit. Il va chercher un verre d’eau dans la cuisine, forçant Liam à le boire entièrement avant de l’autoriser à s’allonger. Il le remplit ensuite à nouveau et le pose sur la table de nuit de Liam, sachant que son ami en aura besoin lorsqu’il se réveillera. 

Il boit son propre verre en se déshabillant et se faufile sous ses draps. Il ne se sent plus vraiment saoul lorsque ses pensées surgissent une nouvelle fois. Il tombe dans un sommeil agité, des images d’un certain garçon aux cheveux bouclés dansant devant ses yeux. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez nous suivre sur les réseaux sociaux.  
Audrey: @audreynhll  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	2. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry et Niall mettent au point un plan pour qu’Harry revoit Louis.

_ I did it all to break  _

_ every single preconceived notion that you have _

_ I did it all to shake  _

_ every single one of your emotions and just to make you _

_ Uncomfortable- Halestorm _

  
  


Louis se réveille le lendemain matin avec une migraine intense et une bouche très sèche. Il se retourne pour regarder son réveil qui indique 8 heures. Il veut mourir. Pour une raison quelconque, quand il boit, il ne dort jamais très tard le lendemain matin. C ouché sur son lit , contemplant la vie, un flot d’activités de la nuit dernière lui revient. Comme un montage dans un film ridicule pour adolescents, il voit des flashs de souvenirs, dont la plupart tournent autour d'un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bouclés. Harry dansant. Harry rigolant. Harry se mordant les lèvres. Harry buvant son verre. Lui, touchant la peau chaude d’Harry. Harry lui disant qu’il n’est pas désagréable à regarder. Harry. Harry.  _ Harry. _

Louis se met sur le dos sous ses draps et gémit en se frottant les yeux. Même la lumière crue du jour ne fait rien pour réprimer son nouveau désir. Il espérait que c'était juste son esprit ivre et son manque de n’avoir couché avec personne depuis, et bien, des mois, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas. Avec un autre gémissement, il se rappelle avoir donné son numéro à Harry. Il ne sera certainement pas le premier à lui envoyer un SMS. Et, si Harry lui envoyait un texto en premier, Louis l'ignorerait probablement.

L'ignorer doit être la réponse à tout. Louis a toujours été le genre de personne qui pousse tout ce qui est désagréable au fond de lui et ne les laisse jamais revoir la lumière du jour. S'il n'y consacre ni temps ni énergie, ça finira par s'en aller. Il fait la même chose avec les émotions. Ce n'est peut-être pas la méthode la plus saine,  mais ça lui convient.

Louis se retourne pour prendre son verre d'eau et l'avale. Il n’a pas l’impression que son estomac puisse supporter quoi que ce soit de solide à l’heure actuelle, alors il allume sa télévision et regarde American Dad sur Hulu jusqu’à ce qu’il entende Liam se promener dans leur appartement.

Liam.  _ Merde _ . Louis avait oublié Liam et les commentaires qu’il a fait la nuit dernière quand ils rentraient chez eux. Il espère vraiment que Liam les a complètement oubliés parce qu’il ne pense pas être capable de faire face aux questions sobres de son ami. Il se lève et enfile des vêtements alors qu’il quitte sa chambre à la recherche de son colocataire. Il l’entend dans la cuisine. Avant qu’il fasse remarquer sa présence, il prend une grande inspiration et fit une prière silencieuse à n’importe quel Dieu qui écoute. 

“Hey, Li,”, salue-t-il. Liam ne porte rien d'autre qu'un jogging qui tombe sur ses hanches. Même s’il sait que la plupart des femmes en sont attiré, ainsi que par ses abdominaux ridicules et ses biceps gonflés, Louis, lui, ne l’est pas du tout. 

"Lou, pourrais-tu ne pas parler si fort ?" Dit Liam, tendu, serrant sa tête  entre ses mains . On dirait qu'il cuisine des œufs et du bacon. Dieu merci  car Louis est soudain affamé.

"Excuse-moi. Mais j’utilise ma voix normale” , Louis hausse les épaules alors qu’il s’assied à la très petite table dans le coin de la pièce.

"Je sais. J’ai juste une très grosse gueule de bois. J'ai tellement bu hier soir. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas arrêté ?” Demande Liam en regardant son ami.

“Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?” Louis doit savoir. Il doit savoir si son ami se souvient de leur conversation ou de Harry en général. Il déteste quand les gens tournent autour du pot. Il préfèrerait affronter ses problèmes ou les enterrer profondément en lui.  C’en est un qu’il ne pourrait pas enterrer car il implique son ami.

"Pas grand chose. Je me souviens de presque toute soirée jusqu'à ce que Niall m'oblige à jouer à bière-pong. Cet homme peut vraiment boire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, honnêtement."

Louis était tellement obnubilé par Harry ce soir-là, qu’il n'avait aucune idée que Liam avait disparu pour jouer à bière-pong. Putain - c'est vraiment un ami horrible.

Alors que Louis ne répond pas, Liam poursuit: “Je me souviens que tu as parlé au colocataire de Niall. Je ne me rappelle pas de son prénom  par contre ."

"Harry." La bouche de Louis répond avant que son cerveau ne puisse l'arrêter.

“Oh ouai, Harry. Vous sembliez bien vous entendre tous les deux”, se souvient Liam,  posant en face de Louis une assiette de nourriture bien grasse. Louis est soudain très reconnaissant pour les compétences culinaires de son colocataire car il n'en a aucune. S’il n’y avait pas Liam, il mourrait probablement de faim. Liam regarde très profondément dans ses yeux, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Louis panique et change de sujet. "Alors, quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?"   
  


**__________**

Harry est dans un état, entre conscience et inconscience, où il peut entendre les sons, mais ne peut pas y réagir physiquement quand il sent une très grosse  _ chose _ se poser sur son ventre.

"Orff,"  grogne Harry, essayant de protéger ses couilles de l'invasion. 

" Debout, debout, mon lapinou ", Niall chante, se repositionnant de manière à ce que tout son corps soit drapé sur Harry. Comment n’a-t-il pas la gueule de bois ? Se demande brièvement Harry avant d'entrouvrir ses yeux, puis de les refermer rapidement lorsque la lumière lui blesse tout son corps.

"Il est quelle heure ?" Demande Harry, essayant de couvrir ses yeux à l’aide de sa main, mais les deux sont actuellement coincées quelque part sous le corps de Niall.

"Environ 10 heures," répond Niall gaiement, et Harry grogne. Il est normalement du matin, mais là tout de suite, il  n’a qu’une seule envie, c’est d'étouffer son colocataire avec un oreiller afin de pouvoir se reposer quelques heures de plus dans l'obscurité la plus totale. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Niall ?" Demande Harry, libérant finalement ses mains pour pouvoir les mettre sur son visage et ne pas laisser un brin de lumière aveuglante traverser ses paupières.

"Allez. Lève-toi, le tombeur,” demande Niall en essayant de retirer les mains de Harry de ses yeux. “Je suis même allé au Starbucks et je t’ai rapporté un feuilleté au fromage et un café glacé parce que je suis une putain de bonne personne.” 

“Mais j’ai mal à la tête”, boude Harry, refusant de retirer ses mains. Il est plus fort que Niall, après tout.

“Je t'ai apporté de l’eau et un ibuprofène”, répond Niall. Même si Harry ne peut pas voir, il peut très bien entendre l’autosatisfaction dans la voix de son ami.

Une fois que Harry prend le médicament et avale tout le verre d'eau, il se dirige vers le salon où son petit-déjeuner l'attend sur la table basse. Ils regardent Phineas et Ferb à très bas volume tandis qu'Harry mange tranquillement son feuilleté au fromage et boit la moitié de son café. Niall semble pouvoir sentir le besoin de laisser les médicaments, la caféine et les aliments apaiser son mal de tête avant de parler.

"Alors", commence Niall lorsqu'il voit qu'Harry ne fait plus la grimace à cause de la lumière. "J’ai vu que tu faisais copain-copain avec ce mec hier soir." 

“Louis”,  répondit Harry, et soudainement tous ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent à flots. Ils étaient tous flous, mais une personne en particulier  semble être le dénominateur commun  : Louis. Louis avec ses yeux bleus, ses longs cils, ses cheveux en bataille, ses tatouages et ses pommettes pouvant couper du verre.

"Ouais. Ce mec," continue Niall comme si Harry ne voyait pas sa vie défiler devant lui, "Alors, tu l’aimes bien ?"

“Ni, je ne sais même pas s’il aime les gars”, répond Harry en se frottant les yeux.

"Eh bien, H, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles sur ce point", fait Niall en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" L'estomac de Harry retombe sur le ton triste de Niall.

"Bien, alors que son colocataire était ivre, je lui ai en quelque sorte posé des questions sur Louis", dit timidement Niall.

"Et...?” Demande Harry, souhaitant que son ami en vienne au fait.

"Eh bien," recommence Niall, "Il semblerait que Louis soit hétéro. Du moins, il n'a fréquenté que des femmes par le passé.”

Harry relâche un souffle  dont-il n’avait pas vraiment conscience qu’il retenait . Il laisse les mots  s'ancrer en lui . Louis est hétéro.  _ Merde _ . Bien sûr qu’il commencerait à craquer sur un mec hétéro.

“Merde”, dit Harry, cette parole faisant écho aux mots présents dans son esprit .  Il s'appuie contre les coussins et commence à se frotter les yeux. "Merde."

"Ne soit pas contrarié, H," réconforte Niall en posant une main sur le biceps de Harry et en le frottant avec des mouvements apaisants.

“Je,” commence Harry en regardant Niall maintenant. “Je. Je pensais qu'il flirtait avec moi. Je ne suis pas fou ? Il flirtait avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?”

Niall semble sceptique, puis soupire: “De là où je me tenais, on aurait dit qu'il flirtait avec toi oui." Niall agit comme s'il ne voulait pas admettre ce fait. Peut-être qu'il essaie de protéger Harry. Ce n’est pas la première fois que Harry commence à craquer pour un hétérosexuel. Il s'appelait Andrew. Alors que Andrew batifolait avec Harry, il a refusé d'admettre ses sentiments ou même sa propre sexualité.  Ça s’est terminé avec le type laissant tomber un Harry avec le cœur brisé pour une fille dont ses parents avaient organisé le rendez-vous.

Harry repoussa cette pensée. "Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'être un peu guidé."

“Harry. Ne recommence pas,” soupire Niall, encore, lui lançant un regard triste. C’est alors que Harry sait que l'inquiétude de son ami est basée sur ce qui est arrivé dans le passé.

"Recommencer quoi ? Allez, Ni, peut-être que le type est confus au sujet de sa sexualité. Je dois l'aider. Ce ne serait pas cool si je ne le faisais pas”, raisonne Harry, laissant un sourire envahir tout son visage. Niall a toujours l'air sceptique, alors Harry ajoute: "Il m'a même donné son numéro."

Finalement, Niall soupire. Il l’a fait beaucoup dans cette conversation. “Tu vas lui envoyer un texto ?”

"Oui. Éventuellement. Mais quand ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas le faire fuir, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu’il m’oublie.”

"Ouais, c'est une situation délicate", répond Niall, regardant au loin perdu dans ses pensées. “Je pense que tu devrais lui envoyer un texto lundi, peut-être. Laisse-lui le week-end. S’il est confus par sa sexualité, ça lui donnera un peu de temps pour bien y réfléchir.”

"Oui, mais comment je vais le convaincre de me revoir en tant qu’amis ?", demande Harry.

"Oh ! Je sais ! Tu peux l'inviter à notre  concert samedi prochain”, dit Niall en souriant.

"Excellente idée !" S'exclame Harry en rendant le sourire de son ami.

“Je peux même inviter Liam. De cette façon, Louis sera un peu obligé d'y aller. On ne peut pas le laisser prétendre que la nuit dernière n’est jamais arrivé.”

“Merci, Ni! Tu es le meilleur”, dit Harry, sautant sur les genoux de son ami et l’enveloppant dans un énorme câlin. Le rire de Niall résonne dans tout l'appartement.

  
  


**__________**

  
  


La situation est calme et est redevenue principalement à la normale d'ici à la fin du week-end. Samedi a été consacré à jouer à des jeux vidéo avec Liam. Dimanche, Louis est du matin au Starbucks du bout de la rue de son appartement. Il a choisi de faire des heures supplémentaires sachant qu’il n'a pas à s'inquiéter des cours. Son service était extrêmement chargé, étant donné que c’était le matin, il n’a donc pas pu s’attarder sur ses activités du vendredi soir. Il n’a pas eu de nouvelles de Harry et Louis n’arrive pas à savoir s’il est soulagé ou triste du manque de communication.

Lundi soir, après une autre longue journée au Starbucks, Louis est assis sur le canapé avec Liam, regardant la télévision et mangeant des plats à emporter que Louis avait pris en rentrant du travail. L’esprit de Louis commence à vagabonder sur la nuit de vendredi. La plupart de ses souvenirs semblent plus confus à mesure qu’il s’éloigne de cette soirée là, mais certaines choses sont restées très claires. Les yeux verts et la large bouche de Harry font partie de ces choses. Soudain, son téléphone posée sur la table devant lui vibre.

Louis pose sa nourriture principalement terminée pour prendre son téléphone. Il a un texto d'une personne enregistrée dans son téléphone en tant qu'émoji banane. Louis est confus pendant environ une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que c'est de Harry et  _ putain _ . Il a tout de suite l’impression que son coeur cherche à traverser sa cage thoracique alors qu'il essaye de prendre de brèves inspirations.

“C’est qui ?” Demande Liam  par curiosité  quand il voit la réaction de Louis. Louis doit commencer à mieux cacher ses émotions auprès de son ami. Il baisse généralement sa garde devant Liam, mais pour le moment, ça ne lui rend pas service.

"Personne," mentit Louis en ouvrant la notification. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Liam soupirer. Il sait qu’il laisserait tomber la conversation pour le moment, sentant la réticence de Louis à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Le message sur son téléphone était simple. 

**Harry:** Heeeeeey

Louis retourne son téléphone sur ses genoux, et envisage un instant s’il doit répondre au message ou non. D'un côté, il veut  _ vraiment _ revoir Harry. Il veut lui parler et rire avec lui. Le gars, même ivre,  était parfaitement capable de suivre Louis , ce qui est une caractéristique qui ne cours pas les rues. D'un autre côté, Harry  le trouble vraiment.

Il essaie de se concentrer sur la télévision devant lui et de garder sa respiration régulière même si, à l’intérieur, il est en train de paniquer. Il veut vraiment en parler à son ami, mais il a peur de sa réaction. Il sait que, logiquement, Liam accepte parfaitement les homosexuels, mais ça ne fait rien pour éradiquer la peur croissante de Louis.

_ Putain _ . Louis veut vraiment envoyer un SMS à Harry. Comme Louis a très peu de maîtrise de soi, il prend de nouveau son téléphone. Il fixe l'écran pendant quelques solides minutes avant d'ouvrir enfin son application de messagerie et de taper une réponse.

**Louis:** Bonjour

_ Voilà _ , pensa Louis,  _ ‘Bonjour’ _ ne veut pas dire  _ ‘Salut, à cause de toi je me pose beaucoup de questions sur ma propre identité’ _ . Dans un soupir, Louis  retourne à nouveau son téléphone sur sa cuisse. Son portable vibre même pas deux secondes après.

**Harry:** Comment vas-tu ?

Des banalités. Les banalités, Louis sait faire. Il apprécie aussi beaucoup la bonne grammaire de Harry, même dans les messages. Il est le premier à admettre qu’il est un peu un Nazi de la grammaire. 

**Louis:** Bien. On a passé un week-end  chargé avec le travail et tout.

**Harry:** Oh, tu travailles où ?

**Louis:** Starbucks. Je sais c’est nul, mais ça paie les factures.

**Harry:** Ce n’est pas nul. Je travaille dans une boulangerie. Café et pâtisseries. Le couple parfait lol. 

**Louis:** Ouais. Quelle boulangerie ?

**Harry:** Baby Cakes

**Harry:** En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

**Louis:** Ouais ?

**Harry:** Samedi, Niall et moi donnons un concert à The Gate. Est-ce que toi et Liam voulez venir ?

Louis commence à paniquer à nouveau. Il n’avait pas prévu de revoir Harry, encore moins de le regarder jouer. Rien que de penser à sa voix lente et profonde en train de chanter suffit à lui donner une mini crise cardiaque. Avant même qu’il ne puisse penser à une réponse, la voix de Liam brise sa rêverie.

“Niall vient de me demander si on voulait aller à son concert samedi. Je lui ai dit oui."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?" Louis n’avait pas voulu répondre si sèchement, mais son cœur recommence à battre très vite.

Les sourcils de Liam se haussent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, sous le choc du ton de Louis. “Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un si gros problème, mec. Niall est vraiment cool, et c’est un très bon musicien. Je sais que tu ne travailles ce soir-là, alors j’ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa. C’est un problème ?"

"Non. Pas de problème.” Louis essaie de faire preuve de nonchalance quand il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas vraiment de bonne excuse pour expliquer pourquoi ce serait un problème, il se résigne donc à y aller. Peut-être mourra-t-il dans la semaine prochaine. On ne peut qu'espérer. Il soupire et prend son téléphone.

**Louis:** Ouais ça a l’air chouette. On sera là :)

Il n’a aucune putain d’idée de pourquoi il a ajouté ce smiley à la fin du message, mais il ne peut plus rien y faire sachant qu’il a déjà appuyé sur le bouton ‘envoyer’. Il pourrait littéralement jeter son portable  contre  le mur, mais Harry verrait toujours ce putain de smiley. 

Harry: Génial ! Je suis excité ! J’ai hâte de te voir là-bas :) xx

Le souffle de Louis se coupe de nouveau aux symboles du baiser à la fin de son message. Il ne répond pas car il ne sait pas quoi dire. Peut-être que quand il le reverra, ce ne sera plus pareil. Peut-être qu’il ne sera pas du tout attiré par lui, et il pourra oublier ce qui s’est passé ce vendredi soir. Peut être.

**__________**

  
  


Louis passe le reste de la semaine à échanger des messages avec Harry. Ils ne parlent de rien en particulier. La plupart du temps, il reçoit des images aléatoires de la journée de Harry tandis que Louis envoie des memes amusants qu’il trouve sur Internet. Si Louis sourit chaque fois qu’il voit un nouveau SMS de Harry, il ne se permet pas de trop d’y penser. Harry a un sens de l’humour très ringard que Louis peut apprécier, pourtant il semble parfaitement recevoir le sarcasme de Louis, et bien souvent, son sens de l'humour vulgaire. Leurs conversations ont été principalement platoniques. Les messages de Harry ont tendance à avoir une nuance de flirt, mais Louis fait de son mieux pour ne pas flirter en retour.

Samedi soir, Louis n’est plus qu’en sous-vêtement alors qu’il se tient devant son placard  comme s’il attendait qu’une jolie tenue en sorte.  Le problème est que Louis n'a aucune idée de ce que l'on porte dans un bar appelé The Gate. Il n'y est jamais allé. Honnêtement, il n’aime pas beaucoup les bars vu le prix exorbitant des boissons, mais surtout les bars près du campus. Il pourrait faire la même merde à la maison pour  moitié prix.

"Hey, Lou, est-ce que j’ai l’air bien ?", demande Liam en franchissant la porte grande ouverte de la chambre de Louis. Il porte une paire de jeans skinny noirs taille basse, un t-shirt bleu et une casquette à l'envers. 

“Tu ressembles à un mec”, répond honnêtement Louis.

"Est-ce que c'est mauvais ?" Demande Liam, la confusion dans ses traits.

"Je suppose que ça dépend à qui tu demandes," Louis hausse les épaules, revenant à regarder simplement son placard. Liam le regarde quelques minutes avant que Louis n’abandonne finalement et se lamente: "Je ne sais pas quoi porter." Il se jette de façon dramatique sur son lit, faisant l’étoile de mer par-dessus ses draps.

“Mets simplement ce que tu portes toujours”, suggère Liam inutilement.

"Ça alors, Li, merci pour ton aide," dit sarcastiquement Louis, s'asseyant mais laissant sa posture pour montrer son exaspération.

Liam se dirige lentement vers le placard de Louis et commence à sortir des choses au hasard et à les jeter sur le lit. "Là. Porte ça.”

Louis baisse les yeux vers le jeans skinny noir, le T-shirt blanc et une chemise verte camouflage sceptiquement.

“Laisse la chemise verte ouverte”, suggère Liam avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Louis regarde la tenue de manière suspicieuse, comme si elle avait toutes les réponses aux questions qui lui trottent dans la tête depuis vendredi soir. Ce n’est pas le cas. Il soupire et enfile les vêtements. Après avoir retroussé les manches de la chemise, exposant ses avant-bras et ses tatouages, il se dit que ce n’est pas si mal. Il hésite brièvement à se recoiffer, mais décide finalement d'y mettre un petit produit et opte pour le look messy. 

Il sort de sa chambre et trouve Liam dans la cuisine avec deux shot déjà alignés, une bouteille de Tequila bien fraîche posée derrière eux.

“Avant match”, fait Liam en guise de salut.

Ils lèchent tous les deux leur main pour que le sel colle avant de prendre le shot. La Tequila lui pique la langue et lui brûle la gorge. 

“Bon Dieu, Li. Tu essayes de me tuer”, dit Louis, toussant à cause de l’alcool. Liam ne plaisante pas en ce qui concerne l’avant match car il est déjà en train de remplir les deux verres à shot une nouvelle fois.

“Nah. Ça ira. Vaut mieux commencer à nous saouler maintenant parce qu’on sait tous les deux combien c’est cher d’acheter des verres au bar”, explique Liam en tendant un autre shot à Louis. Ils en prennent deux autres chacun avant que Liam décide qu’ils ont atteint un niveau acceptable d’ivresse. 

L'inquiétude de Louis par rapport à la soirée est progressivement remplacée par un vague sentiment chaud à cause de l'alcool alors qu'ils se dirigent vers The Gate. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais quand ils y arrivent, l'endroit a l'air assez bondé. Liam va au bar pour leur commander des verres tandis que Louis essaie de trouver une table près de la scène, désirant une bonne vue. Il se dit que c’est uniquement pour soutenir ses nouveaux amis, mais il sait au fond de lui qu’il ne veut pas rater une seule seconde de la performance de Harry.

Liam le retrouve, avec deux shots d’un liquide inconnu dans une main et deux bières dans l’autre. Louis et Liam boivent tous les deux le shot en premier. Il coule beaucoup plus facilement que la tequila, mais putain que ça brûle toujours autant.

“Tu connais les deux autres membres du groupe ?” Demande Louis en buvant une gorgée de bière. Il peut maintenant sentir l'alcool couler dans ses veines.

"Non. Je connais leurs noms, mais c’est à peu près tout. Niall a dit qu'il nous présenterait après le spectacle.” Louis hoche la tête lorsque quelqu'un monte sur la petite scène.

“Bonsoir à tous”, dit l'homme en saluant la foule. "Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, il va y avoir plusieurs personnes qui vont se produire ce soir, alors installez-vous confortablement et profitez de la musique !"

Louis et Liam applaudissent lorsque la personne quitte l'estrade. Un rideau est tiré devant la scène, bloquant la vue de la foule. La musique commence à jouer dans les enceintes pendant que le premier groupe met en place son équipement. Il se passe un peu la même chose pour les trois premières performances. Aucun d'entre eux n'est mauvais, mais il commençait à être impatient de voir Harry.

Enfin, après la troisième performance, le rideau s'ouvre pour révéler une grande silhouette se tenant debout sur la scène. La mâchoire de Louis tombe quand il réalise. Harry porte ce qui ne peut être décrit que comme un chemisier. Il est blanc avec des motifs de têtards noirs partout. Il est également très transparent et a un petit noeud noué autour du col. Il ne l’a boutonné qu’à environ un quart de la hauteur de sa poitrine, laissant une partie de ses tatouages apparaître. Louis peut distinguer les contours sombres à travers le matériau, mais ne sait pas exactement ce qu’ils sont. Harry l’a associée à un jean skinny noir incroyablement moulant et à des boots à talons qui rendent ses jambes incroyablement longues. Ses cheveux sont extrêmement bouclés, alors qu’il utilise une grande main baguée pour les repousser de son visage. Ça ne sert vraiment à rien, puisqu'ils retombent exactement au même endroit. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un. Quand ils atterrissent sur Louis, ils brillent et il lui fait un petit sourire. Le cœur de Louis s’arrête presque de battre. Harry est encore plus beau que vendredi soir, si c’est humainement possible.

“Bonsoir tout le monde”, Harry salue la foule. Sa voix est exactement comme Louis s’en était souvenu, profonde et lente. “Merci à vous tous d'être venus ce soir. Je m'appelle Harry Styles.” Tout le monde dans la salle se déchaîne et Louis lève les sourcils. Il semble que Harry soit populaire. Il poursuit: "Niall est à la guitare, ensuite nous avons Calum à la basse, et enfin Ashton à la batterie. Harry fait une pause pour laisser la foule applaudir. "Nous sommes Temporaires Fix, et nous allons jouer pour vous ce soir !"

Tout le monde dans la pièce applaudit à nouveau, ce qui donne à Louis l'impression que le groupe a déjà des fans dans le coin. Louis applaudit avec eux alors qu’il fait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser l’émotion se manifester sur son visage pour que Liam ne se méfie de rien. Il sait qu’il ne le cache pas trop bien cependant.

Lorsque Louis entend le début de  _ The Chain _ de Fleetwood Mac commencer, il est impressionné. Harry et lui ont discuté de musique, mais ils n’ont pas vraiment parlé du type de musique qu’il joue. Quand il commence à chanter, Louis est fasciné. Les yeux de Harry sont fermés comme s'il laissait la musique l'envahir. Sa voix grave est omniprésente dans le petit bar et, pour la première fois ce soir, il semble que tout le monde dans la pièce reste silencieux. Il chante avec tellement de passion.

Dès qu'ils ont terminé la première chanson, la foule entière se met à applaudir. Harry lève ses mains géantes au-dessus de sa tête pour faire taire tout le monde. "Merci ! Nous jouerons encore quelques reprises et une chanson originale. Nous sommes les derniers de ce soir, mais s'il vous plaît restez et discutez avec nous après. Maintenant, nous allons performer pour vous _No One Needs to Know _de Shania Twain.”

Louis reconnaît que c'est une chanson country, mais il ne l'a jamais entendue auparavant. Leur version est définitivement plus du genre rock, et il remarque que Harry n’a pas changé les paroles du tout. Il a laissé la chanson décrire une relation avec un homme. Louis ne savait pas de source sur que Harry était gay, mais ceci le confirme dans son esprit.

Après cette chanson, ils passent à une version plus enjouée et plus rock avec American Idiot de Green Day. Pour cette chanson, Harry abandonne sa guitare pour pouvoir sauter et danser sur scène pendant qu'il chante les paroles. Louis est en fait un peu choqué puisque Green Day était l'un de ses groupes préférés étant adolescent. Ado Angoissé était son deuxième prénom, après tout. Louis s’est rendu compte qu’il souriait et chantait les paroles tandis que Harry, Niall et Cal se déplaçaient autour de la petite scène. Harry a un don et il semble plus grand que nature.

Une fois la chanson terminée, Harry remet son micro sur le pied et s’adresse à la foule. “Notre dernière chanson est une originale que j'ai écrite. Elle s’appelle Medicine. Merci à tous d'être venus ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !"

Le reste du groupe a commencé à jouer l'intro et Louis est très intrigué. Il est sur le point d’avoir un aperçu de ce qu’il y a dans l’esprit de Harry, et il ne sait pas s’il en est effrayé ou excité. Harry s'approche du micro et Louis peut jurer que Harry lui fait un clin d’oeil et lui sourit. 

_ Here to take my medicine, take my medicine  _

_ Treat you like a gentleman  _

_ Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline  _

_ Think I’m gonna stick with you  _

_ Here to take my medicine, take my medicine  _

_ Rest it on your fingertips  _

_ Up to your mouth, feeling it out  _

_ Feeling it out  _

_ I had a few got drunk on you and now I’m wasted  _

_ When I sleep, I’m gonna dream of how you… _

La foule entière crie le mot “Tasted” alors que Harry se mord les lèvres et sourit. Les sourcils de Louis touchent presque ses cheveux quand il se rend compte que medicine est une métaphore pour le sperm. Harry est vraiment sur scène en train de chanter une chanson qui parle de sucer une bite, et Louis à l’impression qu’il n’y a pas assez d’air dans le bar. 

_ If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive  _

_ You got that salt, I got me an appetite; now I can taste it  _

_ We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh  _

_ La la la la la  _

_ You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh _

Sur ce, Harry fait semblant de trébucher autour de la scène comme s'il était étourdi.  _ Putain. _ Il fait un référence à avoir le souffle coupé. Avoir une bite si loin dans la gorge qu’il ne peut pas respirer correctement. L’image de Harry en train de sucer profondément sa bite défile dans son esprit, faisant couler tout son sang vers le sud. Il se sent étourdi maintenant à cause du manque d’oxygène dans son cerveau.

_ Tingle running through my bones, fingers to my toes  _

_ Tingle running through my bones  _

_ The boys and the girls are in  _

_ I mess around with him  _

_ And I’m okay with it  _

_ I’m coming down, I figured out I kind of like it  _

_ And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you… _

Les paroles s’arrêtent à nouveau, mais cette fois la foule crie “Ride it” alors qu'Harry fait un mouvement de  chevauchée sur la scène. Louis est à peu près sûr que Harry vient de chanter sur le fait d'avoir un orgasme puis de s'endormir après, et il n'a aucune putain d’idée de quoi faire avec cette information. Il tire sur le col de sa chemise même si elle n’est pas serrée et déglutit. Il a la gorge incroyablement sèche et prend donc un verre du cocktail que Liam a posé devant lui  après sa dernière visite au bar.

_ If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive  _

_ You got that salt, I got me an appetite; now I can taste it  _

_ We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh  _

_ La la la la la  _

_ You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh  _

_ I had a few, got drunk on you and now I’m wasted _

La chanson s'interrompt un instant et Louis pense que c'est peut-être fini. Il a tort, vraiment, vraiment tort. Quand il reprend, Harry commence à danser de façon très sexy et à se frotter contre le pied de son micro avec les yeux fermés pendant qu'il chante. Louis sent sa bite tressaillir à nouveau et son pantalon devient étrangement plus serré. I l peut voir les perles de sueur couler le long cou de Harry et il veut les lécher.

_ If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive  _

_ You got that salt, I got me an appetite; now I can taste it  _

_ We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh  _

_ La la la la la  _

_ You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh _

Lorsque la foule se met à applaudir, Louis sait que c'est fini.  _ Il était temps putain ! _ Louis a l'impression qu’il vient de vivre ce genre d’expérience qui change la vie lorsque le rideau  se ferme pour la dernière fois. Harry vient juste de chanter une chanson à propos de sucer profondément une bite, puis de quelqu'un le chevauchant, et pour finir d’avoir un orgasme.  _ Bordel. De. Merde _ . Son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite,  il a les mains moites et sa bite est dure. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire dans cette situation et il sent qu'il peut paniquer à tout moment.  Il entend une voix percer sa confusion. Cela lui prend une bonne minute pour se concentrer sur le visage de Liam, son expression quelque part entre la confusion et l’inquiétude. Louis est complètement dans le même état.

“Pardon. Quoi ?” demande Louis, essayant d’avoir l’air désolé alors qu’il boit cul sec le reste de sa boisson.

“J’ai dit, ils étaient plutôt bon, n’est-ce-pas ?” Liam fait un geste vers la scène.

"Oh oui. Ils étaient géniaux,” dit Louis, et il le pense sincèrement. Malgré sa crise, il pense qu'ils étaient vraiment bons. Ils avaient tous une grande présence sur scène et ont joué un petit quelque chose pour tout le monde.

“Niall vient de m’envoyer un texto et m'a dit qu'ils avaient presque fini de ranger leur équipement et qu'ils viendraient nous retrouver. Il veut nous présenter Calum et Ashton.”

"Ouais.  Ça me paraît bien ”, répond Louis. “Je vais aller chercher un autre verre. Tu veux quelque chose ?"

"Ouais, une autre bière s'il te plaît", demande Liam en souriant.

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Harry se sent euphorique comme souvent une fois qu'ils quittent la scène. Il se sent encore mieux ce soir sachant qu'il a vu Louis dan s le public. Il a essayé de garder un oeil sur lui tout au long du concert. A un moment vers le milieu de  _ Medicine _ , il a vu que Louis semblait beaucoup plus pâle et qu’il se mordait inconsciemment la lèvre tout en fixant harry du regard. C’était un putain de miracle que Harry n’ait pas choper une gaule sur scène sous son regard passionné.

"Bon, est-ce qu’on va retrouver le mec que tu as baisé du regard quand tu étais sur scène ?" La voix d'Ashton sort Harry de ses pensées.

“Je ne baisé personne du regard”, dit Harry en riant, parce qu’il était clairement en train de le faire.

"Je suis à peu près sûr que si", rétorque Calum. "Je suis le bassiste. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à faire sur scène, alors je peux regarder. Tu étais totalement en train de baiser du regard le mec de devant avec les cheveux châtains.”  Au bruit choqué de Harry , Calum ajoute: “Ne t'inquiète pas, mec, il faisait exactement la même chose."

Harry sent ses joues rougir face aux taquineries de son ami.

"Allez, les gars, laissez-le tranquille", intervient Niall, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Harry et le tirant légèrement en arrière. Les autres rient en finissant de ranger et de tout mettre dans le SUV d’Ashton.

Une fois terminé, ils retournent dans la pièce principale. La musique sort maintenant des haut-parleurs. Un genre de pop sur lequel les gens peuvent danser. La plupart des tables ont été déplacées sur le côté pour permettre d’avoir une piste de danse et certains couples s'y sont déjà rendus. Harry espère pouvoir convaincre Louis de danser, mais il ne se fait pas trop d’illusions car Louis est apparemment hétéro. Peut-être un autre jour.

Niall repère Liam en premier et il est seul. Harry regarde autour de lui à la recherche de la moindre trace de Louis, mais Louis est petit et même avec sa hauteur, Harry ne peut pas le trouver. Niall et Liam échangent le combo " Poto " poignée de main /accolade qui fait Harry rouler  ses yeux à chaque fois. 

“Où est Louis ?” Demande Harry après que Niall ait présenté Liam à Ash et Cal, échangeant des sourires et des poignées de main.

“Euh, il est parti nous chercher une autre tournée il y a quelques minutes”, répond Liam, cherchant également son ami du regard.

A point nommé, Louis apparaît à travers la foule avec une bière dans une main et un cocktail dans l'autre. Il sourit à Harry quand ils se regardent, mais il a l'air un peu  épuisé . Ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses mains tremblent et son front est légèrement transpirant. Harry pense que cela pourrait être dû à l'alcool alors que Louis pose les boissons sur la table  qui a été récemment déplacée.

"Salut Louis," dit Harry en regardant Louis s'asseoir à côté de Liam. Il pense voir Louis glisser sa main à son entrejambe comme pour se repositionner, mais ça s’est passé si vite qu’il n’en est  pas sûr.

“Hey, Harry. Niall,” Louis répond avec un petit geste de la main. Sa voix est rauque et instable. Pendant un court instant, Harry se demande si c'est ce que cela donnerait après avoir fait l’amour. Il sent sa queue tressaillir dans son pantalon à cette pensée.

"Ça va ?" Chuchote Harry à l'oreille de Louis, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Un très petit frisson parcourt la peau de Louis avant qu’il ne roule des yeux et ne passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il répond par un court "Je vais bien."

“Louis, voici les membres de notre groupe; Cal et Ash”, intervient Niall, montrant les autres hommes rassemblés autour de la table.

“Enchanté, mec”, dit Calum en serrant la main de Louis.

"Je pense t’avoir déjà vu dans quelques-uns de mes cours de commerce,” lui dit Ashton en lui serrant la main.

Louis lui jette un coup d'œil pendant quelques secondes avant que la réalisation se lise sur son visage. "Ouais. Je pense qu’on a eu des cours ensemble.”

Ils se lancent tous dans une conversation sur leurs projets d'été. Harry trouve Louis fascinant.  C’est littéralement son centre d'intérêt autour de la table.  Il est drôle et  plein d’esprit , moqueur à tous les moments appropriés. Il est aussi bruyant. Très bruyant. Il ne craint pas de hausser la voix ni de jeter sa tête en arrière pour rire de quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre dit. Il parle très vite et fait des gestes avec ses mains à un rythme alarmant, en contraste direct avec Harry. Harry sait qu'il parle lentement et s'il gesture aussi avec ses mains, celles-ci bougent doucement tandis que les mots découlent de sa bouche. L’esprit de Louis semble fonctionner à la vitesse de la lumière et Harry est émerveillé. Louis doit être incroyablement intelligent pour avoir un sens de l'humour si  vif. Il se rend compte qu’il est  tout simplement en train d'écouter en sirotant un verre, sans vraiment essayer de contribuer à la conversation.

Alors que la soirée avance, Harry sent le corps de Louis se détendre avec l’alcool. Leurs jambes se touchent des hanches aux pieds, et de temps en temps, il peut sentir le pied de Louis s'accrocher au sien. Il ne sait même pas si Louis s’en rend compte. Leurs bras et leurs épaules se touchent également et il sent la chaleur qui émane de Louis au travers de leurs deux chemises. Harry pourrait s'endormir simplement en étant assis à côté de lui et en l'écoutant parler. Les paupières de Harry commencent à être lourdes, alors il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis. Il le sent se raidir sous lui, mais, au lieu de retirer Harry, il se détend et continue de parler aux autres.

Harry est un peu confus quand il entend la voix d’Ashton. Tout le monde devient un peu moins flous alors qu’il ouvre les yeux mais n’enlève pas sa tête. Il est presque certain qu'il s'est assoupi sur l'épaule de Louis. “Eh bien, on va y aller. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Louis. On devrait se refaire ça de temps en temps. On se voit plus tard,” dit Ashton en se levant. Calum fait de même et, avec un sourire et un geste de la main, ils sont partis.

Harry lève la tête quand il remarque que Liam et Niall ne sont pas à la table et il regarde Louis, confus.

"Deux filles ont demandé à Liam et Niall de danser", dit Louis avec un sourire narquois. "Est-ce que tu t'es endormi ?"

“Il est possible que oui”, dit Harry, un peu gêné.

“Eh. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs”, Louis hausse les épaules.

"Tu es si chaud et ta voix est si apaisante," dit Harry avant même qu'il ne songe à fermer sa bouche. Son cerveau est toujours trouble à cause de sa mini-sieste.

Louis rigole, mais cela n’atteint pas ses yeux. "Merci."

“Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du concert ?” Demande Harry, changeant de sujet.

Louis a une expression étrange sur son visage comme s'il réfléchissait à quoi dire. Enfin, il ajoute: “C’était vraiment bien. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, mais vous étiez tous géniaux."

“Merci. Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez venus. Je suis toujours nerveux lorsqu’on interprète des chansons originales” dit Harry avec un sourire timide.

"Harold. Ta chanson parlait de sucer des bites”, répond Louis, et Harry éclate de rire, mettant rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le son. Les petits doigts de Louis entourent son poignet et tirent sa main vers le bas. "Ne fais pas ça. J'aime ton rire.” Dit-il simplement, et Harry pense qu'il est en train de mourir.

“Et... ça t’a plu ? La chanson, je veux dire,” demande Harry, agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Ses joues lui font mal à force de sourire et il sait que sa fossette se voit, mais il s'en fiche.

Louis se fige pendant une seconde, comme si on lui avait poser une question sur le sens de la vie plutôt que son opinion sur une chanson. Il semble se reprendre et s'éclaircir la gorge pour dire: “Oui. Ça m’a beaucoup plu.” Sa voix semble légèrement plus rauque qu’elle ne l’était il y a deux secondes.

Harry décide de flirter un peu plus. Il aime taquiner les gens et Louis semble être une cible facile. "Est-ce que c’était si évident que la chanson parlait de moi en train de sucer une bite ?"

Louis bafouille dans son verre mais récupère rapidement. “Nah. Je suis juste très bon avec les métaphores."

“Ah. Tu es comme le messie du décodage des chansons, hein ?” Demande Harry, ce qui fait un peu se plisser les yeux de Louis quand il rit.

"Eh bien, je veux dire, c'était plutôt évident, Harold," répond Louis, et Harry sourit au surnom.

"Eh bien, j'aime vraiment sucer des bites," dit Harry, de façon nonchalante. Il essaie d’amener Louis à penser à Harry en train de sucer sa bite, alors il ne veut pas paraître trop enthousiaste.

Louis se raidit pendant une seconde avant de se détendre et de répondre: "Je ne peux pas dire que je sache ce que ça fait.”

"Ah," commença Harry, et peut-être que c'est l'alcool ou peut-être qu'il aime juste taquiner les gens, alors il ajoute: "Tu devrais essayer un jour. C’est amusant d’amener une autre personne à se libérer juste avec ta bouche. Sentir le poids à l'arrière de ta gorge lorsque tu avale autour. Entendre les gémissements et les grognements de l'autre personne te laissant savoir que tu as fait du bon travail. Quand il te tire les cheveux et te baise la gorge si bien que tu as peur de t’évanouir par manque d’oxygène, mais ça en vaut la peine quand il éjacule."

Harry regarde la gorge de Louis s’agiter alors qu’il déglutit sèchement à ses mots. Louis tient maintenant si fort son verre, qu’Harry craint que ce dernier ne se brise à tout moment. Quand Louis le regarde, ses yeux sont légèrement vitreux et il se mord la lèvre. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de regarder les lèvres de Harry. Il sait que Louis est maintenant en train de penser à lui en train de lui faire une pipe, et il sourit avec satisfaction.

**__________**

  
  


Un frisson parcourt tout le corps de Louis aux mots de Harry. Il a l'impression d'étouffer. Sa peau est en feu là où elle touche encore Harry, même s’il n’y a plus personne autour de la table depuis un moment. Sa bouche est incroyablement sèche alors que les images de la grande bouche de Harry enroulée autour de sa queue se mettent à clignoter à une vitesse alarmante dans son esprit. Il sent sa bite se contracter dans son jean.

Il a besoin de s’enfuir. Il a besoin de s’éloigner de Harry et de la confusion qui obscurcit son esprit. Il est beaucoup trop ivre pour ça. Tellement saoul qu'il a presque envie d'emmener Harry dans les toilettes, de le forcer à s'agenouiller et de lui montrer exactement pourquoi il aime tant sucer des bites. Il baisse les yeux pour voir que les articulations de ses doigts sont blanches à force de serrer le verre si fort, alors il fait un effort physique pour relâcher la pression. Il lève le verre à ses lèvres, il sait qu’il tremble mais il ne peut pas empêcher la réaction de son corps. Il finit son verre cul sec. 

Enfin, il rencontre le regarde de Harry, mais pas avant que ses yeux vacillent sur ses lèvres souriantes. Ce connard sait exactement ce qu’il est en train de faire à Louis et il a envie de l’étrangler, même si Harry doit aimer ce genre de choses. Il a l’air d’être un putain de coquin. Super. Maintenant des images de lui l’étranglant pendant qu’Harry le chevauche se répandent dans son esprit. Putain d’imagination hyperactive. Il est dur. Vraiment très dur, mais il est au milieu d’un putain de bar avec Harry lui souriant. 

Louis se secoue et se racle sa gorge. “Je crois que je dois y aller.” Ça voix sonne étrangère même à ses propres oreilles. Elle est rauque, plus encore que d’habitude.

"D'accord. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?” Demande Harry. Il a l'air un peu blessé par les mots de Louis, mais Louis ne s'en soucie pas vraiment pour le moment.

"Non. Je pense que je suis capable de marcher quelques pâtés de maisons. Dis à Liam que je suis rentré. Je ne me sens pas bien."

"Oh. D'accord," répond Harry, semblant un peu démoralisé, alors encore une fois, Louis se dit qu'il s'en fiche. "Merci encore d'être venu."

"Ouais. J’ai passé un bon moment” , répond Louis. Pour la première fois au cours de cette partie de la conversation, ce n’était pas un mensonge. Il s'est vraiment amusé.

“T’en fais pas pour ta note, je vais m’en occuper.” fait Harry avec dédain. 

Les sourcils de Louis s’arquent avec confusion. “Tu es sûr ? On a bu beaucoup.”

“Ouais. T’inquiètes pas. Je m’en charge.” répond Harry faisant un autre geste de main dédaigneux. 

“Ok.” Louis est toujours sceptique. Il se lève et s'ajuste dans son jean. Heureusement, son intense gaule a diminué rapidement depuis les dernières minutes de leur conversation. Harry remarque définitivement son réajustement mais ne commente pas, Dieu merci.

Il sourit à Louis et ce dernier veut fondre. "Tu m’enverras un message ?"

“Ouais. Bien sur. A plus,” fait Louis et il se dirige vers la sortie du club. Quand il sort, il accueille l’air frais sur sa peau brûlante. Il prend quelques grandes inspirations par le nez puis se dirige vers son appartement. Se répétant sa conversation avec Harry pendant le court retour vers la maison.

Une fois dans son appartement, Louis ne s’embête pas à allumer la lumière alors qu’il se dirige droit vers sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il enlève tous ses vêtements et se couche dans les draps froids, essayant de s'endormir, mais les images d'Harry continuent de danser derrière ses paupières. Il est encore saoul et très excité. Il s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de se frotter sur son matelas pour créer des frictions contre sa bite douloureusement dure.

Il soupire et se met sur le dos, regardant fixement son membre fourbe. Il retire ses draps et tend la main vers la table de nuit pour attraper le lubrifiant qu’il conserve pour se masturber. Il essaie de ne penser à rien alors que sa main lubrifiée saisit la base de sa bite et glisse vers le haut.

Alors qu’il se branle, les images de Harry commencent à apparaître dans son esprit. Harry se frottant contre le pied de son micro. Harry léchant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Les longs doigts d'Harry agrippant le pied du micro pendant qu'il chante sa chanson obscène. Il imagine ces mêmes longs doigts qui s'enroulent autour de sa propre longueur. Louis commence à gémir quand il imagine les lèvres rouges d'Harry enroulées autour de lui pendant qu'il le suce avec passion. Ses grands yeux verts se posant sur Louis alors qu'il met ses mains derrière son dos renonçant à tout contrôle. Louis commence à se branler plus fort, utilisant son pouce pour essuyer le bout et tordant sa main à chaque mouvement ascendant.

Louis est à peu près sûr de crier le nom de Harry alors que son sperm se répend sur son torse et sa main. Goutte après goutte, le liquide le recouvre alors qu’il continue ses mouvements, ses yeux se révulsant jusqu’à l’arrière de sa tête et ses hanches se soulevant du lit. Il reste là pendant quelques secondes. Ses membres sont lourds et engourdis. Il a la bouche déshydraté et du sperme qui sèche sur lui, mais il n’en a rien à foutre car il vient de vivre l’un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie. 

Après quelques minutes, la réalité le frappe, et il se sent soudainement à la fois horrifié et coupable. Il vient juste de se masturber en pensant à un homme. Il vient de se masturber en pensant à Harry. Il attrape rapidement les mouchoirs posés sur sa table de nuit et nettoie le sperm de son torse et de sa main. Il jette le mouchoir en direction de la poubelle comme si se débarrasser des preuves effacerait ce qu’il vient juste de faire. 

Son orgasme et l’alcool le détendent, il s’endort donc rapidement avec les images de Harry lui trottant dans la tête pour la deuxième fois cette semaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.  
Vous pouvez nous suivre sur les réseaux sociaux:  
Audrey: @audreynhll  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	3. Can I Have A Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les quatre garçons se retrouvent pour déjeuner, puis Harry et Louis se rapprochent.

_ Don’t move _

_ I want to remember you just like this _

_ Don’t move _

_ It’s only a breath or two between our lips - Kelly Clarkson _

  
  


Louis est réveillé le lendemain matin par un tambourinement incessant à sa porte. Sa bouche est sèche, mais il n’a pas mal à la tête, alors il prend ça comme une petite victoire car il était plutôt saoul la nuit dernière. “Quoi ?” Crie Louis en direction du bruit.

Liam doit prendre cela comme une invitation pour entrer car il passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte juste après . “Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Harry a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, et c’est pour cela que tu es rentré plus tôt à la maison. Je t’ai apporté un verre d’eau.” Dit Liam, l’inquiétude se lisant dans yeux marron. Il entre dans la pièce et s’installe sur le bord du lit pendant que Louis s’assoit. Louis s’en veut un peu d’avoir menti à son ami pour qu’il puisse rentrer et se masturber en pensant à Harry. Mais juste un peu. 

“Merci” Dit Louis, en prenant le verre et en buvant un peu d’eau. “Ouai. Je me sens mieux. Je pense que j’ai juste trop bu.”

Liam semble accepter l’excuse car il hoche la tête et tapote la jambe de Louis qui est sous les draps. Louis a jeté un coup d’oeil autour de la pièce afin d’être sûr que toutes les preuves de ses activités de la nuit passée aient été effacées. Il voit les mouchoirs qui ont été jetés par terre à côté de la poubelle, mais cela ne prouve rien. Il pense que Liam peut le lire sur son visage et ça le rend parano. Comme s’il y avait un grand signe qui clignotait au dessus de sa tête disant “Je suis peut-être un peu gay.”

“Tu as faim?” Demande Liam.

“Nah. Je pense que je mangerai un truc avant le boulot. Merde, il faut que je parte bientôt.” Répond Louis, en regardant l’horloge et sautant du lit. 

“Ouai. C’est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis venu te réveiller.” Dit Liam en ricanant pendant que Louis commence à ramasser des vêtements au hasard qui sont par terre, mais qui sont quand même en accord avec le dress-code de chez Starbucks. Il attrape son portable et remarque qu’il a une notification de Harry.

**Harry** : Je voulè just te redir ke j’avai pssé un sper soiré avc toi je sui osi un pe bouré, dnc ne fai pa attion a moi! 

Louis doit s’y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir déchiffrer le SMS. Il rigole et remet le téléphone dans sa poche arrière, et se promet d’y répondre plus tard. Louis sait qu’il ne devrait pas attiser son désir, mais peut-être qu’il est un peu maso dans le fond.

“Que c’est qui te fait sourire de si bon matin?” Demande Liam. Il est toujours assis sur le lit, la curiosité se lisant sur son visage. En fait, Louis a oublié qu’il était là. 

“Harry” Répond Louis, ne voulant pas mentir de nouveau à son ami aujourd’hui. Il est peut-être très doué pour mentir, mais il déteste le faire. Honnêtement il ne voit pas à quoi ça sert de mentir, à part si c’est à lui même. 

“Oh, vous aviez l’air d’être proches tous les deux. Je suis content que tu te sois fait un nouvel ami.” Dit Liam sur un ton innocent. 

Si seulement il savait, c’est ce que Louis pense mais il ne dit rien, à la place il répond, “Oh, oui. C’est un gars sympa. On a beaucoup en commun.” Ce qui n’est pas faux. Ils ont pas mal de choses en commun, il a juste envie de lui faire des choses que l’on ne ferait pas forcément à un ami. 

“Génial. Niall a dit que vous alliez surement vous apprécier tous les deux.”

‘Apprécier’ semble être l’euphémisme de l’année. Il ne sait pas non plus si Harry l’apprécie réellement ou s’il aime juste s’amuser avec lui. Harry n’a pas l’air d’être quelqu'un de mal intentionné, ça serait plutôt la marche à suivre de Louis, mais Louis reste tout de même très confus face à tout cela. Il pensait vraiment que tout cela ne serait plus qu’un lointain souvenir quand il se réveillerait et qu’il serait sobre, mais rien a changé. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Niall, j’ai besoin d’un prétexte pour revoir Louis.” Se lamente Harry depuis le canapé. Niall est allé dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter car il a toujours faim. 

“Je ne sais pas quoi te dire H.” Dit Niall, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, un paquet de chips à la main. 

“J’ai peur de l’avoir trop poussé samedi soir. Il ne m’a pas recontacté depuis.” Admet Harry, se rappelant certaines de ses paroles lors de la soirée, et Louis s’en allant rapidement par la suite. On est lundi, et il commence à s’inquiéter. 

“Laisse-lui du temps. Il est sûrement encore très confus . ” Raisonne Niall, mangeant quelques chips qu’il a sorties du paquet. 

“Je sais. C’est juste difficile. J’aime vraiment lui parler.” Harry sait qu’il est en train de se plaindre, mais il ne peut s’en empêcher. 

“Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de le voir en journée. Tu sais, quand vous êtes tous les deux sobres.” Propose Niall. 

Harry prend un petit moment pour réfléchir à ce que son ami vient de dire, et décide finalement qu’il s’agit d’une bonne idée. “Peut-être que je devrais lui proposer qu’on déjeune ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça”

“Ça pourrait marcher.” Répond Niall, distrait par la télévision qui rediffuse les épisodes de Southpark. Ce n’est pas vraiment le sens de l’humour de Harry, mais Niall adore. 

“Tu viendras avec moi ?” Demande Harry, regagnant l’attention de Niall en lui volant une chips. 

“H, on ne pourra pas toujours faire le tampon entre vous deux avec Liam.” Soupire Niall. 

“Je sais. Je te revaudrai ça. C’est juste que je ne sais pas si je pourrai le convaincre pour la première fois sans que l’un de vous ne soit avec nous, tu vois? Il est pratiquement parti en courant après que l’on est passé 15 minutes tous les deux.” Harry ne mentionne pas le moment où il était en train d’expliquer dans les moindre détails comment faire pour donner une bonne pipe. C’est sans importance. 

“Attends, tu as dit qu’il ne se sentait pas bien.” L’accusation se voyant dans les yeux bleus de Niall. 

“C’est ce qu’il a dit, mais c’était des conneries. Il a paniqué.” Harry dit à son ami. Les yeux de Niall s’écarquillent avec cette nouvelle information. 

“Donc tu lui fait de l’effet.” Dit Niall, c’était une affirmation et non une question. 

“Mon Dieu, Ni, à t'entendre on a l’impression que j’essaye de coincer un criminel en le faisant avouer.”

Le rire de Niall est fort et bruyant. “Je viendrai avec toi.” Dit Niall après s’être suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir parler.

“Qu’est-ce que tu penses de samedi? Je suis du matin à la boulangerie, mais je devrais avoir fini à midi. On pourrait déjeuner un peu plus tard?” Propose Harry.

“Je suis libre samedi.” Dit Niall la bouche pleine de chips. 

“D’accord, je vais lui demander.” Décide Harry. Au même moment, le téléphone de Harry se met à vibrer sur ses genoux. L’émoji pêche apparaît sur l’écran, accompagné d’un message. 

**Louis** : Wow ta grammaire était vraiment mauvaise dans ce dernier message. Tu devais être vraiment bourré. 

_ Merde _ . Harry ne se souvient pas avoir envoyer un SMS à Louis ce soir là, mais alors pas du tout. Il devait être complètement déchiré s’il a envoyé des messages en étant bourré. Il regarde le SMS au dessus du dernier message de Louis. Il relâche un soupire en voyant que ce n’était pas si terrible ou trop compromettant. 

**Harry** : Ouai, désolé pour ça. Tu as pris du temps pour répondre par contre. Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’envoyer des SMS quand je suis bourré. 

**Louis** : Désolé d’avoir été aussi long. J’était en retard pour aller au boulot ce matin là et après j’ai oublié. Je suppose que je suis spécial alors :)

D’accord, alors Louis est en mode flirt aujourd’hui .  Harry peut gérer un Louis dragueur. En réalité, il aime Louis dragueur vu qu’il est très vif d’esprit. Harry trouve que sa façon de flirter est assez similaire, très taquin et des petits piques par ci par là..

**Harry** : Tu l’es ;)

**Harry** : Alors tu travailles aujourd’hui?

**Louis** : Oui. En fait je suis en pause là. 

**Harry** : Oh cool. Je suis de repos aujourd’hui. A quelle heure tu termines?

**Louis** : 19 heures 

**Louis** : Heureusement, je ne dois pas faire la fermeture. Je suis juste d’aprem. 

Harry réfléchit à ce qu’il veut dire avant de taper sa réponse.

**Harry** : Peut-être que je passerai te voir :)

**Louis** : Peut-être que tu vas juste me distraire. 

Attends, quoi? Il doit relire le message une douzaine de fois avant d’être sûr que Louis l’a bien envoyé. Il vérifie même deux fois l'icône associé à la personne au dessus. C’est définitivement Louis. Il tape plusieurs réponses, les effaçant les unes après les autres avant de choisir quelque chose de presque aussi charmeur. 

**Harry** : Une bonne distraction, j’espère

**Louis** : C’est possible

_ Putain _ . De.  _ Merde _ . Il ne peut pas s’agir du même gars qui s’est enfuit en courant du bar samedi soir comme s’il était en train de prendre feu, après une misérable conversation sur la fellation. Louis est clairement en train de flirter avec lui. Il se lève du canapé et attrape son portable et ses clés.

“Mais où est-ce que tu vas?” Demande Niall les sourcils relevés, montrant sa surprise au mouvement soudain de Harry. 

“Je vais au Starbucks.” Répond Harry avec un sourire.

“Um. Pourquoi? Il est presque midi et tu as déjà bu ton café.” Le ton de Niall est méfiant.

“D’accord, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir” Dit Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte d’entrée en roulant les yeux, “Louis travaille. Je veux lui proposer de déjeuner ensemble samedi en personne.”

“H” Niall retient son attention.

“Oui?” Dit Harry, la main sur la poignée. 

“Je sais que tu essayes de le séduire et tout ça,” Niall commence, un sourire envahissant son visage. “Mais tu devrais peut-être envisager de mettre un pantalon.” 

Harry baisse les yeux, et effectivement, il porte un boxer en guise de pantalon. Il était tellement focalisé sur le fait de voir Louis, qu’il en a oublié sa propre règle qui consiste à être le moins habillé possible à toute heure de la journée. 

“Putain, Ni, pourquoi tu n’as rien dit plus tôt?” Demande Harry. Niall ricane en guise de réponse alors que Harry se dirige dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean. Quand il revient, Niall est toujours en train de rigoler, donc Harry lui fait un doigt d’honneur en passant la porte, avec un pantalon cette fois, le rire bruyant de Niall résonnant dans ses oreilles. 

Louis ne travaille pas si loin que ça de l'appartement de Harry, mais il décide tout de même de prendre sa voiture. Ce n’est pas le Starbucks le plus proche de chez lui, mais il pourrait s’y rendre à pied s’il le voulait. Il y a à peu près dix Starbucks dans les environs, c’est une ville universitaire après tout. Harry ouvre sa Jeep Wrangler verte et se met au volant. Il fait chaud dehors mais c’est supportable, il décide donc de baisser les vitres au lieu de mettre la climatisation. 

Avant même de s’en apercevoir, il est déjà en train de se garer sur le parking du Starbucks. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde comme c’est un lundi après-midi. La majorité des étudiants sont rentrés chez eux pour les vacances d’été, il ne reste donc que les gens d’ici, et la plupart sont des adultes avec un vrai boulot de 35 heures par semaine. 

Harry entre et entend Louis avant même de le voir. La voix forte de Louis se fait entendre alors qu’il parle rapidement avec l’une de ses collègues. Il semble qu’ils discutent du concert de samedi soir, donc Harry essaye d’écouter. 

“En fait c’était vraiment bien.” Dit Louis. “Ils ont joué un petit quelque chose pour tout le monde. Ils avaient une super présence sur scène et le chanteur, Harry, il a un don pour ça. Je te jure on avait presque l’impression de voir des pros sur scène.”

Le commentaire lui fait chaud au coeur. Louis l’a vraiment trouvé bon. Bien que Louis ne soit pas du genre à dire quelque chose pour éviter de blesser quelqu’un, Harry était un peu inquiet que Louis lui ait dit qu’il avait passé un bon moment juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il est rassuré de savoir qu’il a vraiment apprécié le spectacle. 

“Je n’ai pas encore vu de groupe du coin, mais je te fais confiance. Peut-être que j’irai les voir la prochaine fois qu’il se produiront. Ils ont l’air sexy.” Dit la fille. Elle doit être la personne avec qui parle Louis. Harry se demande si Louis a fait un commentaire sur leurs physiques avant qu’il entre. 

Harry ne le voit pas, mais il entend Louis faire une pause. Il arrive presque à l’imaginer se figer au commentaire, mais finalement il entend Louis dire “Ouai. Je suppose, d’un point de vue totalement objectif.”

C’est à ce moment là que Harry décide de faire savoir qu’il est là. Il avance vers le comptoir comme s’il venait tout juste d’entrer et pas en train d’écouter la conversation. La fille le montre du doigt, et Louis en se retournant, feint un sourire pour accueillir le nouveau client. Harry voit bien le moment où Louis réalise que c’est lui, la surprise se lisant sur son visage, puis un sourire sincère fait ses yeux se plisser. 

“Hazza, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?” Demande-t-il pour le saluer. Harry sourit. Un autre surnom. Louis semble être de ceux qui aime donner des surnoms, et il n’a pas l’intention de lui dire d’arrêter. Ça lui plait assez. Cela lui donne l’impression que Louis l’apprécie vraiment. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, Louis lui a donné trois surnoms, mais bon … ce n’est pas comme s’il les avait comptés.

“Je t’ai dit que je passerais te voir.” Dit Harry, souriant à Louis. Il est adorable avec son tablier vert et son chapeau. Louis semble avoir envie d’enlever le chapeau qui le met dans l’embarras.

“Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux.” Admet Louis, joignant ses mains sur le comptoir. Harry voit la fille observer leur interaction avec curiosité. 

“Oui, et bien, je fais en sorte de tenir mes promesses.” Répond Harry. La fille se racle la gorge. 

“Oh, Harry, voici ma collègue Krista. Krista, voici mon ami, Harry.” Louis roule ses yeux en regardant Harry de sorte que Krista ne le voit pas. Elle apparaît de derrière Louis avec un sourire radieux. 

“Salut. Ravi de te rencontrer.” Dit Harry poliment, lui rendant son sourire. 

“Harry? Comme dans le groupe dont tu me parlais?” Demande Krista à Louis, sans quitter Harry des yeux. Cela le met un peu mal à l’aise. 

“C’est bien moi.” Confirme Harry avec un sourire timide. 

“Louis ne m’a pas dit à quel point tu étais séduisant. Quel idiot.” Dit-elle. Elle flirte, et Harry a presque envie de se faire tatouer ‘Je suis gay’ en lettres majuscules sur son front, pour qu’elle comprenne.

Harry jette un regard vers Louis. Il a les lèvres pincées. Il accroche le comptoir tellement fort que ses doigts en deviennent blancs . Il semble énervé pendant une minute avant qu’un sourire malicieux n’apparaisse sur son visage. Harry est un peu inquiet, mais il concentre son attention sur Krista, qui est maintenant penchée sur le comptoir, essayant de mettre son décolleté en valeur, alors qu’elle joue avec sa longue chevelure blonde. 

“Oh. Euh. Merci.” Répond Harry, essayant de rester poli et l’évitant du regard.

“Harry, pourquoi ne parlerais-tu de la chanson que tu as écrite à Krista. Tu sais, celle qui parlait de sucer des bites.” Dit Louis tout naturellement.

Harry s’étouffe avec sa propre salive et commence immédiatement à tousser. Il pourrait avoir besoin de son inhalateur car il a l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ses joues et son torse rougissent furieusement. Il n'arrive pas à croire que Louis ait dit ça. Il le regarde choqué, Louis est est là avec un sourire arrogant, regardant Krista. Elle se redresse d’un seul coup, renversant presque le scanner au passage. Elle remonte un peu son chemisier et une teinte rosée apparaît sous sa couche de maquillage. 

“Oh. Oh!. Je vois.” Dit-elle précipitamment les yeux écarquillés, devenant de plus en plus gênée. Elle évite le regard de Harry ce qui fait sourire Louis comme le chat d’Alice au Pays des Merveilles. “Euh, Louis, je vais aller à l’arrière faire un peu l’inventaire. Tu penses que tu peux t’occuper de sa commande?” Louis n’a même pas le temps de répondre que Krista est déjà en train de courir vers l’arrière du café. 

“Désolé pour ça.” S’excuse Louis, et si Harry ne le connaissait pas mieux, il penserait que Louis est jaloux. “Qu’est-ce que je te sers?” 

Harry n’arrive toujours à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer, et doit se secouer et cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir commander. “Est-ce que je pourrais juste avoir un Grand Frappuccino à la fraise, s’il te plait?”

“Tu viens chez Starbucks et tu ne prends pas de café? Je déteste ce genre de personnes.” Dit Louis en rigolant.

“Hey!” S’exclame Harry offensé. “J’ai déjà pris un café aujourd’hui. Je ne veux pas être trop excité.” Il sait qu’il fait la moue, mais ce n’est pas grave car Louis roule ses yeux avec un sourire affectueux au moment où il prend un gobelet. 

Louis se met au travail pour réaliser sa boisson. “Attends, je dois payer non ?” Demande Harry, réalisant qu’il n’a pas encore donné d’argent. 

“Euh. Ce n’est pas la peine. Le gérant est absent, et je suis le gérant adjoint. Je ne pense pas que Krista dira quoique ce soit sachant qu’elle est toujours embarrassée.” Louis fait remarquer, prenant de la glace et la mettant dans le blender d’un seul geste. 

“Tu es sûr? ça ne me dérange pas de payer.” Dit Harry, et vraiment, ça ne le dérange pas. Il est plutôt plein aux as. Quand son grand-père est décédé, il a laissé à sa soeur et lui une somme d’argent considérable. Il n’aimait pas le dépenser à moins que ce ne soit pour quelque chose d’utile, comme une voiture. Il préfère travailler pour gagner de l’argent, s’il le peut, mais occasionnellement il fait des folies en s'achetant des beaux vêtements ou en payant la note du bar pour un beau garçon aux longs cils et aux pommettes saillantes. Personne n’est parfait. 

Louis lui fait un signe de la main tout en versant le mélange froid dans le gobelet. Il tient la crème fouettée, les sourcils levés en signe de question. Avec un sourire, Harry répond, “Toujours”.

Louis lèche ses lèvres, et Harry sait qu’il a compris l’allusion sexuelle avec ce commentaire. A quoi est-ce que Louis s’attendait? Il est quasiment tombé dedans. Quand il a terminé de décorer sa boisson, il la fait glisser sur le comptoir vers Harry. 

“Viens. Je vais m'asseoir avec toi. C’est un peu mort aujourd’hui. Je n’aurai qu’à me lever ou à appeler Krista si quelqu’un entre. Krista à le micro du drive, donc elle entendra si quelqu’un arrive.” Dit Louis, faisant le tour du comptoir. Il enlève son tablier et son chapeau, lissant sa chemise et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux à présent plats. Ils choisissent une table près de la fenêtre. 

Quand ils s'assoient, Harry retire le couvercle de sa boisson, comme d’habitude. Il aime manger la crème fouettée séparément. Louis le regarde curieusement pendant qu’il plongent deux longs doigts dans le mets sucré et les porte à ses lèvres. Il voit Louis déglutir quand il commence à sucer la crème de ses doigts, les faisant glisser entre ses lèvres avec un pop. 

Louis se secoue physiquement et se tortille sur son siège. Harry renouvelle le geste, mais cette fois, toujours avec les doigts dans sa bouche, il demande, “Alors, comment se passe ta journée?”

“Plutôt ennuyeuse. C’est très très calme ici. Ta mère ne t’a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine?” Demande Louis. 

“Et bien, si tu ne l’avais pas encore remarqué, j’ai une bouche plutôt large. Il en faut beaucoup pour la remplir au point que je ne puisse plus parler.” Répond Harry avec un sourire en prenant un peu plus de crème et la dirigeant vers sa bouche. Il ajoute quelques mouvement de va-et-vient ainsi qu’un fort bruit de succion cette fois-ci. 

“Peut-être que tu n’as tout simplement pas encore trouvé quelque chose d’assez gros pour la remplir.” Louis fait remarquer avec un peu d’insolence, mais ses yeux sont totalement focalisés sur les doigts de Harry dans sa bouche. 

“Tu vas m’aider avec ça, Lou?” Le surnom lui échappe, mais cela n’a pas l’air d’embêter Louis, Harry ne sait même pas s’il a remarqué. Son regard est toujours fixé sur la bouche de Harry. Les conversations avec Louis, Harry l’a appris, ressemblent beaucoup à des parties d’échecs. Vous ne savez jamais ce qu’il va dire, mais vous devez toujours avoir une ou deux longueurs d’avance, ce qui est quasiment impossible aux vues de l’intelligence de Louis. Harry a l’impression d’avoir gagné le premier round. 

Harry remet le couvercle sur sa boisson une fois l’essentiel de la crème fouettée mangé. Il ouvre soigneusement sa paille et la glisse dans sa boisson fraiche, la baissant et la remontant plusieurs fois. Louis suit le mouvement avec ses yeux. Une langue rose sortant pour lécher ses lèvres. Harry apprécie beaucoup ce jeu de “allume le gars hétéro” qui est en cours. Peut-être que c’est un fantasme caché ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Lorsqu’il se rend compte que Louis n’a aucunement l’intention de répondre à sa dernière question, il change de sujet. “Alors, je voulais te demander, est-ce que Liam et toi vous voulez déjeuner avec nous samedi? Tu sais, passer du temps ensemble sans être bourrés?”

Louis y réfléchit pendant une seconde, regardant en l’air comme s’il pouvait y consulter son agenda.“Je ne sais pas pour Liam, mais je suis libre pour déjeuner. Je crois que je suis du matin, très tôt ici, mais le service se termine généralement vers midi.”

Harry sourit car il a les mêmes horaires ce jour là. “Génial. Je vais demander à Niall d’envoyer un message à Liam pour l’inviter. Je le ferais bien, mais je ne crois pas que j’ai son numéro.” Dit Harry, aspirant le liquide épais de son frappé avec sa paille. 

“Je ne pense pas que Liam sera occupé, généralement il ne travaille pas pendant le weekend.” Dit Louis, remuant sa jambe sous la table. Harry a remarqué que Louis est toujours en mouvement. Il est toujours en train de bouger que ce soit pour tripoter quelque chose entre ses mains ou taper son pied par terre ou même se balancer légèrement d’avant en arrière, il bouge toujours. 

“Super.” Répond Harry en souriant. Il est très satisfait que leur projet de déjeuner tous ensemble se mette en place. 

Louis laisse le silence traîner pendant un moment comme s’il contemplait quelque chose. Semblant prendre une décision, il dit, “Liam et moi avions l’intention de rester chez nous et de regarder des films en buvant des verres samedi soir. Toi et Niall êtes les bienvenus. Harry à l’impression que son coeur est prêt à sortir de sa poitrine en réalisant que cette fois Louis est le premier à proposer un rendez-vous. 

“Ouai, ça me paraît sympa.” Répond Harry rapidement. Trop rapidement, alors il ajoute, “En fait je suis plutôt du genre à rester à la maison et boire un verre plutôt que de sortir.” 

Juste à ce moment là, une personne passe la porte faisant éclater leur petite bulle. “Et bien, le devoir m’appelle.” Signale Louis, se levant et remettant son tablier et son chapeau. 

“Oui, je suppose que je devrais y aller.” Dit Harry, se levant également.

“Je t’enverrai un message.” Promet Louis avec un signe de la main. Il se tourne ensuite vers la dame qui vient juste d’entrer avec un sourire forcé. Quand Harry s’en va, son sourire est très sincère. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


La semaine se passe, et Louis envoie de plus en plus de SMS à Harry. Leurs conversations ne sont pas très profondes, mais cela lui convient. Louis peut répondre à n’importe quelle question qu’on lui pose, mais généralement on ne lui pose pas les bonnes questions ou alors elles ne sont pas assez spécifiques, ce qui lui permet d’éviter les sujets qu’il n’a pas vraiment envie d’aborder. Les photos de la journée de Harry ou les drôles de memes de Louis continuent d’être échangés jusqu’à vendredi soir. 

Louis est assis seul dans son salon et regarde tranquillement la télévision quand son téléphone vibre. Il suppose qu’il s’agit de Harry, alors il l’attrape pour regarder l’écran, et OK, c’est super banal. 

**Harry** : Tu veux jouer aux 20 questions

**Louis** : Pourquoi? 

**Harry** : J’aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi et le jeu des 20 questions semble être un bon moyen. 

**Louis** : Quels sont les règles?

**Harry** : Et bien elles sont plutôt évidentes lol. On se pose mutuellement des questions et on doit y répondre honnêtement

Louis y réfléchit un instant. Il aimerait connaître Harry un peu mieux, et ça semble un bon moyen pour le faire cependant ça permettrait aussi à Harry d’en savoir plus sur lui. Même si Louis est plutôt confiant en ce qui concerne son habileté à éviter des questions, il est tout de même un peu inquiet. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il a une carapace. Il n’aime pas quand les gens la brise complètement. Il n’aime pas laisser entrer les gens. 

**Louis** : D’accord. Est-ce que l’on doit répondre à nos propres questions aussi?

**Harry** : Oui ce n’est que justice, de cette façon on ne peut pas voler la question de l’autre lol

**Louis** : Ok, je suis partant lol

**Harry** : Je commence. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

**Louis** : Nulle

**Louis** : C’est le vert

**Harry** : La question n’est pas nulle! Elle est légitime. Je dois commencer par quelque chose de facile lol

**Harry** : La mienne c’est Arc-en-ciel au fait :)

**Louis** : Tu aurais pu commencer avec une question plus profonde. Tant pis pour toi :P

**Louis** : Et bien sûr que c’est Arc-en-ciel même si ce n’est pas une couleur

**Harry** : C’est est une ! Et je m’en souviendrai ;)

Le jeu continue jusqu’à la fin de la soirée et avec bien plus de 20 questions. D’autres conversations se sont glissées entre les questions alors qu’ils débattent sur les sujets de leurs réponses. Louis apprend que Harry a une soeur aînée, Gemma, avec qui il est très proche. Ses parents sont divorcés et sa mère s’est remariée. Louis lui parle de ses 6 frères et soeurs, son nouveau beau-père, Dan, et du chaos qu’est sa vie à la maison. Harry a émis un couinement, (enfin il a envoyé un gif d’une personne en train de couiner) quand il a appris que les plus jeunes frères et soeurs de Louis n’étaient que des bébés. Apparemment, Harry adore les bébés. Ils argumentent à propos des genres de films, Harry préférant les comédies romantiques et Louis les comédies grivoises. Il sont d’accord en ce qui concerne leurs livres préférés, Harry Potter, évidemment. 

Louis se rend compte qu’ils ont beaucoup en commun, et s’ils ne sont pas d’accord sur quelque chose, ils aiment en débattre ensemble. Harry n’est pas contrarié quand les opinions de Louis diffèrent des sienness, optant pour une approche décontractée. L’essentiel de la conversation reste plutôt sobre, avec plusieurs tentatives de flirt dans les messages de la part des deux hommes. À plusieurs reprises, Louis se retrouve à flirter sans même s’en rendre compte, et il s’en veut parce qu’il a peur que Harry croit qu’il lui fait des avances. Il ne lui a pas clairement dit qu’il était hétéro, mais il va le faire. Ce weekend, en personne. 

Il connaît Harry depuis deux semaines maintenant, mais il a l’impression que cela fait beaucoup plus longtemps. ça marche bien entre eux. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment l’expliquer. Très peu de gens arrivent à garder la cadence avec lui, mais Harry non seulement garde la cadence, mais il le prend également au dépourvu. Louis l’aime bien. Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, mais c’est un fait. Il aime vraiment Harry. Hormis l’alchimie sexuelle présente entre eux, il l’apprécie sincèrement et veut passer plus de temps avec lui. 

Dès que le service de Louis est terminé le samedi, il se précipite vers la sortie avant même que quelqu’un ne puisse lui demander de rester un peu plus longtemps. Il marche rapidement vers chez lui et saute dans la douche. Il n’a pas envie de sentir le lait caillé et les sandwichs merdiques quand il ira voir ses amis. 

Après la douche la plus rapide de sa vie, il se sèche et jette un oeil à l’horloge sur sa table de nuit. Merde, il n’a pas assez de temps pour vraiment réfléchir à ce qu’il va porter. Il met un jean skinny et un large T-shirt de Metallica. Il se regarde dans le miroir et ajuste son T-shirt de façon à ce que l'on aperçoive ses clavicules et une petite partie de son tatouage. Il n’a pas le temps de se coiffer, alors il laisse ses cheveux sécher à l’air libre. Il met une paire de Vans et est dehors en un temps record. 

Comme Louis n’a pas de voiture, ils ont choisi un endroit où il pourrait se rendre à pied. Liam, Harry et Niall allaient le rejoindre là-bas car apparemment ils venaient tous d’endroits différents; Harry de son travail, Liam de la salle de sport, et Niall, ben, Louis n’a aucune idée d’où Niall venait. 

Louis arrive au restaurant et aperçoit immédiatement ses amis assis à la terrasse. Liam le voit en premier, sourit, et lui fait signe de s’approcher. Il marche vers leur table et voit qu’une place lui a été réservée entre Liam et Harry. 

Après les avoir tous salués et s’être assis, il peut enfin s’attarder sur l’allure de Harry. Louis ne peut pas voir ce qu’il porte à ses jambes, mais suppose que c’est un jean skinny, vue que c’est ce qu’il semble porter la plupart du temps. Il porte un simple T-shirt noir avec ce qui semble être de la farine dessus. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en chignon. Habituellement, Louis déteste les chignons sur les hommes, mais en ce qui concerne Harry c’est plutôt tout l’inverse. Peut -être est-ce parce que le chignon permet d’exposer le long cou et la forte machoir de Harry. Harry lui sourit, et met ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête. Le soleil brille juste comme il faut sur lui, faisant scintiller ses yeux verts, et Louis pense qu’il ressemble à un dieu. 

“Alors qu’est-ce que vous prenez?” Niall est le premier à parler après qu’ils se soient salués. C’est vrai, ils sont là pour manger, pas pour regarder Harry. Il attrape le menu et commence à regarder les plats. Quand la serveuse arrive à leur table, Niall commande un burger (bleu), Liam commande un wrap au poulet grillé (beurk), Harry commande une salade (bien évidemment), et Louis se décide pour un burger (bien cuit, merci) et des frites au fromage. 

Une fois leurs commandes faites, la conversation se fait naturellement. Louis et Niall s’ennuient à mourir quand Harry et Liam commencent à parler de leur programme d'entraînement. Harry aime courir, le yoga, et la boxe (bizarrement). Maintenant la seule chose à laquelle Louis pense, est Harry tout transpirant et bottant les fesses de quelqu’un. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais pour garder la forme?” Demande Harry, ramenant Louis dans la conversation. 

“Lou est allergique au sport.” Dit Liam avec un sourire en coin, prenant une gorgée de son thé glacé. 

“Liam, c’est tout simplement faux. Je trouve juste que faire de l’exercice c’est stupide.” Dit Louis sur un ton dédaigneux. 

“Tu ne fais pas d’exercice? Comment tu fais pour être aussi bien foutu?” Demande Harry observant le corps de Louis. Louis se sent vulnérable et nu sous l’attention de Harry, pour quelconque raison. 

“Louis fait partie de ses personnes que l’on déteste qui peuvent manger n’importe quoi et qui ne prendront pas un seul gramme.” Liam répond à sa place en roulant les yeux. 

“Je te ferai savoir, que je joue au football quand j’ai du temps libre.” Répond Louis, en faisant semblant d’être blessé par la remarque de Liam. 

“C’est cool. Je n’ai jamais vraiment aimé le sport.” Répond Harry. 

“Peut-être que je pourrai t’apprendre un jour. Si tes longues jambes de girafe veulent bien coopérer, bien sûr.” Dit Louis. 

Harry regarde autour de lui un instant puis se penche vers Louis pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille “Mes jambes peuvent faire bien plus que ça si tu veux que je te montre un jour.” Son sourire est obscène quand il se redresse sur sa chaise. La peau de Louis le picotte; il sent encore le souffle de Harry dans son cou. Heureusement, la nourriture arrive et cela lui évite de répondre. 

La conversation est animée au cours du déjeuner. Harry n’arrête pas de voler les frites au fromage de Louis, et Louis est sans cesse en train de lui taper la main pour l’éloigner. En guise de représaille, Louis prend des gorgées du thé glacé à la pêche de Harry quand il ne fait pas attention, préférant cette boisson à l’eau qu’il a choisi. Il sait que Harry le voit faire, c’est juste qu’il ne lui fait pas la remarque. De temps en temps, il sent la jambe de Harry ou sa cheville se frotter contre la sienne, mais Harry fait comme s’il ne se rendait pas compte de son geste. Liam n’arrête pas de le regarder bizarrement, comme s’il savait ce qu’il se passait, mais à part cela ne fait aucun commentaire sur leur taquinerie incessante et leur jeu de séduction. Louis trouve qu’ils s’entendent tous vraiment bien, et il apprécie la compagnie de Niall presque autant qu’il apprécie celle de Harry. Niall est bruyant et drôle, avec un coeur énorme. Il semble être très loyal et honnête. 

“Alors, vous venez toujours à l’appart ce soir?” Demande Liam une fois qu’ils ont tous payé l’addition. 

“Oui, on sera là.” Répond Niall, s’adossant à son siège et se frottant le ventre comme s’il était en pleine digestion. 

“Génial.” Répond Liam.

“Lou, envoie-moi votre adresse, comme ça on saura où aller.” Dit Harry. Louis a remarqué que Harry a utiliser ce surnom plusieurs fois, et a décidé que ça lui convenait. 

“Bien sûr, Haz” Répond Louis en sortant le téléphone de sa poche. Il a un appel manqué de sa mère, quelques messages de ses soeurs, et une notification d’Instagram, mais ignore tout ça pour envoyer son adresse à Harry. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui a pris d’inviter Niall et Harry chez eux ce soir. Il était juste très contrarié par le comportement répugnant de Krista envers Harry, il a eu cette stupide envie de marquer son territoir. C’est ce que font les amis, pas vrai? 

Ils se disent au revoir, et se chacun rentre chez soi. Louis rentre en voiture avec Liam pour éviter de marcher sur le chemin du retour. Sur la route qui mène à leur appartement, Liam n’évoque pas le fait que Louis et Harry aient flirté, et Louis en est éternellement reconnaissant. 

**__________**

  
  


Harry ferme ses yeux et essaye de ne pas entendre les bruits que fait son ami en vomissant ses tripes dans la salle de bain pour la troisième fois depuis qu’ils sont rentrés il y a trois heures. Ils étaient censés partir dans peu de temps pour rejoindre Louis et Liam chez eux, mais apparemment les plans ont changé. 

“Niall, ça va ? Tu as besoin que je t’emmène à l’hôpital ?” Demande Harry, inquiet. Il frappe doucement à la porte de la salle de bain avant de l’ouvrir délicatement et de voir Niall étalé sur les toilettes. Il est pâle et tremble. Il a l’air vraiment mal.

“Non, je pense que c’est juste une intoxication alimentaire.” Répond Niall, en ouvrant un oeil pour regarder Harry.

“Tu n’aurais pas dû commander un burger avec la viande bleue.” Lui fait remarquer Harry, mais Niall a l’air trop mal en point pour s’en soucier, alors il ajoute, “Je ne vais pas y aller ce soir. Je vais rester ici et m’occuper de toi.”

“Non. Tu n’as pas intérêt.” Dit Niall, et pour la première fois en trois heures, il a l’air d’aller un peu mieux. Il lève sa tête d’où elle était posée sur les toilettes, il plisse ses yeux, et pointe Harry du doigt, “Plutôt mourir que de te voir annuler tes plans avec Louis à cause de moi. Je te tuerai. Tu vas y aller ce soir, même si je dois t’y amener moi-même. Ce que tu ne souhaites probablement pas vue qu’il est fort possible que je vomisse dans ta voiture si ça continue.”

Harry soupire. Il se rend bien compte que son ami ne va pas céder. “Au moins laisse-moi m’occuper de toi tant que je suis encore là.”

“Si tu insistes.” Dit Niall en souriant. Harry roule ses yeux, et aide son ami à se relever. Il mène Niall jusqu’au canapé et prend de l’eau dans la cuisine. Il pose un petit seau devant lui au cas où il n’arriverait pas à atteindre la salle de bain à temps. Harry se rend ensuite dans la cuisine pour préparer de la soupe au poulet maison. Ce ne sera pas trop lourd pour son estomac si jamais il a envie de manger plus tard. 

Un fois la soupe faite, il la met dans un tupperware dans le frigo. “Ni, je t’ai fait de la soupe. Elle est dans le frigo, tu n’auras qu’à la mettre dans le micro-ondes quand tu voudras la manger.”

“Merci Harry. Tu es le meilleur. Un jour tu rendra un homme le plus heureux des maris.” Niall le complimente en souriant. Il a repris quelques couleurs sur ses joues, alors Harry pense qu’il doit se sentir un peu mieux.

“Tu penses que ça va aller le temps que je me douche? Je sens encore la boulangerie.” Dit Harry, en regardant son T-Shirt. 

“Oui, je crois que le pire est passé.” Répond Niall en baillant. 

Harry saute dans la douche pour effacer les odeurs de la journée. Il est tellement fatigué. Il avait l’intention de faire une sieste avant de partir, mais il n’a pas pu sachant que Niall était malade. Il trouve un jean skinny propre et un T-shirt avec un arc-en-ciel dessus. 

“OK, Niall, je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste?” Demande Harry en revenant dans le salon. Il se pourrait qu’il ait réveillé son ami, et il s’en veut. 

“Non. Va-t-en. ça va.” Le rassure Niall, clignant doucement des yeux.“D’accord. Tu me promets de m’envoyer un message si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Je reviendrai tout de suite.” Harry attrappe la couverture qu’ils gardent sur la chaise et couvre le corps de son ami avec. Niall le regarde en souriant pendant que Harry lui embrasse le front. Il n’aime vraiment pas laisser Niall dans cet état. 

“Oui, c’est promis. Bonne chance H.” Dit Niall quand Harry passe la porte. 

Une fois dans sa Jeep, il tape l’adresse de Louis dans le GPS. Il a une vague idée de l’endroit où l’appartement se trouve, mais préfère avoir son GPS au cas où. Le trajet ne dure que cinq minutes et Harry trouve facilement une place nommée “Parking pour visiteurs”. Il trouve le bon bâtiment et monte les escaliers jusqu’au deuxième étage. 

Il prend une grande inspiration, soudainement nerveux, avant de frapper avec force à la porte. Il entend du mouvement de l’autre côté de la porte et un gros BANG. Il rigole quand il entend Louis crier “Merde!” avant d’être accueilli par un homme mignon tout plein. 

“Désolé. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé.” Admet Louis en l’accueillant, sa voix rauque à cause de la fatigue. Il semble à l’aise dans un jogging large, un T-shirt et pied nu. Ses cheveux ont toujours l’air doux comme tout à l’heure au déjeuner, et il a l’air fatigué. Harry a juste envie de le cajoler. Il pense qu’il s’agit de son Louis favori pour le moment. 

“Oh. Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû t’envoyer un message.” S’excuse Harry en réalisant son erreur. 

“Nah c’est pas grave. Entre.” Répond Louis, s’écartant de la porte pour laisser passer Harry. Leur appartement est petit mais chaleureux. Le salon est en désordre, mais un désordre organisé .  Il y a des chaussures alignées de façon aléatoire près de la porte, alors Harry retire les siennes. Il y a des photos partout sur les murs et sur les étagères. Harry se retient d’aller y jeter un coup d’oeil et de les inspecter une par une. 

“Où est Niall?” Demande Louis, regardant les pieds de Harry. “Oh, jolies chaussettes au fait.”

Harry rougit en regardant ses chaussettes dépareillées. L’une est d’un vert vif et blanche avec une pieuvre rose et l’autre est juste rose. Il remue ses orteilles en guise de réponse. “Niall est malade à cause du burger de ce midi. Le pauvre il vomissait toutes ses tripes tout à l’heure. Je me sentais mal pour lui, mais il a insisté pour que je vienne quand même.” 

Un regard inquiet se lit sur le visage de Louis, et si cela est possible, Harry en est encore plus attendri . “J’espère qu’il va bien.”

“Il avait l’air d’aller mieux quand je suis parti. Je lui ai fait de la soupe au poulet, mais je crois qu’il allait s’endormir.” Répond Harry.

“Oh, tu cuisines?” Demande Louis. Il regardait harry avec une expression que Harry n’était pas sûr d’avoir déjà vu.

“Oui. Pour être honnête j’adore cuisiner.” Répond Harry. Il sont toujours debout dans le salon, et il n’a aucune idée d’où est Liam. 

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, les yeux de Louis s'écarquillent et il lui fait un signe vers le canapé en disant “Assieds-toi, je t’en prie.”

Après s’être tous les deux assis sur le canapé, chacun à un bout et ayant laissé une bonne place entre eux, Harry regarde autour de lui une nouvelle fois. “Où est Liam?”

“Oh. On l’a appelé au boulot à la dernière minute.” Répond Louis. “Je suppose qu’on est que tous les deux alors. C’est un problème?”

“Non.” Répond Harry, trop rapidement. Il ferme ses yeux, prend une grande inspiration, et compte jusqu’à cinq pour se calmer. “ça me va.”

“Bien.” Dit Louis, mais il a l’air nerveux. Il semble tendu, et est sans cesse en train de frotter ses mains sur son jogging comme s’il avait les mains moites. Harry est sur le point de dire qu’il va s’en aller, ne voulant pas mettre Louis mal à l’aise, mais à la place Louis lui sourit. Ce n’est pas un grand sourire, mais il dit “J’allais commander des pizzas. Tu les aimes à quoi?” 

Harry laisse échapper une bouffée d’air qu’il ne savait pas qu’il retenait et rend son sourire à Louis. “Je ne suis pas difficile. Prends ce que tu veux.”

Louis prend un ordinateur de dessous le canapé et commence à commander. Harry remarque, pour la première fois, que la télévision est allumée en face d’eux. C’est une émission que Harry ne connaît pas, alors il laisse son regard vagabonder dans la pièce à nouveau. Il est juste très curieux à propos de la vie de Louis. Il est difficile d’apprendre à le connaître et encore plus difficile de le lire. Louis peut répondre à toutes les questions qu’on lui pose, mais Harry a toujours l’impression qu’il a des barrières. Il a envie de les démolir. 

“Je te fais visiter?” Demande Louis, refermant son ordinateur et regardant Harry. Harry doit physiquement se forcer à ne pas sauter du canapé et crier ‘OUI’. A la place, il hoche la tête comme s’il n’était pas excité à l’idée de voir la chambre de Louis. 

Louis se lève et Harry fait de même. “Ce n’est pas grand chose, mais voici la cuisine, puis au bout du couloir il y a la salle de bain. Ici c’est ma chambre et celle de Liam est juste ici.” Louis informe, pointant du doigt chaque porte close. 

“Tu ne vas pas me montrer ta chambre? Tu as peur que je vois ta balançoire érotique et ta collection de revues porno?” Demande Harry avec un sourire en coin. 

“Harold, on est au vingt-et-unième siècle. Je trouve mon porno sur internet. Je ne suis un homme des cavernes.” Dit Louis sur un ton sophistiqué. Harry explose de rire, et recouvre immédiatement sa bouche par habitude. Louis lui donne une petite tape sur le poignet. “Je t’ai dit de ne pas faire ça.”

Harry est confus pendant une seconde avant de se rappeler que Louis lui a dit qu’il aimait son rire lors du concert. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Louis s’en rappellerait. Ils se dirigent de nouveau vers le canapé. 

“Alors j’ai du vin, de la bière, de la vodka et de l’eau. Qu’est-ce que tu préfères?” Propose Louis avant de s'asseoir. 

“Je vais prendre de l’eau pour le moment. Peut-être un peu de vin avec la pizza.” Répond Harry. Louis hausse les épaules et marche vers la cuisine et revient avec un verre d’eau pour Harry et une bière pour lui. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux regarder?” Demande Louis, s’asseyant à nouveau sur le canapé et posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Cette fois il se rapproche un peu de Harry. Il est content que Louis soit un peu plus à l’aide. Il avait peur que la situation soit gênante. Il commence à zapper sur Netflix. 

“Rien qui fait peur, s’il te plaît.” Demande Harry. 

“Aww. ne soit pas une mauviette.” Plaisante Louis, titillant Harry avec son doigt sur son ventre et sur ses côtes. 

“Je ne suis pas une mauviette! Gemma avait l'habitude de me torturer avec des films d’horreur quand j’étais plus jeune ou de me lire ses stupides livres Chair De Poule. Je suis traumatisé à vie!” S’exclame Harry, gloussant et essayant d’attraper le doigt de Louis qui ne cesse de l’embêter. Quand il l’attrape, Louis retire rapidement sa main comme si Harry l’avait brûlée. Il s’arrête de rire et son sourire disparaît. 

“D’accord” Dit-il en roulant ses yeux, souriant à nouveau, mais pas comme tout à l’heure. Louis choisit American Girls, et en voyant la surprise de Harry il se justifie “Quoi? Je vis avec une douzaine de femmes. Bien sûr que j’aime les films pour les filles. Ne sois pas si surpris.”

Une heure et demi plus tard, Louis et Harry ont mangé la quasi totalité de leur pizza. Des bouteilles de bière vides et un verre de vin sont sur la table basse alors que Louis et Harry débattent de la fin du film pendant que  _ Mickey You’re So Fine _ joue comme musique de fond. Harry pense que les Torres auraient dû gagner, mais Louis pense que cela aurait été trop cliché. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés pendant le film. Maintenant leurs genoux se touchent et parfois leurs cuisses, en fonction de leurs mouvements. Harry se sent un peu pompette et heureux. 

“J’ai une idée si tu es d’accord.” Dit Louis avec un sourire malicieux. 

Harry est sceptique. Il connaît Louis depuis deux semaines, et il sait que quand il a cette expression sur son visage, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon. Harry est aussi conscient que Louis pourrait probablement le convaincre de construire une échelle pour aller sur Mars juste en battant ses long cils et en lui souriant. Harry est déjà foutu, alors il hausse les épaules et répond, “Ouai, je suis partant pour n’importe quoi.”

“Voilà ce que j’aime entendre.” S’exclame Louis, sautant du canapé et disparaissant dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis revient avec un air triomphant, tenant un sachet de beuh, un briquet et un bol.

“Tu as déjà fumé?” Demande Louis, posant tout sur le canapé, attrapant le verre à vin vide de Harry et allant à la cuisine.

“Oui. Une fois ou deux. Parfois j’ai du mal à respirer, donc je fais attention.” Répond Harry entendant Louis bouger dans la cuisine. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne lui a pas tout simplement dit qu’il faisait de l’asthme, mais le moment est passé. Louis revient avec une bière tout juste ouverte et un verre de vin. Il tend le verre à Harry qui l’accepte avec un petit ‘Merci’.

“On n’est pas obligé, si tu ne veux pas.” Propose Louis, retournant à sa place. Sa cuisse collée à celle de Harry envoie une décharge qui lui traverse tout le corps. 

“C’est bon.” Lui assure Harry en souriant. Il est définitivement un peu pompette et cela lui donne envie d’embrasser Louis. Cependant, il ne le fera pas. Il a envie que Louis fasse le premier pas. Il regarde Louis remplir impeccablement le bol. 

“Tu commences. Tu es l’invité après tout.” Louis sourit, tendant le bol et le briquet à Harry. Ils se relaient jusqu’à ce que tout le vert devienne de la cendre, et ils sont tous les deux défoncés et pompettes. Harry a presque terminé son verre de vin car il l’a constamment utilisé pour soulager sa gorge de la sensation de brûlure provoquée par le joint.

“Tu sais ce que j’aime regarder quand je suis défoncé?” Demande Louis, même si cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à une question. Ses yeux sont presque fermés et Harry arrive à peine à discerner leur bleu. Louis bouge à peine, il ne gigote ou ne se balance même pas, et Harry ne l’a jamais entendu parler aussi lentement. Il se demande un instant si Louis a l’impression que tout son monde a ralenti, car cela doit être étrange pour Louis comme il est toujours en mouvement. 

“Quoi?” Répond Harry. Il est tellement détendu et soudainement très fatigué.

Louis sourit et zappe sur Netflix pour trouver ce qu’il veut regarder. “Ah hah!” S’exclame Louis avec triomphe. Harry lève les yeux et voit Bob Ross commencer à peindre un tableau à l’écran. Harry commence à glousser .  Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il trouve ça hilarant que Louis aime regarder Bob Ross quand il est défoncé. Louis commence à rire également, bien que Harry ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. 

Les bras de Harry semblent lourd, et il a l’impression que sa tête peut se détacher de son corps à tout moment. Il pose sa main sur le bras de Louis, comme si cela l’ancrait à la terre. Après quelques minutes (il se peut que ce soit quelques heures, mais Harry n’a aucune notion du temps) il laisse sa tête se poser sur l’épaule de Louis et ferme ses yeux. 

“Je peux te poser une question Hazza?” La voix douce de Louis se fraye un chemin dans son subconscient. Harry ne sait pas combien de temps il s’est endormi cependant il sait parfaitement qu’il est toujours défoncé, et l’épaule de Louis est un très bon coussin. 

“Humm.” Louis semble sérieux, alors Harry sent qu’il doit répondre même si la seule idée de parler lui paraît épuisante. 

“Tu aimes les hommes n’est-ce pas?” Demande Louis. Il semble hésitant et incertain ce qui ne ressemble pas à Louis. 

Harry relève sa tête d’un seul coup et regarde Louis, la fatigue quittant son corps comme de la fumée dans le vent. Louis évite son regard et fixe intensément le tableau que Bob a presque terminé. C’est un paysage de montagne avec un chalet. ça semble paisible et serein et soudainement Harry comprend pourquoi Louis aime regarder cette émission quand il est défoncé. Harry pense qu’il a peut-être imaginé la question, jusqu’à ce que Louis se tourne vers lui, attendant sa réponse. 

“Oui” Répond finalement Harry, parce que c’est tout ce qui lui vient. Louis paraît pensif. Comme s’il avait peur de poser d’autres questions alors Harry ajoute, “Tu peux me poser des questions si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.”

Louis semble se battre avec lui-même pendant un long moment. Harry se demande s’il va quand même poser une autre question au moment où il se tourne sur le canapé pour regarder Harry. Harry fait la même chose, il se tourne face à Louis, leur genoux se touchant. Il veut s’assurer que Louis a toute son attention. “Comment tu l’as su?”

“Et bien …” Harry est bien trop défoncé pour tout ça, mais si c’est ce qui fera parler Louis et bien il peut gérer. Il sait que son flux de parole est encore plus lent que d’habitude, mais il continue, “J’ai toujours été un gamin un peu bizarre. Je ne dis pas que tous les homosexuels sont étranges, ou quoique ce soit, mais j’étais super bizarre.” Pour quelconque raison, cela lui paraît pertinent. 

“C’est difficile à imaginer.” Dit Louis, avec un doux sourire. 

Harry rigole, “Ouai, bref, au lycée par exemple, j’aimais les filles, mais pas comme mes amis les aimaient. Pour moi elles étaient juste des amies. Des personnes à qui parler ou qui m’aidaient à vernir mes ongles ou que sais-je. Je suppose que je l’ai su comme les hétérosexuels savent qu’il sont hétéros. Je n’étais pas sexuellement attiré par les femmes.”

“Donc, tu n’as jamais été attiré par les femmes?” Demande Louis. 

“Pas vraiment, non. J’ai fait semblant d’avoir une copine pendant un moment jusqu’à ce que je n’en puisse plus et que je fasse mon coming out à ma soeur.” Harry se souvient parfaitement de ce jour. Il était tellement bouleversé par le fait qu’il cachait qui il était au gens qu’il aimait. Un soir, Gemma était en train de lui vernir les ongles quand il lui a dit brûle-pourpoint qu’il était gay. Il a commencé à pleurer, ayant peur qu’elle le déteste, mais à la place elle l’a pris dans ses bras et lui a dit qu’elle l’aimait quoiqu’il arrive. Avec son soutien, il a ensuite fait son coming out à sa mère. 

“Oh” Répond Louis, regardant au loin. 

Harry peut sentir Louis se refermer sur lui-même alors il le rassure. “Il y a plein de gens qui n'appartiennent pas qu’à une seule catégorie.” 

Le regard de Louis se pose sur lui à nouveau. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?”

“Et bien, il y a les asexués qui ne sont attirés sexuellement par personne, les pansexuels qui sont attirés par la personnalité de quelqu’un, les bisexuels qui sont à la fois attirés par les hommes et les femmes, et il y en a bien d’autres encore. Et c’est sans parler des transgenres ou des genderqueer.” Explique Harry. Il n’a aucune idée de comment il a fait pour expliquer tout ça en étant défoncé et un peu bourré, alors il se félicite mentalement. Il n’est pas passé à côté du changement d’expression de Louis quand il a mentionné les bisexuels. 

“Donc tu appartient à la catégorie des homosexuels?”

“Je ne pense pas que quelqu’un appartiennent vraiment à une catégorie ou une autre. La sexualité n’est pas noire ou blanche? Elle est fluide. Tu ne peux pas contrôler qui tu aimes ou par qui tu es attiré. Love is Love.” 

“Mais comment est-ce que tu l’as  _ su _ ?”Louis met l’accent sur le dernier mot. Il a l’air confus et frustré. Ses mains sont serrées comme des poings reposant sur ses cuisses. Harry donnerait n’importe quoi pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête à cet instant précis. 

“Je ne sais pas Lou,” Dit honnêtement Harry. Louis semble se décomposer alors il ajoute “J’essaye de ne pas trop me poser la question cependant. Qu’est qu’il y a de si mal à être attiré par quelqu’un du même sexe? Comme je l’ai dit tout à l’heure, tu aimes qui tu aimes. Pourquoi avoir besoin d’y mettre une étiquette ou une définition.”

Dans l’état dans lequel est Harry, il ne s’est même pas rendu compte que le visage Louis s’était rapproché du sien. Ils ne sont qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre à présent, et Harry se fige. Il pense que Louis va l’embrasser, mais il ne veut pas faire le premier pas. Il veut que cela vienne de Louis, de son plein gré. La bouche de Louis se rapproche de plus en plus de la sienne. Il peut sentir la respiration de Louis effleurer ses lèvres, et cela lui demande une maîtrise de soi considérable pour ne pas réduire la distance qui les sépare. Louis sort une langue rose afin de mouiller ses lèvres et s’approche. 

Juste au moment où il pense que Louis va l’embrasser, il entend un téléphone sonner. Louis semble sortir de sa confusion et saute du canapé comme s’il avait été électrocuté. Il regarde Harry comme s’il ne le connaissait pas. Son expression se transforme en de la confusion et de la peine ; il a l’air terrifié. Harry veut l’attraper et le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne le fait pas. Il se met simplement debout pour faire face à Louis. 

Ils se regardent pendant ce qui semble être des heures avant que Louis ne lèche ses lèvres et se racle la gorge. Il commence à se renfermer sur lui même et à regarder par terre, évitant le regard de Harry. “Je dois y aller.”

“Lou, s’il te plait, ne pars pas,” Commence Harry, mais Louis est déjà en train de prendre son portable. Harry essaye de rester calme et de le raisonner. “C’est ton appartement. Je peux partir mais je pense qu’on devrait parler.”

“Je ne veux pas parler” Répond sèchement Louis, sa voix est plus forte et cassée. Sa tête tombe entre ses épaules alors qu’il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et tirant très fort. 

“On n’est pas obligé,” Essaye à nouveau Harry, levant ses mains afin de montrer qu’il n’est pas une menace. Il a désespérément envie de toucher Louis, d'attraper sa main et l’empêcher de se faire du mal, mais il se retient, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation. “Juste... ne t’en vas pas.”

“Putain mais tu ne comprends pas Harry?” Louis est en train de crier à présent. Ses mains tremblent de manière incontrôlable et sa respiration devient irrégulière. Sa voix est cassée à cause de sa dernière question, et Harry peut apercevoir des larmes dans ses yeux magnifiques. Harry meurt d’envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien. Il sait cependant qu’il doit garder ses distances. Il sent ses propres larmes lui piquer les yeux et essaye de les faire partir en clignant des yeux. 

“Comprendre quoi Lou?” Demande-t-il. Essayent de garder sa voix douce et régulière. Il se sent très sobre maintenant. 

“Je suis hétéro!” Crie Louis. Le claquement de la porte résonnant dans tout l’appartement laissant Harry là, sous le choc. 

Il sent de chaudes larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu’il regarde la porte que Louis vient de lui claquer au nez. Il voulait pousser Louis, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il allait craquer. A ce moment précis Harry se déteste. Il n’a jamais eu l’intention de faire du mal à Louis. Il commence à bien l’aimer, beaucoup plus qu’il ne souhaite l’admettre. Ses jambes lâchent et il s’effondre sur le sol, laissant échapper un sanglot. Tout est triste. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez nous suivre sur les réseaux sociaux.  
Audrey: @audreynhll  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	4. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis et Liam ont une discussion pendant que Harry doit gérer les conséquences de sa dispute avec Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard !!!!!! Cela n'arrivera plus!!! Voilà le chapitre 4!!!

_ Everything is gray  _

_ His hair, his smoke, his dreams  _

_ And now he so devoid of color  _

_ He don’t know what it means  _

_ And he’s blue- Halsey _

  
  


Louis entend à  peine la porte claquer à cause du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et leur conversation qui se répète encore et encore dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé qui ne s’arrêtera jamais.

_ B _ _ isexuels qui sont à la fois attirés par les hommes et les femmes. _

Il a l’impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer, comme si quelque chose de lourd était posé sur sa poitrine et que les murs du couloir à l’extérieur de son appartement se refermaient autour de lui.

_ L _ _ a sexualité n’est pas noire ou blanche. _

Ses yeux le piquent à cause des larmes.

_ Qu’est qu’il y a de si mal à être attiré par quelqu’un du même sexe ? _

Il doit sortir et s'éloigner du garçon qu'il a presque embrassé. Le garçon qu'il voulait désespérément embrasser.

_ P _ _ ourquoi avoir besoin d’y mettre une étiquette ou une définition ? _

Il peut sentir ses membres commencer à trembler alors qu'il tente de contrôler sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Sa vision est trouble et floue alors qu’il se cramponne à sa poitrine, voulant arracher son propre cœur.

_ T _ _ u ne peux pas contrôler qui tu aimes ou par qui tu es attiré. _

Il a l'impression que sa propre panique l'étouffe. Il laisse ses jambes tremblantes le porter vers la sortie.

_ Love is love _ .

Quand il sort, il respire l'air frais aussi profondément que ses poumons le lui permettent. Il refuse de pleurer. Louis déteste pleurer, car il a l’impression que ça montre une faiblesse de sa part. Pleurer ne résout rien. Pleurer ne résoudra pas ses pensées turbulentes ni son désir d’embrasser Harry. Pleurer ne réglera certainement pas la dispute qu’il vient de provoquer avec quelqu'un qui est rapidement devenu un ami proche, peut-être même plus. Harry. Il avait l'air si blessé et confus. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Il a besoin de marcher et d'une cigarette. Il a arrêté l'année dernière, mais quand il est nerveux ou contrarié, il en a vraiment besoin. Liam et sa mère vont probablement le tuer s'ils le découvrent, mais il hausse les épaules et se rend dans une station-service pour acheter un paquet et un briquet. Lorsqu'il sort, il allume une cigarette et commence à marcher. L'exercice physique et l'air frais de la nuit peuvent l'aider à se vider la tête. Il part donc dans une direction sans destination. Il entend son téléphone sonner, mais il l'ignore. Il sait que c’est Harry, mais il ne peut pas lui parler maintenant. Il ne sait même pas comment expliquer ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Louis ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il marche quand il arrive au parc local non loin de son appartement. Il a fumé près de trois cigarettes d'affilée et se sent un peu plus calme. La nicotine dans son corps est apaisante et occupe ses mains. Il éteint la troisième cigarette et jette le mégot dans une poubelle à proximité.

Il s'assied sur un banc et lève les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, comme si les étoiles pouvaient lui donner les réponses qu'il cherche. Il inspire profondément avant de se rendre compte qu’il ne peut pas s’en sortir tout seul. Il a besoin d'aide. Il décide alors de tout raconter à Liam rapidement. Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas sortir Harry de sa tête. Il ne pourra pas oublier leur presque baiser. Il en veut un vrai.

Avec une dernière profonde inspiration, il décide de rentrer chez lui. Il prend le chemin le plus long afin de se vider encore un peu plus la tête, et espère que Harry ne sera plus là quand il rentrera. Il ouvre doucement la porte de son appartement et laisse échapper un souffle qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il tenait quand il s’aperçoit qu’il est vide. Il semblerait que Harry ait même nettoyé leur bazarre avant de partir. Le verre de vin était dans l'évier, la boîte à pizza et les bouteilles de bière étaient à la poubelle, et son bol a été nettoyé et posé sur la table basse. Il est trop bien pour Louis, surtout après la façon dont Louis l’a traité ce soir.

Tout dans la pièce lui rappelait Harry et leur conversation. Leur presque baiser. Il passe à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille et tire fort. Il a juste besoin de ressentir quelque chose… une manifestation physique de la douleur et de la pression dans sa poitrine. Il attrape le bol et le sac d'herbe et le range dans sa chambre. Il ne se déshabille même pas avant de s’effondrer sur le lit, de se recroqueviller en (une) boule et de pleurer enfin, ses sanglots résonnant dans toute la pièce.

**__________**

  
  


Quatre jours. Quatre jours est apparemment le maximum de temps que Liam puisse supporter face aux conneries de Louis. Cela faisait quatre jours depuis sa dispute avec Harry quand Liam a fait irruption dans la chambre de Louis, exigeant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Louis, principalement, a ignoré tout le monde. Harry a envoyé plusieurs SMS et a même essayé d'appeler plusieurs fois. Louis s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour le travail, la salle de bain, et les repas très occasionnels. Il a à chaque fois ignoré les questions de Liam et son regard inquiet.

Il sait qu'il doit tout dire à Liam, mais comment est-ce qu’il est censé commencer une telle conversation ? Juste dire ‘Liam, je suis en plein questionnement par rapport à ma sexualité. Je pense que je veux vraiment un pénis. Le pénis de Harry pour être précis,’ n’est pas quelque chose qui est facile d’introduire dans une conversation de tous les jours. Louis regarde Liam, son visage mort d’inquiétude. Il ne devrait pas inquiéter son ami comme ça.

“Allez, Lou, parle-moi”, plaide Liam, s’asseyant au bout du lit de Louis.

Louis sait qu'il ne ressemble à rien. Il se sent distant. Comme s'il était sous l'eau. Tout ce qu’il entend et voit est déformé et il n’arrive pas à briser la glace, peu importe la force avec laquelle il s’efforce d’atteindre la lumière qui s’éloigne. Il cligne des yeux en regardant Liam pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de dire: “D'accord, mais tu dois promettre de ne pas me juger.” Sa voix est dure, désuète, alors il se racle la gorge.

"Tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais", insiste Liam, plaçant une main chaleureuse sur le genou plié de Louis. Louis sursaute, mais ne s’éloigne pas du toucher.

“Je ne sais même pas par où commencer”, dit Louis, se sentant déjà vaincu.

"C'est à propos de Harry ?" Demande Liam après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, comme s'il ne voulait pas être le premier à en parler.

Louis est sous le choc. Il ne pensait pas que Liam avait remarqué qu’il se passait quelque chose avec Harry. "Comment t’as su ?"

“Eh bien, il m'a envoyé un texto à quelques plusieurs reprises pour savoir comment tu allais. Il dit qu'il est inquiet, mais ne veut pas me dire pourquoi”, répond Liam, faisant des cercles apaisants sur le genou de Louis.

“On s’est disputés”, explique Louis. Quand Liam reste silencieux, le pressant de continuer, il ajoute: "Je suis tellement confus, Li."

Maintenant, Liam a l'air complètement perplexe. Louis sait qu’il ne s’explique pas très bien, mais il ne sait pas comment faire. "Sur quoi?"

“Sur tout !” Crie Louis, frustré. Il a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Quand il voit Liam tressaillir à son explosion de colère, il laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains, tirant ses cheveux. Il a besoin de cette distraction car il sent qu'il va à nouveau pleurer.

"Tu dois être un peu plus précis, Lou," dit Liam, attirant doucement l'attention de Louis vers lui.

"Ma sexualité", chuchote Louis. C’est la première fois qu’il le dit à haute voix et ressent le besoin de se cacher une fois de plus le visage entre ses mains.

"Ta quoi ?", Demande Liam, se penchant plus près de son ami bouleversé, essayant d'entendre sa réponse. Il tend une main pour dégager celles de Louis de son visage. 

“Ma sexualité, Li”, dit à nouveau Louis, sa voix se brisant.

Les yeux bruns de Liam deviennent encore plus doux, mais il n’a pas l’air surpris. “Tu aimes bien Harry. Je veux dire, tu l’aimes  _ bien _ .” Ce n’était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il le dit comme une observation. Comme on pourrait observer que le ciel est bleu ou que l'herbe est verte.

"Comment t’as su ?" Demanda Louis pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, fixant son ami avec les yeux pleins de larmes.

“Je ne sais pas, Lou. Tu lui envoie des SMS tout le temps, et je sais quand c’est à lui que tu écris car à chaque fois tu as ce doux sourire sur ton visage. Tu as l'air heureux. Quand te le regarde, c’est comme si personne d’autre n’existait. Je t'ai déjà vu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un avant, et ce n'est pas difficile de dire que tu l'aimes bien.” À l'expression surprise de Louis, il ajoute avec un petit sourire: “Allez. Je te connais depuis toujours. Donne-moi un peu plus de crédit que ça.”

Louis ne sourit pas, mais au lieu de ça, il baisse les yeux sur ses mains et mord son ongle déjà mutilé en posant sa prochaine question. La question qui le hante depuis sa rencontre avec Harry. "Tu ne me détestes pas ?" Sa voix est petite et incertaine.

"Quoi ? Louis, je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. Jamais. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je me fiche de par qui tu es attiré ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Ça n’a aucune importance pour moi”, déclare violemment Liam, posant une main hésitante sur le biceps de Louis, le frottant doucement.

“Et mes autres amis ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont dire ?” Louis pose la question à voix haute, mais il n’attend pas vraiment de réponse. Il exprime seulement ce qu'il a dans la tête.

"S'ils ne l'acceptent pas, alors tu as besoin de nouveaux amis", déclare Liam, et Louis veut vraiment le prendre dans ses bras.

“Je ne sais pas, Li. Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire” , dit Louis, levant finalement les yeux, mais il a l’impression qu’on a retiré un poids énorme de ses épaules. Comme si, pour la première fois depuis presque trois semaines, il pouvait respirer. Il a enfin brisé la glace.

"Pourquoi pas ? Si tu l’aimes bien, je pense que tu devrais explorer. Tu ne sauras pas avant d’essayer. Ça te bouffe, Lou. Qui sait ? Tu vas peut-être l'embrasser et ne pas aimer ça,” explique Liam. Son expression inquiète est de retour, mais Louis sait qu'il essaie de l'aborder avec logique, ce qui marche généralement quand il faut tenter de persuader Louis.

"Ou je peux l'embrasser et aimer vraiment ça", répond cyniquement Louis, comme s'il s'agissait du pire des scénarios.

"Ouais et ? N'est-ce pas le but ? Explorer. Harry et toi êtes bien ensemble. J'ai vu la façon dont tu interagis avec lui. Tu ne le taquines même pas comme tu taquines tes amis. Putain, Lou, tu l'as laissé s'en tirer quand il a volé tes frites au fromage. Tu m'aurais poignardé avec une fourchette si l'idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit,” dit Liam avec un petit rire.

Pour la première fois dans la conversation, Louis sourit: “Être avec lui, c’est quelque chose que je veux vraiment essayer."

“Alors essaie. Ne laisse pas Harry espérer. Il a l'air d'être un bon gars,” conseille Liam.

"D'accord. Je vais lui parler. Il m’envoie des textos et m'appelle sans arrêt depuis notre dispute,” soupire Louis.

"Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés d’ailleurs ?" Demande timidement Liam.

“On était vraiment très défoncés et bourrés”, commence Louis, l’embarrassement lui chauffant les joues parce qu'il sait que ce n’est pas une excuse pour son comportement. “Je lui posais des questions sur sa sexualité, tu sais, pour savoir. Il me racontait comment il a su qu'il était gay et la première personne à qui il en avait parlé. Il disait toutes ces choses sur le fait que personne ne tombe vraiment dans une catégorie de complètement gay ou complètement hétéro. C'est une zone grise. Il expliquait la bisexualité et disait que l'amour est l'amour. Que tu ne peux pas contrôler par qui tu es attiré. Je l'ai presque embrassé, Li, mais mon téléphone a sonné et a brisé le moment. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que j’étais en train de faire, j'ai paniqué. Je lui ai plus ou moins crié que je suis hétéro et je suis sorti de l'appartement.”

Liam a visiblement grimacé devant les aveux de Louis. "Wow. Tu dois lui parler, mec.”

"Je sais", soupire Louis, se sentant vaincu à nouveau. Il se sent horrible d’avoir traiter Harry ainsi. “Je veux le faire en personne, par contre. Peut-être que je devrais aller chez lui. Peux-tu me donner le numéro de Niall ?"

"Oui mon pote. Je vais te le donner. Allez, tu dois sortir de cette chambre. Allons au cinéma ou un truc du genre, c’est moi qui paye” dit Liam en tapotant le genou de Louis et en se levant. “Mais d'abord, tu dois prendre une douche. Tu pues, mec.” Liam rigole, mais Louis sait qu'il est au moins un peu sérieux. Louis a vraiment besoin de se doucher.

Louis se lève en même temps que lui, se sentant mieux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des jours. Il sait que tout ira bien tant qu'il pourra parler à Harry. Peut-être que Harry comprendra son désir d'essayer, mais pas de rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Juste s’amuser. Explorer. Il sourit à Liam alors qu'il sort de sa chambre pour permettre à Louis d’enlever les vêtements qu'il porte depuis presque quatre jours et de prendre une douche. Liam est un si bon ami.

**__________**

  
  


Une semaine s’est écoulée depuis leur dispute et il n’a entendu aucun mot de la part de Louis. Une putain de semaine. Une semaine à pleurer. Une semaine à s’inquiéter. Une semaine où Niall a essayé de l'aider. Il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi cela l'affecte autant. Il connaît Louis depuis peu de temps, mais il se sent lié à lui d'une certaine manière. Comme si ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer ou quelque chose du genre, il sait que ça semble ridicule et ringard, mais c'est comme ça. Il l'aime vraiment beaucoup, en tant qu'ami et petit ami potentiel. Il aime son esprit, son sens de l'humour et pense vraiment qu'il aimerait son corps si Harry réussissait à le faire sortir de ses larges vêtements. Enfin, ses chemises étaient généralement amples, mais ses jeans sont moulants et Harry a déjà fait des rêves autour du gros cul de Louis.

Il y a deux jours, Liam lui a envoyé un texto en lui disant que Louis allait bien et qu'il avait finalement réussi à le faire parler, mais c’est tout ce que Harry a réussi à obtenir de l'autre homme. Il a juste dit que Louis parlerait à Harry quand il serait prêt. Il se sent tellement soulagé que Louis aille bien, mais il a vraiment envie de lui parler et de le voir. Il n'a jamais voulu perdre leur amitié dans tout cela. Sans Louis, sa vie semblait si grise. Les memes de Louis lui manquent, c’est ce qui souligne le plus son sens de l’humour pourri. Son rire et son sourire lui manquent. Lui parler et entendre sa voix lui manque. Le taquiner et flirter avec lui comme ils l’ont toujours fait lui manque. Louis a apporté dans son monde des couleurs qu’il ne savait pas avoir manquées jusqu’à ce qu’il soit parti. Encore une fois, il sait que c’est (une impression) ridicule sachant qu’il ne connaît cet homme que depuis trois semaines, mais c’est vrai.

Harry, assis sur le canapé, soupire, souhaitant que Niall n’ait pas à aller travailler aujourd’hui. Il aurait vraiment besoin d’une distraction et  _ Friends _ sur Netflix n’aidait pas pour le moment. Donc, il fait ce qu’il fait toujours quand son esprit ne s’arrête pas, il écrit. Il se rend dans sa chambre et attrape sa guitare et son journal. Il travaille sur une chanson depuis sa dispute avec Louis. Il travaille dessus quelques heures avant d'être satisfait des paroles et de la mélodie, décidant d’en parler lors de leur prochain répétition, dans quelques jours.

Il a l’impression d’être un membre de groupe hyper nul. Au cours de leurs deux dernières répétitions cette semaine, il n'a été d'aucune aide. Sa voix été abîmé à force de pleurer, et il s’en foutait complètement. Il a perdu sa passion quand il s'est disputé avec Louis. Heureusement, Ashton, Calum et Niall ont été compréhensifs. Ashton et Calum ne connaissaient pas toute l’histoire ni le passé de Harry avec les hétéros, mais ils ont au moins compris pourquoi il était à côté de ses pompes ces derniers temps. Espérons que sa nouvelle chanson lui redonne un peu de passion dont il a manqué toute la semaine et qu’il puisse montrer au groupe qu'il aime toujours la musique.

Après avoir rangé sa guitare, Harry regarde avec lassitude autour de la pièce. Il a besoin de nettoyer. Il a été si triste ces derniers temps qu'il a sérieusement négligé ses tâches ménagères. Niall ne nettoie jamais, donc c’est Harry qui le fait d'habitude, cela ne le gênant pas du tout. Il aime être domestique. Il adore cuisiner et faire le ménage. C'est une grande distraction de sa vie quotidienne.

Une fois que Harry a nettoyé tout l'appartement, il décide de faire cuire des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Il mesure et mélange les ingrédients soigneusement à partir de sa propre recette. Il les a ensuite mis à cuire au four. Pendant qu'ils cuisent, Harry nettoie le bazar qu'il a fait dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas se donner plus que quelques secondes seul avec ses pensées. Une fois que les biscuits sont cuits, il les pose sur la grille pour les laisser refroidir.

Harry décide alors d'aller faire les courses. Ils n’en ont pas vraiment besoin, mais ça peut l’aider à ne pas penser à Louis. Il ne peut pas se le sortir de la tête. Il laisse ses biscuits tout juste sortis du four, réalisant qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment les manger car il n’a pas beaucoup d’appétit ces derniers temps et va se laver. Il prend une longue douche chaude puis enfile un jean skinny et une chemise hawaïenne. Le soleil de juin a l'air de briller pour la première fois depuis des jours, alors il attrape ses lunettes de soleil, son portefeuille, ses clés et son portable et est dehors.

Il descend les marches et ouvre la porte principale de leur bâtiment, mais il y a comme une résistance. Il se rend compte qu'il a cogné quelqu'un avec la porte et se précipite pour s'assurer que la personne va bien, “Oups. Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne voulais pas…” Sa phrase s'arrête quand il se rend compte que la personne qu'il a cognée est Louis.

Louis, avec ses longs cils, ses cheveux bruns, ses taches de rousseur, sa peau bronzée et ses bras tatoués. Il a l'air fatigué, mais ses yeux sont toujours brillants. Il a une barbe de trois jours sur les joues et le menton, ce qui le rend encore plus beau. Harry doit physiquement s'empêcher de le serrer contre son propre corps et de ne jamais le lâcher. Il lui a manqué. C'est alors qu'il remarque que Louis fume une cigarette. Normalement, les cigarettes sont un énorme tue-l’amour pour Harry, mais putain, Louis leur donnait un air dévastateur. Ses lèvres fermes fermés autour du filtre, aspirant puis libérant une fumée grise de ses poumons. C'est à la limite de l’indécent.

“Salut”, dit Louis avec un petit sourire. Il doit remarquer que Harry regarde la cigarette, alors il la piétine et explique. “J'ai commencé à fumer au lycée. Terrible habitude. J’ai arrêté de fumer l’année dernière, mais j’en reprend parfois quand je suis nerveux.”

Harry le regarde avec sa bouche ouverte. Il n'arrive pas à croire que Louis soit venu à son appartement. Oh oui, Louis lui parle, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il répond par la première question à laquelle il peut penser . "Comment tu savais où je vis ?"

Le rire de Louis résonne entre eux, et putain que ce son et son sourire lui ont manqués. Le sourire qui plisse ses yeux de la manière la plus mignonne possible qui soit . “J'ai eu le numéro de Niall par Liam et je lui ai demandé. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas. Je voulais simplement te parler en personne.”

"Ce petit con", dit Harry, plus à lui-même, mais Louis a l'air paniqué, alors il se dépêche de clarifier. “Ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit.”

Louis hausse les épaules. "Tu sortais ?"

Harry regarde les clés dans sa main et secoue la tête. "Je veux dire, j'allais aller faire deux-trois courses, mais je ne suis pas obligé."

“Est-ce que je peux monter ?” Demande Louis en baissant les yeux. Sa voix est petite et hésitante alors qu'il fourre ses mains dans ses poches  serrées .

"Ouais, bien sûr", dit Harry, toujours incapable de croire que Louis était devant lui. Il est devant son appartement prêt à rentrer à l'intérieur. Harry veut toujours le prendre dans ses bras mais traverse plutôt l’entrée principale avec Louis juste derrière lui.

**__________**

  
  


L’estomac de Louis est noué alors que Harry le conduit à son appartement. Il prend quelques profondes inspirations, se concentrant pour ne pas vider le contenu de son estomac. Il n’a jamais été aussi nerveux de parler à quelqu’un. Il se sent embarrassé de la façon dont il a agi la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Il ne voulait pas faire ça par message, mais il a regretté cette décision immédiatement quand Harry l’a frappé avec la porte.

Harry a l'air fatigué. Ses yeux sont gonflés, ses lèvres rouges mordues et sa posture est voûtée, comme s'il était nerveux. Ses pieds sont tournés vers l’intérieur lorsqu'il monte les escaliers, mais putain, il est toujours aussi beau. Une semaine sans le voir n’a pas dissipé le désir de Louis d’embrasser ses jolies lèvres rosées et de passer ses doigts dans ses boucles. C'était encore pire parce que maintenant, Louis veut le prendre dans ses bras. Il a ce besoin violent de le protéger, même s'il le protège de lui-même.

"On y est." La voix de Harry brise ses pensées alors qu'il ouvre la porte. La première chose que Louis remarque en entrant, c'est que ça sent comme dans une boulangerie. L’odeur fait comprendre à Louis qu’il n’a pas vraiment mangé correctement de toute la semaine. L’appartement de Harry et Niall est grand, bien plus grand que le sien, et propre. Harry a ôté ses chaussures, donc Louis en fait autant. Il baisse les yeux et voit que Harry porte à nouveau des chaussettes dépareillées. Il porte une chaussette avec un motif arc-en-ciel sur son pied droit et une chaussette bleue claire avec des nuages sur le gauche. Mignon.

C’est le truc avec Harry. Louis le trouve tellement mignon. La façon dont il couvre son rire. La façon dont il fronce son nez quand il tente de mentir ou qu’il se sent mal à l’aise dans une certaine situation. Son sens de l'humour. Il est tellement idiot, mais Louis l'aime bien. Il lui a tellement manqué que ça lui fait mal physiquement.

"Alors," dit Harry, balançant ses longs bras pour frapper dans ses mains, toujours debout dans l'entrée, regardant Louis avec de grands yeux verts. La tension entre eux est palpable. Louis ne sait même pas par où commencer. Harry laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux et baisse les yeux. "C'est gênant."

Louis ne fait que rire. C’est tout ce qu’il peut faire. Il commence à rire et ne s’arrête pas tant que Harry ne l’a pas rejoint dans sa folie. Ils rient tous les deux comme des idiots dans le couloir jusqu’à ce que des larmes leur coulent sur les joues. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut dire pourquoi, mais ils rient. Louis pense que c'est juste une de ces situations où il n'y a tout simplement rien d'autre à faire que rire.

“Ça sent tellement bon ici”, dit Louis pour tenter de s'éloigner du sujet dont ils ont besoin de parler.

“Oui, je viens de terminer une fournée de biscuits. Tu en veux un ?” Répond Harry en essuyant les dernières larmes de ses yeux.

"Ouais. J'adorerais,” dit Louis en suivant Harry dans leur grande cuisine. Effectivement, des cookies aux pépites de chocolat ont été disposés sur le comptoir comme une sorte de cadeau envoyé par les dieux. Louis en a l’eau à la bouche rien que de les regarder. Harry fait signe à Louis d'en prendre un, alors il choisit celui qui a l’air d’avoir le plus de pépites de chocolat. Louis mord dans le délicieux biscuit et laisse involontairement sortir un petit gémissement au goût. Harry sourit à Louis alors qu’il mâche, ayant l’air attendri et nerveux.

"Ils sont vraiment bons", avale Louis et fait un sourire à Harry. Le sourire que Harry lui donne en retour illumine son visage et Louis décide qu’il ne veut plus jamais voir Harry Harry froncer les sourcils. Certainement pas froncer les sourcils à cause de lui.

"Merci. C’est ma propre recette”, répond Harry alors que Louis met le reste du cookie dans la bouche.

"C’est tellement cool. Je ne peux même pas faire bouillir de l’eau sans mettre le feu à la maison”, lui dit Louis la bouche pleine de gâteau. Harry rigole  devant ses bonnes manières.

“Tu veux aller au salon et t'asseoir ?” Demande Harry. Louis peut dire que sa nervosité est revenue de plein fouet, mais il n’arrive pas à l'arrêter. Sa propre angoisse lui serre la gorge en lui disant de courir et de ne jamais regarder en arrière.

"Ouais", dit Louis en suivant Harry dans le salon spacieux. Il s'assoit avec Harry sur le canapé, se positionnant volontairement près  de lui pour que leurs jambes se touchent. Il ne veut pas que Harry pense qu’il ne veut pas le toucher ou qu’il le met mal à l’aise.

"Alors", commence Louis, prenant une profonde  inspiration . Il commence à tripoter ses ongles. C'est une habitude qu'il a depuis son plus jeune âge. Ses doigts sont mutilés aux endroits où il les a mordus toute la semaine dernière. Il commence à mâchouiller à nouveau à cause du stress quand il sent une grande main chaude qui stoppe ses mouvements. Bon Dieu, une seule des mains de Harry peut envelopper les deux siennes. Harry le fait se sentir petit, réalise-t-il. Il lève le regard pour trouver les yeux réconfortant de Harry, ses yeux verts perçant les siens.

"Arrêtes. Tes mains sont super abîmées. Ça à l’air douloureux. Ne te fais pas de mal. Laissez-moi aller chercher des pansements.” Avant que Louis ne puisse protester, Harry saute du canapé et revient un moment plus tard avec une trousse de premiers soins. Louis reste silencieux alors que Harry ouvre le kit et y prend des pansements et de la pommade. Il observe Harry alors qu'il prend soigneusement ses mains et inspecte ses doigts, décidant apparemment quels sont ceux qui ont besoin de pansements et ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin. Ses mains sont chaudes et apaisantes. Après une autre pause, Harry commence par son pouce. Les sourcils froncés, Harry tamponne doucement un peu de pommade sur la zone enflammée, puis l'enveloppe tendrement dans un  pansement . Il  soigne chacun de ses autres doigts avec le même soin la même attention  tout en douceur, comme si Louis était en verre. Deux mains et cinq  pansements plus tard, Harry range la trousse et la pose sur la table basse, puis donne à Louis un autre sourire éclatant: “Voilà. Tous bandés. Essayez de ne plus  les ronger ."

“Merci”, dit Louis. Sa voix est douce, Il a l’impression qu’on s’occupe de lui comme personne ne l’a jamais fait auparavant . Bien sûr, sa mère s’est occupée de lui, mais il est l’aîné de sept enfants. Elle et son beau-père travaillaient beaucoup. Il l'aidait donc à élever ses sœurs dès son plus jeune âge. C'est lui qui a pris soin des gens, pas l'inverse. Louis décide cependant que  ça ne le dérange pas d’échanger les rôles pour une fois.

“Écoutes, Harry”, essaie  à nouveau Louis, frottant ses mains moites sur son pantalon. "Je voulais m'excuser pour samedi soir dernier."

"Pourquoi ?" Harry a l'air vraiment confus. “ C’est moi qui devrais m’excuser . Je t'ai trop poussé. Je n'aurais pas dû te taquiner autant quand je pensais que tu étais hétéro.”

Harry pensait qu'il était hétéro ? Hmm, c'était une nouvelle information pour lui. Il a juste supposé que Harry croyait qu'il aimait aussi les hommes. "Non. Je devrais m'excuser. Je n’aurais pas dû crier, puis  puis te laisser  dans mon appartement comme ça. J'étais tellement perdu. Merde, Haz, tu me rends tellement confus, alors j'ai paniqué. Tu n’aurais pas pu me pousser si je ne voulais pas être poussé. Je suis têtu comme ça."

“Je ne voulais pas t’embrouiller”, dit Harry, puis baisse les yeux sur ses mains jointes, plissant le nez et souriant en levant les yeux. "Enfin, si, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi contrarié."

"Je le savais !" S'exclame Louis, tapant du revers de la main le biceps de Harry avec des yeux écarquillés. "Putain je savais que tu jouais avec moi !" 

"Aïe" gémit Harry en se frottant le biceps. "Peut-être un tout petit peu." Il lève son pouce et son index pour indiquer à quel point la quantité était  infime .

“En tout cas, je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. Je n’aurais pas dû non plus ignorer tes multiples tentatives de me contacter par la suite. C'était puéril et idiot. C’est juste que”, s'interrompt Louis, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de formuler sa prochaine déclaration. Avec un soupir, il dit simplement tout. “Depuis que je t'ai rencontré à cette fête il y a trois semaines, je remets en question tout ce que je pensais savoir sur moi. Je t'ai vu danser et, j'ai immédiatement été attiré par toi, mais je n'aurais pas dû l’être. Je pensais être hétéro. Je pensais que je n'étais attiré que par les femmes, puis tu apparais et  bouleverse tout mon putain de monde . Ensuite, le bouleversement se poursuit pendant les deux semaines  suivantes . Je me suis retrouvé à flirter avec toi alors que je n’étais pas censé le faire. J'attendais avec impatience tes stupides messages et de te voir. Merde, Haz, après ton concert, j'étais tellement excité que je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis branlé pendant que je t'imaginais en train de me sucer la bite.”

À sa dernière déclaration, les yeux de Harry s’écarquillent et ses joues deviennent rouges. Louis continue sans le laisser interrompre son explication. "Ne sois pas si surpris, tu savais ce que tu faisais", dit Louis, mais pas de manière accusatrice, et avec un petit rire, il continue. “Tu as attisé ma curiosité.  J’étais intrigué cette nouvelle attirance. Par nous . Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à t’embrasser ou à lécher la veine dans ton cou qui apparaît lorsque te chante. Alors, samedi dernier, le monde autour duquel je m'étais construit était complètement bouleversé et s'effondrait autour de moi. Je ne savais pas ma droite de ma gauche et je ne savais certainement pas quel était le haut et le bas. Puis on a été tous les deux  défoncés et je voulais désespérément t'embrasser. J'ai paniqué, alors j'ai fui.”

“Wow, Lou. Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? Tu aurais sérieusement pu me parler. J'ai vécu quelque chose de similaire. Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre ça seul,” répond Harry une fois qu'il sent que Louis a fini son discours. Louis se sent cent fois mieux après avoir tout sorti de son coeur.

Louis hausse les épaules à la réponse de Harry. “Je ne suis pas du genre à parler de mes sentiments. Je n’aime même pas en avoir. Je n’aime pas aller voir des gens pour en parler parce que j’ai l’impression de les ennuyer quand je le fais. D'habitude, je refoule tout en moi ou j’en plaisante, ce qui, logiquement, est malsain, mais c'est comme ça. Je préférerais simplement me débrouiller seul avec ma merde. J'ai fini par parler à Liam après qu’il m'ai forcé à le faire. C'est un super ami."

Ils restent assis en silence pendant un long moment et la tension reprend,  comme le brouillard qui s’installe sur la rive. Finalement, Harry soupire et pose la question à laquelle ils pensent tous les deux.  “Et qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant?”

"C’est une bonne question," dit Louis avec un petit rire, mais il n’y a pas d’humour derrière.

Les sourcils de Harry sont à nouveau  froncés et il a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Louis lui donne le temps d'assembler ses pensées. "Est-ce que tu es toujours confus ?"

Louis  ne s’attendait pas du tout à ça  . Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il s’attendait, mais pas à une question sur son bien-être. Louis réalise qu’il ne sait pas comment répondre. Il se sent toujours confus sous certains aspects, mais il se sent mieux depuis qu’il a parlé avec Liam. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait être attiré par les hommes, un homme pour être précis. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il est bisexuel, peut-être juste... bi-curieux ou quelque chose du genre. Est-ce que ça existe ?

Après quelques instants de silence, Louis lève les yeux vers Harry, cherchant dans ses yeux quelque chose qu’il n’est pas sûr de trouver. Il soupire. "Pas vraiment. Parler à Liam m'a beaucoup aidé. Je me suis détesté et j’ai détesté mes envies pendant un certain temps, mais Liam l'a abordé avec logique. Vous avez tous les deux raison, tu sais, tu peux être attiré par une personne du même sexe. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je ne pensais tout simplement pas que ça m'arriverait. Je sais que ça a l'air bête, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti.”

"Je suis content que Liam soit d'accord avec moi," dit Harry avec un sourire.

Louis prend une profonde inspiration, plongeant la tête la première dans le trou noir du non retour. Il regarde dans les yeux verts clairs d'Harry, voulant s'assurer que Harry comprend chaque mot qu'il est sur le point de dire. "Ecoute Harry, je ne peux pas te promettre une relation,  _ merde _ , je ne peux même pas te promettre plus qu'un baiser, mais j'aimerais explorer ce côté de moi-même. Avec toi."

Louis n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'a dit. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il peut sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment. Il regarde le visage de Harry à la recherche de n’importe quoi, mais ne trouve rien. Le visage d’Harry est complètement vide. Il pense qu'il pourrait littéralement vomir. Heureusement, la seule chose dans son estomac est beaucoup trop de café et un biscuit  béni des dieux.

Enfin, après ce qui semble être une éternité  pour le pauvre coeur et au système nerveux de Louis, Harry hoche la tête et sourit, sa fossette apparaissant. "Je pense que je peux être ça pour toi."

"Bien, parce que j’ai une putain d’envie de t'embrasser tout de suite," dit Louis, puis se précipite sur Harry, les unissant dans un baiser brûlant. Harry réagit rapidement, pour la première fois de sa vie, renvoyant le baiser avec ferveur, une grosse main recouvrant sa joue. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes contre les siennes et Louis sent une étincelle le parcourir depuis le bas de son dos sur toute la longueur de son corps. Même si le baiser est plutôt chaste, Louis sait qu'il ne veut jamais s'arrêter.

Louis lèche  le bord des lèvres de Harry pour entrer, alors Harry les sépare rapidement pour laisser la langue de Louis entrer dans sa bouche. Le goût de Harry  est addictif . La menthe verte, un soupçon de douceur et quelque chose de très  _ Harry _ . Leurs baisers deviennent vite  obscènes , alors qu’ils s’explorent avec leur langue. Lorsque Louis prend la lèvre inférieure de Harry entre ses dents et mord doucement, le gémissement de Harry fait vibrer tout son corps. Sa bite tressaille dans son jean, mais il n'a aucune intention d'arrêter quoi que ce soit.

Louis s'éloigne des lèvres de Harry avec halètement, avant de commencer de poser des baisers le long de la mâchoire tranchante de Harry jusqu'à son cou. Il entremêle ses doigts dans les boucles douces de Harry, enfin, pour tirer sa tête en arrière,et exposer son long cou élancé. Harry gémit quand Louis commence à faire des suçons sur la peau pâle et douce de Harry. Sur une morsure particulièrement douloureuse, Harry gémit encore, et Louis peut le_ sentir _sur ses propres lèvres et dans sa bouche. Les mains de Harry se glissent sous le t-shirt de Louis pour pour caresser avec son pouce la peau au dessus du jean de Louis et le rapproche de manière à ce que leurs torses soient bien pressées l’un contre l’autre. Les mains de Harry sont chaudes et les endroits de sa peau qu’il touche donne à Louis l’impression d’être en feu. Chacun des gémissements de Harry font se précipiter un autre litre de sang de Louis vers le sud.

Alors que Louis retrouve vers les lèvres de Harry, il attrape ses hanches et tire. Harry comprend, et le chevauche rapidement dans un mouvement fluide, sans rompre leur baiser. Il sent les mains de Harry se glisser dans ses doux cheveux, tirant doucement. Louis a une main sur chacune des longues jambes de Harry, de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ça fait du bien, mais il ne veut pas l’admettre à voix haute. Il peut sentir la bite dure de Harry contre la sienne, et il gémit tandis que Harry embrasse son cou, suçant légèrement mais pas assez pour laisser une marque. Quand Harry revient à ses lèvres, il sent ses propres hanches, de leur plein gré, pousser contre celles de Harry. Il gémit bruyamment quand Harry pousse à son tour, faisant se frotter leurs bites, lui donnant une friction bien nécessaire pour sa douloureuse gaule.

Le corps entier de Louis a l’impression de brûler. Chacun de ses nerfs s’enflamme à chaque toucher ou gémissement de Harry. Il a l'impression que c'est trop, mais pas assez, alors qu'il attrape brutalement les hanches de Harry et impose un rythme. Il sent les mains de Harry sur lui, comme s'il mémorisait le corps de Louis. Chaque contact donne l’impression que l’électricité traverse tout le  corps de Louis et se termine dans sa queue. Ils continuent cela pendant quelques minutes, ou ça pourrait être des heures, Louis n’en sais foutrement rien. Il est si près d’éjaculer dans son pantalon rien que de se frotter contre Harry, il a perdu toute notion du temps. Il ne sait même pas quel siècle c’est. Leurs gémissements sont bruyants et leurs baisers  brouillons . Louis enregistre à peine le click de la porte quand il entend la voix forte et turbulente de Niall crier: “Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?”

Louis saute du canapé et jette Harry de ses genoux  au passage. Heureusement, Harry se remet debout alors que Louis se tourne vers la porte. Les deux hommes couvrent rapidement leurs érections avec leurs mains et tentent sans enthousiasme de remettre leurs vêtements. Quand Niall apparaît, Harry baisse les yeux avec une expression coupable.

"Désolé. Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?” Demande Niall. Louis regarde Harry et il a l'air  défoncé . Ses pupilles sont si dilatées; il peut à peine distinguer un peu de vert. Ses cheveux sont en désordre à cause des doigts de Louis et ses lèvres sont rouges. Il a de petites ecchymoses sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Ses joues et son cou sont rouges d'ambara, et ses grandes mains ne font rien pour couvrir son érection encore plus grande.  P utain qu’est-ce qu’il est beau.

Louis ne peut s’empêcher de donner un sourire suffisant à un Niall très surpris. Il a fait ça à Harry. Harry Styles, normalement calme et paisible. Il l'a vraiment troublé et avec un sourire, Louis répond à son ami blond. "Non. Nialler, tu n’a rien interrompu du tout.”

Niall jette un coup d’œil entre les deux, très sceptique face à la déclaration de Louis. “Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, Lou. C'est bon de te voir. Tu reste manger ?”

“Nah. Je dois y aller,” dit Louis en baissant les yeux sur sa montre inexistante. Il voit Harry sourire du coin de l'œil devant ses facéties.

"Tu es sûr ?" Demande Harry, rencontrant les yeux de Louis.

"Ouais. Liam se demande probablement où je suis. C’était bon de te voir Harry. Envoye-moi un texto, d'accord ?”Louis attrape la main de Harry très brièvement, regardant dans les yeux de Harry, essayant de dire qu'il voulait que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire se poursuive plus tard. Au signe de tête de Harry, Louis sent un sourire se dessiner sur ses traits. “C’était bien de te voir, Niall.”

“Lou, prends des cookies avec toi. Il y a des  sachets dans le tiroir à côté de l'évier. Prends en pour toi et Liam,” fait Harry alors que Louis commençait à se diriger vers la porte.

Louis fait ce qu’il lui demande et se dirige vers la cuisine. Alors qu’il met des gâteaux dans un  sachet qu’il trouve à l’endroit indiqué, il entend la voix outrée de Niall disant: “Pourquoi diable donnes-tu mes biscuits, Styles ?”

Louis rigole alors qu'il sort de la cuisine. Il attrape la poignée de la porte, lève ses cookies, fait un clin d'œil à Harry et sort de la pièce, se sentant mieux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des semaines. Il refuse de penser à ce qui vient de se passer, laissant plutôt sa bonne humeur le parcourir comme de l'eau fraîche par une journée chaude.

___________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Kuddos et commentaires sont appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez nous suivre sur les réseaux sociaux  
Audrey: @audreynhll  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	5. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis et Harry s'amusent au soleil. Louis aide Harry à surmonter sa peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après cette très longue attente entre les chapitres 3 et 4, voilà le chapitre 5!!!!!! Je m'excuse encore!!!!!

_ With these hungry eyes _

_ One look at you and I can’t disguise _

_ I’ve got hungry eyes _

_ I feel the magic between you and I - Eric Carman  _

“Bon tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et Louis?” Niall demande enfin, trois jours après surpris Harry et Louis dans une situation plutôt compromettante. S’il n’avait pas fait savoir qu’il était là, Harry frissonne à l’idée de savoir ce que Niall aurait pu voir. Harry sait que Niall mourrait d’envie de lui poser la question depuis l’incident, et il ne sait pas du tout pourquoi cela lui a pris autant de temps. 

“Non” Répond Harry. Généralement il raconte tout à Niall, mais il n’a vraiment pas la tête à écouter un sermon de Niall sur le fait qu’il doit être vigilant avec les hommes hétéros. Il en est tout à fait conscient, mais honnêtement, il n’en a rien à foutre. Il sait que les inquiétudes de Niall sont fondées, mais il a vraiment envie d’être avec Louis. Si la seule façon d’y arriver c’est d’être sex-friends, et bien c’est ce qu’il fera. 

Son esprit dérive à nouveau sur samedi soir, rejouant la soirée dans sa tête comme dans un film. Les baisers de Louis sont comme sa personnalité, rapides et brutaux. Harry peut encore sentir les brûlures causées par sa barbe sur ses joues et son menton, les suçons dans son cou qui ont presque disparu, et les petites mains entremêlées dans ses boucles. Il avait un goût de cigarette, de vanille et de putain de soleil. Il n’a jamais été aussi excité juste en embrassant quelqu’un. Il avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau 16 ans, perdant sa virginité avec son premier petit copain. Si ça avait duré plus longtemps, il aurait éjaculé dans son pantalon. 

Il n’a pas revu Louis depuis qu’ils se sont embrassés sur son canapé, mais il lui a parlé tous les jours. Ils s’envoient des messages tout le temps. La plupart du temps ce sont des discussions assez banales, Louis envoyant des choses qu’il trouve sur internet et Harry a vraiment l’impression qu’il ira Enfer pour avoir rit à ce genre de choses. Ils utilisent Snapchat à présent, après que Harry est finalement réussi à convaincre Louis de télécharger l’application. Il n’a toujours pas reçu de photo de sa bite, mais il a le droit de rêver. 

“Aller” Implore Niall, éteignant la télévision et fixant Harry avec un regard des plus intimidant. 

“Il ne se passe rien Niall.” Maintient Harry, en essayant de ne pas regarder Niall dans les yeux. Il sait qu’au moment où il le fera, il va céder. Avec a envie d’être têtu aujourd’hui. 

“C’est des conneries. Quand je suis entré, tu avais l’air complètement défoncé avec une gaule de malade et Louis avait l’air sacrément content de lui.” Argumente Niall. 

Avec un long soupire de souffrance Harry met ses mains sur ses yeux et les frotte. Niall n’a pas l’intention de laisser tomber même si Harry voudrait vraiment qu’il le fasse. Cependant il doit effectivement parler à son ami; il n’en a juste pas envie. Il veut profiter de cette petite bulle que Louis et lui se sont créée. Aucune influence extérieure, car la bulle est tellement fragile qu’elle pourrait exploser à tout moment. Enfin, il rencontre les yeux bleus de Niall. 

“Lui aussi avait la gaule. Il portait juste un T-shirt plus long que le mien et a été plus doué pour la cacher. Fais-moi confiance, je le sais. Il la frottait contre moi.” Dans un dernier effort, il opte pour la provoc afin décourager son ami. Il sait que généralement les hommes hétéros n’aiment parler de bite, mais Niall a l’air de s’en foutre complètement. Harry sait qu’il n’aurait pas dû passer toute son année à désensibiliser Niall au sujet des bites. 

“Ce n’est pas le sujet, et tu le sais.” Insiste Niall, tendant son doigt et l’agitant devant le visage de Harry, comme s’il était un enfant que l’on est en train de gronder parce qu’il avait sa main dans la boîte de biscuits. 

Avec un dernier soupir, Harry cède “Rien ne se passe vraiment. On a longtemps discuté de ce qui s’est passé. Il s’est excusé d’avoir été un con et je me suis excusé de l’avoir trop poussé. Il m’a parlé de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et, Niall, je me suis senti trop mal. J’aurais voulu qu’il vienne m’en parler. Je sais ce que ça fait, même si je n’ai jamais aimé les filles. Je sais ce que ça fait d’avoir sans arrêt l’impression que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi.”

Niall hoche la tête. “Donc, il est gay?”

“Tu sais que la plupart des gens n'appartiennent pas à une seule catégorie.” Sermone Harry, mais Niall lui fait un geste de la main lui indiquant qu’il a déjà entendu ce discours des millions de fois. “Je crois qu’il est encore confus. Je ne vais te dire tout ce qu’il m’a raconté, parce que ce n’est pas à moi de le faire, mais ce que je peux te dire c’est qu’il a envie d’explorer un peu plus avec moi. 

“Harry” Commence Niall, sur un ton réprobateur. 

Harry se met automatiquement en position de défense. “Niall, s’il te plait, tu peux éviter de me faire la morale. Je sais que c’est dangereux, mais je te promets que je ne vais pas m’attacher. Je peux être ça pour lui. Je ne vais pas souffrir.”

Niall soupire, mais ses yeux sont doux. “Harry, c’est juste que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à nouveau. Tu le sais. Je te connais, et je vois bien que tu l’apprécies vraiment. Je n’ai juste pas envie qu’il t'entraîne dans ses problèmes émotionnels. On sait tout les deux qu’être sex-friends ça ne te conviendra pas. Tu t’attaches rapidement et tu ne peux pas cacher tes sentiments. Tu a littéralement un tatouage qui le prouve.” 

“Je sais que tu t’inquiètes Niall, et je t’en suis reconnaissant, cependant je suis un grand garçon.” Répond Harry. Il peut sentir sa posture se relâcher et le ton de sa voix s’adoucir. “De plus, je ne veux pas qu’il traverse ça tout seul. Cela se passera mieux si je suis avec lui plutôt qu’il aille dans n’importe quel bar gay pour qu’on lui fasse une petite branlette dans les toilettes et pour qu’il s’en veuille après.” 

“D’accord, mais quand tu te retrouveras blessé, ne compte pas sur moi pour te cajoler. Je te dirai que je t’avais prévenu.”Dit Niall sur le ton de la défaite, mais avec un sourire.

Harry lui rend son sourire, lui serrant la main. “Deal” 

Harry sent son téléphone vibrer à côté de sa jambe. Niall roule ses yeux et rallume la télévision, sachant qu’il a perdu l’attention de Harry.

**Louis** : Comment vas-tu ce putain de bon matin?

**Harry** : Bien. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu arrive toujours à faire passer ton sarcasme dans tes messages.

**Louis** : Qu’est-ce que tu veux? C’est un don.

**Harry** : C’en est un. Comment vas-tu?

**Louis** : Et bien je viens juste de faire ma première pause au boulot, donc génial. Krista te dis bonjour au fait

Harry roule ses yeux, mais répond. 

**Harry** : Bien sûr qu’elle me fit bonjour. Ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre fille était vraiment méchant

**Louis** : JAMAIS je ne ferai quelque chose de méchant Harold. Tu me connais mieux que ça. 

**Harry** : Mmmmhmmm

**Louis** : Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps de pause, donc je vais rapidement mettre un terme aux banalités et en venir au fait

**Harry** : Bien sûr. Tu en viens toujours au fait

**Louis** : A quoi ça sert de tourner autour du pot? 

**Louis** : Bref, tu veux qu’on se voit ce soir?

**Harry** : Je te manque?

Harry peut presque voir Louis rouler ses yeux, bien qu’ils soit à plusieurs kilomètres. 

**Louis** : Non. Tu es mon dernier recours. Liam travaille et tous mes amis sont partis pour les vacances d’été. Je n’ai pas envies d’être tout seul ce soir

**Harry** : Ow

**Louis** : Ok …

**Louis** : On va dire que tu me manque un peu

**Harry** : Alors oui, j’adorerais que l’on se voit ce soir

**Louis** : Chez moi à 18h? J’aimerais te dire que je vais cuisiner, mais je ne le ferai pas

**Harry** : Ne t’inquiètes pas c’est pas grave. Je peux prendre quelque chose sur le chemin si tu veux. Peut-être du Chinois?

**Louis** : ça marche, à ce soir!

**Harry** : Oui. Oh et tu me manque aussi :) 

“Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?” Demande Niall.

“J’ai un rendez-vou ce soir. Avec Louis.” Précise Harry. A l’expression sceptique de Niall et ajoute, “Ok d’accord. Il n’a pas vraiment appelé ça un rendez-vous, mais on sera juste tous les deux chez lui avec un repas Chinois.” 

**__________**

  
  


“Putain, il était temps que tu arrives, je suis mort de faim.” Dit Louis en ouvrant la porte à Harry.

“Et bien, bonjour à toi aussi.” Répond Harry sarcastiquement en regardant Louis. Il porte un sweat qui à l’air confortable et qui est bien trop grand pour lui, avec ses mains rentrées dans les manches, un pantalon de jogging et il est pied nu, évidemment. Il a l’air tout mignon et Harry a vraiment envie de le cajoler. 

Louis doit remarquer que Harry le regarde fixement parce qu’il jette un oeil à ses vêtements. “Quoi? Liam a toujours trop chaud et il laisse toujours la clim à 20, alors je me les gèle.” 

Alors comme ça Louis a froid facilement? Harry en prend note pour plus tard en entrant dans l’appartement. Louis essaye d’attraper les sachets de nourriture alors Harry lui sourit et les lui donne en enlevant ses chaussures, puis suit Louis dans le salon. Il ne sait pas comment agir avec Louis après leur dernière rencontre. Il n’a pas l’impression qu’il y ait une quelconque tension entre eux, alors il essaye de voir le côté positif. Louis n’a également pas l’air d’être trop nerveux. Il décide de la jouer cool. Il peut le faire. Ils se partagent la nourriture et commencent à manger sur le canapé en regardant  _ Dirty Dancing _ . Bien évidemment que Louis a choisi un film sur un amour de vacances. 

La majorité du film se passe en silence alors qu’ils mangent leur repas. Occasionnellement, l’une des baguettes de Harry se glisse dans la boîte de Louis pour que par la suite Harry se plaigne que c’est trop épicé. Louis roule ses yeux de façon affectueuse lui dit d’arrêter de se plaindre. Aussi fréquemment, la fourchette de Louis (parce que pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas utiliser des couverts normaux ?) se fraye un chemin dans le riz cantonais de Harry, volant quelques bouchées juste sous son nez. A la fin de leur repas, Harry pense qu’il a autant manger la nourriture de Louis que la sienne. Ils sont assis si proche l’un de l'autre sur le canapé que leurs corps se touchent, mais ils ne se câlinent pas au plus grand désespoir de Harry. Si Louis est nerveux, il ne le montre pas. Ils sont arrivés au passage où Johnny essaye d’apprendre à Bébé comment faire le porté dans l’eau, quand une idée vient à Harry. “On devrait aller au lac!”

“Et ben c’est plutôt banal.” Dit Louis, sans quitter la télévision des yeux. Les boîtes de leur repas sont vides sur la table, et oubliées depuis longtemps. Louis a ses pieds nus recroquevillés sous lui, probablement pour les réchauffer. Il a l’air tout petit et à l’aise avec ses mains rentrées dans les manches de son sweat. 

“Non ça ne l’est pas.” Se défend Harry, faisant des gestes vers la télévision où Bébé vient juste de rater le porté pour la troisième fois. 

“Est-ce qu’il y a des lac par ici?” Demande Louis, regardant finalement Harry, semblant réfléchir à son idée.

“Je ne sais pas. Tu habites ici depuis plus longtemps que moi.” Fait remarquer Harry. 

“Ouai, mais je ne sors pas pas beaucoup, à part pour aller bosser. Tu es plus ou moins d’ici.” Répond Louis. 

“Ouai, mais pas vraiment. Je vis à environ une heure d’ici. Bref, c’est à ça que sert Google.” Dit Harry, remuant son téléphone comme s’il s’agissait d’une sorte de baguette magique. Louis roule ses yeux, mais se rapproche de Harry. Il pose sa tête sur l’épaule de Harry en regardant le petit écran. Ses cheveux sentent divinement bon. Comme une sorte de forêt virile dans laquelle Harry aimerait batifoler. Evidemment, il aimerait batifoler dans un endroit ‘viril’. OK on se concentre. Il peut y arriver, même avec la chaleur de Louis collée contre lui et l’odeur envoûtante de ses cheveux. 

“Il est dit ici,” Harry se racle la gorge car sa voix lui semble rauque, il essaye à nouveau, “Il est dit ici que le lac Buffay est à une heure seulement d’ici. Ils ont une zone de baignade.” 

“Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire Buffet, comme Jimmy Buffet?” Demande Louis, utilisant ses petits doigts gelés pour prendre le téléphone des mains de Harry. 

“Non Buffay, like Phoebe Buffay.” Dit Harry, essayant de reprendre son téléphone, mais Louis est beaucoup plus rapide que lui. 

“Oh!” Dit Louis avec excitation. “On peut louer des canoës ! On devrait faire ça aussi! Tu sais, ce sera une belle journée. 

Harry se fige. Il ne pensait pas que Louis aurait eu envie de faire ça. Il peut sentir la panique monter dans sa gorge. “Je ne sais pas. Les grandes étendues d’eau ont tendance à me faire paniquer.”

Louis ne lève pas ses yeux du téléphone de Harry. “Quoi? Tu avais pourtant l’intention d’aller dans le lac.”

“Oui, mais ça ne gêne parce qu’il y a, des balises et tout ça qui me donnent la profondeur de l’eau. Je panique quand je n’ai plus pied. La simple idée de me trouver dans ou sur une étendue d’eau dont je ne connais pas la profondeur me fait super flipper” Explique Harry, un frisson parcourant tout son corps rien qu’en y pensant.

Sentant Harry frissonner, Louis le regarde au travers de ses longs cils. Une fois qu’il réalise que Harry n’est sans doute pas en train de plaisanter, il se redresse et observe l’expression de Harry. Cela gêne Harry. Ayant besoin de combler le silence, Harry admet, “Je ne sais pas très bien nager.” 

A son aveu, le visage de Louis se radoucit. “Hey. Ce n’est pas grave si tu ne veut pas le faire. Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose qui te rend mal à l’aise. Sache juste que je ne laisserais rien de mal t’arriver. On pourra mettre des gilets de sauvetage et tout.” 

Sa voix est douce, comme s’il parlait à un enfant et non à un adulte, mais Harry lui en est reconnaissant. Il se trouve qu’il le croit. Mon dieu, Louis pourrait vraiment le convaincre de faire n’importe quoi. Il est foutu. “OK” Cède Harry, même s’il n’y avait pas vraiment de bataille. “On peut essayer.”

Voyant le sourire qui illumine le visage de Louis, Harry se rend compte que se noyer en vaut peut-être la peine. Louis lui rend son téléphone, leurs doigts s’effleurant. “Bon sang tes mains sont gelées.”

“Je te l’avais dit.” Dit Louis en haussant les épaules, rentrant à nouveau ses doigts dans les manches de son sweat. 

“Viens. J’ai toujours chaud.” Harry n’a aucune idée de ce qui lui prend d’attraper la main de Louis, mais c’est trop tard. Il prend la petite de main de Louis dans les siennes et les frotte délicatement contre celle de Louis pour la réchauffer. Les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent, mais il ne retire pas sa main. Harry remarque que ses mains vont beaucoup mieux que samedi dernier. Les pansements ont été enlevés et les plaies ont guéri. 

“Alors, est-ce qu’on va au Lac Buffay,” Demande Louis, mettant l’accent sur le nom. “Samedi?”

“Oui. On est tous les deux de repos, pas vrai?” Dit Harry, prenant cette fois l’autre main de Louis et répétant le même geste. 

“Je suis de repos.” Répond Louis. Harry arrête de frotter la mains de Louis, et entrelace leurs doigts à la place. Il pose leurs mains jointes sur les genoux de Louis et place son autre main par dessus, de façon à ce que la petite main de Louis soit coincée entre les siennes. C’est effrayant comme la main de Louis a sa place dans la sienne, malgré la différence de taille. Harry ne se laisse cependant pas le temps d’y penser. Au départ la posture de Louis est tendue, mais il se relâche au fur et à mesure du film. Il ne retire sa main qu’au moment où Harry doit partir ce soir là. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt alors que c’est ton jour de repos?” Demande Liam en milieu de matinée le samedi. 

“Je vais au lac avec Harry.” Dit Louis, posant son sac-à-dos qui contient sa serviette et bien d’autres choses.

“Donc, tu as un rendez-vous avec Harry?” Demande Liam d’un air innocent.

“Vas te faire foutre” Répond Louis, faisant un doigt d’honneur à Liam en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Louis refuse d’appeler ça un rendez-vous. Il refuse. Ce n’en est pas un, Ok? C’est juste deux amis qui passent du temps ensemble. Et s’ils se sont tenus la main toute la soirée de lundi, qu’est-ce que ça peut faire. Qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre qu’il soit assez excité à l’idée de voir Harry sans chemise? On s’en fout qu’il ait attendu ce moment avec impatience toute la semaine. Liam n’a pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Personne n’a besoin de le savoir. Louis, lui même, refuse de penser à ce qu’il est train de faire avec Harry. 

Lima ricane, “Alors, est-ce que vous êtes, ensemble?”

“Non” Dit Louis.

“Qu’est-ce que vous faites alors?” Demande Liam, regardant Louis mettre des tranches dans le grille pain.

“Je pense que l’on peut dire, Lima, que Harry et moi allons au lac.” Répond Louis, sortant le Nutella et le miel du placard. Il doit faire un petit saut pour atteindre le miel, puisque que Liam a décidé que l’étagère du haut était la meilleure place pour le ranger.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être aussi difficile?”

“Je ne suis difficile,” Insiste Louis, se tournant vers son colocataire en attendant que les toast sautent du grille pain. Au regard meurtrier de Liam il ajoute, “C’est juste que je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait. On s’amuse je suppose.”

Liam n’a pas l’air convaincu par ce que Louis vient de dire, mais Louis s’en fiche. Il n’a pas à se justifier à Liam. S’il n’a pas envie d’appeler ça un rendez-vous, et bien ça n’en est pas un. Fin de l’histoire.

“Ok” Dit Liam, son visage s’illuminant. “Amuse-toi bien aujourd’hui, et ne laisse pas Harry se noyer.”

Louis pense à la façon dont Harry à paniqué quand ils ont parlé de louer des canoës sur le lac. Louis avait vraiment envie d’embrasser les rides qui sont apparues entre les sourcils de Harry avec l’inquiétude. Il est content cependant d’avoir convaincu Harry d’y aller. Il a envie que Harry lui fasse confiance, pour une quelconque raison, et c’est un grand premier pas. Il ne laisserai jamais quelque chose de mal arriver à Harry. 

“Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver Liam, tu le sais bien.” Louis exprime ses dernières pensées en sortant les toasts et commence à étaler du Nutella. Il ajoute ensuite du miel, referme le sandwich et prend une énorme bouchée, le miel coulant sur son menton. 

Liam grimace, “Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger cette merde. C’est trop sucré.”

“C’est délicieux,” Dit Louis en prenant une autre morceau. Il entends que l’on frappe à la porte. “C’est sûrement Haz, j’y vais.”

Quand il ouvre la porte, la première chose qu’il remarque est que Harry porte le plus petit maillot de bain jaune qu’il existe sur terre. Dieu merci, ce n’est pas un slip de bain, ou Louis aurait été complètement foutu, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Avec son tout petit maillot, il porte également un débardeur tout simple qui met en valeur ses larges épaules. Ses longs cheveux sont coiffés dans un chignon avec ses lunettes posées sur sa tête et il porte un sac-à-dos sur son épaule. Il sourit à Louis.

Louis arrête finalement de le regarder de haut en bas pour dire, “Hey, entre. J’étais juste en train de manger un morceau avant de partir.” Il lève son sandwich au Nutella et au miel. 

“Tu t’es rasé.” Dit Harry en fronçant ses sourcils. Ce n’est pas une question, et Harry semble presque offensé par le fait que Louis se soit rasé. 

“Non, mon visage à juste la capacité de se raser comme par magie tous les trois jours” Dit Louis sur un ton sarcastique, faisant entrer Harry pour qu’il puisse fermer la porte. Si son sarcasme gêne Harry, il ne le montre pas, il sourit juste à nouveau. 

“C’est juste que,” Commence Harry, faisant des gestes vers Louis avec sa large main, “J’aimais vraiment bien ta barbe.” 

“Oh” Louis ne s’attendait pas à ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Il ne savait pas que Harry avait des préférence concernant son apparence physique, et ce dit que la prochaine qu’il ne se rasera pas, ce ne sera pas parce que Harry le préfère avec une barbe. Il prend un autre morceau de son sandwich car il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre.

“Qu’est-ce que tu manges?” Demande Harry par curiosité. 

“Oh. Des toasts au Nutella et au miel.” Répond Louis, levant à nouveau son sandwich, qui est quasiment terminé.

“ça à l’aire vraiment sucré.” Dit Harry, sans juger, pas comme Liam.

“ça l’est. C’est délicieux. Louis termine le dernier morceau, léchant ses doigts collants pour les nettoyer. Il remarque que Harry suit le mouvement avec ses yeux. Comme si Harry ne pouvait pas se retenir, il se penche en avant. Louis se fige, en partie parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de ce que va faire Harry. Le visage de Harry se rapproche du sien et avant même qu’il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, la langue rose de Harry lèche délicatement le coin de sa bouche. Harry se redresse rapidement. 

“Désolé, tu avais un peu de miel.” Dit Harry, souriant et montrant le coin de sa propre bouche.

Le cerveau de Louis a dû court-circuiter car il n’arrive pas à réfléchir pendant une bonne minute. Il se reprend enfin et répond, “Tu n’aurais pas pu tout simplement utiliser ton pouce?”

“Je crois que l’on sait tous les deux que c’est beaucoup plus sympa de cette façon.” Dit Harry avec un autre sourire qui envahit son visage. “Tu es prêt à y aller?”

“Ouai, laisse-moi juste aller chercher mon sac-à-dos.” Louis fait des gestes vers le salon. Il se fige lorsqu’il voit Liam debout derrière lui, regardant leur interaction avec curiosité. Il a tout vu. Louis a envie de l’étrangler quand le visage de Liam d’ordinaire innocent, laisse place à un sourire en coin qui en dit long. Louis s’avance vers lui pour prendre son sac, lui lançant un regard assassin. 

“Pas un rendez-vous hein?” Murmure Liam de façon à ce que seul Louis l’entende. Son sourire de plus en plus présent. 

“Vas te faire foutre.” Chuchote Louis en revenant avec son sac sur son épaule. Il attrape l’épaule de Harry et le retourne vers la porte avant que Liam ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d’autre. 

“Amusez-vous bien tous les deux!” Il entend Liam crier derrière lui, puis commencer à rire lorsque Louis fermer brutalement la porte. 

“Après toi, Styles.“ Dit Louis, espérant distraire Harry du commentaire de Liam, mais Louis n’est pas aussi chanceux.

“C’était quoi ça?” Demande Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, et les menant vers la sortie. 

“Rien du tout.” Dit Louis, roulant ses yeux de manière intentionnelle d’en l’espoir qu’Harry ne posera pas d’autres questions. 

Harry doit-être un saint car il laisse tomber et fait un signe vers la voiture. “La voilà. Voici Shania.”

“Tu as donné un nom à ta voiture?” Demande Louis n’y croyant pas et fixant la Jeep. Elle est jolie. Bien plus jolie que n’importe quelle voiture Louis ou sa famille n’est jamais possédée. Elle à l’air plutôt neuve, et Louis se demande, juste un instant, si Harry accepterait qu’il la conduise. 

“Evidemment,” Harry semble offensé à nouveau, et Louis se doit de rire “Monte, imbécile”

“Oooh sujet sensible” Répond Louis en s’asseyant sur le siège en cuir. Mon Dieu, il pourrait s’y habituer. L’intérieur de la voiture est chic avec pleins de boutons et de gadgets. Il a envie d’appuyer sur tous les boutons, mais se retient et met sa ceinture. Harry met leurs deux sacs sur le siège arrière et met sa ceinture également.

“Je suis sur que je vais regretter de te demander ça, mais tu veux mettre de la musique? Ce sera très facile de connecter ton téléphone avec le Bluetooth.” Informe Harry, démarrant la voiture et appuyant sur quelques bouton sur l’écran de navigation. Louis fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu’il est impressionné par l’intérieur de la voiture, mais c’est sans espoir. Il a désespérément envie de toucher des boutons.

“Harold, je te ferais remarquer que j’ai  _ d’excellents _ goûts musicaux.” Dit Louis, portant ses mains contre son torse, faisant semblant d’être blessé. 

Harry rigole puis commence à indiquer à Louis comment faire pour connecter son téléphone au Bluetooth comme s’il savait que Louis avait envie de toucher les boutons. Malheureusement, Louis ne doit toucher que deux boutons afin de pouvoir connecter son téléphone, ce qui ne le libère pas vraiment, mais il prend ce qu'on lui donne. Se mettant à l’aise, Louis enlève ses tongs, parce que les chaussures peuvent aller se faire foutre voilà pourquoi, et met ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Il voit Harry jeter un coup d’oeil vers lui puis regarder ses pieds, mais il ne dit rien et Louis cherche une musique dans son Spotify.

L’heure de trajet vers le Lac Buffay se passe sans encombre. Lui et Harry parlent de tout et de rien. Il se rend compte qu’il aime taquiner Harry, mais pas de la façon dont il le fait avec ses autres amis. Il n’est pas aussi méchant avec Harry, et ses commentaires sont plutôt sur le ton de la séduction. Pendant les moments calmes du trajet, il entend Harry chanter doucement ou fredonner les chansons qu’il connaît. Harry a vraiment une voix magnifique. Grave et profonde. Elle est très reposante. 

“Je crois qu’on est arrivé.” Dit Harry, sortant Louis de ses pensées. Il était tellement hypnotisé par Harry, qu’il n’a même pas remarqué que le paysage avait changé, et qu’il s’agit à présent d’une forêt épaisse. Il regarde autour de lui et voit qu’ils roulent sur une route pavée sinueuse. Il doit s’agir de la forêt qui entoure le lac. Il pose ses pieds et remet ses tongs, dans l’idée qu’ils vont bientôt se garer. Il est impatient de sortir et de s’amuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry gare la voiture à l’entrée du grand lac. Louis a fait des recherches sur lac avant de venir, donc il savait qu'il n'était pas petit, mais il n’était pas facile de connaître la taille uniquement avec des données.Ils décident de faire du canoë en premier et d’ensuite passer le reste de la journée à nager. La zone de baignade semble assez grande et délimitée par des balises pour indiquer la profondeur de l’eau. A l’autre bout, il y a un ponton au milieu de l’eau attaché à des cordes. Il n’y a pas l’air d’y avoir beaucoup de monde vue qu’ils vivent dans une ville universitaire et que la plupart des gens sont partis pour les vacances d’été. 

Ils louent un canoë, des pagaies, et des gilets de sauvetage. Harry insiste pour tout payer malgré les contestations de Louis. La fille au guichet leur sourit, d’un air amusé. Plus ils se rapprochent de l’eau; plus Harry semble nerveux. Louis pose le canoë sur le sable doux et fait un geste à Harry pour qu’il fasse la même chose de son côté. 

“Ecoute Hazza, tu n’est vraiment pas obligé de le faire si ça te met mal à l’aise.” Dit Louis, regardant tendrement Harry. Il sait qu’il peut être parfois chiant avec les gens, mais il ne veut pas que Harry se sente obligé pour quelconque raison. Il est généralement celui qui convainc les autres de faire des trucs stupides, mais voir Harry si effrayé lui fait du mal. Il met rapidement cette pensée de côté. 

“Non. J’en ai envie. ça va m’aider à surmonter ma peur.” Raisonne Harry, et par l’expression sur le visage de Harry, Louis peut dire qu’il est bien décidé à le faire. Louis admire son courage de faire cela et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il enlève son T-shirt, et quand il ressort sa tête il voit que Harry a fait de même. 

Les chemises transparentes de Harry ne laissent pas beaucoup de place à l’imagination, mais putain de merde, Louis ne s’attendait pas à voir ça. La première chose qu’il remarque sont les tatouages. De l’encre noire couvre le torse de Harry. On ne peut pas dire que Louis soit surpris, mais il n’a jamais réussi à voir en détails les tatouages que Harry cachait sous le tissu. Harry a un Laurier sur chaque hanche. Louis veut y enfoncer ses doigt jusqu’à ce que des petits bleus apparaissent. Evidemment Harry, le roi des jeux de mots, a tatoué un putain d’énorme papillon sur son ventre. Si Louis a envie de peindre l’encre noire avec son sperme, personne n’a besoin de le savoir. 

Harry a de longs muscles et une peau pâle qui va probablement brûler sous ce rude soleil. Il regarde ses longues jambes, voyant la moitié d’un tatouage sous son maillot de bain. Ses pensées lui jouent des tours car la seule chose à laquelle il pense sont ses longues jambes enveloppées autour de ses hanches. Sa bite remue et il redirige son attention sur le visage de Harry. Harry fait, sans aucune honte, la même chose avec Louis. C’est yeux verts clairs se baladent sur le torse et les épaules de Louis. Louis a l’envie soudaine de couvrir son petit ventre sous le regard de Harry. Sa timidité prend le dessus, alors il le fait. 

“Arrête” La voix grave de Harry l’est encore plus. Il utilise une large main pour retirer le bras de louis. 

“Um” Louis se racle la gorge essayent de briser un peu la tension. “Tu es prêt?”

“Comme jamais.” Répond Harry avec un sourire tendu et commence à attacher son gilet de sauvetage sur son torse. Louis se met presque à gémir car Harry est en train de couvrir son nouvel objet d’étude préféré. 

Louis stabilise le canoë sur l’eau en regardant Harry s'asseoir maladroitement de son côté. Il se mord la langue, pour s’empêcher de rire car il ne veut pas mettre Harry mal à l’aise à cause de ça, ce qu’il n’aurait jamais fait avec un autre ami à lui. 

“Prêt?” Demande Louis, vérifiant que Harry est bien installé. Quand Harry hoche la tête nerveusement, Louis pousse le canoë pour l’éloigner du bord du lac, et s'assoit rapidement face à Harry, leur genoux se touchant. Ils commencent tous les deux à pagayer, mettant un petit moment pour s’adapter à la vitesse de l’un et de l’autre, mais cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ils se dirigent tranquillement vers le milieu du lac. Louis garde un oeil sur l’expression de Harry et sur ses gestes pour déterminer son niveau de panique. 

La respiration de Harry commence à devenir irrégulière et ses lèvres sont serrées. Louis pose sa pagaie entre ses genoux, Harry en fait de même juste après et sont se laissent dériver doucement. Louis prend la main de Harry pour essayer de le rassurer. Il caresse le dos de la main de Harry avec son pouce pour l’apaiser et dit, “Harry, love, tu dois respirer.” Les yeux verts de Harry rencontrent les siens, et sont remplis de panique. Louis ressent une douleur dans sa poitrine, et il continue de serrer les mains de Harry, essayant de lui donner un peu de courage. 

“Ce n’est probablement pas le meilleur moment pour que je te dise que je fait de l’asthme.” Admet Harry avec un petit sourire, essayant visiblement de paraître moins paniqué, mes ses mains tiennent toujours fermement celles de Louis, sa respiration est toujours irrégulière, et il commence à trembler. 

“Quoi? Merde, Haz! Où est ton inhalateur? Putain!” Crie Louis en entendant Harry, une angoisse parcourant tout son corps. Il n’avait pas l’intention de paraître aussi rude, mais maintenant il est vraiment inquiet pour Harry. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait faire.

“Je vais bien. Je ne vais pas avoir de crise ou quoique ce soit. Je ne l’utilise presque plus. C’était pire quand j’étais plus jeune.” Harry rassure Louis, mais Louis n’est pas convaincu aux vues de la main de fer qui emprisonne ses doigts. 

“ça va aller, Harry, je te le promets, je ne laisserai pas te noyer. Je suis un très bon nageur.” Louis décide de prendre une approche différente, utilisant ce qu’il a appris sur le lac au travers de ses recherches dans l’espoir d’apaiser l’esprit de Harry. “Cette partie du lac ne fait que 20 kilomètres de long. La zone la plus profonde est de 7 mètres. On ne va pas se rapprocher du barrage, qui peut atteindre une profondeur de 27 mètres, donc tu n’as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Quand on ira nager, l’eau aura une profondeur maximum d’environ 2,50 mètres, à moins que tu ne nage au delà des limites.”

“Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça?” Demande Harry, son expression est curieuse et plus détendue. Son corps se décontracte de façon évidente et sa respiration redevient plus régulière. Louis est satisfait. 

Louis pense mentir, mais décide que ce n’est pas vraiment son style, même s’il est un excellent menteur. “J’ai fais quelques recherches sur le lac cette semaine car je pensais qu’en en sachant plus sur le lac cela pourrait te rassurer. Tu sais, se débarrasser du côté inconnu de la chose.” 

Louis a à peine le temps de réagir quand Harry se penche rapidement et pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Louis. Le baiser est doux et délicat. Ses lèvres n’effleurent les siennes que pendant quelques secondes, mais cela semble une éternité. Quand il se redresse, Louis peut encore les sentir, comme un fantôme. Il touche ses lèvres comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il vient de se passer et Harry dit doucement, “Merci.”

“Pourquoi?” Demande Louis, la tête encore un peu dans les nuages. 

“Pour m’aider.” Répond Harry simplement, reprenant sa pagaie. Harry est plus détendu durant le reste de leur balade en canoë. Il passent une heure et demi à pagayer paisiblement et à dériver, tout en parlant et en profitant du soleil. Louis fait de son mieux pour ne pas basculer ou secouer le canoë, sachant que cela ferait paniquer Harry à nouveau. Habituellement il le ferait avec ses amis parce qu’il est une menace, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à le faire à Harry. Ils rapportent leur équipement à l’espace de location puis vont à la voiture de Harry pour récupérer leurs sacs. Harry ouvre le coffre et sort une grosse glacière. 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est?” Demande Louis, en montrant la glacière du doigt. 

“Oh. J’ai préparé un pique-nique. Je pensais qu’on aurait sans doute faim et je savais qu’il n’y aurait rien pour manger ici.” Dit Harry, haussant les épaules. 

“Ce n’était pas nécessaire.” Commence Louis, mais Harry l’interrompt rapidement avec un autre petit baiser. C’est la deuxième fois que Harry l’embrasse simplement comme ça aujourd’hui mais il n’a pas la force de lui dire non. 

“J’en avais envie.” Dit Harry en souriant, et commence à marcher vers la zone de baignade. Louis est obligé de le suivre, regardant ses fesses et ses larges épaules. 

Quand ils arrivent à la zone de sable du lac, Harry trouve un endroit sympa et commence à étaler leurs serviettes de plage. Une fois qu’ils sont tous les deux assis sur leurs serviettes, Harry ouvre la glacière et commence à la vider. Il tend à Louis une bouteille d’eau fraîche, que Louis prend avec joie, buvant la moitié de celle-ci. Il ne c’était même pas rendu compte qu’il était affamé jusqu’à ce que Harry sorte deux bols et ouvre leurs couvercles.

“Je sais que tu n’aimes pas beaucoup les salades parce que c’est contre ta religion ou peu importe, mais j’ai pensé que ce serait mieux d’amener quelque chose de léger.” Lui dit Harry, lui montrant la salade au poulet qu’il a préparée. 

“Tu as raison. Et, je ne suis pas allergique ou quoique ce soit, c’est juste je préfère juste généralement quelque chose de moins équilibré.” Dit Louis, roulant ses yeux mais son ventre gargouille très fort, trahissant sa tentative de paraître nonchalant. 

Harry sourit et lui tend un bol, une fourchette et de la sauce ranch. Louis couvre sa salade avec une généreuse couche de sauce tandis que Harry utilise une sorte de vinaigrette à la framboise, non merci. Ils mangent tranquillement en silence, boivent leur eau en regardant le lac, et les familles qui les entourent. 

“Ces petites filles me font penser à mes soeurs quand elles étaient petites.” Dit Louis, montrant du doigt les deux jumelles qui se dandinent au bord de l’eau. L’une décide de s’asseoir et crie de joie lorsque l’eau fraîche touche ses jambes. L’autre à l’air plus sceptique, son père et sa mère devant la guider dans l’eau. 

“Elles sont trop mignonnes!” S’exclame Harry, regardant la scène se dérouler. “J’adore les enfants.”

“Je sais que tu les adores. Peut-être qu’un jour tu pourras rencontrer mes frères et soeurs. Mais je dois te prévenir, ils sont bruyants et ils donnent du fil à retordre.”

“J’en serai ravi.” Dit Harry, en rangeant le reste de leur repas. Louis décide d’aider, car il a soudainement envie de voir Harry dans l’eau. 

Louis se lève et Harry le suit. “J’ai l’impression que je commence à brûler, j’aurais besoin d’aide pour appliquer de la crème.” Son expression est innocente, mais il y a une lueur dans ses yeux. 

“Bien sûr.” Dit Louis sceptique, car il ne devrait vraiment pas étaler une matière crémeuse sur la peau de Harry. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Harry commence à appliquer une couche généreuse sur son torse et ses bars. 

“Tu ne vas pas en mettre?” Demande Harry.

“Nah. Si je brûle, je ne vais pas en mourir.” Répond Louis.

“Le cancer de la peau existe vraiment. S’il te plait mets-en un peu? Si tu ne le fait pas pour ta propre vie au moins fait le pour tes tatouages.” Harry fait la moue, ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses ressortant de la façon la plus adorable qui soit. 

“D’accord.” Cède Louis, parce que, putain comment peut-il dire non en regardant ce visage. Il prend la crème et commence à en étaler sur son torse et ses bras, jetant un oeil à Harry en même temps, mais Harry lui sourit, il n’est pas découragé. 

“Ok, maintenant tu m’en mets dans le dos.” Dit Harry, se tournant. Avant que Louis n’est le temps de se préparer mentalement, la seule chose qu’il voit est la peau pâle de Harry et ses larges épaules. Ses yeux se baladent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry jusqu’au creu au dessus de son coccyx. Il se racle la gorge même s’il n’a pas l’intention de parler, pressant le tube pour en faire sortir une quantité généreuse dans sa main. Cela va lui prendre une éternité pour recouvrir toute sa peau, mais Louis accepte le challenge. 

Louis prends quelques profondes inspirations pour stabiliser ses mains qui tremblent et de commencer à étaler la crème sur son dos. Sa peau est chaude et incroyablement douce. Louis aime sentir les muscles onduler sous ses doigts agiles alors qu’il applique la crème. Il essaye de ne pas faire attention aux gémissements qui échappent des lèvres de Harry quand il appuie un peu fort le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le massant un peu. Cela ne devrait vraiment pas être érotique, mais ça l’est. Enfin,  _ enfin _ , il a terminé. 

“Terminé.” Dit Louis, sa voix lui semble aiguë et rauque. Il ne s’arrête pas de toucher Harry jusqu’à ce qu’il se retourne. 

“A ton tour.” Harry à un sourire en coin quand il tourner l’un de ses doigts en l’air pour indiquer à Louis qu’il doit se retourner. Louis roule ses yeux, mais ne proteste pas et se tourne. Il a l’impression d’attendre une éternité avant que les larges mains de Harry soient sur sa peau extrêmement chaude. L’une des mains de Harry semble couvrir la moitié du dos de Louis. Habituellement, il déteste se sentir petit, mais en ce qui concerne Harry ça ne le dérange pas du tout. Il sait qu’il est tendu, mais n’arrive pas à se relâcher quand Harry le masse de cette façon. Harry est tellement proche de lui; il peut sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Avant même que Louis ne soit prêt, Harry murmure, où il l’a peut-être crier, Louis n’en sait rien. “Terminé.”

“Merci.” Dit Louis, se retournant. Il a l’impression d’être un peu étourdi, alors il s’en va, courant à toute vitesse vers l’eau pour l’aider à se vider la tête. Il entend Harry rire, probablement en train de courir également. L’eau est froide sur sa peau chaude, mais c’est une sensation incroyable. Lui et Harry barbotent un peu, jouant de temps en temps à s’éclabousser et se battre. A plusieurs reprises, Louis enfonce Harry sous l’eau, mais Harry riposte en soulevant Louis et le jetant dans différentes directions. Cela faisait longtemps que Louis ne c’était pas amusé comme ça, et s’il apprécie les petites caresses entre lui et Harry, personne ne doit le savoir. 

“Aller viens, on va nager jusqu’au ponton.” Propose Louis, faisant un signe de tête vers le ponton qui flotte sur l’eau à quelques mètres de là. Il n’y a personne dessus, et cela pourrait être un super endroit pour se reposer et bronzer. Quand il ne sent pas la présence de Harry derrière lui, il se retourne et voit Harry quelque peu paniqué et figé sur place. 

“Je ne sais pas. L’eau est à plus de 2 mètres de profondeur là-bas, ce qui est bien au dessus de ma tête.” Dit Harry en faisant des gestes vers les balises. 

“Tu es un très bon nageur Haz. Je t’ai observé. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’inquiète.” Répond Louis doucement, nageant vers Harry et lui attrapant les hanches. La profondeur de l’eau permet à Harry de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds et d’avoir toujours la tête hors de l’eau , mais Louis doit tenir les hanches de Harry pour rester à la surface. 

“Pas vraiment. C’est juste que c’est vraiment profond.” Harry fait la moue. Louis a envie de l’embrasser, alors il le fait. C’est tendre et rapide. Il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi il l’a fait, mais cela fait sourire Harry, et c’est une raison suffisante. 

“Ecoute, je vais nager jusqu’au ponton en premier. Tu peux regarder faire. Je serai dessus, donc si tu sembles avoir un souci, je peux plonger et te sauver. Je te promets, ça va aller.” Dit Louis.

“Ok. Si tu me promets que je ne vais pas me noyer.” Cède finalement Harry en regardant le visage suppliant de Louis. 

“Parole de scout.” Dit Louis, faisant un signe de la main stupide sur son coeur dans l’eau. 

“Est-ce que tu as été scout au moins?” Demande Harry.

“Bien sûr que non.” Répond Louis, nageant rapidement vers le ponton et utilisant l’échelle pour y monter. N’étant plus entouré par les bruits de l’eau, il faut un petit moment à Louis pour qu’il s’adapte. Il regarde Harry, qui a l’air d’avoir peur mais est déterminé. 

“D’accord, je vais commencer à nager.” Crie Harry.

“OK. Mais rappelle-toi, nage droit devant toi, nage droit devant toi.” Chante Louis comme le fait Dory dans  _ Le Monde De Némo _ . Ses pitreries distraient suffisamment Harry pour qu’il ne remarque même pas qu’il a atteint un niveau où il n’a pas pied.

“Tu y es presque Haz.” Encourage Louis pendant que Harry se dirige vers l’échelle et se hisse sur le ponton, le faisant se balancer légèrement. Louis attrape sa main et l’aide, le serrant fort dans ses bras. “Je sui trop fier de toi. Tu en as tant fait aujourd’hui pour surmonter ta peur.” 

Il voit que les joues de Harry sont rouges quand il lève sa tête et le regarde, et pour quelconque raison il ne pense pas que ce soit des coups de soleil. “Je n’aurais jamais pu y arriver sans toi.” 

“Ok ça suffit avec les trucs à l’eau de rose,” Dit Louis, frappant ses mains devant lui. Il n’aime pas parler de ses émotions et la situation le rend vulnérable. “Si on bronzait.”

Ils s’allongent sur le ponton en silence pendant un moment, se reposant et profitant du soleil qui frappe sur leur peau. Leurs doigts se touchent, mais ils ne se tiennent pas vraiment la main. La voix grave de Harry le sort de son état profond de relaxation. Il croit qu’il s’est presque endormi. “Parle-moi de tes tatouages.”

Louis s’assoit pour regarder ses bras car c’est l'endroit où il a le plus de tatouages. Il y en a beaucoup , alors il dit, “Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir?”

Harry s’assoit également, n’utilisant que ses abdominaux ridicules pour se redresser, et se repose sur ses coudes .  “Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’es fait tatouer ces choses là en particulier par exemple.” 

“Oh et bien, ils n’ont pas tous une signification particulière. Beaucoup d’entre eux étaient surtout un moyen d’exprimer des moments importants de ma vie. Mon ami Zayn est tatoueur, alors je l’ai laissé s’entraîner sur moi quand il était encore en train d’apprendre. C’est pourquoi certains sont super simples.” Louis montre son bonhomme qui fait du skateboard. “Il s’est amélioré, et il m’a proposer de m’en faire des plus beaux et plus gros gratuitement. Tu sais, pour me remercier d’avoir été son cobaye.” 

“C’est trop cool. J’ai ami qui est tatoueur aussi, mais il me fait juste une réduction.” Harry sourit, sa fossette ressortant. 

“Ouai. Sans lui, je n’aurais jamais pu me permettre tous ces tatouages. Ma mère a voulu me tuer quand j’ai commencé à me faire tatouer, mais elle s’en est vite remise.”

“Vraiment? La mienne ça ne l’a pas dérangé. J’ai eu mon premier tatouage à 16 ans. Elle m’y a emmené et tout. ça ne lui a posé aucun souci, mais mon père n’a pas apprécié. Il a dit que je ne pourrais jamais être engagé en tant qu’avocat avec tous ces tatouages sur moi. Mon beau-père est comme ma mère; il s’en fiche. Il m’aime même avec des tatouages.” Dit Harry. Il semble indifférent lorsqu’il parle de son père. 

“Je suis désolé que ton père voit les choses comme ça. Tu n’as même pas envie d’être avocat, alors pourquoi est-ce que c’est si important?”

“Je ne sais pas. Ils payent mes études, en partie, donc j’ai l’impression de devoir faire ce qu’ils me disent.” Répond Harry, regardant vers l’eau d’un air songeur.

“Tu peux peut-être songer à en parler à ta mère. Changer ta Spécialité ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu pourrais même prendre un peu de temps pour toi pour y réfléchir. Contrairement à ce qu’on croit, tout le monde n’est pas obligé d’aller à l’université.” Raisonne Louis. 

“Ouai. J’y ai déjà pensé.” Dit Harry, le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Ils se mettent sur le ventre afin de bronzer de façon uniforme et discutent pendant un petit moment de leurs tatouages. Les histoires qu’ils cachent et les raisons pour lesquelles ils se les ont faits tatouer, mais leur conversation s’arrête au bout d’un moment et ils se détendent à nouveau. 

C’est une nouvelle fois la voix de Harry qui fait irruption dans le subconscient de Louis. “Hey Lou.”

“Hmmm.” Louis n’a pas vraiment envie d’utiliser des mots.

“Je voulais te dire que j’avais passé une super journée aujourd’hui. Merci.” Dit Harry. Louis se met sur le côté, reposant sa tête dans sa main, s’appuyant sur son coude, imitant la position dans laquelle Harry est déjà. 

“J’ai passé une très bonne journée aussi. Je ne sors pas beaucoup pendant l’été, mais je me suis vraiment amusé aujourd’hui. C’était bien de pouvoir juste se détendre.” Répond Louis. Harry attrappe sa main et commence à tracer le contour de ses doigts sur le bois du ponton. 

“On devrait faire d’autres choses. Ce serait sympa.” Harry continue de tracer le contour de ses doigts, pour finalement entrelacer leurs doigts, alignant leur tatouages de corde et d’ancre. C’est bizarre, pense soudainement Louis, comme leurs tatouages semblent être complémentaires. 

“Je suis d’accord. C’est juste que ne n’ai pas trop les moyens de faire beaucoup de choses.” Admet Louis, baissant la tête avec honte, mais sans retirer sa main. 

“Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Je payerai tout si jamais tu as besoin. Ce n’est pas comme si on allait faire quelque chose de démentiel.” Dit Harry, retirant sa main et la posant sur la hanche de Louis. Le contact est innocent, mais Louis sent sa bite réagir dans son short. 

“Haz, je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir autant d’argent, et tu n’es pas obligé de me le dire, mais je ne veux pas que tu en dépense énormément pour moi.”

“Mais ça me fait plaisir. De plus, ça m’évite de m’ennuyer.” Raisonne Harry en commençant à tracer du doigt les lettres du tatouage sur le torse de Louis. Le contact est un murmure sur la peau brûlante de Louis, mais il ressent tout. Il ferme ses yeux pendant un moment, laissant son toucher le relaxer.

Il sent la large paume de Harry sur son torse et le ponton tangue légèrement, donc il sait que Harry a dû bouger. Quand il ouvre ses yeux, Harry commence à se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Il sent la main de Harry passer doucement de son torse à son cou, pour finalement se placer dans ses cheveux maintenant secs. 

La main de Louis trouve la hanche de Harry, agrippant sa petite poignée d’amour. Les lèvres de Harry commencent à se déplacer doucement vers les siennes, lui donnant une chance protester. Il ne le fait pas. Il ne bouge pas, mais ne demande pas non plus à Harry d’arrêter. Quand les lèvres de Harry rencontrent enfin les siennes, cela semble monumental d’une certaine façon. Leur première fois était rapide et désespérée. Brutale. Les deux autres fois n’étaient que des petits bisous, mais là c’est différent. C’est Harry qui mène et c’est lent et régulier, comme sa douce voix et ses propres gestes. 

Cela ne paraît pas précipité, juste bon. Calmement, Harry lèche le coin de sa bouche, alors Louis entrouvre ses lèvres pour le laisser entrer. Même si les baisers restes lents, ils semblent très obscènes avec leurs langues qui s'emmêlent et explorent leurs bouches. Louis est tout à fait conscient qu’ils sont au milieu d’un lac sur un ponton où tout le monde peut les voir, mais pour une quelconque raison il s’en fout complètement quand Harry l’embrasse de cette façon. Comme si c’était la seule chose qu’il voulait faire. Louis sent sa bite qui commence à devenir dure lorsque tout son sang qui bout dans ses veine se dirige brusquement vers le sud. 

Harry, de son côté, commence à frotter sa bite dure contre l'entrejambe de Louis, gémissant dans sa bouche. Louis se retrouve également à se frotter, voulant faire quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. Le truc c’est que, Louis est nouveau dans ce domaine. Il n’a aucune expérience sexuelle avec les hommes. Il sait ce qu’il aime qu’on lui fasse, mais ses connaissances s’arrêtent là. Il connait l’essentiel, mais n’est pas sûre de l’exécution. Il se sent soudainement dépassé par les évènements, mais ne peut empêcher sa hanche de se frotter contre celle de Harry, sa queue à présent complètement dure et serrée dans son maillot de bain. Merci Loki que personne ne soit avec eux sur le ponton. Loki est un dieu n’est-ce pas?

“On devrait arrêter.” Dit Harry, en se redressant. 

“Ouai. Tu as raison.” Répond Louis, embrassant le long cou de Harry, ses boucles mouillées lui chatouillant le menton. 

“Sérieusement Lou, je ne suis pas contre l'exhibitionnisme, mais il y a des enfants ici.” Répond Harry avec un sifflement alors que Louis lui fait une ecchymose dans le cou. Donc, Harry aime qu’on le regarde ou l’idée que quelqu’un soit en train de le regarder? Intéressant. Louis en prend note pour plus tard. Il roule ses yeux intérieurement car, merde, il a envie de continuer à sucer le cou de Harry, mais il se retire. 

“D’accord.” Soupire Louis comme si c’était la pire des choses qui lui arrivait et commence à se mettre debout, restant le dos aux gens qui sont au bord du lac, ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle. Il aide harry à se lever, et peut sentir un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur son visage et une idée se former dans sa tête. 

“Quoi?” Demande Harry, ses sourcils levés de la plus adorable des façons. 

“Tu me fais confiance?” Demande Louis, tenant la main de Harry. 

“Um…” Harry réfléchit à la question un instant. “Oui”

“Bien. Rappelle-toi juste que l’eau à une profondeur de 2 mètres ici. Tu fais presque 2 mètres, donc ça va aller.” Dit Louis.

“Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu …” La phrase de Harry est interrompue car Louis utilise tout son corps pour pousser Harry du ponton dans le lac, rigolant quand les longs membres de Harry atterrissent gracieusement dans l’eau avec une expression de surprise sur son visage. Louis saute juste après lui, sachant que Harry peut paniquer dans cette profondeur d’eau. La température de l’eau est un choc, le corps de Louis étant resté au soleil sur le ponton pendant un long moment, mais cela calme sa violente gaule. 

Quand il remonte à la surface, il cherche Harry et commence à s'inquiéter quand il ne le voit pas. Il se prépare à plonger quand Harry refait surface à sa droite, remuant ses longs bras dans tous les sens. Louis nage vers lui, attrape sa main et guide Harry vers une zone moins profonde, lui disant que tout va bien et qu’il doit essayer de se calmer.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça?” Crie Harry quand il récupère enfin sa respiration. 

Un rire loin d’être viril échappe de Louis avant qu’il réponde, “On avait besoin de se rafraîchir.”

“Salaud ”  Harry fait la moue, mais Louis l’embrasse jusqu’à ce qu’il cesse. Il se battent dans l'eau pendant un petit moment et nagent jusqu’à ce que leurs gaules aient complètement disparues.

“Il commence à se faire tard. Tu veux qu’on y aille?” Demande Harry, regardant le ciel comme s’il pouvait dire l’heure qu’il est en regardant la position du soleil. Peut-être qu’il le peut. 

“Ouai. Sûrement.” Dit Louis, un peu déçu. La journée a été tellement belle, qu’il a presque envie qu’elle ne se termine jamais, mais il commence à sentir la fatigue s’installer. Ils sortent de l’eau, se sèchent et rangent leurs affaires, tous les deux se rendent dans les toilettes pour se changer. Louis glisse ses pieds sous lui sur le siège et repose sa tête contre la vitre, écoutant la voix de Harry chanter doucement sur la musique. 

Il n’avait pas l’intention de s’endormir, mais soudain il sent des fortes mains sous ses genoux et soutenant son dos. Dans son état d’inconscience, il suppose qu’il s’est endormi sur le canapé, et Liam est en train de le porter jusqu'à son lit c’est pourquoi il se fond dans le calin. Cette personne n’a pas la même odeur que Liam cependant, il sent la crème solaire et l’eau. Louis entrouvre ses yeux, un peu surpris de voir des boucles. Harry est en train de le porter. Il semblerait qu’ils soient devant une porte car il est en équilibre sur le genou de Harry avec un seul bras pour le tenir pendant que Harry met les clés dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Ils sont dans l'appartement de Louis, semble-t-il. 

“Love, quelle chambre est la tienne?” Demande doucement Harry, le sortant un peu plus de son sommeil. C’est bizarre vue que sa voix est ce qui l’a bercé au départ. Parler semble épuisant, alors il montre tout simplement la porte de sa chambre du doigt, ne se rendant pas compte que c’est la première fois que Harry va la voir. Il ouvre ses yeux quand Harry le dépose avec précaution sur ses draps. 

“Désolé, j’ai essayé de ne pas te réveiller.” Harry lui sourit tendrement, et Louis a juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le cajoler. Cela fait si longtemps qu’il n’a pas eu ce genre d’intimité avec quelqu’un, il sent un grand vide dont il ignorait l’existence dans sa poitrine.

“Je n’avait pas l'intention de m’endormir.” Dit Louis, se frottant les yeux, mais il s’arrête rapidement se rappelant qu’il porte encore ses lentilles. Il commence à s'asseoir, mais Harry l’arrête. 

“C’est pas grave. ça ne me dérange pas. C’était trop chou de te voir tout recroqueviller sur le siège. Je n’avais pas le coeur à te réveiller. Tu avais l’air tellement confortable et fatigué.” Admet Harry timidement. Louis sent ses joues rougir et prie pour qu’il est un coup de soleil et que Harry ne remarque pas. 

“Merci.” Dit Louis, même s’il ne sait pas du tout pourquoi il remercie Harry, il se sent juste tellement bien. 

“Pas de souci. Je vais rentrer et me doucher. Je sent le lac.” Fait remarquer Harry, rigolant. “J’ai passé une super journée aujourd’hui. Je sais que je l’ai déjà dit, un million de fois, mais c’est vrai. Merci de m’avoir aidé à surmonter mes peurs. Tu m’enverra un message?”

“Bien sûr.” Répond Louis, car c’est ridicule que Harry pense qu’il ne le recontacte pas. L’idée de ne pas parler à Harry est juste absurde dans l’esprit endormi de Louis. 

Harry sourit et l’embrasse sur la joue et il s’en va. Louis entend la porte d’entrée se refermer doucement et se rallonge, dans l’espoir de se rendormir, mais son esprit est en ébullition à présent. Il soupire et décide de prendre une douche, car il est d’accord avec Harry sur le fait qu’ils sentent le lac. Il retire ses lentilles, gémissant quand il peut enfin se frotter les yeux comme il voulait depuis qu’il est rentré chez lui. Quand il est sous la douche, il remarque tout de suite qu’il a pris des coups de soleil. Ce n’est pas si terrible. Cela aurait pu être pire si Harry ne l’avait pas forcé à mettre de la crème solaire, mais il ne le dira jamais à Harry.

Une fois qu’il sent bon, il remarque qu’il est trop tôt pour se coucher, mais il se met quand même dans son lit, laissant les draps frais glisser sur sa peau trop chaude. Son esprit vagabonde vers sa journée avec Harry, mais quelque chose le perturbe depuis qu’il y a pensé il y a quelques heures. Il est complètement dépassé par les évènements avec Harry. Si un jour les choses deviennent sexuelles, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il faudra faire. Il a l'impression d’être à nouveau vierge. Il ne supporte pas l’idée d’être aussi inexpérimenté et incompétant dans le domaine. Il aime être prêt, alors il attrape son ordinateur et tape son site de porno amateur préféré, pour faire des recherches évidemment. 

Louis pense pendant quelques minutes à ce qu’il doit chercher exactement, mais finalement hausse les épaules et tape “Anal gay” dans la barre de recherche. Il fait défiler la liste des centaines de résultats pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider pour une vidéo qui semble plus ou moins amateur. Il ne veut pas en choisir une où il commencent directement à pénétrer un poing ou quelque chose comme ça. ça a l’air désagréable. Il veut juste apprendre après tout. La vidéo commence avec deux gars qui s’embrassent, déjà nus et dures. Il n’est pas excité, mais il continuer de regarder.

Le gars blond embrasse doucement le torse de l’autre gars, et Louis avance un peu. Il a déjà vu quelqu’un recevoir une pipe, et ils se dit que ce doit être la même chose, peut importe le sexe. Le gars au cheveux bruns a maintenant ses jambes complètement écartées alors que le blond se penche sur lui, se tenant sur un bras et utilisant ses doigts tracer le contour se son trou. La caméra zoome ensuite, faisant un gros plan sur le blond se mettant du lubrifiant sur les doigts, utilisant son index pour pénétrer doucement le trou de l’autre homme. Un gémissement glisse de la bouche de celui qui est en dessous et il se dirige directement vers la bite de Louis. Le fait qu’il est de longs cheveux n’aide pas du tout, et il lui fait un peu penser à Harry. Il n’a pas fait exprès de choisir une vidéo où l’un des gars ressemble un tout petit peu à Harry. 

Le blond arrive doucement à trois doigts, l’autre gars gémissant et se tortillant sous lui, et OK, Louis est définitivement excité maintenant. Il est tellement dure, que ça en est presque douloureux, et il a machinalement commencé à toucher sa queue par dessus son short. Les gémissement du gars brun deviennent des mots et il dit “Je suis prêt. Je suis prêt.” Quand le blond commence à retirer ses doigts, Louis se dépêche d’enlever ses vêtements, essayant de ne pas quitter l’écran des yeux. Il ne se permet même pas de penser qu’il va se masturber devant du prono gay. 

Quand il regarde l’écran, le blond est maintenant en train de lubrifier sa queue puis il pénètre doucement, doucement son partenaire. Ils gémissent tous les deux quand il est complètement entré, et Louis ressent le besoin nécessaire de se toucher, ou il en mourra. Il met trop de lubrifiant dans sa main pour que ça glisse mieux et attrape rapidement sa bite, établissant un rythme brutal et rapide. Il s’avère que les relations sexuelles homosexuelles sont très semblables à celles des hétérosexuels, mais cela demande plus de coordination. Les jambes de l’homme brun sont maintenant sur les épaules de l’autre alors qu’il le baise brutalement. Quand le blond attrape la bite de l’autre homme et commence à le branler au rythme de ses propres mouvements, Louis entend un gémissement et réalise qu’il vient de ses propres lèvres et non de son ordinateur. Il est tellement excité, mais il n’y arrive pas. Il continue de regarder l’écran et glisse sa main entre ses jambes, laissant un doigt lubrifié tracer le contour de son trou. 

Et d’accord, ce n’est pas désagréable. Il insère doucement, très doucement le bout de son doigt à l’intérieur, et ça brûle, mais ce n’est pas si terrible. Il aime la sensation d’étirement. Quand il arrive à la deuxième phalange, il est tellement excité que la sensation de brûlure ne le dérange pas. Il oublie le porno pendant une minute et imagine les longs doigt de Harry à l’intérieur de lui. Il plie un peu son doigt, et merde, ce qui vient de se passer il l’a ressenti dans tout son putain corps. La sensation rend sa bite et ses couilles douloureuses, et le plaisir a été multiplié par dix. Oubliant complètement son ordinateur, il essaye de retrouver l’angle, puis plante ses pieds sur le matelas et commence à se baiser avec sa main. A chaque fois que ses hanches redescendent, ses doigts vont un peu plus profondément. A présent il gémit sans retenue, incapable de choisir ce qui est le plus agréable, ses doigts ou sa main. Il a l’impression que son plaisir est en dent de scie, ne sachant pas quel côté choisir. 

Il sent son orgasme arriver alors qu’il baise sans relâche sa propre main, poursuivant le moment où il pourra se libérer. Ses doigts et son poignet commencent à être douloureux à cause de la position, mais il n’ose pas s’arrêter ou retirer ses doigts. C’est bien trop bon. Enfin, il sent son orgasme le submerger alors que des longues bandelettes de sperme peignent son torse brûlant et son ventre. Il a l’impression que ça ne s’arrêtera jamais et continue son mouvement, ses doigts toujours enfoncés profondément. 

Une fois redescendu du meilleur orgasme qu’il n’est jamais ressenti de sa vie, il ferme rapidement les fenêtres de son ordinateur et le pose sur une pile de vêtements par terre. Il se nettoie avec quelques mouchoirs et les jette en direction de la poubelle. Ses bras et ses jambes lui semblent lourds, mais il est heureux et satisfait. Il se glisse sous les draps et s’endort rapidement, décidant qu’il ne pensera pas à ce qui vient juste de se passer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez nous suivre sur les réseaux sociaux:  
Audrey: @audreynhll  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	6. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis fait une visite surprise au travail de Harry, puis plus tard dans la semaine, il assiste à un autre de ses shows, ce qui les amènera à s'amuser par la suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!!!! Voilà le chapitre 6!!! En espérant qu'il vous plaira!!

_ Leave all of you indecisions with you at home _

_ Don’t say you’re doing me a favor _

_ Why so complicated, won’t you throw me a bone? _

_ I want your love in every flavour - Five Seconds Of Summer  _

Louis se lève tôt mardi matin avec un plan en tête. Il va faire une visite surprise au travail de Harry. Bizarrement il a réussi à avoir sa matinée, même si Harry et lui semblent toujours travailler les même jours. Quand son réveil sonne à 9 heures, il hésite pendant un instant, mais sort tout de même de son lit. La surprise et il espère la joie sur le visage de Harry valent la peine de se lever aussi tôt. 

Il va aux toilettes, se brosse les dents, puis retourne dans sa chambre. Il met son jean le plus moulant, un T-Shirt et réfléchit rapidement à comment il va se coiffer, finalement il décide de les laisser comme ils sont; doux et décoiffés. Il sait que Harry les aime coiffés comme ça, non pas que cela soit important aux yeux de Louis. 

“Tu vas où de si bon matin?” Demande Liam depuis la cuisine. Il transpire, il doit sûrement revenir de son jogging du matin. Ugh, les gens qui se lèvent tôt. Il boit une sorte de boisson protéinée qui fait froncer le nez de Louis avec dégoût. 

“Putain Liam, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t’occupes pas de tes affaires” Répond Louis sèchement, mais se sent tout de suite mal quand il voit le visage triste de Liam. Il n’est pas du matin, et Harry est encore un sujet tabou, cependant, il ne voulait être aussi brutal avec son meilleur ami. 

Liam s’en remet vite et sourit d’un air arrogant, “Tu vas voir Harry, n’est-ce pas?”

“Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça?” Demande Louis au lieu de répondre à la question.

“Et bien, tu porte ton jean le plus moulant, pour commencer. Sérieusement, Lou, comment tu arrives à rentrer dans ce genre de pantalon?” Liam rit en regardant les jambes de Louis. 

“Comme par magie” Louis roule ses yeux, pensant partir avant que Liam ne puisse continuer son explication, mais tout au fond de lui, il est beaucoup trop gentil pour faire ça.

“J’en suis sûr” Répond Liam sarcastiquement. “Revenons en au sujet important, tu ne te lèverais jamais aussi tôt pour personne pendant ton jour de repos, excepté pour Harry. Donc j’en conclus que: tu vas voir Harry.” 

Louis a vraiment envie de frapper Liam pour lui retirer ce sourire suffisant. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il doit toujours avoir raison comme ça? Qu’est-ce que ça fait s’il s’est levé tôt pendant son jour de repos pour aller voir Harry? C’est ce que font les amis non? 

“Ok d’accord, Liam. Tu as gagné. Je vais voir Harry à la pâtisserie. Je ne suis pas encore aller voir où il travaille, donc je suis curieux” Ment Louis. Il a juste envie de voir Harry. Il ne l’a pas vu depuis leur dernière sortie, et il lui manque vraiment. Ils se sont envoyés des messages, mais Louis a tout simplement envie de voir ses yeux verts. Ses boucles. Ses fossettes stupides et adorables. Lui. 

“Uh huh” Dit Liam avec un autre sourire en coin et hausse les épaules. 

“Vas-te faire foutre” Répond Louis pour mettre fin à la conversation. Avant que Liam n’est une chance de répondre, il sort de l’appartement. 

Baby Cakes n’est qu’à 15 minutes à pied de chez Louis. C’est une matinée agréable, il ne fait pas encore trop chaud, donc ça ne lui dérange pas de marcher. Il écoute de la musique en se frayant un passage au milieu des gens qui vont travailler. S’il avait fait cela une heure plus tôt, il y aurait probablement des adultes (de vrais adultes) partout. 

Quand il trouve enfin la devanture rose de la pâtisserie, qui contraste avec les immeubles blancs et marrons qui l’entourent, il prend une profonde inspiration pour calmer son coeur qui bat la chamade. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il devient aussi nerveux à chaque fois qu’il doit voir Harry. Ils se connaissent maintenant depuis plus d’un mois, mais il a toujours l’impression que son coeur va s’arrêter de battre mais également qu’il va sortir de sa poitrine. Il jette un coup d’oeil à son reflet dans une des vitrines voisines et estime qu’il est présentable. Avec une autre grande inspiration, il ouvre la porte, ce qui fait sonner une petite cloche qui annonce son arrivée. 

“Je suis à vous dans un instant.” Il entend la voix lente de Harry. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire. Soudain, il se rend compte qu’il aurait peut-être dû apporter des fleurs à Harry ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n’a jamais acheté de fleurs pour personne, mais Harry semble être le genre de personne qui les apprécie, cependant, cela le rendrait sûrement triste si elles venaient à mourir. C’est trop mignon. 

Louis s’avance près du comptoir pour attendre Harry, regardant les différentes pâtisseries dans la vitrine. Elles ont toutes l’air délicieuses, et tout d’un coup Louis est affamé. Quand Harry revient enfin de l’arrière boutique, Louis voit le moment où Harry reconnaît qui est en train de l’attendre. Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage, faisant apparaître ses fossettes et briller ses yeux. “Louis! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là?”

Et Ok, se sourire valait vraiment la peine de s’être levé aux aurores. Louis lui sourit en retour, mais décide de la jouer cool. “Je me suis réveillé ce matin et je me suis dit que je mangerais bien des pâtisseries faites maison. J’ai entendu dire qu’elles étaient très bonnes ici. Et un petit oiseau m’a même dit que l’un des employés était très mignon.” Louis dit ses derniers mots en chuchotant, puis hausse les épaules, “Donc je me suis dit que j’allais venir jeter un coup d’oeil.”

Si cela est même possible, le sourire d'Harry est encore plus rayonnant. Louis commence à s'inquiéter pour ses pauvres joues. “Oh vraiment? Ce doit être un sacré oiseau.”

“Ouai. Il m’a vraiment foutu la trouille quand il a commencé à parler, mais après j’ai quand même écouté ce qu’il avait à me dire.” Dit Louis, souriant à nouveau. 

Harry glousse. Il glousse vraiment. “Et bien, je suis content que cet oiseau t’ait dit de venir ici. Qu’est-ce que je te sers?” 

Louis prend quelques secondes pour regarder Harry. Ses longs cheveux sont coiffés en chignon, quelques mèches bouclées tombant sur les côtés. Il porte un tablier blanc sur lequel est écrit “Baby Cakes” avec le logo, mais il semblerait qu’il n’est pas fait grand chose pour protéger ses vêtements. Son T-Shirt noir est couvert de farine, idem pour son pantalon noir.Il n’y a que Harry qui peut rendre le tablier et les vêtements couverts de farine à la mode, car il est toujours aussi beau. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu me conseilles? C’est toi l’expert ici. Je n’y connais rien en pâtisserie, mais je sais comment manger.”

“Tu aimes ce qui est très sucré, n’est-ce pas? Je me rappelles que tu mangeais un sandwich au Nutella et au miel la dernière fois, ce qui est vraiment très sucré.” Dit Harry, posant un long doigt sur son menton, pensant à ce qu’il pourrait proposer. La concentration qui se lit sur son visage est vraiment trop adorable. 

“Oui, mais je peux manger n’importe quoi.”

“Tu aimes les myrtilles?” Demande Harry tout excité. Si Louis se concentre suffisamment, il peut presque apercevoir l’idée émerger dans la tête de Harry. 

“Un peu.” Répond Louis en haussant les épaules.

“Alors j’ai ce qu’il te faut.” Harry frappe des mains avant de se diriger vers les pâtisseries. Il dépose une pâtisserie rectangulaire sur une petite assiette blanche ronde. On dirait qu’il y a comme des brisures de biscuits dessus, avec des points bleus dans la garniture jaune.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est?” Louis observe, l’air sceptique, car il n’aime pas trop les fruits ou tout ce qui est bon pour la santé en fait.

“C’est une pâtisserie aux myrtilles et au citron.” En voyant l’expression non convaincue de Louis, il rit et ajoute, “C’est bon! Je te promets. Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux toujours te donner autre chose.” 

“Ok, je vais goûter.” Cède Louis, mais ça à quand même l’air plutôt bon. 

“Super! Vas t’installer, et je vais t’apporter un café. Un latte au caramel c’est ça?” Louis hoche simplement la tête, car il n’a aucune idée de comment Harry sait ce qu’il a l’habitude de prendre comme café, à moins qu’il en ait parlé pendant l’une de leurs conversations, mais cela ne justifie toujours pas que Harry s’en souvienne. Louis fait ce qu'on lui demande et trouve une table dans un petit coin. Il entend Harry dire à un de ses collègues qu’il va prendre une pause, puis il apparaît avec deux tasses de café dans les mains. Celui de Harry est frappé, alors que Louis le préfère chaud, même en été. 

“Je suis super content que tu sois passé.” Commence Harry, s’installant sur la chaise qui est face de Louis, leurs genoux se touchant d’une façon plutôt intime. Une alarme retentit dans la tête de Louis, mais il choisit de l’ignorer, et se concentre à la place sur son ami bouclé. 

“Ouai, je me suis rendu compte que je n’avais aucune idée d’où tu travaillais.” Commence Louis, mais décide d’être honnête et ajoute, “Et j’avais aussi envie de voir ton visage.”

“Ouf! Content de ne pas être le seul.” Dit Harry en souriant, et posant une main sur son coeur. “Moi aussi j’avais envie de te voir. Maintenant goûte la pâtisserie.”

Louis regarde son assiette et regarde le dessert bizarrement. Il n’aime pas vraiment essayer de nouvelles choses et la pâtisserie c’est nouveau pour lui. Il prend sa fourchette et la plante, comme s’il elle allait s’échapper de son assiette. “Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr.”

“Bon dieu Louis, goûte cette putain de pâtisserie.” Harry roule ses yeux, prenant la fourchette de la main de Louis. Avant que Louis ne puisse l’en empêcher, Harry coupe un morceau avec le côté de la fourchette, puis le porte aux lèvres de Louis, en léchant les siennes. En voyant le regard de Harry, Louis ouvre sa bouche, et laisse Harry déposer le morceau sur sa langue. Louis referme rapidement sa bouche sur la fourchette, tandis que Harry la retire doucement. Soudain l’atmosphère dans la pâtisserie devient bien trop sexuelle. Harry fixe la bouche de Louis, et lèche ses lèvres à nouveau. Perdu dans ses pensées. 

Louis met ce sentiment de côté et se concentre sur l’explosion de saveurs qui a lieu dans sa bouche. C’est bon. Vraiment très bon. Le citron permet de parfaitement équilibrer le goût sucré de la myrtille. Louis se retrouve en train de gémir tout en mâchant et avalant. Harry le regarde, attendant sa réaction. “Putain c’est vraiment super bon. Tu diras à la personne qui l’a faite qu’il a fait du bon boulot.” 

Harry rougit, et Louis est intrigué jusqu’à ce que Harry lui confie d’une petite voix, “Um … c’est … umm … en fait c’est moi qui les ai faites.”

“Quoi? Vraiment? Tu déconnes! Elles sont super bonnes.” S’exclame Louis, prenant une autre bouchée. Il a déjà goûté à la cuisine de Harry … les cookies du jour où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Sa bite sursaute rien qu’en y repensant. 

“Merci” Répond Harry timidement, trouvant soudain les doigts de Louis qui sont sur la table fascinants, et commence à jouer avec eux. 

Louis retire sa mains de la tentative de diversion de Harry et place délicatement ses doigts sous le menton d’Harry, redressant sa tête. Quand les yeux verts de Harry rencontrent les yeux bleus de Louis, Louis a envie de l’embrasser, mais à la place il dit, “Sérieusement. Ils sont très bons. Tu es un très bon pâtissier, ou cuisinier ou peu importe. Tu devrais être fier de toi.” 

“J'aime beaucoup cuisiner.” Admet Harry, baissant son regarde à nouveau, une fois que Louis relâche son menton. Il commence à jouer avec les doigts de Louis une fois de plus, mais Louis le laisse, sentant que Harry a envie de dire quelque chose et que la distraction semble l’aider. Il prend une autre bouchée en attendant que Harry soit prêt. Généralement, Louis est impatient quand les gens prennent trop de temps pour répondre, mais il trouve cela adorable avec Harry. Il se rend compte qu’il pourrait attendre éternellement pour entendre ce que Harry a à dire. La voix de Harry le sort de ses pensées. 

“C’est juste que, mon père, mon vrai père, pas mon beau-père, dit que c’est stupide. En fait, une fois il m’a même dit que seules les femmes devraient cuisiner ou faire de la pâtisserie, et que je devrais donc laisser cela à ma mère et à Gemma. Cela m’a vraiment énervé et fait mal.”

Louis écoute sa révélation, regardant le souvenir transformer le magnifique regard de Harry en de la douleur. Il essaye prudemment de contrôler sa propre expression, tentant de ne pas laisser la rage qui l’envahit faire surface. Le père de Harry est un con. Comment a-t-il pu dire à Harry que ce qu’il aime faire n’est pas acceptable? Comment quelqu’un peut-il faire du mal Harry?  _ Tu lui a fait du mal _ , lui rappelle la petite voix cynique dans sa tête. Il l’ignore, et focalise sa haine sur un homme qu’il n’a jamais rencontré. 

Louis soupire, décidant d’être honnête, même si cela peut potentiellement faire un peu de peine à Harry. “Et bien, pour être franc, et je le dit de la façon la plus respectueuse qui soit, ton père est un con Haz.”

Harry éclate de rire. Le rire qu’il tente de couvrir à chaque fois , mais là il ne le fait pas. Louis se félicite mentalement car c’est son rire préféré. Celui qui semble être uniquement pour lui. Il n’a certainement pas entendu Harry réagir de cette façon avec quelqu’un d’autre, alors il se permet de montrer sa fierté sur son visage en attendant que Harry se calme. 

“Oui, on peut dire que s’en est un.” Dit Harry en souriant à Louis. Louis est content que ce sourire soit revenu.

“As-tu pensé un peu plus à ta Spécialité, et peut-être à la changer?” Demande Louis, car il est curieux.

“Oui, en fait j’y ai pensé. J'aimerais changer et prendre la Spécialité Anglais. Je sais que c’est stupide, et qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup de débouchées avec un diplôme d’Anglais, mais j’adore écrire. J’écris souvent des chansons, des poèmes et des histoires.” Dit Harry, avec excitation. 

Louis réfléchit pendant un moment, essayant de trouver une façon d’aborder le sujet avec les parents de Harry. La solution lui vient finalement. “Un jour j’ai lu un article qui disait que l’une des meilleures Spécialités pour entrer en école de Droit est l’Anglais car cela t’apprend à vraiment bien écrire. L’écriture est très importante en école de Droit ainsi que l’esprit critique. Je sais que tu n’as pas vraiment envie d’aller en école de Droit, mais cela restera quand même possible avec une Spécialité Anglais. Alors peut-être que tu peux aborder le sujet de cette façon avec tes parents. A partir du moment où tu argumentes, je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils puissent refuser.”

Le visage de Harry s’illumine à nouveau. Il est radieux, et Louis ne peut s’empêcher de l’être aussi. “Tu es un génie Lou!” S’exclame Harry, en sautant presque de sa chaise. Il baisse d’un ton et regarde autour de lui pour s’assurer qu’il n’a pas trop attiré l’attention. Miraculeusement, non. Alors il ajoute plus calmement, “Il se pourrait qu’ils acceptent. Je pourrais t’embrasser, là tout de suite.” 

Harry dit cela comme une expression, mais Louis a envie qu’il le fasse. Son regard se pose sur les lèvres de Harry, et il pense que Harry est peut-être en train de penser à la même chose, alors qu’il mouille ses lèvres avec sa langue. Louis a envie de remplacer sa langue avec ses dents.

“Je pense que je vais le faire.” Dit Harry, très doucement, se rapprochant de Louis. Il l’embrasse doucement, tendrement. Les lèvres de Harry ont le goût de café, et Louis ne va pas se plaindre. Le baiser est beaucoup trop court selon Louis, mais ils sont au travail de Harry. 

“Je ferai une putain de présentation avec un PowerPoint pour toi pour t’aider à les convaincre, si c’est nécessaire.” Offre Louis. 

“Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.” Dit Harry en rigolant, prenant une autre gorgée de café avec sa paille. Louis suit le mouvement, pensant, et non pour la première fois, de quoi ses lèvres auraient l’air autour de sa queue.

“Tu es sûr? Avec ma Spécialité en Gestion d’Entreprise, je peux te faire un putain de PowerPoint.” Répond Louis, rigolant avec Harry.

“Je te crois.” Le rassure Harry, en levant ses deux mains vers Louis. “Mais, oui, j’en suis sûr.”

Louis voit Harry se mordre la lèvre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sait que Harry veut ajouter quelque chose; il peut le voir en observant ses gestes. Le coeur tatoué sur le bras de Harry est tellement évident. Harry montre ses sentiments comme il porte des vêtements de couleurs vives. Il est très facile de savoir ce qu’il ressent; Louis n’a aucune idée de ce qui l’a poussé à vouloir devenir avocat. Il serait terrible. Louis donne une petite tappe sur l’épaule de Harry, prenant une gorgée de son propre café. “Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Hazza?”

Harry mord sa lèvre à nouveau, baissant son regard. Il se remet à jouer avec les doigts de Louis sur la table. Ses grandes mains sont chaudes et étrangement réconfortantes. Quand Louis réalise que Harry n’a aucune intention de lui dire ce qu’il pense, il opte pour une approche différente. “Ecoute, je sais que tu veux me demander quelque chose. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu me le dises. Alors, je serais toi, je cracherais le morceau. Tu n’as rien à perdre.” 

“Tu as raison,” Dit Harry, toujours en gardant son regard baissé. Il mord sa lèvre une nouvelle fois, mais Louis peut voir qu’il va lui parler cette fois. “C'est juste que. Tu es quelqu’un de très logique et je ne le suis pas. Je laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus dans toutes les situations. Je suis toujours frustré quand je parle à mes parents, mais ce sera peut-être plus facile si j’ai quelqu’un qui m'accompagne, tu vois? Quelqu’un d’éloquent et de logique. Quelqu’un qui sait persuader.” 

Louis sait où il veut en venir, mais décide de détendre un peu l’atmosphère. “Hmm … je n’ai aucune idée d’où tu pourrais trouver un gars comme ça.” 

Harry le regarde enfin, il lui fait un petit sourire. Louis s’en contente, “C’est toi, Lou. Tu le sais bien. Tu voudras bien venir avec moi?”

“Bien sûr que je viendrai Haz.” Dit Louis, avant même de se rendre compte qu’il vient d’accepter de  _ rencontrer les parents de Harry _ . Putain, qu’est-ce qui lui prend? Il ne peut pas rencontrer les parents de Harry. Ce sera super gênant, mais il a déjà accepté. Il ne peut pas se rétracter, surtout quand c’est une promesse faite à Harry. De plus, Harry a besoin de lui. Il fait de son mieux pour mettre de côté la panique qui commence à lui monter dans la gorge quand il voit Harry lui sourire aussi sincèrement. 

“Super. Je te tiendrais au courant de la date.”

“Ouai, super.” Dit Louis, quelque peu distrait par ses pensées. Il a besoin de changer le sujet. “Alors, vous êtes tous prêts pour votre show de vendredi?” 

“Oui. On va jouer 5 chansons cette fois,” Répond Harry, levant sa main pour montrer les cinq chansons. “L’une d’entre elles est nouvelle. Je l’ai écrite il y a quelques semaines, donc je suis un peu stressé. Je suis toujours nerveux quand on joue une nouvelle chanson.”

“Je suis sûr qu’elle est géniale Haz. Ne sois pas nerveux. J’admire vraiment ce que tu fais sur scène. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le faire.” Admet Louis, mangeant la dernière bouchée de sa pâtisserie. 

“Vraiment?” Quand Louis hoche la tête, Harry continue. “On répète tous les jours de la semaine jusqu’au show. On a déjà jouer les autres chansons, mais je veux que la nouvelle soit parfaite.”

“Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que vous allez jouer?” Tente Louis, sachant que c’est un pari risqué, mais putain, il est super curieux. Il a envie de savoir ce qui rend Harry aussi excité.

“Non” Répond Harry.

“Aller! J’ai vraiment envie de savoir!” Supplie Louis. 

“Non” Répond Harry fermement, secouant sa tête et rigolant. 

“C’est pas juste.” Dit Louis en boudant, il baisse son regard et croise ses bras devant lui, ce qui fait encore plus rire Harry.

“Tu verra bien. Attends, tu vas venir, n’est-ce pas?” Demande Harry, l’air un peu paniqué. 

Louis le rassure rapidement, “Evidemment que je viens. Je ne vais pas louper ça. Liam vient aussi.”

“Super.” Dit Harry en souriant. “Je devrais vraiment retourner bosser. On se voit samedi.” 

“Ouai.” Confirme Louis, se levant en même temps que Harry. Avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher, il se met sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse la joue chaude de Harry. La main de Harry vient immédiatement toucher l’endroit où les lèvres de Louis se sont posées, un regard étonné mais doux sur son visage. Louis sort de la boutique sans ajouter un mot, mais se retourne rapidement vers Harry en passant la porte. Il est toujours planté sur place, abasourdi, mais heureux. Cela fait sourire Louis. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Tu es prêt à y aller Ni?” Demande Harry, prenant ses clés et son téléphone, regardant les notifications de Louis puis répondant rapidement avant que Niall ne le prenne sur le fait. 

“Oui. Oui, du calme.” Grommèle Niall, prenant ses propres affaires. 

“On a dit à Ash et Cal que nous serions chez eux dans 5 minutes, et c’était il y a 5 minutes.” Dit harry exaspéré. Les répétitions le rendent nerveux comme c’est la première fois qu’ils vont jouer sa nouvelle chanson tous ensemble. Ils l’ont tous jouée séparément, travaillant sur leur parties et la mélodie de leur côté, mais c’est la première fois qu’il seront tous ensemble. Elle doit être parfaite pour vendredi, et ils n’ont pas beaucoup de temps. 

Harry et Niall sortent du bâtiment, se dirigeant vers la voiture de Harry, comme elle est plus grande pour contenir leurs housses de guitare. Niall a pris sa guitare acoustique et sa guitare électrique, voulant savoir ce que les autres membres du groupe pensent du nouveau son avec cette nouvelle chanson. Harry sait qu’il veut uniquement son acoustique et préfèrerais que Niall joue avec son électrique comme d’habitude. 

Le trajet jusqu’à l’appartement de leurs amis est court. Il est content que Ashton et Calum est trois chambres chez eux, la troisième chambre étant leur ‘studio’. Ils essayent de ne pas jouer trop fort, mais c’est impossible avec la batterie, donc ils ont décidé de ne pas jouer tôt le matin ou après que la nuit soit tombée, par respect pour les voisins. Ils portent leur équipement jusqu’à l’appartement, ne prennent pas la peine de frapper et entrent. 

“Vous êtes en retard.” S’exclame Ashton depuis le salon. 

Harry rigole et se dirige vers la voix. “C’est à cause de Niall. Il devait  _ juste _ arranger ses cheveux.” 

“Aw, Ni, tu essayes de m’impressionner?” Demande Ashton, posant une main sur son coeur. “J’en suis honoré, mais tu n’es pas mon genre, surtout ne le prends pas mal. Harry, cependant? Harry serait parfait, avec ou sans quelques parties.” Avec ce commentaire, Ashton fait un clin d’oeil à Harry. Harry rigole, pensant que Ashton et Louis s’entendraient vraiment bien. Ils ont un sens de l’humour assez similaire. Sarcastique. 

“Merci, connard,” Dit Niall sur un ton de moquerie et offensé, ébouriffant les les cheveux blonds de Ashton. “Mais Harry est déjà pris.” Grâce à ce commentaire, Harry réalise que Niall vient de lâcher le morceau devant tout le monde.

“Oh, vraiment? C’est une info ça. C’est officiel entre vous deux?” Demande Ashton, semblant vraiment intéressé. 

“Non” Dit Harry en lançant un regard meurtrier à Niall. Niall lui sourit avec fierté en guise de réponse. Harry n’est pas quelqu’un de violent, mais il a vraiment envie de le frapper pour avoir aborder le sujet de ‘Louis’. Maintenant Ash ne va jamais lâcher l’affaire, il en a pour toute l’après-midi. 

“Il ne fait que parler de Louis. Il lui envoie des messages constamment avec un sourire d’adoration ridicule sur son visage. Je vous jure, j’ai failli vomir l’autre jour quand il est revenu de son rendez-vous et qu’il était tout content. Apparemment il a porté Louis, alors qu’il dormait, jusque dans sa chambre. C’est pas mignon ça. J’en ai entendu parler pendant trois jours. Le fait que Louis soit trop mignon quand il dort. Ses longs cils. Les sons qu’il fait quand il dort. Le fait qu’il ait l’air si petit sur le siège passager. Je vous le dit, j’avais envie de m’ouvrir les veines.” Dit Niall sur un ton dramatique. Les joues de Harry sont en feu en entendant Niall raconter l’histoire. Il va tuer Niall, après le concert, bien évidemment. Il a un peu besoin de lui pour impressionner Louis, et ils n’ont pas le temps d’engager un nouveau guitariste. 

Le regard amusé de Ashton se pose sur Harry avec un énorme sourire. Comme s’il était content pour lui. “Cela semble plutôt sérieux Haz. Un rendez-vous et tout ça.”

“Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous,” Insiste Harry, sur la défensive. “On est juste allé au lac. On a nagé un peu.”

“Louis a réussi à le convaincre, vraiment le  _ convaincre _ , d’aller sur le lac dans un putain de canoë.” Dit Niall à leurs amis avec un sourire. 

A cette remarque, Ashton tourne sa tête brusquement pour regarder Harry sous le choc. Le peur de l’eau de Harry n’est un secret pour personne en ce qui concerne ses amis, il a toujours refusé de sauter ou de plonger ou d’aller faire du rafting. 

“Mais tu as peur des eaux profondes. Tu n’as jamais voulu aller dans une eau qui dépasse les 1,80 mètres de profondeur.” Dit Ashton, un peu blessé, mais ses yeux brillent comme s’il connaissait un secret. 

“Ce n’est pas si important que ça.” Se défend Harry, regardant ses pieds, ne voulant pas regarder ses amis dans les yeux. “On portait des gilets de sauvetage et tout. J’ai confiance en Louis.” Il ajoute la dernière phrase dans un murmure.

“Je trouve ça mignon.” Dit Niall. Quand Harry lève enfin son regard, les yeux bleus de Niall brillent, un grand sourire envahissant son visage.

“Aller venez, Cal est déjà en train de s’amuser avec sa basse dans le studio.” Ashton sourit, faisant ressortir sa fossette, et roulant ses yeux. Harry lui est tellement reconnaissant pour le changement de sujet, qu’il sent presque son corps se relaxer. Les deux hommes suivent Ashton jusqu’au studio. Comme prévu, Cal est assis sur un tabouret, jouant avec sa basse, un bonnet recouvrant ses cheveux noirs, malgré la chaleur de l’été. 

“Bon, je pensais qu’on aurait pu travailler la nouvelle chanson.” Commence Harry impatient. 

“Tu veux dire celle que tu as écrite pour ton amoureux?” Demande Ashton, s’asseyant sur le tabouret derrière sa batterie.

“Je ne l’ai pas écrite pour lui.” Crie Harry, fronçant son nez, ne voulant pas retomber dans cette conversation, mais il peut sentir ses joues devenir toutes rouges et le trahir. Il sait que Ashton ne laissera pas passer l’occasion de le titiller, le salaud. Ce n’est pas sa faute si Louis l’a inspiré pour écrire ces derniers jours. Vraiment ce n’est pas sa faute si Louis est si adorable. S’il connaissaient Louis comme Harry le connaît, ils écriraient probablement des douzaines de chansons sur lui aussi. Il est tellement radieux. Il est le putain de soleil. Honnêtement, comment faire pour ne pas écrire de chanson sur lui? 

“Tu ne sais absolument pas mentir. On ne te l’a jamais dit?” Dit Calum. Il est généralement le plus discret du groupe, mais quand il fait un commentaire tout le monde l’écoute. 

“Oui” Harry roule ses yeux, une fois de plus, pensant à Louis. Louis lui a déjà dit ça. Tous les jours. Parfois, cependant, Harry déteste le fait qu’il ne puisse pas lire en Louis comme Louis arrive à lire en lui. C’est tellement frustrant. Louis arrive à garder ses émotions pour lui, peu importe la situation, et ses mouvements ne laissent jamais rien paraître. C’est exaspérant pour quelqu’un qui montre autant ses émotions.

“Ok les gars, on arrête d’embêter Harry, et on commence à jouer. Tout doit être parfait pour vendredi.” Dit Niall, frappant ses mains devant lui, sentant la gêne de Harry. Il lui en vraiment reconnaissant. 

“Rabat-joie” Dit Ashton en faisant la moue, mais commence à jouer un rythme sur sa batterie.

La répétition se passe bien par la suite, les autres hommes envoyant juste quelques petis piques à Harry de temps en temps, surtout quand ils travaillent sur la nouvelle chanson. Harry envoie un court Snapchat du groupe en train de jouer à Louis pour le taquiner. Louis renvoie un selfie de son visage ronchon avec un message proclamant l’injustice de la situation. C’est adorable. Evidemment Harry se fait taquiner pour avoir envoyer un Snapchat à Louis, mais il s’y habitue. Louis commence à prendre une place importante dans sa vie, et il sait qu’il fera donc partie de leurs vies à eux aussi. Il doit juste laisser du temps à Louis. De temps en temps, Harry voit l’inquiétude sur le visage de Niall quand ils parlent de Louis, mais elle s’en va avant même que Harry ne puisse y penser. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“C’est pas trop tôt.” S’exclame Louis quand il voit le bout des bottes dorées de Harry sous le rideau. Le groupe de Harry à l’air de s’installer pour leur performance. Il sait qu’il rend fou Liam. Il ne sait pas d’où vient cette nervosité. Sa jambe ne fait que secouer la table. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se ronger ses ongles, sachant que Harry lui ferait la réflexion, alors il bouge sans arrêt ses mains, tapotant ses doigts sur la table, et frappant ses cuisses. Ils ont dû écouter les trois premières performances médiocres. Bon, peut-être qu’elles n’étaient pas médiocres, mais rien n’impressionne Louis à l’heure qu’il est. Pas avant que Harry ne soit sur scène. 

“Louis, tu est en train de me tuer. Tu vas te calmer? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive?” Demande Liam, posant une main ferme sur le genou de Louis pour stabiliser sa jambe qui tremble. 

Louis roule ses yeux en guise de réponse, car il ne veut pas dire à Liam ce qui lui arrive. Harry. Harry est ce qui lui arrive. Bon, pas littéralement, mais bon. Louis était incroyablement curieux à propos de la nouvelle chanson, et le fait que Harry lui envoie un Snapchat il y a quelques jours, n’a pas aidé. Il veut juste l’entendre. Il adore voir des morceaux de l’imagination de Harry. La façon dont son esprit fonctionne. C’est fascinant. Harry est très attentif et a une mémoire d’éléphant. Il est brillant, vraiment. 

Louis passe les dix minutes suivantes à se contrôler, afin que Liam le laisse vivre pendant le concert. A un moment, Liam se lève pour aller chercher à boire car il ne supporte plus Louis. L’alcool l’aide à se détendre d’une certaine façon. Il est un peu pompette à présent car Liam ne cesse de lui donner des verres pour le calmer. 

Enfin, le rideau s’ouvre, et Louis peut regarder Harry. Il porte une chemise jaune en dentelle totalement transparente, le contour noir de ses tatouages pouvant être aperçu au travers des trous de la chemise. Bien sûr, il n’a boutonné que trois boutons. La chemise est accompagnée d’un jean skinny noir, incroyablement moulant. Sérieusement, comment il arrive à l’enfiler? Il sourit à Louis quand leur regards se croisent. Louis sait que Harry l’a surpris en train de mater Harry, mais qu’est-ce qu’il y peut, c’est un homme faible. 

“Bonsoir à tous, “ Commence Harry, saluant la foule. Il a l'air un peu nerveux, mais plutôt à l’aise. “Je m’appelle Harry Styles. Voici les membres de notre groupes, Niall, Ashton et Calum, et nous sommes les Temporary Fix. Ce soir nous allons vous jouer 5 chansons. Trois sont des reprises, mais deux sont des chansons originales. J’espère que ça vous plaira. Restez après le show et venez nous voir!”

La première chanson qu’ils jouent est  _ Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked _ de Cage The Elephant. Leur version n’est pas si différente de l’originale, et elle plaît à Louis, frappant des mains sur le rythme, regardant Harry posséder la scène, sans sa guitare pour le moment. C’est vraiment un don chez lui, même si ses mouvements de danse sont terribles, mais d’une façon plutôt adorable. 

La chanson suivante est une autre chanson country dont Louis se souvient vaguement de l’avoir écouter pendant leur petit voyage au lac. Il ne connaît ni le nom ni l’artiste, mais il aime la façon dont Harry la chante. Bien sûr il y ajoute sa petite touche rock, ce qui la rend super. 

Pour la troisième chanson, il se dirige vers une version rock de  _ Fucking Perfect _ de P!nk. Louis n’est pas du tout surpris que Harry soit un fan de P!nk, cette dernière étant étant engagée sur le pouvoir des femmes et le féminisme. Harry ferme les yeux pendant qu’il chante cette chanson, jouant doucement de la guitare. De temps en temps, pendant le refrain, Harry le regarde et lui sourit tendrement. Louis a l’impression que Harry lui chante la chanson. A cette pensée, un frisson lui traverse le corps. 

“Bon, la chanson suivante est toute nouvelle. Je l’ai écrite il y a quelques semaines, alors excusez-nous si elle n’est pas parfaite.” Commence Harry, ok c’est parti. Soudain, Louis a l’impression que son coeur va sortir de sa poitrine, et tout son sang lui monte aux oreilles. Il a comme envie de vomir avec toute cette angoisse, mais il prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il remarque à peine la main de Liam que le tapote gentiment dans le dos.

“On espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire.” Continue Harry, faisant un clin d'oeil à Louis. Ok, maintenant il va vraiment vomir. “Voici  _ Happily _ .”

_ You don’t understand, you don’t understand _

_ What you do to me when you hold her hand _

_ We were meant to be but a twist of fate _

_ Made it so you had to walk away _

_ ‘Cause we’re on fire _

_ We are on fire _

_ We’re on fire now _

_ Yeah, we’re on fire _

_ We are on fire _

_ We’re on fire now _

_ I don’t care what people say when we’re together _

_ You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep _

_ I just want it to be you and I forever _

_ I know you wanna leave _

_ So c’mon baby be with me  _

_ So happily _

_ It’s four a.m and I know that you’re with her _

_ I wonder if she knows that I touched your skin _

_ And if she feels my traces in your hair _

_ Sorry, love, but I don’t really care _

_ ‘Cause we’re on fire _

_ We are on fire _

_ We’re on fire now _

_ Yeah, we’re on fire _

_ We are on fire _

_ We’re on fire now _

_ _

_ I don’t care what people say when we’re together _

_ You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep _

_ I just want it to be you and I forever _

_ I know you wanna leave _

_ So c’mon baby be with me  _

_ So happily _

_ So happily _

_ One, two, three, four!  _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  _

_ We’re on fire now  _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  _

_ We’re on fire now  _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  _

_ We’re on fire now  _

_ I don’t care what people say when we’re together _

_ You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep _

_ I just want it to be you and I forever _

_ I know you wanna leave _

_ So c’mon baby be with me  _

_ So happily _

_ I don’t care what people say when we’re together _

_ You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep _

_ I just want it to be you and I forever _

_ I know you wanna leave _

_ So c’mon baby be with me  _

_ So happily _

Avec cette dernière phrase, Harry regarde droit dans les yeux de Louis avec un petit sourire. Louis est abasourdi. Juste abasourdi. Il est sûr qu’il ressemble à un poisson qu’on a sorti de l’eau, la bouche béante en regardant la scène, frappant à peine dans ses mains avec les public. C’est juste que. Il ne sait pas quoi ressentir. Bien sûr, Harry n’a sans doute pas écrit ça pour lui, mais et s’il l’avait fait. Wow. Personne n’a jamais écrit une chanson pour lui encore moins un chanson qui lui demande de donner une chance à leur relation. Il a l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. 

“Tu vas bien Lou?” Demande Liam, l’inquiétude se sentant dans sa voix.

Louis tente de calmer la panique qui s’éveille en lui, choisissant de l’ignorer, comme à chaque fois. Il prend quelques grandes inspirations et se concentre sur ce qui se passe autour de lui. Harry est en train de présenter la chanson suivante, sa voix lente et grave. Apaisant les nerfs de Louis. Il va ranger cette chanson avec les autres choses auxquelles il ne va pas penser pendant tout cet été. “Ouai, ça va.” Louis répond enfin à Liam.

Liam n’a pas l’air convaincu, mais avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, le groupe commence à jouer  _ Medecine _ . Cette une très bonne distraction, pense Louis, en regardant Harry montrer du doigt sa bouche quand il chante  _ up to your mouth, feeling it out, feeling it out _ . La performance est aussi obscène que la première fois, peut-être même un peu plus car il semble que Harry soit en train d’essayer de l’impressionner, frottant son entrejambe contre le pied de micro, léchant ses lèvres, et faisant un clin d’oeil, tout cela à l’attention de Louis. Louis est dure. Tellement que ça en est douloureux. Oubliant complètement  _ Happily _ , il regarde juste Harry. Magnifique, et ressemblant à un péché, Harry. La plus intéressante des combinaisons entre l’innocence et le sex. Louis a chaud. Très chaud. 

Harry fait un clin d’oeil et sourit à Louis une dernière fois avant que le rideau ne se ferme et Louis laisse échapper une bouffée d’air, qu’il ne savait même pas qu’il retenait. Putain, c’était intense. Il ressent tellement d’émotions contradictoires qu’il ne sait pas vraiment sur laquelle se concentrer. Une chose est sûre, il est toujours dur et vraiment très excité. Il s’avère que regarder Harry chanter un chanson sur la fellation l’excite. Il le savait déjà, suite à leur première soirée ici. C’était un putain de désastre. 

**__________**

  
  


“Je crois que ça c’est bien passé.” S’exclame Harry, commençant à ranger leur équipement une fois que le rideau s’est refermé. Il est toujours un peu nerveux. Il a essayé de regarder l’expression de Louis pendant  _ Happily _ , mais, comme toujours, Louis n’a rien laissé paraître. Il a cependant remarqué que Louis avait l’air nerveux pendant la performance. 

“Ouai, mais j’ai merdé pendant le deuxième refrain de  _ Happily _ .” Dit Ashton, la déception se sentant dans ses mots. 

“Eh, c’est une nouvelle chanson. Personne n’a remarqué.” Rassure Calum, tapant son ami dans le dos. 

“Ouai, Ash, ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même.” Dit Niall. Un silence s’installe entre eux, essayant de tout ranger pour qu’ils puissent aller se relaxer et boire un verre. 

Quand Harry s’approche de la table, il remarque que Louis est perdu dans ses pensées, regardant dans le vide alors que Liam joue avec son téléphone. Il cligne à peine des yeux ou ne respire, alors Harry s’approche doucement, posant une large main sur son épaule. 

Louis sursaute, mais se détend rapidement quand il se rend compte qu’il s’agit de Harry. “Désolé, j’était un peu perdu dans ma tête.” Dit-il en riant un peu. 

“J’ai vu ça.” Répond Harry, s’asseyant à côté de lui. La table est petite, alors pour faire de la place, il touche Louis de l’épaule jusqu’au pied. Niall se lève pour aller leur chercher des verres. 

Comme la dernière fois, d’autres tables sont déplacées pour faire de la place pour pouvoir danser. Des couples s’installent déjà sur la piste, bougeant leurs corps au rythme de la musique. Harry a envie de demander à Louis de venir danser, mais il n’ose pas vraiment. A la place, il écoute les conversations. Comme Harry l’avait prévu, Louis et Ashton s’entendent super bien, se nourrissant sans arrêt du sens de l’humour de l’autre. A plusieurs occasions, lui et Liam échangent des regards suite aux facéties de Louis et Ashton. Harry est tellement content que tout le monde s’entende bien. Même le discret Calum a commencé une conversation avec Liam, leurs têtes baissées, discutant tranquillement. Il sourit quand il sent la main chaude de Louis sur sa cuisse. 

Harry prend quelques profondes inspirations. C’est maintenant ou jamais apparemment, alors il tapote sur l’épaule de Louis pour attirer son attention. Il se dégonfle presque quand les magnifiques yeux bleus de Louis rencontrent les siens, “Tuveuxdancer?” Demande Harry précipitamment. C’était censé être une question, mais c’est sorti en un seul mot. Harry fait la grimace alors que Louis rigole. 

“C’était quoi ça, Curly?” Demande Louis, souriant toujours. Cela fait longtemps que Louis ne l’a pas appelé comme ça, mais ça ne le dérange pas. Louis a tellement de surnoms pour lui maintenant. Il se demande pendant une seconde s’il est celui qui en a le plus parmi les amis de Louis. Louis le regarde, attendant sa réponse. Ah oui, c’est vrai, il était censé parler. 

“Umm …” Il se racle la gorge. Putain, il peut chanter devant des dizaines de personnes mais demander à un mec mignon de danser avec lui semble être la tâche la plus difficile de toute son existence. Il termine le reste de son verre, et essaye à nouveau, “Est-ce que … uhh … peut-être … umm … tu veux danser?” 

Il sent son expression se transformer en espoir, essayant de convaincre Louis de dire oui. Louis y réfléchit pendant quelques instants, clairement mal à l’aise avec la question. Juste au moment où Harry est prêt à revenir sur sa question, Louis dit, “Ouai”, avec un sourire. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à Louis comme un imbécile. Il sait que ses fossettes ressortent et ses joues sont douloureuses à cause de ce sourire, mais il ne peut s’en empêcher. Louis a accepté de danser avec lui. Avant que Louis ne puisse changer d’avis, Harry prend sa petite main dans la sienne. 

“On va danser.” Dit-il à toute la table, tirant Louis derrière lui avant que personne ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. 

“Haz, je ne sais pas vraiment danser.” Crie Louis dans son oreille car la musique est tellement forte près des enceintes. 

“C’est facile, tu n’as qu’à faire comme moi.” Dit Harry, se tournant pour mettre son dos contre le torse de Louis. Leur différence de taille rend la tâche un peu compliquée. Dieu merci pour les jours où il a travailler ses jambes en sport, parce que Harry doit se baisser un peu pour aligner leurs hanches, faisant travailler ses cuisses. Il attrape les petites mains de Louis et les pose sur ses hanches, les gardant en place avec ses propres mains, puis commence à se balancer sur le rythme. Il ne sait pas de quoi Louis avait peur. Il est bon pour garder le rythme, meilleur que Harry en fait. 

Après quelques minutes comme ça, Harry décide de titiller un peu Louis. Après tout, c’est son passe-temps favori. La chanson qui suit est quelque chose de plutôt sexy, alors il commence à frotter ses fesses contre la queue de Louis tout en faisant bouger ses cheveux. Harry entend le souffle coupé de Louis, même avec la musique. Il ne laisse pas Louis voir le sourire qui envahit son visage. Louis arrive à le suivre, frottant sa queue dure contre les fesses de Harry, et oh, c’est nouveau. 

Merde, Harry devient dur dans son pantalon. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Louis réponde et qu’il le titille à son tour. L’enfoiré. Les basses de la musique lui traverse le corps et tout ce qu’il ressent c’est Louis. Il continue de se frotter, se penchant en avant de temps en temps, quand la musique le permet. Il peut sentir le souffle chaud de Louis contre sa nuque, et ses petits doigts s’accrochant fermement à ses hanches., juste au dessus de ses lauriers. Soudain, il sent Louis lécher sa peau à l’endroit où son cou rencontre son épaule. Harry laisse échapper un gémissement, et maintenant il est vraiment dur. Louis continue de mordre et d’embrasser son cou et son oreille, alors que ses doigts s’enfoncent de plus en plus dans les hanches de Harry, y laissant probablement des équimoses. 

Quand la chanson change, Harry se retourne pour se retrouver face à Louis, mettant une longue jambe entre celles de Louis, frottant son érection contre la cuisse de Louis. Louis réagit d’une façon magnifique, gémissant dans son oreille, utilisant ses petites mains fortes pour attraper les fesses de Harry et le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il n’y a même pas la place de passer une feuille de papier entre leurs deux torses, ils ont peut-être l’air indécents, mais Harry n’en a rien à foutre à ce moment précis, pas quand Louis pousse ses cheveux sur le côté et commence à l’embrasser le long de son épaule, son cou, sa mâchoire, et finalement ses lèvres. 

Il n’y a aucune prétention de pudeur quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin dans un baiser torride, leurs langues explorant la bouche de l’autre. Harry est content quand il s’aperçoit que Louis n’a pas le goût de cigarette, à la place, il a le goût du cocktail sucré qu’il a bu toute la soirée. Harry ne sait même plus si ce qu’il sont en train de faire est toujours considéré comme de la danse ou juste se frotter l’un à l’autre en s’embrassant. 

“Toilettes” Marmonne Harry entre deux baisers, attrapant les deux mains de Louis et le menant vers les toilettes pour hommes. Une fois à l’intérieur, Harry pousse un Louis surpris dans le toilette le plus grand, le suivant rapidement et fermant le verrou. Il prend un instant pour apprécier l’apparence de Louis. Les pupilles de Louis sont dilatées, ses lèvres roses suite aux baisers, et il a une érection massive dans son pantalon. Harry lèche ses lèvres inconsciemment, voulant goûter. 

Harry se jète sur Louis à nouveau, le poussant contre le mur et connectant leurs lèvres dans un autre baiser. Il gémit quand Louis lui mord la lèvre, portant une main dans les les boucles de Harry et tirant légèrement. Harry commence à toucher l’érection de Louis par dessus son jean, gémissant quand sa propre érection se frotte aux cuisses fermes de Louis. Il sent la main chaude de Louis se poser sur son torse, là où sa chemise est ouverte.

Harry arrête de l’embrasser pendant quelques secondes, regardant l’expression défoncée de Louis. Louis est à couper le souffle avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres gonflées, et sa queue dure sous son jean. Louis geint à la perte de contact. Mon dieu, Harry doit le goûter, alors et se met sur ses genoux un en seul mouvement. 

Les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent quand il comprend ce que Harry veut faire. Harry pose ses doigts sur les boutons du jean de Louis attendant sa réponse. “Putain oui, Haz. J’ai envie de toi.” Dit Louis, sa voix cassée. La bite douloureuse de Harry remue dans son pantalon. 

Harry ouvre le pantalon de Louis en tremblant, le baissant avec son caleçon jusqu’à ses genoux, permettant à l’érection de Louis de se libérer. Elle est grosse et rouge, une veine bleue apparaissant en dessous et Harry a envie de la lécher. Il regarde Louis pour une dernière confirmation, et quand Louis hoche la tête, il lèche ses lèvres puis lèche le bout de la queue de Louis. 

Il commence à tourner sa langue autour du bout de sa queue, levant doucement ses mains pour attraper les couilles de Louis. Il entend Louis gémir suite au contact. Ensuite, très doucement, il met le reste de la bite de Louis dans sa bouche, pour la mouiller. Détendant sa gorge et appréciant la façon dont sa machoir s’étire, Harry gémit. Il arrive au moment où son nez touche les poils pubiens de Louis, respirant l’odeur qui est juste tellement  _ Louis _ . Il bouge sa tête d’avant en arrière pendant quelques minutes, essayant différentes techniques pour obtenir une réaction de Louis. Les gémissements de Louis se dirigent tout droit vers sa douloureuse érection, alors il se touche, ces sons étant presque trop pour lui. 

Il peut sentir Louis pousser ses hanches doucement vers la bouche de Harry, alors Harry décide de l’impressionner un peu. Il regarde Louis, la bouche toujours autour de sa bite, et place ses mains derrière son dos. Il voit le moment où Louis comprend ce qu’il veut car ses yeux deviennent encore plus sombres. C’est comme si un déclic se passait dans la tête de Louis quand il attrape fermement les cheveux de Harry et commence à baiser la bouche de Harry, le combo entre la douleur et le plaisir devenant trop pour la bite de Harry. Il tente de détendre sa gorge, mais des larmes surgissent dans ses yeux du fait que la bite de Louis frappe constamment le fond de sa gorge. Putain qu’est-ce qu’il aime se sentir utilisé parfois. Louis commence à dire des obscénités, sa voix un peu cassée. 

“Tu es tellement beau avec ma bite dans ta bouche, baby.” Dit Louis, et Harry gémit. Putain. Il pensait que Louis allait être un bavard, mais merde, le fait de l’entendre en vrai lui fait quelque chose. 

“Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que j’ai rêvé de faire à ta bouche. Ces jolies lèvres rouge ont été faites pour être autour de ma bite.” Continue Louis, touchant le coin de la bouche de Harry avec son pouce. 

“Tu aimes sucer des bites, n’est-ce pas, love?” Demande Louis, alors Harry hoche la tête, sans relâcher ses mains, les gardant fermement derrière son dos. 

“Putain Harry, tu me fais trop de bien. Tu es trop bon pour moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir.” Louis gémit, et baisant la bouche de Harry encore plus fort. Les larmes coulent librement sur les joues de Harry, mais il est tellement excité qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est maintenant en train de gémir autour de la bite de Louis avec abandon. Il sent ses propres hanches chercher une quelconque friction. Il n’en peut plus, alors il lâche ses mains et déboutonne rapidement son pantalon. Il ne prend même pas la peine de le baisser, il glisse juste sa main dans son caleçon pour envelopper sa queue dure et douloureuse. Il gémit au toucher. Il commence à synchroniser ses mouvements avec ceux de Louis, utilisant un peu de pré-sperme pour mieux glisser. 

“Tu dois être plus discret Haz. Quelqu’un pourrait t’entendre. Ce n’est pas ce que tu veux quand même?” A cette question, Harry gémit, aplatissant sa langue sous la queue dure de Louis parce qu’il en un peu envie. Encore plus excité par l’idée que quelqu’un puisse les surprendre, il peut sentir son orgasme approcher, la boule serrée dans son ventre commençant à se libérer. 

“Putain Harry. C’est ça que tu veux hein? Tu veux que tout le bar sache que tu as ma bite dans ta bouche. Remplissant ta grande bouche. Tu n’arrive même pas à parler. Tu es tellement obscène.” Dit Louis, et cela suffit à Harry. Il éjacule sur sa chemise et son jean en gémissant. Il ne se donne même pas la peine de redescendre, et suce Louis avec encore plus de vigueur. Il attrape les hanches de Louis et commence à suivre ses mouvements. Louis gémit bruyamment, des profanités s’échappant de ses lèvres. 

“Merde, Harry, putain. Retire-toi! Je vais jouir-” Harry sent la main de Louis lui tirer les cheveux, mais il reste agrippé, refusant de relâcher la bite de Louis, voulant à tout prix le goûter. “Putain, Harry-” Louis gémit quand du sperm chaud commence à couler le long de la gorge de Harry. Il avale rapidement, appréciant le goût salé de Louis. 

Après quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques heures, mais Harry est trop défoncé pour le savoir, Louis doit commencer à devenir sensible car il se retire délicatement de la bouche de Harry, et l’aide à se mettre debout. Harry attrape quelques morceaux de papier toilette pour essuyer sa main sale, et referme le pantalon de Louis avec des doigts agiles. Il tapote son entrejambe une fois terminé, et Louis glousse. Louis a l’air complètement défoncé, mais satisfait. 

“Oh mon dieu Harry, tu as besoin que je” Louis fait un geste vers l’entrejambe de Harry. Il n’a pas dû réaliser que Harry a déjà joui. La gêne se voit sur les joues de Harry. 

“Umm … j’ai déjà …” Dit Harry.

Les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent quand il réalise ce que veut dire Harry. “Quoi? Quand?”

“Quand je te suçais,” Répond Harry. “Tu a une bouche obscène Lou.” Ajoute-t-il, laissant apparaître un petit sourire en coin. 

“Putain, c’est super sexy Haz.” Dit Louis en l’attrapant et l’embrassant. Il doit pouvoir goûter à son propre sperm, mais ça ne l’arrête pas et il glisse sa langue dans la bouche de Harry. Il s’arrête avant d’être trop excité à nouveau. Il pose ses deux mains délicates sur les joues de Harry et le long de sa mâchoire, essuyant gentiment et doucement les larmes qui y ont coulées suite à sa bataille contre son réflexe nauséeux. C’est un moment assez intime, plus que la fellation qu’il vient de donner. Ils sont toujours tous les deux dans les toilettes et sont tous les deux défoncés. Harry a du sperm partout sur sa chemise et son jean, mais putain qu’est-ce qu’il est heureux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez nous suivre sur les réseaux sociaux:  
Audrey: @audreynhll  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	7. Let's See What The Night Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry et Louis vont assister à un match de baseball avant que Louis aide Harry à surmonter une autre de ses peurs, mais à sa façon ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Voilà le chapitre 7 qui est mon chapitre favori de toute cette histoire, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi!!!!!   
Je tenais également à vous dire que je suis à présent seule pour traduire, je m'excuse donc une nouvelle fois pour le retard dans les derniers chapitres. Étant seule, cela me prend un peu plus de temps :)
> 
> Merci à vous tous!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ I wanna get lost with you _

_ And hide out, out under the light of the moon _

_ I wanna get lost with you _

_ And see what it’s like to spend the whole night _

_ With you, just you _

_ You, just you - Jason Mraz _

“Tu les vois ou pas?” Demande Louis à Liam, plissant ses yeux à cause du soleil, bien qu’il porte ses lunettes de soleil. 

“Lou, calme-toi, je suis sûr qu’ils vont arriver.” Répond Liam pour ce qui semble être la septième fois, et dieu merci il a une patience sans limite. Quelqu’un d’autre aurait déjà étranglé Louis.

“Il m’a fallu des jours pour convaincre Haz de venir; J’ai même dû l’appeler au téléphone.” Dit Louis outré, se remémorant la conversation qu’il a eu, suppliant Harry de se joindre à eux pour cet évènement. Il savait que Harry n’aurait jamais pu lui dire ‘non’ quand il a entendu sa voix, par texto c’est différent. “Tu sais à quel point il déteste le sport. Il trouve que le football est super ennuyeux, bien sûr qu’il va s’ennuyer pendant un match de première league de baseball.”

“Oh arrête. Harry ferait tout ce que tu lui demandes et tu le sais très bien.” Répond Liam, roulant ses yeux et en soulevant sa casquette pour essuyer la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main. 

“Je te ferai savoir, que je peux être très persuasif.”

“Ouai, tu avais l’air très persuasif vendredi soir quand on avait l’impression que toi et Haz n’étiez qu’une seule personne accrochée par la bouche.” Taquine Liam, haussant un sourcil en regardant Louis, visiblement en attente de sa réaction. 

Louis hoquette. C’est la première fois que Liam mentionne leurs activités sur la piste de danse. Il n’avait pas l’intention de lui parler de ce qui c’est passé dans les toilettes, ce qu’il appelle maintenant la fellation-qui-a-transformé-son-putain-d’ADN. Il sait que Liam et les autres avaient une idée de ce qui a pu se passer quand ils sont ressortis, l’air complètement défoncés, tout émoustillés, avec une tache blanche suspecte sur leurs vêtements. Il n’y avait même pas pensé. Quand il y pense maintenant, sa bite sursaute, et cela pourrait devenir inconfortable avec Liam qui attend sa réponse. 

Louis parvient à sembler nonchalant, “On était bourrés.”

“Non vous ne l’étiez pas. Tu as un peu bu avant, mais tout ça c’est évaporé pendant leur show et après. Tu as à peine bu pendant les deux dernières heures. Ne me prends pas pour un con.” Dit Liam, le pointant du doigt sur un ton accusateur. Louis a envie d’étrangler son ami très observateur. 

“Et ben quoi on a dansé, je ne vois pas en quoi c’est un problème.” Se défend Louis, sentant ses poils s’hérisser au ton de Liam. 

“C’est des conneries Lou! Tu étais quasiment sa barre de pole dance. Vous étiez en train de dévorer la bouche de l’autre. Vous aviez tous les deux une érection massive. Putain, c’était complètement indécent.” Dit Liam, et Louis le fusille du regard. Les yeux de Liam se radoucissent et il ajoute, “Écoute, je me fous de ce que tu fais avec Harry. Tu le sais bien. Je te soutient quoi qu'il arrive, mais arrête d’essayer de te convaincre que ce que vous faites et quelque choses que des amis font. ça ne l’est pas. C’est quelque chose que les couples font.”

Louis roule ses yeux, mais il a l’impression que ses intestins sont en boule. Liam a utilisé le mot ‘couple’. Louis a l’impression que son coeur est dans sa gorge, mais il essaye de le faire redescendre. Il sait, logiquement, que lui et Harry font des choses que les couples font, mais il ne veut pas l’admettre. Il a aussi un peu envie de tuer Liam pour l’avoir forcé à y penser et pour le regarder avec ses putains d’yeux de chien battu quand Louis n’a qu’une envie c’est de changer de sujet. 

Il soupire, cédant finalement. “Ecoute Liam. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. J’essaye de ne pas y penser.” Quand Liam semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, Louis continu, sur un ton un peu affolé. “Si j’y pense, je vais commencé à douter de tout. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça … quelque soit ce qu’on est en train de faire, et je ne crois pas avoir envie d’arrêter. J’essaye vraiment d’explorer les choses avec Harry, mais le fait de penser à ces choses là me fait flipper. Alors je n’y pense pas.”

Liam a l’air peu convaincu, et Louis peu sentir qu’il a l’intention d'objecter, quand il est sauvé d’une conversation très gênante par une forte voix qu’il reconnaîtrait n’importe où. Il lève la tête et voit Niall et Harry monter les marches des gradins. Harry porte un short et un T-Shirt sans manche, une paire de lunettes aviators sur son nez et ses cheveux sont lâchés, touchant à peine ses épaules. Les rayons du soleil font ressortir la magnifique couleur caramel de ses boucles, le faisant ressembler à un ange. 

“Désolé on est presque en retard! J’ai dû convaincre ce gars qu’il ne devait pas porter un jean skinny et une chemise à fleurs à un match de baseball.” Dit Niall, faisant des gestes vers Harry pendant qu’il parle, roulant ses yeux à ses deux autres amis. Louis fait un sourire en coin à Harry car il sait que c’est exactement ce que Harry ferait. Harry baisse son regard avec timidité et un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

“Eh, c’est juste du baseball, vous n’auriez pas loupé grand chose.” Dit Liam en haussant les épaules. C’est à ce moment là que Louis remarque que Harry tient quelque chose dans sa large main, mais il n’arrive pas à voir de quoi il s’agit. Harry s’assoit ensuite devant Louis, tendant ses longues jambes sur les gradins libres en face de lui. Louis a le souffle coupé quand il réalise que Harry est assis confortablement entre ses jambes. Il ne s’appuie pas , mais Louis a comme envie qu’il le fasse. Niall s’installe à côté de Liam, parlant immédiatement du match qui vient de commencer.

“Cela fait à peine cinq minutes que tu es arrivé, et tu a déjà l’air de t’ennuyer.” Commente Louis en regardant Harry.

“Non je ne m’ennuie pas, en plus j’ai amené du renfort.” Dit Harry, remuant l’objet dans sa main devant le visage de Louis. Il s’aperçoit maintenant qu’il s’agit d’un livre, et évidemment que Harry a ramener un livre à un évènement sportif. Cela ne le surprend même pas. Louis ne lit uniquement que quand il n’a pas le choix, préférant d’autres activités, comme s’amuser. 

Louis roule ses yeux en regardant Harry ouvrir son livre, retirant doucement le marque page et le mettant à un autre endroit du livre pour ne pas le perdre. Alors que lui, Niall et Liam, crient ou frappent des mains à certains moments, il remarque que Harry est petit à petit en train de s’appuyer contre son entrejambe. Louis sait ce qu'il veut faire. Il roule ses yeux à nouveau, il ne peut pas montrer à ses amis qu’il en envie aussi, mais il attrape les épaules de Harry et le place gentiment entre ses jambes. Harry se laisse faire, se relaxant entre les jambes de Louis, soupirant de bonheur. Cela parait tellement normal et Louis en est très surpris. 

Il met ce sentiment de côté, une nouvelle fois, et continue de regarder le match, toutefois, s’il est honnête avec lui même, il est plus en train de regarder Harry que le match. Harry en train de lire est sans doute la chose la plus adorable qui soit. Il est concentré avec les sourcils froncés, comprenant ce qu’il est train de lire. De temps en temps il glousse ou rigole suite à quelque chose qu’il a pu lire. Cela fait sourire Louis car c’est totalement attendrissant. Lorsque Harry rit à nouveau, il décide de poser son doigt sur sa fossette pour attirer son attention. 

“C’était pourquoi ça?” Demande Harry, levant les yeux de son livre pour regarder Louis.

“Tu ris quand tu lis. C’est mignon.” Dit Louis dans son oreille, ne voulant pas que Liam entendre leur conversation. Il n’a pas besoin d’un deuxième échange comme il a eu avec Liam juste avant, non merci. 

“Oh merde, je suis désolé. C’est bizarre non? Mon ex m’a toujours dit que c’était bizarre, alors j'essaye de ne pas le faire quand il y a du monde autour.” Dit Harry en rougissant, évitant le regard de Louis. 

Louis sent la rage monter en lui. Il soudainement envie de trouver l’ex de Harry et de le brûler vif pour avoir essayé de changer quelque chose d’aussi original à propos de Harry. Il aime que Harry soit un peu bizarre et qu’il n’est pas peur d’être lui-même. Il a le sentiment que son ex est aussi responsable du fait que Harry couvre sa bouche quand il rit trop fort. “Et bien ton ex à l’air d’être un gros con.”

“Oui c’en est un.” Dit Harry en souriant, mettant son marque page dans son livre et le posant à côté de lui sur le banc, donnant toute son attention à Louis. Louis en est heureux.

“Tu devrais peut-être aimer un meilleur type d’homme.” Dit Louis, attendant la réaction de Harry. 

“Je crois que c’est le cas maintenant.” Harry donne une expression à Louis qui en dit long. Louis n’a aucune idée de comment répondre, mais il n’a pas besoin de répondre quand Harry passe sa main dans ses cheveux, relevant ses boucles pour dégager sa nuque. “Putain il fait chaud ici.”

“Oui.” Répond Louis. “Mais je t’ai apporté un élastique parce que je me suis douté que tu allais oublier.” Il retire l’élastique rose de son poignet et attrape les cheveux de Harry avec ses doigts agiles. Il a fait de nombreuses queues de cheval dans sa vie du fait qu’il ait beaucoup de petites soeurs. Il coiffe rapidement et de façon experte, les cheveux de Harry en un chignon, puis souffle de l’air frais dans sa nuque. 

“Merci.” Dit Harry, se repositionnant, mais gardant son visage face à Louis. Il est tellement beau au soleil; il en a presque le souffle coupé. Le regard de Louis se pose sur ses lèvres, et soudain une image de vendredi soir lui revient. Les belles lèvres rouge de Harry autour de sa bite, tentant de sucer son âme hors de son corps. C’est la meilleure fellation que Louis n’ait jamais reçu même si elle a eu lieu dans des toilettes sales où tout le monde pouvait entrer. Il frissonne à l’idée que cela puisse exciter Harry, sentant sa bite se durcir dans son short. 

“Pas de problème.” Répond Louis, embrassant rapidement Harry car il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. 

Il entend Liam se racler la gorge, regardant leur échange avec intérêt. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais un élastique autour de ton poignet? Tes cheveux ne sont pas si long que ça.” 

Merde, Louis pensait que Liam ne faisait pas attention à eux. Pourquoi est-ce que son ami doit toujours être aussi curieux? Niall est juste assis à côté de lui, les yeux brillants, et un sourire envahissant son visage comme s’il connaissait un secret que Liam ignore. Louis tente d’être nonchalant, mais sait qu’il ne trompe personne quand il dit, “Harry l’avait laissé chez nous la dernière fois qu’il est venu. Je l’ai vu et je l’ai pris, pensant qu’il en aurait peut-être besoin aujourd’hui vu qu’il fait assez chaud. Ce n’est pas grand chose.”

“Je vois.” Dit Liam, le doute dans sa voix, et les regardant bizarrement tous les deux, comme s’il essayait de résoudre une énigme extrêmement difficile, mais sans avoir les bons indices. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Attends, donc l’attrapeur, ce gars là,” Harry pointe du doigt l’homme à genoux derrière la plaque avec un masque, “Il indique au lanceur avec quelle sorte de lancé il doit jouer? Il ne doit pas le savoir le lanceur? Qu’est-ce qui fait que l’attrapeur soit autant expert?”

“Oui, l’attrapeur fait un signe au lanceur, mais c’est compliqué. L’attrapeur est l’une des personnes les plus intelligente sur le terrain car il est le seul à pouvoir voir la totalité du terrain d’où il est. Il reçoit également des signaux du manager.” Explique Louis, montrant du doigt un homme robuste, le visage tout rouge et mâchant du chewing-gum. Dieu le garde, Louis vient de passer les vingt dernières minutes à répondre à toutes les questions de Harry à propos du jeu, sans être une seule fois agacé ou frustré. Liam et Niall sont intervenus de temps en temps avec quelques explications, mais en grande partie, c’est Louis qui a répondu. 

Harry fixe l’attrappeur pendant un moment, remarquant quelque chose d’intéressant. “Pourquoi est-ce qu’il porte du vernis?” 

“Oh, comme ça c’est plus facile pour le lanceur de voir le signe. Beaucoup d’attrapeurs porte du vernis vif pour ça.” Répond Louis, enveloppant ses bras autour des épaules de Harry. Harry est plutôt heureux entre les jambes de Louis. En fait, il n’a pas envie de bouger. Il prend même du plaisir à regarder le match avec Louis. Louis est la première personne à répondre à toutes ses questions sur le sport, donc c’est encore plus intéressant car il commence à comprendre le jeu. Un peu. 

“Oh, oui c’est logique! ça me plait. Avant je mettais du vernie. Mais ça fait un moment, pour quelconque raison.” Dit Harry, souriant à Louis. Avec tout le soleil auquel ils se sont exposés ces derniers jours, cela fait apparaître des taches de rousseur sur les joues et le nez de Louis. Harry a envie des les relier entre elles et de les embrasser une par une. Il ne peut s'empêcher d’en toucher quelques unes avec son doigt, souriant bêtement. “J’aime bien tes taches de rousseur.” 

“Je les déteste. Elles se multiplient pendant l’été.” Louis roule ses yeux avec un petit sourire. 

“Je trouve ça mignon.” Dit Harry, en embrassant une sur sa pommette. 

“Je pourrais te mettre du vernis un jour si tu veux.” Offre Louis.

“Vraiment? Tu ferais ça? Tu sais mettre du vernis? Moi je suis trop nul. Quand je le fais, on dirait un gamin de cinq ans qui a trouvé le vernis à ongle de sa mère.” Dit Harry en ricanant, sentant une chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, qui n’a rien à voir avec le soleil du mois de juillet. 

“Bien sûr. J’avais l’habitude de le faire avec mes soeurs. Parfois, je les laissais même me maquiller.” Dit Louis avec un doux sourire. Harry imagine un Louis plus jeune assis par terre avec une petite fille pendant qu’il lui vernit les ongles. Harry a le coeur serré quand il y pense; il a désespérément envie de voir ça. Il sait que Louis sera un très bon papa plus tard, même s'il ne se permet pas d’y penser avec ses propres enfants. 

“On va chercher à manger!” S’exclame soudain Niall, faisant sursauter Harry et Louis, les sortant de leur petit monde. Harry avait presque oublié que leurs deux autres amis étaient là, et il s’en veut un peu. Il doit vraiment faire des efforts et leur parler quand Louis est là. Louis est juste tellement captivant. On arrive facilement à se perdre avec lui. Il est le genre de personne que l’on veut admirer pendant des heures. 

“Vous voulez quelque chose?” Demande Liam, se levant à côté de Niall.

“Ouai, prends moi deux hot-dog avec de la sauce chili et du fromage et un soda.” Demande Louis, sortant un peu de money de son portefeuille. 

“Je veux des nachos.” Dit Harry, faisant la même chose.

“Tu veux quelque chose à boire?” Demande Niall.

“Ouai, juste de l’eau s’il te plait. Si je veux de la caféine, je peux en piquer à Louis.” Dit Harry, faisant un sourire en coin à Louis. 

“Tu es un voleur.” Dit Louis en rigolant, titillant les côtes de Harry et le faisant se tortiller dans tous les sens.

“Vous êtes dégoûtants.” Dit Liam, secouant la tête et descendant les marches des gradins. 

“On revient vite. Ne vous montez pas dessus sur les gradins en notre absence.” Ajoute Niall, roulant ses yeux et les pointant tous les deux du doigt. Louis le salue tout en gardant son expression neutre. Harry rigole. 

“Oh ça me fait penser à quelque chose, je voulais te poser une question.” Commence Harry, se tournant vers Louis pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

“Se monter de dessus te fait te rappeler que tu dois me poser une question?” Le taquine Louis, essayant clairement de cacher son sourire. 

“Erm, en quelque sorte.” Merde Harry est nerveux. Ses mains sont moites et il a l’impression que son coeur vient juste de terminer un marathon. Il est encore plus nerveux que quand il a demandé à un garçon d’aller avec lui au bal de fin d’année. En voyant le regard de Louis, il s’empresse de dire, “Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi samedi soir?” 

“Qu’est ce que tu veux dire par sortir?” 

Merde. Harry n’a pas vraiment envie d’utiliser les mots ‘rendez-vous’ car il ne veut pas faire peur à Louis, alors il opte pour une réponse vague. “Et bien un dîner et une surprise.” 

“Cela ressemble étrangement à un rendez-vous galant, Harold.” Louis sourit, mais Harry se fige. Louis a utiliser le mot qui commence par la lettre ‘R’. Cela lui paraît monumental en un sens. C’est la première fois qu’ils mettent une quelconque étiquette sur ce qu’ils sont en train de faire. 

“Peut-être” Harry essaye de paraître détendu, mais il ne trompe personne. Sa voix se casse, et sa respiration est saccadée. 

Il regarde Louis y réfléchir un moment. Il retient sa respiration. Il le sait, et il ne devrait pas comme il est asthmatique. Il a déjà du mal à respirer en général, mais Louis lui fait faire de drôles de choses. Il n’arrive pas à savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Louis et cela lui semble une éternité quand il répond enfin. “D’accord, ça me plairait. Y-a-t’il une chance que tu divulgues plus d'informations concernant la surprise?” 

Harry laisse échapper une bouffée d’air, son rythme cardiaque revenant doucement à la normale. Il a vraiment eu peur pendant un moment que Louis se lève et s’en aille. Il sait que si cela arrivait un jour, ça le détruirait. Malgré sa promesse à Niall, il peut sentir qu’il commence à tomber amoureux de Louis. Il pense qui Louis ressent la même chose, mais putain qu’est-ce qu’il est difficile à lire. Louis est tellement gentil et attentif, et putain que sa bouche était obscène au lit, si vendredi était un quelconque indicateur. 

“Non” Dit Harry , laissant un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage. 

“Allez Hazza! Je déteste les surprises!” S’exclame Louis, mettant ses bras autour des épaules de Harry, le serrant contre lui et posant son nez contre sa joue. Harry sent son coeur palpiter. Il connaît Louis cependant, alors il sait que cet enfoiré essaye de le soudoyer, mais Harry ne cède pas. 

“Non. J’aime les surprises, et tu aimeras celle-là. Je te le promets.” 

“Est-ce que tu vas au moins me dire ce que je dois porter, pour que je ne sois pas trop habillé ou à l’inverse, pas assez.” Demande Louis, relâchant Harry. Le contact manque déjà à Harry, alors il pose à nouveau son dos contre Louis, plaçant ses bras sur les deux cuisses de Louis, se détendant encore plus. Il fait chaud ici, et il a toujours chaud, cependant il ne va pas laisser passer une occasion de câliner Louis en public. 

“Un jean et un T-shirt suffiront.” Lui dit Harry, en levant sa tête vers Louis. Louis le regarde avec un petit sourire. Il se penche et embrasse Harry la tête à l’envers à la façon Spiderman. C’est très romantique. Le baiser s’intensifie quand ils entendent Niall s’exclamer, “Oh c’est pas vrai, allez vous prendre une chambre putain.” Cassant le moment, les obligeant à se séparer, mais Harry reste tout de même entre les jambes de Louis où il est heureux. Le baseball n’est pas si terrible que ça après tout. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Je ne sais pas quoi mettre Li.” Geint Louis pour la centième fois de la journée, retirant furieusement un autre T-Shirt et le jetant dans un coin de sa chambre.

“Si ce n’est pas un rendez-vous galant, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques autant?” Demande Liam depuis le lit, fixant Louis du regard.

“Ce n’est pas un rendez-vous.” Insiste Louis, même s’il sait très bien qu’il s’agit d’un rendez-vous. C’était très clair quand Harry lui a demandé, mais il ne va pas le dire à Liam. Il ne sait pas s’il va pouvoir survivre à ‘LA conversation’ ce soir. Il est trop occupé à être nerveux pour son rendez-vous avec Harry même s’il refuse de l’appeler ainsi.

“Je veux bien t’aider si tu admets qu’il s’agit bien d’un rendez-vous galant.” Dit Liam.

“Li” Gémit Louis à nouveau, tombant tête la première sur son lit de façon dramatique. 

“Admets-le Lou, ou je ne t’aide pas.”

“C’est un rendez-vous.” Marmonne Louis, sa voix étouffée par son coussin. 

“Pardon. Je n’ai pas bien entendu, tu peux répéter?”

Louis utilise ses deux bras pour se redresser et fusiller Liam du regard. “Ok. C’est un rendez-vous galant. Maintenant, aide moi.” Dit Louis. Liam ricane et se lève du lit, permettant à Louis de se laisser tomber la tête la première sur le lit à nouveau. Il a l’impression que son visage est en feu après avoir admis qu’il s’agit bien d’un rendez-vous. Il a l’impression de redevenir un adolescent, qui va à son premier rendez-vous. Ce n’est même pas comme s’il s’agissait de son premier rendez-vous avec Harry. Ils ont déjà fait pas mal de choses, mais c’est la première fois qu’ils mettent un nom sur ce qu’ils font, et c’est ce qui fait toute la différence. Louis va à un rendez-vous galant avec un homme. Louis va à un rendez-vous galant avec Harry dans un endroit tenu secret. Peut-être qu’il peut s’étouffer avec son coussin, comme ça il n’aurait pas besoin de faire face à ses sentiments sur le sujet. 

“Tiens”, il entend dire Liam derrière lui, le faisant sortir de ses sentiments chaotiques. 

“ça?” Il demande en regardant les vêtements plutôt simples que Liam a choisis. C’est un short en jean auquel Louis fera un ourlet, et un T-shirt aux manches trois-quart avec des mains de squelettes faisant le signe de ‘rock’ avec un arc-en-ciel qui les relie. “Tu me fais admettre que c’est rendez-vous et c’est tout ce que tu trouves?”

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces vêtements?” Demande Liam sur la défensive. 

“C’est pas terrible.” 

“Lou, il t’a dit de mettre quelque chose de décontracté. De plus, pour ton premier rendez-vous avec un mec, tu devrais porter un arc-en-ciel.” Dit Liam avec un petit sourire. 

“Merci du conseil.” Répond Louis, le sarcasme accompagnant chacun de ses mots. Il regarde les vêtements à nouveau. Harry peut arriver d’une minute à l’autre, alors il suppose qu’il doit mettre ça. Il n’a pas de meilleure option. Il s’habille et s’observe dans le miroir. C’est pas trop mal finalement. Il pense que Harry va aimer, alors il hausse les épaules et sort de sa chambre. 

“Tu veux que je range tes vêtements pendant que tu n’es pas là?” Demande Liam, déjà immerger dans sa partie de Call of Duty. 

“Pourquoi?” 

“Et bien c’est le bordel dans ta chambre, et peut-être que tu va vouloir ramener Harry ici.” Liam fait un clin d’oeil à Louis. 

“Quoi?” Louis commence à paniquer. Pourquoi Liam pense qu’il aurait envie de ramener Harry. Est-ce qu’il sait quelque chose? Louis ne sait même pas ce qu’il ferait s’il venait à le ramener chez lui. 

Liam met son jeu sur pause pour regarder Louis. “Arrête de paniquer. C’était juste une observation. C’est ce que font la plupart des gens quand ils vont à un rendez-vous, surtout quand ils ont déjà fait pas mal de choses avant comme Harry et toi. Tu n’es pas  _ obligé _ de le ramener; je pensais juste que tu en aurait peut-être  _ envie _ . Tu as dit que tu voulais explorer ce côté là de toi-même, alors explore.” 

Louis sent toujours la panique monter en lui, son niveau d’anxiété au maximum à présent. Il se rend soudain compte que Liam a raison. Si Harry était une fille, il essayerait surement de la ramener chez lui ce soir, mais Harry n’est pas une fille. Mais est-ce que cela est différent? A ce jour, la seule différence est le genre. Même lui sait, objectivement, qu’il traite Harry comme il pourrait traiter une petite amie potentielle. Peut-être même mieux car il ressent une profonde connexion avec Harry. C’est un chemin dans lequel il n’a pas envie de s’engouffrer maintenant, alors il s’efforce de rediriger son attention vers Liam qui le regarde avec inquiétude. 

“Ouai” Sa voix ressort cassé, alors il se racle la gorge, essayant encore.”Ouai, tu as raison. Umm, si tu veux bien ranger ma chambre, je te revaudrais ça. Je sais que tu dois bientôt partir bosser.”

“D’accord. Mais tu ne me dois rien du tout.” Dit Liam en souriant, continuant son jeu. Avant que Louis ne puisse répondre, quelqu’un frappe à la porte. Il sait qu’il s’agit de Harry, alors il essaye de stabiliser ses mains qui tremblent en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il essuie ses mains moites sur son short en ouvrant la porte. Bien sûr Harry est habillé de façon aussi décontractée que Louis, un short en jean et un T-Shirt manches longues anthracite, avec les manche retroussées jusqu’aux coudes, montrant ses tatouages. Ses cheveux sont lâchés autour de son visage et dans son cou, et il sourit à Louis. 

“Tu es prêt?” Demande-t-il, faisant un signe par dessus son épaule. 

“Tu aurais pu m’envoyer un message pour me dire que tu étais là, comme une personne normale.” Dit Louis, roulant ses yeux et mettant ses chaussures. 

“Nah. Je préfère faire comme ça.” Répond Harry, mettant son bras autour des épaules de Louis quand Louis ferme la porte derrière lui. Le bras de Louis se glisse autour du bas du dos de Harry automatiquement, le traitre. Il essaye de respirer aussi normalement que possible quand ils se dirigent vers la sortie. C’est une nuit plutôt fraîche pour le mois de juillet, la pluie menaçant de tomber toute la journée, et faisant baisser la température à un niveau acceptable. 

“Je n’ai toujours pas le droit de savoir où on va?” Essaye Louis une dernière fois. Même sa tentative de persuasion la plus efficace n’a pas marchée pour convaincre Harry de lui dire où ils vont ce soir, au plus grand désespoir de Louis. 

“Tu le sauras bientôt. C’est à environ trente minutes d’ici.” Dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Harry ouvre la porte de sa voiture pour Louis, et Louis roule ses yeux avant de monter, utilisant la poignée pour l’aider à monter. 

“Est-ce que on va manger avant? J’ai super faim.” Dit Louis quand Harry monte dans la voiture, fermant la porte. 

“Je m’en suis déjà occupé.” Dit Harry en mettant sa ceinture. Harry ne met pas de musique sur le chemin vers leur destination, alors ils passent le temps en discutant de leur semaine. Harry lui dit une blague vraiment nulle. Louis rigole, mais il se moque surtout de Harry qui rigole à sa propre blague. Un sentiment écrasant submerge Louis à ce moment là, Harry rigolant à sa propre blague, un sentiment qu’il ne comprend pas. 

“Tu n’es pas sérieux!” S’exclame Louis après avoir réalisé où Harry les a amenés. Il voit un parking avec un immense écran. Harry se gare de façon experte, bien que Louis sache qu’il triche en utilisant la caméra de recul. 

“Je suis très sérieux,” Dit Harry en riant, son visage s’illuminant en voyant l’excitation de Louis. 

“Un cinéma en plein air!! C’est la première fois que j’y vais.” S’exclame Louis, suivant Harry et sortant de la voiture. Harry se dirige vers l’arrière du véhicule, qui est maintenant face à l’écran et ouvre la porte pour révéler l’endroit où ils vont s’assoir à l’arrière de sa Jeep. Il a mis des couvertures par terre, des coussins pour s’assoir et pour s’appuyer. Un sac avec de la nourriture à emporter est placé au milieu avec une rose qui en ressort. Louis peut presque sentir une larme au coin de son oeil, mais il cligne des yeux pour la faire partir. Harry est tellement attentionné. 

Il se racle la gorge, n’aillant pas confiance en sa propre voix. “Harry, c’est ravissant. Quel est le film qu’ils diffusent?” Demande Louis, laissant Harry l’aider pour monter à l’arrière de la Jeep, s’installant rapidement et tenant le sac de nourriture pendant que Harry fait la même chose. C’est assez intéressant de voir Harry arranger ses longues jambes dans un si petit espace. 

“ _ The Breakfast Club _ et puis  _ La Proposition _ .” Répond Harry , soulevant le sac. “Oh, et ça c’est pour toi.” Dit-il, tendant la rose à Louis. Louis la prend, et la sent. Elle est magnifique. Personne ne lui a jamais offert des fleurs avant, mais ça lui plait. 

“Merci,” Dit-il avec une petite voix, posant la rose à côté de lui, ne voulant pas l’oublier après. “Oh et j’adore ces films. Qu’est-ce que tu as pris pour manger?”

“J’espère que tu aimes les sushis. Je n’ai même pas pensé que tu pourrais ne pas aimer ça car j’adore ça.” Harry ouvre les boîtes, révélant les différentes sortes de sushi. Louis en a l’eau à la bouche car il adore ça aussi, mais n’en mange que pour des occasions spéciales car c’est assez cher. 

“Oui. J’adore les sushis.” Lui dit Louis, en lui souriant pour le rassurer. Harry était manifestement nerveux à l’idée que Louis n’aime pas les sushis, mais il n’a pas l’air nerveux pour le rendez-vous en général. Rien n’a l’air d'effrayer Harry cependant. Il est toujours tellement décontracté, Louis lui envie cela. 

“Super.” Harry donne des baguettes à Louis au moment où le premier film commence. Louis les prend, détestant généralement les utiliser, mais il va faire une exception pour cette fois. Ils mangent tranquillement, se donnant à manger à l’un à l'autre, rigolant et parlant du film. Même s’ils sont entourés d’autres personnes, ça semble être privé et intime d’une certaine façon, comme si l’arrière de la voiture de Harry était leur petit bulle. Louis se rend compte du charme que peut avoir le cinéma en plein air maintenant. 

Après le premier film, Harry commence à sortir de l’arrière de la voiture. “Je vais nous chercher du popcorn avant que le deuxième ne commence.”

“Ok. Pas de souci. Avec plein de beurre s’il te plait.” Dit Louis avec un sourire tout mignon. Harry roule ses yeux et hoche la tête. 

“Putain, j’espère qu’il ne va pas pleuvoir. Mais on dirait que oui.” Observe Harry, en regardant vers le ciel.

“J’espère qu’il va pleuvoir. Il a fait super chaud ces derniers jours, cela va peut-être nous rafraîchir.” Répond Louis, mais Harry a l’air inquiet. 

“C’est juste que. Je déteste les orages. Je sais que c’est immature, mais je n’y peux rien, ça me fout la trouille.” Admet Harry, regardant ses pieds. Avant que Louis ne puisse le rassurer, Harry est parti. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Alors que Harry se dirige vers le stand , il jette un oeil vers le ciel une nouvelle fois. Il est sombre avec de gros nuages noirs. Il commence à faire beaucoup plus sombre, la lune cachée par certains nuages. Une brise fraîche souffle, le faisant frissonner et lui donnant la chair de poule. Il achète un grand pot de popcorn avec beaucoup de beurre comme on le lui a demandé et un grand soda, sachant qu’ils auront surement soif après les popcorns. 

Quand il revient à leur emplacement, Louis tremble à cause de la baisse de température. Il tend le pot et la boisson à Louis et retourne doucement dans la Jeep. Il se penche vers la banquette arrière, et attrape une couverture qu’il avait mise là au cas où. 

“Je sais que tu es frileux.” Dit Harry en haussant les épaules en voyant le regard confus de Louis. Il déplie la couverture et l’étend sur eux, posant son bras autour des épaules de Louis. Il se fige, attendant la réaction de Louis . A la grande surprise de Harry, Louis se colle à lui, ses tremblements commençant déjà à se calmer. 

Ils continuent de se câliner tout en mangeant du popcorn et en regardant le film, tous les deux éclatant de rire au passage où Margaret chante  _ Get Low _ autour du feu de camp pour faire plaisir au personnage de Betty White. Harry regarde dans la direction de Louis et voit qu’il est en train de le fixer avec un regard affectueux. “Quoi?” 

“Rien. C’est juste que tu es beau.” Répond sincèrement Louis. Dieu merci il fait sombre dans la voiture, donc Louis ne peut pas voir que Harry rougit furieusement après son commentaire, le réchauffant beaucoup plus que la couverture qu’ils partagent. 

“Merci.” Est la seule réponse stupide qui lui vient, regardant droit dans les yeux de Louis. Louis réduit la distance entre leurs lèvres, lui donnant un doux baiser. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et fermes contre celles de Harry et, il pense qu’il ne se lassera jamais d’embrasser Louis, et ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il y pense. Ils continuent de s’embrasser pendant le reste du film, sans que cela ne devienne trop chaud, juste lent et agréable, comme s’ils voulaient tous les deux se rappeler des moindres détails de cette soirée, transformer leurs baisers échangés et leurs douces caresses en souvenirs, afin qu’ils puissent les revivre autant de fois qu’ils le veulent par la suite. 

“Haz, je crois que le film est terminé.” Dit doucement Louis contre les lèvres de Harry. Harry n’a même pas réalisé que le générique était en train de défiler sur l’écran, trop absorbé par Louis. 

“Ouai, peut-être qu’on devrait commencer à rentrer.” Dit Harry même s’il n’a vraiment pas envie que la soirée s’arrête là. Il commence à sortir de la Jeep lorsque la pluie se met à tomber. Harry se fige. Il déteste les orages. Il déteste encore plus conduire quand il y a de l’orage. Il ne peut même pas dormir quand il y a de l’orage, car ceux-ci lui font faire des cauchemars. Il n’a pas envie de dire cela à Louis, pensant que Louis le trouvera faible. 

“Merde.” Dit Louis, regardant la pluie tomber sur le capot. “Tu veux que je conduise?” 

“Non” Dit Harry, ravalant sa peur. “C’est bon.”

“Allez Harry. Laisse-moi conduire. Tu as dit que tu n’aimais pas les orages, et moi ça ne me dérange pas. J’ai mon permis avec moi. Je te jure je conduis super bien; c’est juste que je n’ai jamais eu les moyens de m’acheter une voiture.” Supplie Louis, voyant clairement que Harry est mal à l’aise.

“Okay. D’accord. Tu peux conduire.” Cède Harry, plaçant les clés dans la main de Louis car il n’a vraiment pas envie de conduire sous l’orage. Louis récupère la rose que Harry lui a offerte avant que Harry ne referme la porte. Harry cache un sourire en voyant faire Louis et se dirige vers le côté passager. Ils sont tous les deux trempés après être passés de l’arrière à l’avant de la voiture. La peau mouillée et bronzée de Louis brille sous la lumière à l’intérieur de la voiture, faisant oublier à Harry l’orage qui se déchaîne autour d’eux pendant un instant, mais un éclair le ramène brusquement à la réalité, le faisant sursauter sur son siège, et se cognant la tête au plafond en même temps. 

“Tu vas bien?” Demande Louis, frottant la tête de Harry à l’endroit où il s’est cogné. 

“Oui, l’éclair m’a fait peur.” Répond Harry essayant de ne pas regarder Louis dans les yeux. Il sait que sa peur des orages est aussi bête que sa peur des eaux profondes, même il n’y peut rien, c’est comme ça. Au même moment, un énorme coup de tonnerre fait vibrer la voiture, la main rassurante de Louis sur son épaule est la seule chose qui empêche Harry de se faire une nouvelle commotion cérébrale. 

“Okay, comment est-ce que j’ajuste le siège?” Demande Louis, sûrement pour le distraire, tout en démarrant la Jeep. Et ça fonctionne, cela oblige Harry à regarder par terre et voir les petites jambes de Louis qui ne touchent pas les pédales. C’est tellement attendrissant. Il oublie presque que Louis est plus petit que lui à cause de son imposante personnalité. Harry ne répond pas, à la place il tend son bras vers l’entrejambe de Louis avec un petit sourire pour trouver le bouton qui fera bouger le siège. 

“Merci” Dit Louis, en ajustant le rétroviseur pour s’assurer qu’il voit bien. Il connecte son téléphone au bluetooth, diffusant de la musique dans le véhicule, calmant un peu les nerfs de Harry. Alors qu’ils se rapprochent de leur destination, des seaux d’eau tombent, les essuie-glaces réussissant à peine à dégager leur vision avant qu’elle ne s'assombrisse à nouveau. Il a besoin de quelque chose pour le distraire, alors il observe Louis qui manoeuvre la voiture habilement, ses petites mains les conduisant avec assurance au travers de l’orage. 

Harry remarque que Louis chante doucement sur la musique, sa voix douce et cassée. Elle est magnifique. Il n’avait aucune idée que Louis chantait aussi bien. Il a presque envie de trouver l’harmonie et de chanter avec lui, curieux de savoir ce que donneraient leurs deux voix ensemble. Il pense qu’elles iraient très bien ensemble mais il n’a pas envie d’attirer l’attention sur cela pour le moment, ne voulant pas que Louis se sente gêné et s’arrête. Sa voix est comme une douce pommade sur les nerfs de Harry. Il ferme ses yeux pendant quelques secondes et se concentre uniquement sur la voix de Louis, sa voix brut avec les émotions de la chanson. Harry ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi excité par une voix de toute sa vie.

“Ta voix est très belle.” Dit finalement Harry doucement. Il ne peut pas supporter que Louis ne le sache pas. Au plus grand désespoir de Harry, Louis s’arrête de chanter, et Harry le regarde. Même dans la pénombre de la voiture, Harry peut dire que Louis est gêné.

“Non elle ne l’ai pas. Elle n’a rien avoir avec la tienne.” Répond Louis, en haussant les épaules comme s’il essayait de faire partir ce commentaire. Mais Harry ne va pas le lâcher. 

“Nos voix sont différentes, bien sûr, mais la tienne est tellement belle. Haute et cassée. Tu mets beaucoup d’émotions dans la chanson. Tu la rends bru. J’ai un peu envie que tu rejoignes notre groupe.” Dit Harry, essayant de voir la réaction de Louis dans le noir. C’est impossible. Louis est déjà difficile à lire en plein jour. 

“Nah. Vous êtes tous beaucoup plus talentueux que moi. Je gâcherais tout.” Répond Louis avec un petit rire. Harry sent que Louis a du mal à accepter les compliments. Il le savait un peu déjà, mais c’est la première fois que Louis est vraiment touché par un compliment qui ne concerne pas son apparence. Intéressant.

“Sérieusement Lou. Tu voudras bien chanter avec moi au moins une fois un jour?” Louis regarde dans sa direction, et peut voir son expression las grâce à un éclair juste à ce moment là. Louis est magnifique même au milieu des éclairs, mais Harry se laisse distraire. “Pas sur scène ou quoique ce soit, mais peut-être un jour dans la voiture quand ce ne sera pas la putain de mousson.”

“Peut-être” Répond Louis en gloussant un peu, à la façon dont Harry réagit à l’orage. Au moins il a obtenu un ‘peut-être’ même s’il est fragile. 

“Je te prends au mot.” Dit Harry, le pointant du doigt. 

“On est arrivé” Annonce Louis en se garant. 

“Quoi? Vraiment?” Harry regarde autour de lui, et effectivement, ils sont garés devant l’appartement de Louis, l’orage toujours aussi fort. Mais ils sont en sécurité dans la voiture. 

“Ouai. Je suis content d’avoir pu te distraire pour que tu ne paniques pas trop.” Dit Louis avec un sourire suffisant.

“C’est ce que tu faisais! Salaud!” S’exclame Harry une fois qu’il réalise que cela devait être l’intention de Louis depuis le début. C’était prévenant, vraiment. 

“ça a marché non?” Rigole Louis, puis se racle la gorge comme s’il était nerveux. “Donc, umm, tu veux qu’on attende que l’orage se calme, ou tu veux que l’on court jusqu’à mon appartement et que l’on soit probablement à nouveau trempés. Dans les deux cas, tu es … umm … le bienvenu. Liam travaille en tant que videur au Gate ce soir, il sera donc absent pour quasiment toute la nuit, donc …”

Harry le coupe avec un petit bisou. Les lèvres de Louis sont fraîches contre les siennes, mais parfaites. “Oui, j’adorerais monter. Niall est de service ce soir, et je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’être seul ce soir avec l’orage. Ils me font faire des cauchemars. Peut-être que ça va bientôt se calmer.”

“Oui peut-être.” Dit Louis, toujours l’air un peu choqué après leur baiser un peu brusque. 

“Je propose que l’on court. On va être trempés mais j’en ai marre d’être dans ma voiture.” Dit Harry, regardant les trombes d’eau dehors, des éclairs flashant de temps en temps, le tonnerre pouvant s’entendre au loin.

“Okay, à trois.” Les yeux de Louis sont plissés à cause de son sourire, et il attrape sa rose. Au décompte de Louis, ils sortent tous les deux à toute vitesse de la voiture et se précipitent vers l’immeuble. Malgré tous les efforts, ils sont tous les deux trempés jusqu’aux os quand ils arrivent à l’intérieur, gloussant en même temps. 

“Aller viens. Je suis sûr d'avoir des vêtements secs qui pourront t’aller.” Louis rigole pendant qu’ils se dirigent vers son appartement. Harry le suit jusque dans sa chambre, prenant le temps pour regarder autour de lui. La dernière fois, Louis était à moitié endormi, alors il a pensé que jeter un oeil serait indiscret de sa part. La chambre est petite, comme le reste de l’appartement, juste assez de place pour un lit, un tout petit bureau, une commode et un placard. Les murs sont blancs, mais Louis y a accroché des posters et des photos de ses groupes favoris et de sa famille. Harry adore le fait que Louis soit proche de sa famille. Il remarque qu’aucune photos de sa famille ne peut être aperçue depuis le lit, et rit intérieurement. 

“Tiens. C’est le plus grand T-Shirt que j’ai, il est possible qu’il soit quand même un peu petit pour toi, et un jogging. Ils vont peut-être être un peu courts, mais tu peut retrousser les jambes.” Dit Louis, lui tendant une pile de vêtements avec un sourire. “Il y a des serviettes dans la salle de bain si veux te sécher un peu les cheveux.”

“Merci” Répond Harry, prenant la pile, ses mains chaudes effleurant celles de Louis, lui envoyant une petite décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. “Umm … Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.” 

Harry se dirige maladroitement vers la salle de bain. Il va aux toilettes et se lave les mains. Il retire rapidement son T-Shirt puis enlève son short, un bruit mouillé se faisant entendre quand les vêtements tombent sur le sol. Il trouve les serviettes dont lui a parlé Louis et se sèche la peau et les cheveux comme il le peut. Ses cheveux sont encore plus bouclés, mais il ne peut pas vraiment y faire grand chose. Il met le T-Shirt de Louis, brièvement envouté par l’odeur qui est juste tellement  _ Louis _ . Le T-Shirt est juste un peu serré, au niveau de ses épaules, mais au moins il n’est pas mouillé. Il met le jogging, qui est en effet trop court et un peu serré sur ses fesses. Il remontes les jambes jusqu’au niveau de ses genoux et jette un oeil dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain, se sentant soudain un peu nerveux.

“Chocolat chaud” Dit Louis, tendant une tasse à Harry quand il s’assoit sur le canapé à côté de lui. 

“Merci, c’est vrai qu’il fait un peu froid.” Répond Harry, en prenant la tasse, laissant la chaleur parcourir sa peau. Il sait qu’il a juste froid, mais il est toujours un peu mouillé. 

“Je suis content que mes vêtements t’aillent.” Dit Louis en pointant du doigt le T-Shirt que Harry porte. 

“Oui, un peu serrés.” Dit Harry timidement. 

“Un peu. Mais j’aime bien te voir dans mes vêtements.” Admet Louis, puis une expression d’horreur traverse son regard comme s’il n'avait pas l’intention de dire ça, avant de la cacher avec un petit sourire. 

“Ils sentent bon.” Harry décide de montrer à Louis qu’il pense la même chose. Louis sourit, semblant se détendre. Louis a aussi l’air nerveux, remuant sa jambe et se rongeant les ongles. 

“Hey arrête ça.” Dit Harry, prenant la main froide de Louis dans la sienne, et ne la lâchant pas. Avant que Louis ne puisse répondre, les lumières de l’appartement clignotent, mais le courant est toujours là, heureusement. Harry ne remarque pas à quel point il serre fort la main de Louis jusqu’à ce qu’il sente les doigts de Louis remuer. Il détend sa main mais ne lâche pas celle de Louis. “Désolé”

“C’est pas grave, Haz.” Les yeux de Louis sont doux, fixant les siens. Il a l’air incertain, mais se racle la gorge et continue. “Um… Tu pourrais rester cette nuit? Je n’ai pas l’impression que l’orage va se calmer de sitôt, et tu as dit que ça te faisait faire des cauchemars.”

“Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, je peux dormir sur le canapé.” Offre Harry, surpris par la suggestion de Louis. 

“Ne sois pas ridicule. Mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux, de plus ton dos te fait mal parfois, je ne vais pas te forcer à dormir sur ce canapé merdique.” Dit Louis, puis ses yeux s’écarquillent et il ajoute rapidement, “A moins que tu ne veuilles pas et je comprendrais tout à fait. Je pourrais très bien dormi sur le …” 

Harry le stoppe de la seule façon possible, en l’embrassant. Les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent brièvement avant qu’il se détende, lui rendant le baiser. Leur baisers deviennent rapidement houleux, avec Louis tirant les cheveux de Harry et se mettant à cheval sur lui, forçant un gémissant de la bouche de Harry. Louis relâche ses lèvres et place des petits baisers et des petites morsures dans le cou de Harry, sentant son odeur mélangée à celle de Louis. Harry ne peut pas contrôler ses mains qui glissent le long du dos de Louis puis qui attrappent ses fesses rebondies, poussant leurs queues l’une contre l’autre, tous les deux gémissant au contact. 

“Lit” Marmonne Louis entre deux baisers torrides. Ce n’est pas la peine de le lui dire deux fois. Avec une agilité qu’il lui était inconnue auparavant, Harry attrappe fermement les fesses de Louis et se lève du canapé. Louis est aussi léger qu’une plume dans ses bras et il pousse un petit cri et enroule ses jambes et ses bras autour de Harry, comme un koala qui s’accroche à une branche. Harry continue de l’embrasser en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Louis, refermant la porte avec son pied. 

Aussi délicatement qu’il le peut, il allonge Louis sur le lit, sans stopper leur baiser. Les mains de Louis sont partout, sous son T-Shirt, sur l’élastique de son jogging, dans ses cheveux. C’est comme s’il y avait dix paires de mains qui parcouraient son corps, enflammant sa peau. Avant même qu’il ne se rende compte de ce qui est en train de se passer, Louis utilise ses jambes musclés pour les retourner, et qu'il soit à cheval sur Harry. Il ne perd pas de temps, retirant le T-Shirt de Harry, exposant son torse à l’air frais de l’appartement. Harry remarque à peine l’orage dehors, trop hypnotisé par le regard sombre de Louis qui observe son torse. 

Louis tend une petite main et trace les hirondelles qu’il a tatouées et fait la même chose avec le papillon sur ses abdominaux. Harry attrape les hanches de Louis pour essayer de se stabiliser, laissant Louis explorer autant qu’il le veut. Il regarde Louis sortir de sa transe et retirer son propre T-Shirt. Harry ne peut s’empêcher lui aussi de tracer les tatouages de Louis sur son torse, caressant de ses doigts les lettres sur ses clavicules. Le torse chaud de Louis s’effondre sur le sien, peau brûlante contre peau brûlante, quand il capture ses lèvres dans un autre baiser torride. La queue incroyablement dure de Harry devient encore plus dure avec le mouvement, n’ayant jamais senti autant la chaleur de la peau bronzée de Louis.

Louis glisse le long des hanches de Harry sans briser leur baiser. En utilisant ses doigts agiles, il attrappe l’élastique du jogging et du boxer de Harry et les enlève tous les deux en seul mouvement, les jetant n’importe où dans la chambre. Harry se fige en regardant Louis dévorer du regard le corps nu de Harry qu’il découvre pour la première fois. Sa queue est tellement dure que ça en est douloureux, mais il ne pousse pas Louis à faire plus, sentant que ce moment est fragile. Louis se redresse et regarde vraiment Harry. Harry se sent vulnérable sous son regard intense. 

“Tu es tellement beau.” Marmonne Louis, sans quitter Harry du regard. Harry se demande si Louis réalise qu’il a dit ses mots à voix haute, et il résiste l’envie de se couvrir. Louis tend une main hésitante vers son érection, mais s’arrête et laisse tomber sa main à côté de lui. 

“Tu peux la toucher si tu veux.” Dit Harry prudemment, sa voix brute, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la main de Louis. Putain, qu’est-ce qu’il a envie que Louis le touche. Avec une lenteur inconnue chez Louis, Louis tend sa petite main et trace la veine sous la queue de Harry. 

Harry réagit au mouvement, obtenant enfin le toucher de Louis à l’endroit qu’il veut. Louis se retire rapidement, ses yeux écarquiller en regardant Harry, comme s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Harry essaye de lui donner un sourire rassurant en disant, “Tout va bien, baby. C’est juste que ça fait beaucoup de bien.”

“Okay” Dit Louis tellement bas, que Harry n’est pas sûr de l’avoir entendu, son cerveau tellement confus avec  _ Louis Louis Louis _ . Louis tend sa main à nouveau, cette fois l’enveloppant autour de la base de la queue de Harry et fait un mouvement vers le haut. Harry éjacule presque, juste en voyant la petite main de Louis enveloppée autour sa bite, un gémissement désespéré s’échappant de sa poitrine. Cette fois, les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent, mais il ne s’arrête pas. Sa main fraîche fait tellement de bien sur la bite enflammée de Harry, ses yeux se retournant presque dans sa tête. A la place, Harry se force à ne pas quitter Louis des yeux. Louis doute tellement de lui, ça fait presque du mal à Harry. 

“Viens là” Dit Harry, amenant Louis vers lui une nouvelle fois, et l’embrassant ardemment. Louis lâche sa bite pendant un moment, lui rendant le baiser et gémissant dans sa bouche. Il est satisfait de sentir l’érection de Louis contre sa hanche.

“Je veux … Umm …” La voix de Louis est petite et incertaine. “Umm ...Je veux” Il essaye à nouveau, bougeant sa main le long du torse de Harry, et l’enveloppant un dernière fois autour de sa queue, la regardant et léchant ses lèvres. 

Oh. OH. Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillent quand il comprend. Harry pense savoir ce que Louis veux, alors il répond le plus calmement possible, comme si son coeur n'essayait pas de sortir de sa poitrine. “Tu peux si tu veux.”

“Je … je .. c’est juste que je ne sais pas comment.” Admet Louis, cachant son visage dans le torse de Harry. 

“Hey. Ce n’est pas grave.” Le réconforte Harry, frottant son dos de haut en bas. “Je peux t’aider.” 

“Putain, je me sens trop bête.” Admet Louis, regardant enfin Harry dans les yeux. Harry déteste la honte qu’il peut lire sur le visage de Louis. 

“Bien sûr que non, babe. Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu sois un expert. Tu n’a jamais fait ça auparavant. Détends-toi, okay? On fera juste ce que tu as envie de faire.” Répond Harry, continuant son mouvement dans le dos de Louis. 

“Okay” Dit Louis avant de se glisser entre les jambes de Harry, positionnant son visage juste au dessus de la bite de Harry, la regardant frétiller avec intérêt. 

“Okay” Dit Harry, relâchant une bouffée d’air, essayant de remettre ses idées en place et de former une phrase cohérente. Louis le regarde au travers de ses long cils, ses lèvres sont tellement proches de sa bite qu’il peut sentir sa respiration, ça ne l’aide pas du tout. Il ferme ses yeux pendant une seconde, essayant de calmer son orgasme imminent. 

“Tu te débrouillais très bien avant, vraiment très bien.” Commence Harry, regardant Louis envelopper sa main autour de sa queue. Il aspire une bouffée d’air involontairement au contact. 

“Ouai, juste comme ça.” Dit Harry quand Louis commence à bouger doucement sa main de haut en bas.

“Fais juste ce que toi tu aimes que l’on te fasse. Fais ce qui te semble naturel.” Essaye Harry car honnêtement, il ne sait pas s’il peut continuer à former des phrases avec Louis aussi proche de sa bite. Il regarde Louis lécher avec incertitude le bout de sa queue, la goûtant juste. Il doit physiquement s’empêcher de bouger, un gémissement s’échappant. Cela semble donner un peu plus de d’assurance à Louis, alors il se penche et enveloppe le bout de sa queue avec ses jolis lèvres roses, et suce. 

“Putain, Lou, ça fait trop de bien.” Le rassure Harry, s’agrippant aux draps, afin qu’il n’attrape pas la tête de Louis pour qu’il aille plus loin. Il doit laisser Louis aller à son rythme. Ses mots semble fonctionner, car Louis va plus loin, bougeant sa tête de haut en bas. Putain, il a l’impression d’être au paradis. Parmi tous les scénarios qui impliquent Louis dan sa tête, Harry n’a jamais imaginé Louis en train de sucer sa bite, mais maintenant que ça se passe, c’est encore mieux que dans un rêve. 

“Lèche la paume de ta main, et touche la partie que tu ne peux pas atteindre.” Lui indique Harry, espérant qu’il n’a pas interrompu la fragilité de ce moment. Louis fait ce qu’il lui demande, se retirant doucement pour lécher la paume de sa main, la plaçant ensuite à la base de la queue de Harry, puis repositionne sa bouche où elle était juste avant. Il lui faut un petit moment pour trouver un bon rythme, mais quand il y arrive, un cri est arraché de la gorge de Harry. Il regarde Louis commencer à se frotter au matelas, clairement aussi excité que lui. 

“Putain, si tu continues à faire ça, je vais jouir.” Gémit Harry, et louis se retire de sa bite en faisant un son mouillé. Rien que le bruit excite Harry encore plus. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux?” Demande Louis avec des yeux sombres, gardant sa main fermement enveloppée autour de la bite de Harry, mais sans la bouger. 

Harry lèche ses lèvres, ne sachant pas s’il doit être totalement honnête ou pas. Sa propre excitation l’emporte. “Je te veux à l’intérieur de moi.” 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Louis s’étouffe avec sa salive à la déclaration de Harry. Harry a les cheveux ébouriffés, ses boucles son un désastre, ses pupilles sont dilatées, mais il fixe Louis avec un désir que Louis n’a encore jamais vu. Cela le fait frissonner d'impatience, mais le problème c’est que, il ne sait pas comment baiser Harry. Cependant, il en a envie. Il connaît les bases, merci le porno, mais il a envie que ce soit bon. Tellement bon pour Harry. C’est ce qu’il mérite. 

Il ne peut pas dire ‘non’ quand Harry le regarde comme ça, quand il est la personne la plus belle du monde, alors il avale sa salive et se racle la gorge, un peu sensible après avoir sucé la bite énorme de Harry. “Okay. D’accord. J’en ai envie aussi, mais tu vas devoir me montrer comment faire.” Il déteste admettre son manque d’expérience même s’il sait que Harry en est a conscience. 

“Bien sûr,” Dit Harry rapidement, écartant ses jambes, offrant une vue de son trou. “Est-ce que tu as, umm, du lubrifiant et un préservatif?” 

“Ouai” Réponde Louis, arrachant son regard de sa nouvelle vue favorite: les longues jambes de Harry étendues sur son lit, son corps sous lui, ses boucles étalées sur le coussin comme une auréole sombre. Il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et trouve rapidement un préservatif et du lubrifiant, les posant à côté de Harry. Harry lui sourit. 

“Tu sais; je pense que tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements. C’est totalement injuste.” Dit Harry, sa voix lente et encore plus grave que d’habitude. Des éclairs brillent au travers de la fenêtre derrière lui, mais Harry ne semble pas les remarquer. 

Louis baisse son regard et voit son érection dans son jogging. Il roule ses yeux, se lève, et le baisse avec son boxer, et les laisse tomber par terre, ne se sentant même pas une seconde mal à l’aise. Il retourne sur le lit et se situe entre les jambes de Harry, sur ses talons, sa bite dure se balançant. Harry suit le mouvement avec des yeux sombres, le vert presque totalement éclipsé par le noir de ses pupilles. 

Louis est un peu nerveux avec la question qu’il va poser, mais se force à la poser car il est un putain d’adulte et devrait être capable de poser des questions en rapport avec le sex. “Donc … um … quelle position serait la meilleure?”

“Son mon dos c’est bien. Je veux te voir.” Répond Harry avec ferveur, son honnêteté fleurissant dans la poitrine de Louis.

“Okay” Dit Louis, détournant son regard car c’est trop dur quand Harry le regarde comme ça. Il connaît cette partie, il l’a déjà faite à lui même, mais il n’a pas vraiment envie que Harry le sache tout de suite. Il met une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les frotte pour réchauffer le gel. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Harry à nouveau, le regardant hocher la tête, Louis tend sa main et effleure d’un doigt le trou de Harry. Harry gémit au toucher. Intéressant.

Il frotte ses doigts autour, humidifiant la zone, puis pousse doucement le bout de son majeur à l’intérieur, au-delà des muscles tendus. Putain, il n’a aucune idée de comment il va pouvoir entrer, mais il a confiance en Harry. Il voit Harry grimacer, et Louis se fige en le regardant. “ça va. C’est juste que ça fait un petit moment.” 

“Combien de temps?” Louis est curieux. Il a presque peur de la réponse.

“Depuis que je t’ai rencontré.” Répond Harry, l’honnêteté dans ses yeux surprenant Louis. La respiration de Louis s’arrête en entendant la réponse. 

“Oh. Pareil pour moi.” Dit Louis, sentant comme une étrange envie d’être honnête également.

“S’il te plait continue. Tu es en train de me tuer là.” Dit Harry, bougeant ses hanches pour que le doigt de Louis glisse plus loin. Louis en oublie presque ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire jusqu’à ce qu’il sente la chaleur tendue de Harry serrer tout son doigt. Il commence doucement à faire des mouvement de va et vient, trouvant un rythme, fasciné par son doigt qui disparaît dans une nouvelle nappe de chaleur. 

“Ajoutes-en un” Dit Harry dans un long gémissement. Louis le fait tout doucement, regardant son trou s’étirer et s’adapter à la nouvelle largeur. Putain que c’est beau. 

“Maintenant écarte tes doigts, comme des ciseaux. Ouai, juste comme ça. Putain Lou, ça fait trop de bien. Tu m’ouvres tellement bien.” Les mots de Harry se dirigent directement vers la bite négligée de Louis. Il se rappelle soudain de ce qu’il s’est fait. Il courbe ses doigts, cherchant le point de Harry. Il sait quand il l’a trouvé car Harry libère de sa poitrine un grognement grave, son dos se cambrant au dessus du lit. 

Louis est tellement excité qu’il fait la seule chose qui lui vient à l’esprit. Il parle. “Putain Harry, tu es tellement sexy comme ça, enveloppé autour de mes doigts. Tellement serré.”

“Juste là, Lou. Oh mon dieu, ça fait trop de bien. Putain” Dit Harry, ses yeux fermés, son menton vers le ciel. “S’il te plait Lou, un troisième. J’ai besoin que tu sois en moi.” 

Les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent. C’est pas possible, il ne peut pas en mettre un troisième. Il est déjà super tendu, mais il fait ce que Harry lui demande, poussant progressivement un troisième doigt le long des deux autres, regardant avec attention la réaction de Harry pour être sûr qu’il ne lui fait pas mal. Cela semble avoir l’effet inverse, car Harry pousse un gémissement en guise de réponse, aigu et miséreux. Il continu de bouger ses doigts, les courbant pour toucher le point de Harry presque à chaque fois. Harry se tord sur le lit en dessous de lui, une couche de sueur partout sur son corps, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux fermés et en extase. 

“Je suis prêt. Oh mon dieu s’il te plait, je suis prêt.” Dit Harry, et l’esprit de Louis se retrouve dans le porno qu’il a trouvé la dernière fois. C’est la même phrase que disait l’autre homme dans la vidéo. 

“Tu es sûr?” Demande Louis, car il n’est définitivement pas sûr.

“Oui. Louis. J’ai besoin que tu sois en moi. Tout de suite putain.” Exige Harry, fixant Louis du regard. Ses yeux sont sombres de désir, et Louis pense qu’il n’a jamais été aussi beau.

“Putain, okay” Dit Louis, retirant doucement ses doigts et tendant sa main vers le préservatif. Harry l’attrape avant lui. 

“Tu va galérer à cause du lubrifiant.” Répond Harry, arrachant le sachet avec ses dents, et sortant le préservatif. Il le roule d’une main d’experte sur la queue de Louis, Louis étant incapable de retenir un sifflement au contact. Harry met ensuite encore plus de lubrifiant sur Louis, faisant rapidement quelques mouvements de va et vient. Harry s’allonge à nouveau et écarte ses jambes. Putain. C’est vraiment en train de se passer. Il s’apprête à baiser un mec. Il va baiser Harry. 

Louis prend quelques inspirations pour se calmer avant de laisser son anxiété l’étrangler. Avec Harry qui le regarde avec impatience, il s’aligne avec le trou de Harry. Il hoche la tête, alors Louis commence à s’enfoncer, regardant le visage de Harry pour un quelconque signe de douleur. Il s’arrête au milieu car Harry grimace. 

“Je vais bien. Donne-moi juste une seconde.” Dit Harry. Cela demande un effort considérable à Louis pour ne pas s’enfoncer d’un seul coup dans la chaleur étroite du corps de Harry. Harry lui fait tellement de bien autour de sa queue, cependant il ne veut pas lui faire mal, alors il reste aussi immobile qu’il le peut, sans bouger un cil. Il peut sentir Harry se détendre progressivement sous lui. Harry lui donne une petite tape sur le poignet et hoche la tête, signalant à Louis qu’il peut à nouveau bouger. Louis le fait, doucement, centimètre par insoutenable centimètre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit complètement entré. Ils sont tous les deux en sueur, mais Louis ne bougera pas tant qu’il n’aura pas l’aval de Harry. 

“Putain, s’il te plait bouge, Louis. S’il te plait. S’il te plait. S’il te plait.” Dit Harry après quelques secondes, ou bien quelques heures, Louis n’en sait rien. Il fait ce que lui demande Harry et commence à bouger. Le trou de Harry est serré autour de lui, et tellement chaud. Même avec la couche protectrice du préservatif, il a l’impression que ça lui déchire la peau. C’est tellement bon. C’est addictif. Tout ce qui concerne Harry est addictif, par exemple, Louis ne se lasse jamais de ses baisers, son corps, et de son âme. Il sait qu’il ne va pas tenir longtemps, alors il essaye de se distraire de la seule façon qu’il connaisse, en parlant. 

“Putain, baby. Merde, tu es tellement serré pour moi.” Dit Louis, commençant à trouver un rythme stable, ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry, le regardant. Harry roule ses hanches en guise de réponse, faisant Louis aller encore plus loin. Sa respiration en est coupée pendant un instant. 

“Plus profond.” Halète Harry, alors Louis place les longues jambes de Harry sur ses épaules, et le plie en deux. Cela fait sortir les plus beaux sons que Louis n’est jamais entendu sortir de la bouche obscène de Harry. 

“Merde. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Tu es trop sexy comme ça, putain.” Bafouille Louis. Il n’est même plus sûr de qu’il dit à présent, l’intensité du moment se refermant sur lui, forçant ses hanches à bouger de plus en vite et avec abandon. 

“Oh mon dieu Louis.” Murmure Harry comme une prière, ses yeux roulant dans sa tête dans un mouvement particulièrement profond. Louis permet à un sourire arrogant de s’installer sur son visage, en regardant un Harry cool, calme et posé s'effondrer sous lui. 

“Tu aimes la façon dont je te baise baby? Tu aimes ma grosse queue enfouie en toi.” Ce n’est pas une question. Louis laisse tomber une des jambes de Harry, pour qu’il puisse se pencher et mordre l’endroit où la clavicule et le cou de Harry se rencontrent. Harry gémit en guise de réponse, hochant la tête furieusement, vraisemblablement sans voix. Les mots sont la seule chose qui empêche Louis de jouir. Harry lui attrape les cheveux, le tirant vers lui pour pour un baiser fulgurant, un baiser que Louis ressent dans tout son corps. 

Louis se redresse, avec une des longues jambes de Harry toujours perchée sur son épaule, et attrape ses hanches, le baisant encore plus fort. Le dos de Harry se cambre au dessus du lit comme s’il était possédé, et Louis regarde les mains de Harry se diriger vers le bas pour commencer à toucher sa propre queue, du pré-sperm mouillant déjà le bout. Louis lui retire sa main, prenant sa longue bite dans sa propre petite main, essayant de se synchroniser avec ses mouvements. 

“Oh mon dieu. Putain. Juste là! Juste là!” Crie Harry quand Louis change d’angle une nouvelle fois, touchant le point de Harry à chaque mouvement. Louis réussit à repousser son propre orgasme, voulant voir Harry s’effondrer grâce à sa bite. 

“Putain, baby. Tu vas jouir pour moi? Jouir sur ma queue? Aller baby, je veux voir ça.” Avec ces mots, le sperm de Harry explose sur la main de Louis et sur leur torse, recouvrant la peau avec une substance chaude et collante. Harry crie le nom de Louis quand il jouit, son corps tout entier se contractant autour de Louis. Louis se mord la lèvre pour éviter de jouir, voulant voir chaque moment de l’orgasme de Harry. Ses yeux verts sont fermés, les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules se contractent quand il sert les flancs de Louis, laissant des équimoses. Ses boucles en sueur sont étalées autour de sa tête, des boucles sombres sur le bleu clair des draps. Merde il est magnifique. 

“Continue” Grogne Harry “Je veux que tu jouisse.” 

Louis sait qu’il doit être sensible, mais il continue, sachant que son orgasme est imminent. Fixant les yeux verts de Harry, Louis fait encore trois mouvements et grogne quand son sperm chaud explose dans le préservatif, Harry bougeant ses hanches pour l’accompagner. Louis a l’impression que son corps est en feu, mais il ne peut pas s’arrêter d’éjaculer. Ce doit être le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie. Quand son orgasme se calme enfin, il s'effondre sur Harry, du sperm et de la sueur étalés entre eux deux. Harry frotte le dos en sueur de Louis d’une façon apaisante et Louis se retire doucement, devenant trop sensible. 

Il vient juste de baiser un homme. Il vient juste de baiser Harry. Il n’est définitivement pas hétéro car c’était le meilleur sex de toute son existence. Avant que son esprit ne puisse partir dans une spirale infernale encore plus hors de son contrôle, il entend Harry se racler la gorge. “C’était…”

“Putain d’incroyable” Répond Louis, essayant de reprendre son souffle, roulant doucement à côté de Harry mais attrapant sa main pour garder un contact. Il n’a pas envie de la lâcher pour le moment pour quelconque raison. 

“Ouai” est tout ce que Harry dit, respirant très fort à côté de lui, mais restant très accroché à sa main. Louis peut toujours entendre l’orage dehors, mais Harry semble très détendu. 

“Douche?” Demande Louis, levant sa tête pour regarder Harry. 

“Oui, douche. Ensemble?” 

“Oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi non. On vient juste de coucher ensemble.” Dit Louis avec insolence essayant de détendre l’atmosphère. Harry lui sourit et commence à se lever doucement du lit, grimaçant quand il s’assoit. 

“Tu vas bien? Je ne t’es pas fait mal j’espère?” La panique s’empare de Louis, se frayant un chemin jusqu’à sa gorge, à l'idée d’avoir pu faire du mal à Harry. 

“Non. C’est bon. Je vais juste être un peu sensible pendant un jour. Tu m’as tellement bien baisé.” Dit Harry, offrant un immense sourire à Louis par dessus son épaule quand il se lève. Louis fait de même et les mène jusqu’à la salle de bain. Sa douche est plutôt petite, mais ils se débrouillent même si Harry est un géant. Chacun leur tour, ils lavent leur sueur et leur sperm. Louis lavent les cheveux de Harry et il ronronne de plaisir, Louis utilisant ses ongles pour lui gratter le cuir chevelu. Harry lui rend la pareille, massant le shampoing avec ses mains confiantes et larges. Tout semble étrangement intime, plus intime que le sex qu’il viennent de partager.

Ils se sèchent en silence, Louis enlevant ses lentilles de contact pendant que Harry se brosse les dents avec une brosse à dents supplémentaire que Louis avait, et ils retournent dans la chambre. Louis sort deux boxers propres pour chacun d’eux. Ils sont très serrés sur Harry, et Louis a comme envie de les retirer à nouveau. Il était en lui. Il sait à quel point c’est bon, presque bouleversant. Il n’arrive pas à l’oublier. Harry se met dans le lit, et Louis est content qu’il ait pris le côté opposé du lit. 

“Tu es sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème que je dorme ici?” Demande Harry, se glissant sous les draps. 

Louis ne peut pas dire non. Pas quand Harry est bien trop parfait emmitouflé sous les draps, ses boucles séchant à la lumière basse de la lampe. “Oui, love. C’est bon. L’orage ne s’est pas arrêté, et je ne veux pas que tu conduise à cette heure-ci.” 

“Okay” Répond Harry, couvrant un bâillement. 

Louis éteint la lumière et se met dans le lit, incertain de ce qu’il devrait faire. Est-ce qu’il vont se câliner? Il est plus petit, donc il devrait être la petite cuillère, non ? Il n’aime pas vraiment être la petite cuillère, cependant. Harry l’embrasse délicatement dans le noir, puis se tourne, son dos contre le torse de Louis, poussant leurs deux corps l’un contre l’autre. Harry met le bras de Louis autour de lui, soupirant de bonheur. Louis se rend compte qu’il aime être dans les bras de Harry, même s’ils ont probablement l’air ridicules avec l’homme le plus grand en tant que petite cuillère. Louis s’en fiche. Harry a la même odeur que Louis, et ça lui fait quelque chose. 

“Bonne nuit, Lou.” Dit Harry fatigué.

“Bonne nuit, Haz. J’ai passé un super moment pendant notre rendez-vous aujourd’hui.” Admet Louis dans le silence noir de sa chambre. Il n’est même pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il dit ça. Appelant cela un rendez-vous juste après avoir couché ensemble. Il devrait essayer de ne pas mettre un étiquette dessus. En plus, il est presque sûr que Harry s’est endormi avant qu’il n’ait pu entendre sa réponse, donc il est un soulagé. Le corps de Harry est détendu contre celui de Louis, sa respiration profonde et régulière. Louis laisse ses respirations le bercer avec Harry omniprésent dans ses pensées. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.   
Vous pouvez également me suivre sur Twitter:
> 
> Morgane: @NewLarrie 
> 
> xxx


	8. My Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis est réveillé de la meilleure des façons ... puis Harry lui demande un énorme service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Voilà le chapitre 8!! 
> 
> Enjoy guys!!

_ I peruse and conjure; Sit and ponder _

_ Then go under; The blanket of your words _

_ The way I feel; The things I sing _

_ The songs I write; The joy you bring _

To me my muse - Sarah Jaroz

Louis se réveille doucement avec une sensation chaude et humide enveloppée autour de sa queue à moitié dure. Ce doit être un rêve, parce que cela fait beaucoup trop de bien. Un doux gémissement s’échappe de ses lèvres quand il commence à bouger ses hanches vers le haut, désirant plus. La deuxième chose qu’il remarque, est qu’il a chaud. Très chaud. Ses yeux bleues s’ouvrent soudainement, réalisant progressivement qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un rêve. Il baisse les yeux, et voit une tête sous les draps entre ses jambes, faisant doucement des mouvements de bas en haut, et cette vision le fait presque jouir. 

“Merde Haz” Dit Louis, jetant les draps sur le côté pour pouvoir voir. Enfin pas voir, il ne porte pas ses lunettes, mais il est assez proche pour pouvoir apercevoir les détails. Les lèvres rouges de Harry qui sucent avec ferveur la bite de Louis, sa tête bougeant de haut en bas, sa large main touchant la partie qu’il ne peut pas atteindre. 

“J’espère que c’est ok” Dit Harry, relâchant la bite de Louis avec un son humide, et souriant à Louis. 

“Ouai, c’est ok” Répond Louis, sa voix cassée du matin, espérant que Harry va continuer. Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry se remet au travail. Il enveloppe ses lèvres autour du bout, jouant avec sa langue et touchant ses couilles. Les yeux de Louis se retournent dans sa tête en ressentant tout ce plaisir, et baisse rapidement les yeux, se forçant à le regarder. Les cheveux de Harry obstruent sa vision, et ça ne convient pas à Louis. Il tend doucement ses mains et enchevêtre ses doigts dans les boucles de Harry pour dégager ses cheveux sur le côté. Un sifflement lui échappe quand il se rend compte à quel point sa bite est profondément enfouie dans la gorge de Harry, réussissant à refouler son réflexe nauséeux. 

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Louis ne parle pas. Il reste allongé et regarde Harry l’avaler encore et encore, des trainées de baves coulant le long de sa bite et de ses couilles. C’est chaotique et beau dans la lumière du matin qui traverse la chambre de Louis. Il remarque que Harry frotte ses hanches contre le matelas, gémissant autour de la queue de Louis, stimulant son propre orgasme. Il peut sentir la sensation familière dans son bas ventre. Il est proche, dangereusement proche. 

“Putain Harry, je vais bientôt jouir” Murmure Louis dans le calme de la chambre, ne voulant pas briser le moment. Harry redouble d’efforts, prenant Louis jusqu’au fond de sa gorge, avalant autour du bout. Avec un gémissement grave, Louis éjacule dans le fond de la gorge de Harry. Harry avale rapidement la presque totalité, mais Louis voit une petite goutte glisser hors de la bouche de Harry et sur le côté de sa bite. Putain, c’est trop sexy. 

“Louis, je peux éjaculer sur ton torse?” Demande Harry, le désespoir s’entendant dans sa voix. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, cachant presque tout le vert, ses lèvres couvertes de bave et de sperm. Louis n’avait pas remarqué avant ce moment, combien tout cela affecte Harry. 

“Putain, oui, s’il te plait Harry” Dit Louis, toujours dans le brouillard de son orgasme et complètement incertain de la raison pour laquelle il veut désespérément le sperm de Harry sur son corps. Harry se met rapidement à cheval sur son torse, baissant son boxer en même temps. La bite dure de Harry est chaude et lourde sur le sternum de Louis et Harry utilise une large main pour toucher sa propre queue, trouvant rapidement un rythme épuisant.

Louis le regarde de sa position avantageuse. Harry ferme les yeux, des gémissements s’échappant de ses lèvres. Il retrouve rapidement sa voix, inspiré par ce qu’il voit, “Putain Harry, tu es tellement sexy comme ça . A cheval sur moi, te masturbant.”

Harry hoche la tête en guise de réponse, ouvrant ses yeux, son regard passant des yeux de Louis à son torse, puis à sa propre bite. “Juste comme ça, baby, je veux te voir jouir.” Continue Louis, sentant sa queue frétiller avec intérêt. 

“Merde, Lou” Dit Harry, baisant sa main, faisant grincer le lit avec les mouvements.

“C’est ça, love. Montre-moi ce que je te fais. Je veux te voir éjaculer sur mon torse.” Dit Louis, étant lui-même surpris, car il sait que c’est vrai.

“Putain” Gémit Harry. Louis regarde avec admiration le sperm de Harry exploser et recouvrir son tatouage le long de ses clavicules, comme s’il voulait le marquer. Les yeux de Harry sont écarquillés quand il regarde son sperm chaud recouvrir les mots, sa respiration se coupant. Il n’a jamais pensé que voir le sperm de quelqu’un sur lui serait aussi sexy, mais le voilà se demandant si sa bite va à nouveau devenir dure suite à cette vision. 

“Merde” Respire Louis quand Harry s’effondre sur le lit à côté de lui. “Putain, ça c’est du réveil.”

Harry rigole fort et clair, et Louis pense qu’il peut s’y habituer, se réveiller avec Harry. Il pousse rapidement cette pensée au fond de sa tête avec toutes les autres qui tournent autour de ce sujet. Refusant de les admettre. 

“Et bien, je devais te flatter un peu.” Dit Harry, regardant Louis avec un sourire. Il attrape quelques mouchoirs sur la table de nuit et commence à nettoyer son sperm sur le torse de Louis et ses clavicules. 

“Pourquoi?” Demande Louis, juste un peu confus par la déclaration de Harry.

“J’ai reçu un message de ma mère ce matin.” Commence Harry.

“Harold, je ne vois pas en quoi un message de ta mère te donnerait envie de me faire une pipe. S’il y a un lien entre les deux, c’est juste dégoûtant.” Le taquine Louis avec un sourire, regardant Harry jeter les mouchoirs vers la poubelle. 

“Laisse moi finir, imbécile.” Dit Harry, roulant ses yeux avec un petit sourire qui montre à Louis que la taquinerie ne le gêne pas. 

“D’accord. D’accord.” Louis bouge pour se coucher sur le côté, dans la même position que Harry, lui donnant toute son attention. 

“Elle m’a envoyé un message ce matin me disant que elle et Robin viennent me voir aujourd’hui. Il veulent qu’on aille au restaurant et que l’on parle de ce dont je voulais leur parler. A propos de ma spécialité Lou. Ma soeur sera là aussi, mais mon père ne peut pas venir. Lui et ma mère ne s’entendent pas vraiment de toute façon, donc ça aurait juste été gênant. J’aimerais en parler à ma mère d’abord de toute façon. Tu veux bien venir?” Radote Harry, parlant presque à une allure normale pour quelqu’un d’autre, mais rapidement pour Harry. 

Louis a presque envie de dire non car il n’est pas prêt mentalement pour tout ça, mais il a fait une promesse à Harry qui à l’air effrayé à ce moment précis. Cela lui fait quelque chose dans sa poitrine, il y sent comme une tension qu’il a envie de relâcher. Harry le fixe du regard avec de l’espoir dans ses yeux. Au lieu de répondre, Louis décide de le distraire, pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. “Je ne veux pas m’imposer, et leur expliquer comme ça.”

“Je leur ai dit que je voulais amener une autre personne. J’ai parlé de toi à ma mère et à Gemma avant.” Admet Harry, ses joues rougissant furieusement quand il baisse son regard vers le lit, commençant à jouer avec les doigts de Louis, comme il le fait souvent quand il est nerveux ou mal à l’aise. 

Louis est un peu choqué par cette information. Il ne se doutait pas du tout que Harry n’avait ne serait-ce que mentionné son nom à ses parents, il suppose que cela a du sens comme il font beaucoup de choses tous les deux en ce moment. Il sait qu’il a parlé de Harry à sa mère et à ses soeurs. C’est impossible de ne pas le faire comme Harry est devenue une présence constante dans sa vie. Il se racle la gorge et se sort de ses pensées. Il regarde dans les yeux de Harry à nouveau, ne voyant que de l’espoir. “Ouai, je vais venir. Tu m’as dit que tu aurais besoin de soutien. Je serais ravi de t’apporter ce soutien.”

“Merci beaucoup Lou. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi.” Dit Harry, l’embrassant délicatement. 

“Pas de problème” Dit Louis essayant d’être nonchalant, mais échouant misérablement. Il se racle la gorge, soudain un peu mal à l’aise allongé nu sur le lit avec Harry, discutant de leurs plans pour la journée. Tout ça est très intime. “Alors, on va où?”

Harry est de nouveau nerveux, mordant sa lèvre et jouant à nouveau avec les doigts de Louis. Évitant le regard de Louis, il marmonne “Glasshouse”. 

Louis sent ses yeux s’écarquiller à la révélation de Harry. Il laisse échapper une bouffée d’air de ses lèvres. “Putain Haz, c’est l’endroit le plus coté de la ville.” Glasshouse est un restaurant italien chic dans la périphérie de la ville. Certains de ses amis aiment y amener leurs rencards pour des occasions spéciales pour essayer de les impressionner ou de coucher avec eux. C’est le genre d’endroit où tu ne peux pas entrer sans réservation ou une cravate. Louis n’y est jamais allé. Il sait qu’il ne pourrait jamais aller dans un endroit où il n’y a même pas les prix sur le menu. 

“Je sais, mais tu n’auras rien à payer.” Répond rapidement Harry. “En fait, ma mère serait vexée si tu essayais de payer.”

“Harry, je n’ai pas ma place dans un endroit comme celui là. Je me sentirais mal à l’aise. Je sais que c’est stupide, mais j’ai l’impression que tout le monde saura que je suis pauvre. Que je n’ai rien à faire là.” Se confie Louis, sans regarder Harry. Il n’aime pas parler d’argent. Il ne pense pas que Harry se rende compte à quel point il était pauvre quand il était plus jeune. Les gens comme Harry ne pourraient jamais comprendre le fait d’aller au lit juste pour faire partir l’envie de manger ou rester pour les activités après l’école juste pour être sûr d’avoir un repas chaud. 

“Je me fiche de tout ça Lou. Tu peux porter un jean un T-shirt, je m’en fiche. Tu seras toujours la personne la plus belle du restaurant. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois à l’aise. Ne t’inquiète pas. S’il te plait, viens avec moi. J’ai besoin de toi.” Supplie Harry, ses grand yeux verts humides. 

Harry a besoin de lui. Harry a _ besoin _ de lui. Il ne peut pas dire non. C’est impossible, pas avec ce regard suppliant que Harry lui renvoie. Pas quand Harry lui dit qu’il a besoin de quelqu’un comme Louis. Louis soupire. “D’accord, je vais venir. Je crois que j’ai un costume ou quelque chose comme ça au fond de mon armoire.” 

Le sourire que Harry le donne en guise de réponse est encore plus lumineux que le soleil du matin. Louis pense, que ça en vaut peut-être la peine. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“ça n’en vaut pas la peine” Se plaint Louis à Liam. Pauvre Liam. Cet homme est un saint pour toujours supporter le comportement super dramatique de Louis. Liam, dieu merci, n’a pas évoqué le fait que Harry est passé la nuit ici. Il sait que Liam sait car il était assis sur le canapé quand ils sont sortis de la chambre de Louis après leur conversation. 

“Bon dieu Lou, si on me donnait un euro à chaque fois que tu paniques quand tu dois choisir tes vêtements pour aller voir Harry, je pourrais démissionner de mon deuxième boulot.” Liam roule ses yeux.

“Je vais rencontrer ses parents.” Répond Louis, en mettant l’accent sur le dernier mot, essayant de montrer à quel point c’est important. “Dans un putain de restaurant huppé dans lequel je n’ai pas ma place.” Liam est peut-être son seul ami qui sache exactement comment Louis a grandi.

“S’il n’est pas ton petit copain, alors pourquoi est-ce que c’est si important?” Demande Liam, cherchant dans l’armoire de Louis, faisant grincer les cintres sur la barre métallique.

“Il n’est pas mon petit copain.” Insiste Louis, croisant ses bras devant son torse, regardant ses pieds nus. 

“Ouai, ouai” Dit Liam, sortant une chemise blanche et la jetant sur le lit vers Louis. Louis a désespérément envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de les tirer, mais il ne peut pas ruiner sa coiffure en banane. Putain ça lui a pris une éternité. A la place, il tape ses doigts fort contre ses tempes, espérant faire partir sa nervosité concernant cette soirée. Il regarde Liam balancer un blazer noir sur les autres vêtements qui sont sur le lit. 

“Je n’ai pas de beau pantalon qui peut aller avec ça.” Dit Louis d’un air découragé. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a accepté? Il va avoir l’air ridicule et il sera affreux. 

“Tu n’as qu’à porter ton beau jean skinny.” Dit Liam en haussant les épaules, jetant le jean sur le lit également. 

“Ce ne sera pas ridicule?” Demande Louis, frottant sa mâchoire fraîchement rasée. Il sait que Harry aime sa barbe, mais il veux essayer d’impressionner la famille de Harry pour quelconque raison, alors il s’est rasé. 

“Non. Je pense que ce sera pas mal. C’est à la mode en ce moment et tout. En plus, tu seras à l’aise.” Répond Liam, en regardant Louis. 

“D’accord” Soupire Louis, se sentant déjà totalement désespéré. 

“Ecoute Lou, ça va bien se passer. Sa famille va t’adorer. Tu va les charmer, comme tu as charmé la mienne.” 

“Liam, j’avais cinq ans quand j’ai rencontré ta famille. Je ne rappelle même plus si je portais un pantalon ou pas.” Répond Louis en rigolant, faisant ricaner Liam.

“Quoi qu’il en soit, ils vont t’adorer.” Le rassure Liam, s’asseyant près de Louis, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. 

“Je ne sais pas. j’ai tendance à faire fuir les gens avec mon honnêteté.” Admet Louis, sans regarder son ami, sachant qu’il verra la réponse sur son visage.

“C’est pas vrai. Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils vont te détester. De toute évidence Harry t’ai- t'apprécie.” Dit Liam, se tournant face à Louis.

“Je vais y aller doucement.” Dit Louis en hochant la tête, comme s’il savait que ça allait marcher. Honnêtement, il ne sait pas du tout si ça va marcher. Il n’est pas très doué pour garder sa langue dans sa poche quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas ou lorsqu’on lui demande son avis. Bien sûr qu’il le peut, si c’est nécessaire, mais généralement il choisit de le pas le faire. 

“Sois juste toi-même.” Lui conseille Liam en se levant du lit. 

Louis regarde les vêtements que Liam a sortis pour lui. L’ensemble, il doit l’admettre, semble plutôt pas mal, mais il manque quelque chose. “Je n’ai pas de cravate.” 

“Et bien, c’est ton jour de chance car j’en ai quelques unes.” Répond Liam, il quitte la chambre de Louis et revient avec une fine cravate en soie rouge foncée avec des rayures verticales vertes. Du moins, cela ressemble à de la soie, ça n’en est probablement pas. 

“Merci, Li. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ça.” Dit Louis sérieusement, ressentant soudain le besoin que Liam comprenne à quel point son soutien est important pour lui. Les yeux foncés de Liam sont plus doux, et Louis sait que son meilleur ami comprend ce qu’il essaye de dire.

“De rien mon pote.” Répond Liam, le tapotant sur l’épaule. “Maintenant change-toi. Harry va arriver d’une minute à l’autre, alors je vais chercher tes chaussures habillées. Tu ne les as probablement pas portées depuis le mariage de ta mère.” 

Louis rigole en commençant à se changer car Liam le connait tellement bien. Il suffit de seulement trois essais et d’un tuto sur Youtube pour que Louis réussisse à faire son noeud de cravate correctement. Après avoir mis ses chaussures noires lustrées que Liam a trouvées au fond du placard du salon, il se regarde dans le miroir, un peu impressionné par ce qu’il voit. Liam avait raison, comme toujours, l’ensemble lui va super bien. Son jean skinny moule parfaitement ses cuisses et ses hanches, mais il n’est pas trop moulant non plus. La veste est bien taillée, et est parfaite sur lui, ses cheveux bien coiffés sont la petite touche chic du look. 

Juste au moment où il sort de sa chambre, il entend que l’on frappe à la porte. Il roule ses yeux à Liam quand il lui sourit et lui lève son pouce quand il se dirige vers la porte, prenant une grande inspiration en ouvrant la porte. Harry est à couper le souffle, littéralement. Il porte une chemise couleur pêche, boutonnée jusqu’au dessus de son nombril, pour une fois, avec un ruban noir de soie autour du col, noué en un large noeud autour de son cou. Il l’a associée à un blazer noir et un pantalon noir. Il porte des bottes Chelsea noires lustrées, ses cheveux lâchés et tombant sur ses épaules. Il est époustouflant. 

Louis garde dans un coin de sa tête que Harry a aussi eu le souffle coupé quand il a vu Louis. L’observant de la tête aux pieds avec admiration, Harry racle sa gorge. “Tu es magnifique Lou.”

Louis le croit. Il se sent beau avec le regard de Harry sur lui comme ça. Comme s’il était un mannequin et pas un pauvre étudiant. 

“Quoi ces vieilles choses là? J’en ai des millions comme ça.” Dit Louis en rigolant pour essayer de relâcher la tension sexuelle qui s’est installée entre eux. “Mais merci” Ajoute-t-il doucement. 

“De rien”

“Tu n’es pas trop mal non plus Styles.” Dit Louis avec un clin d’oeil. Harry rigole, brisant la tension. 

“Tu es prêt?” Demande Harry.

Louis ne pense qu’il est prêt, mais il sourit et répond “Aussi prêt que je peux l’être.” Puis suit Harry dehors.

Ils passent le court trajet à parler de la famille de Harry, Harry lui donnant surtout quelques informations qu’il pense seront utiles pour Louis lors du dîner. Cela ne fait rien pour calmer les nerfs de Louis et ils se rapprochent de plus en plus du restaurant. Il arrivent au Glasshouse, et Louis est en admiration. Il n’a jamais été aussi prêt du restaurant. C’est littéralement un établissement fait uniquement de verre, mais qui laisse tout de même place à une certaine intimité. Même dans la lumière de la fin de journée, Louis peut voir que cela donne une intimité aux clients. Curieusement, il n’arrive même pas à voir les détails de la décoration des tables.

Harry se gare sur le long du trottoir, et sort de la voiture. Louis le regarde avec un air confus mais le suit, regardant Harry tendre ses clés au valet. Evidemment qu’il y a un valet dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Louis se retient à peine de rouler ses yeux. Il sent la large main de Harry sous sa veste, le guidant vers l’entrée. Louis est tellement nerveux, pendant un instant il considère l’idée de partir en courant, appeler Liam, et rentrer à la maison pour se blottir dans son lit où il est en sécurité. Il prend une grande inspiration et ravale son anxiété alors que Harry lui tient la porte pour qu’il puisse entrer. 

Harry serre sa main et les mènent jusqu’à la réception avec assurance. Louis réalise que ça ne doit pas être la première fois que Harry vient ici, ou du moins dans un établissement comme celui-ci. Il a l’air habitué, à l’aise dans cet environnement. Il est à sa place. Cela fait Louis se sentir encore plus comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Il jette un oeil autour de la pièce faiblement éclairée et voit les tables dispersées un peu partout, une bougie ou deux allumées sur chacune d’elles, certaines avec des fleurs au centre. Rien de trop large qui pourrait empêcher de voir les personnes assises en face de vous, ou qui pourrait déranger dans une conversation, mais quelque chose de joli. 

“Bonsoir. Réservation au nom de Twist.” Dit Harry en souriant à l'hôte. 

“Veuillez me suivres messieurs. Votre groupe vous attend.” Répond l’homme et Harry et Louis le suivent. Les tables ne sont pas proches les unes des autres, donnant encore plus d’intimité aux clients. Ils sont menés à une large table avec vue sur la rivière. Louis reconnaît immédiatement la famille de Louis, sa mère et sa soeur ressemble tellement à Harry que Louis en est choqué, malgré le fait fait qu’il ait vu des douzaines de photos. 

“Maman” Salue Harry, un sourire envahissant son visage, ses fossettes ressortant. 

“Mon chéri” Anne se lève, et sert fort son fils dans ses bras. Louis observe avec tendresse alors que les autres membres de la famille font la même chose, échangeant des embrassades et des baisers avec Harry.

“Maman, Robin, Gemma voici mon pet- umm … ami, Louis Tomlinson” Dit Harry. Un sentiment de détresse se réveille en Louis quand Harry dit qu’il est son ami. Le terme ne lui convient pas car il a l’impression qu’ils sont beaucoup plus que ça. Louis pousse cette sensation de côté, refusant de partir sur ce chemin ce soir alors qu’il doit se concentrer sur le fait qu’il ne doit pas passer pour un imbécile. 

“Louis! Je suis ravie de faire enfin la connaissance du garçon dont Harry n’arrête pas de parler.” Dit Anne, poussant la main de Louis pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. C’est bizarre au début, d’être pris dans les bras de quelqu’un qu’il ne connaît pas. Louis n’est pas très tactile avec les gens, mais il se détend rapidement. Cela lui rappelle le confort rassurant des bras de sa propre mère. 

“Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles maman. Il ne me parle de lui uniquement pendant dix minutes à chaque fois que l’on se parle.” Répond Gemma, le sarcasme présent dans chacun de ses mots et souriant à Harry. Même dans la lumière basse, Louis peut voir les joues de Harry rougir. Alors comme ça Harry parle de lui beaucoup plus souvent qu’il ne veut l’admettre, intéressant. Il se doit d’en savoir plus. 

“Oh vraiment? Vous devez absolument me raconter ce qu’il dit.” Dit Louis, souriant également à Harry. Il peut déjà dire qu’il va bien s’entendre avec sa soeur. Elle a l’air sarcastique aussi, ce que Louis apprécie. C’est peut-être pour ça que Harry accepte aussi bien son sens de l’humour. C’est peut-être parce que Louis et la soeur de Harry sont très semblables de ce côté là. 

“Gems” Met en garde Harry à côté de Louis, regardant sa soeur d’un air implorant. Cela fait rire Louis, mais il ressent un petit pincement au coeur quand il pense au fait que ses propres soeurs lui manque beaucoup. Sa famille lui manque. 

“Je ne dirai rien.” Gemma sourit à Louis puis lui fait un clin d’oeil, comme si cela était très loin d’être la vérité. 

“Asseyez vous, asseyez vous” Dit Robin, s’asseyant à la table, les autres faisant de même. “Je nous ai déjà commandé une bouteille de vin. Je sais que techniquement Harry n’a pas le droit de boire, mais je connais le propriétaire, donc ça ne sera pas un problème.”

Le soulagement que Louis a ressenti au moment des présentations et vite parti quand il regarde le menu. Tout en en italien putain, et Louis ne sait pas lire l’italien. Il sait déjà à peine lire l’anglais. Se sentant submergé, il serre la cuisse de Harry sous la table, le suppliant en silence de l’aider. Harry le regarde, et Louis peut voir dans ses yeux qu’il comprend. Dieu merci Harry semble le connaître tellement bien, comme s’il pouvait lire dans ses pensées parfois. Harry regarde les autres personnes autour de la table, et voyant que tout le monde est encore en train de lire son menu, il se penche et murmure “Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais commander pour toi.” 

Louis n’aime pas se sentir autant soulager à la déclaration de Harry. Il devrait être capable de commander tout seul, il n’est plus un enfant, mais il ne sait même pas par où commencer. Il n’y a pas de photos et juste pointer du doigt un plat semble impoli. Il fait un petit hochement de tête vers Harry et sourit en guise de confirmation et continue de faire semblant de lire le menu, des pensées défilant dans son esprit. 

“Est-ce que tout les monde est prêt à commander?” Demande le serveur, versant un verre de vin à chacun autour de la table. Louis n’aime pas vraiment le vin, mais ce n’est pas grave. Il va surement avoir besoin d’un peu d’alcool pour aller jusqu’au bout de cette soirée. 

“Je crois que oui.” Dit Robin, regardant autour de la table. Tout le monde hoche la tête. Robin commande en premier, puis Anne, puis Gemma. Les yeux du serveur atterrissent sur Louis qui bafouille, cherchant de l’aide dans le regard de Harry. 

Harry se racle la gorge. “Il va prendre le Fettucine Alfredo.” Louis reconnaît ce plat. Putain, ils ont ce plat au Olive Garden, mais il remercie quand même Harry car il n’aurait jamais été capable de le retrouver dans le menu parmi tout ce charabia. “Et je vais prendre les Tortelloni Alla Zucca.” Pour une quelconque raison, entendre Harry parler italien fait frétiller la queue de Louis dans son pantalon. Il calme son désir, essayant de se concentrer sur ce que Anne est en train de lui demander. 

“Louis, Harry m’a dit que tu avais une grande famille, les vois-tu souvent?” 

“Malheureusement non,” Admet Louis, ressentant à nouveau un pincement au coeur. “Ils vivent à environ cinq heures d’ici et je n’ai pas de voiture. Ma mère et Dan sont tellement occupés avec mes jeunes frères et soeurs que généralement ils n’ont pas le temps de venir me voir.” 

“Oh c’est terrible. Quand les as-tu vus pour la dernière fois?” Demande Anne, une inquiétude sincère dans ses yeux et le ton de sa voix. 

“Umm ... “ Louis fait un rapide calcul dans sa tête pour savoir quelle est la dernière fois qu’il a vu sa famille, “Je crois que c’était en décembre. Je suis retourné à la maison pour Noël et mon anniversaire.” 

“Quoi? Louis, ça fait six mois que tu n’as pas vu ta famille?” Dit Harry, l’incrédulité s’entendant dans sa voix, serrant le genou de Louis. 

“Ouai” Louis hausse les épaules, essayant de faire comme si ça ne l’affectait pas. Mais ça l’affecte, mais il ne va pas le montrer à une table de personnes qui sont pratiquement des étrangers. 

“Mais tu aimes ta famille. Tu as des photos d’eux partout dans ton appartement. Comment tu peux ne pas les voir pendant si longtemps?” Demande Harry. 

“Ce n’est pas par choix. Je n’ai pas de voiture, Haz. Maman et Dan sont trop occupés et généralement ne peuvent pas se permettre financièrement de venir jusqu’ici, surtout avec 6 enfants. La famille de Liam à déménagé en Floride juste après le bac, donc je ne peux pas covoiturer avec lui. C’est comme ça.” Il hausse les épaules, regardant dans les yeux de Harry, le suppliant en silence de laisser tomber le sujet. Harry doit voir quelque chose dans les yeux de Louis car il baisse ses yeux sur son verre de vin, prenant une petite gorgée. 

“En tout cas tu as l’air d’avoir une belle famille.” Anne lui fait un petit sourire.

“Oui, Mme Twist.” Dit Louis poliment, prenant une gorgée de vin, et beurk. Il est aussi sec que le désert. Si c’est ça que les gens riches boivent, très peu pour lui. 

“Oh s’il te plait, appelle moi Anne.” Dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main. 

Après ça, le dîner se passe bien, selon Louis. La nourriture est délicieuse, meilleure que Olive Garden. Il n’y a pas de blancs gênants, et Louis est choqué de se sentir aussi à l’aise parmi ce groupe de personnes. Il est parti du principe que les gens riches étaient beaucoup plus coincés, mais cela ne semble pas être le cas avec la famille de Harry. Lui et Gemma ajoutent des commentaires sarcastiques à la conversation, ricanant chacun aux blagues de l’autre. Ils parlent tous calmement pendant le repas, surtout de l’été de Louis et Harry, Gemma lançant des petis pics concernant la nature de la relation entre Louis et Harry à chaque fois qu’elle le peut, Anne roulant ses yeux avec tendresse aux facéties de sa filles et aux joues de son fils qui rougissent. Robin est silencieux, mais gentil, participant de temps en temps à la conversation, mais de toute évidence heureux de simplement écouter. Louis sent qu’il se détend au fur et à mesure de la soirée.

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Alors Louis, Harry m’a dit que tu travaillais à Starbucks, depuis combien de est-ce que tu travailles là-bas?” Demande sa mère à Louis après qu’on leur ait retiré leurs assiettes. 

“Cela fait 2 ans environ. Je suis l’assistant manager.” Répond Louis. 

“Wow c’est super. Avoir des responsabilités à ton jeune âge.” Le complimente Robin. 

“Merci. Je suis en Spécialité Gestion d’Entreprise, donc ça m’a semblé être quelque chose de bien à ajouter à mon CV.” Dit Louis, regardant Harry. Harry sait que Louis essaye de lui dire qu’il s’agirait du bon moment pour parler de sa Spécialité.

Harry est soudainement nerveux à nouveau, et essaye d’avaler la boule qui s’est formée dans sa gorge. Il se racle la gorge, tous les yeux tournés vers lui. Il se sent vulnérable sous le regard de tout le monde. Comme s’ils savaient que c’était le moment où Harry allait expliquer la raison de ce dîner. Il sent la petite main de Louis attraper la sienne sous la table, la serrant pour le rassurer, le calmant et lui donnant de la force pour continuer. “En fait c’est ce dont je voulais vous parler.” 

“Oh vraiment? Tu voulais nous parler de la Spécialité de Louis?” Demande Gemma en rigolant et détendant l’atmosphère. 

“Non. Je voulais vous parler de ma Spécialité.” Dit Harry, serrant très fort la main de Louis. Il le regarde du coin de l'oeil et est récompensé par un sourire encourageant. 

“D’accord mon chéri. Que voulais tu nous dire?” Demande Anne, la confusion se lisant son son beau visage.

“Et bien … umm … je ne veux plus être en Préparation au Droit.” Dit doucement Harry, en regardant le centre de table, ne voulant pas pas voir le regard accusateur de sa mère. 

“Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton stupide groupe?” Demande Anne, faisant un geste méprisant de la main. 

Ce commentaire fait très mal à Harry. Il adore son groupe, et il adore la musique cependant sa mère lui a bien fait comprendre depuis le début que pour elle, c’il s’agit d’une perte de temps. Ses deux parents le lui ont fait comprendre. Il voit Louis se redresser, la colère se lisant sur son magnifique visage. “Le groupe de Harry est en réalité très bon, mais non, ça n’a rien à voir.” Dit Louis. Harry lui donne un petit sourire pour le remercier. Cela lui fait du bien d’avoir quelqu’un qui est de son côté. Il est tellement heureux que Louis est accepté de venir. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il ferait sans lui. 

“En fait, je voulais changer ma Spécialité à l’Anglais.” Explique rapidement Harry avant que Anne ne puisse réagir au commentaire de Louis. 

“Et que vas-tu pouvoir faire avec un diplôme d’Anglais?” Demande Anne sèchement, crachant les mots comme du poison.

Harry bafouille car il ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il lance un regard suppliant à Louis, et content que Louis le comprenne et il enchaîne. “En réalité, Anne, il pourrait toujours aller en École de Droit avec un diplôme d’Anglais. Selon mes recherches, les écoles de Droit cherchent des étudiants qui possèdent ce genre de diplôme car ils écrivent très bien et comprennent très vite. L’Ecole de Droit repose sur la Lecture et l'Écriture. Les étudiants en Anglais ont également de très bons résultats aux examens d’entrée, car ils ont été très bien préparés, et cela oblige les étudiants à avoir une pensée plus critique sur les différentes situations, et à donner une approche logique et de bons arguments.”

Une fois que Louis a terminé son discours, c’est le silence autour de la table. La queue de Harry frétille car ce doit être la chose la plus sexy que Harry n’est jamais vu de sa vie, puis il regarde Louis avec un regard plein d’adoration, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il est juste tellement fier que Louis soit son … ami. Il laisse son regard parcourir la table, regardant les expressions des membres de sa famille. Anne plisse ses yeux en regardant Louis curieusement, mais elle ne semble pas en colère. Robin à l’air impressionné, hochant la tête, et la bouche de Gemma est béante, sous le choc, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à croire que Louis vienne de contredire sa mère. 

“Je vois” Dit Anne, après ce qui semble être une éternité de silence. “Je ne sais pas si ton père va accepter Harry. C’est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas continuer en Préparation au Droit si tu as toujours l’intention d’aller en École de Droit.” 

Harry regarde Louis à nouveau, lui disant avec son regard qu’il va répondre à cette question. Au hochement de tête de Louis, il dit, “L'Anglais va juste me rendre plus heureux. Je déteste mes cours de Préparation au Droit. J’ai toujours adoré écrire, et si je décide de ne pas aller en École de Droit, je peux être un éditeur ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux?” Ose Harry, sachant que Anne ne refuserait jamais qu’il soit heureux. 

Le visage de Anne se radoucit, juste comme il l’espérait. Il se félicite mentalement. “Bien sûr que je veux que tu sois heureux, mon chéri. C’est juste que je ne sais pas comment nous allons pouvoir convaincre ton père. Tu sais comment il est, il paye pour la moitié de tes études.” 

“Love, s’il n’est pas d’accord et refuse de payer, tu sais que l’on peut tout financer.” Dit enfin Robin, souriant à Louis et Harry. Harry est soulagé car ils ont réussi à rallier ses deux parents de leur côté, une fois de plus tellement reconnaissant que Louis soit à ses côtés pendant ce repas. 

“Je ne sais pas.” Dit Anne, faisant non de la tête. 

“S’il te plait maman. Parle-lui. Tu peux même lui dire ce que Louis a dit.” Supplie Harry.

“Je peux faire une présentation sur PowerPoint avec des tableaux et des graphiques si vous voulez.” Plaisante Louis, faisant rire tout le monde, et détendant un peu l’atmosphère. C’est le moment où Harry réalise qu’il est en fait amoureux de Louis. Il connaît Harry, il sait quoi dire dans n’importe quelle situation. Il est tellement attentionné et doux. Il secoue sa tête, poussant ses pensées au fond de son esprit, car non. 

“Non, je pense que ça va aller. Je vais parler à ton père Harry, mais tu vas sûrement devoir lui en parler toi aussi. On est déjà en juillet, donc nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps pour changer ton emploi du temps.” Répond Anne. 

“Tout ira bien. Les étudiants peuvent changer leurs emplois du temps jusqu’à la fin de la première semaine de cours. Certains étudiants abandonnent plusieurs cours pour quelconques raisons pendant cette semaine, donc je ne pense pas qu’il aura de problème.” Explique Louis. 

“Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça?” Demande Harry avec surprise, car il semblerait que Louis connaisse tout du système Universitaire, alors que lui n’y connait rien. 

“J’étais le premier de ma famille à aller à l’Université, donc j’ai dû me débrouiller tout seul pour tout comprendre.” Dit Louis en haussant les épaules, mais Harry ressent de la compassion pour lui. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il aurait fait sans l’aide de sa famille pour l’aider avec son orientation et son inscription à l’Université. Cela a dû être très difficile pour Louis de traverser tout cela tout seul, et quand même réussir. 

Ils terminent tous leurs desserts, retournant à une conversation confortable comme au début du repas. Harry est moins nerveux maintenant qu’ils ont parlé de sa Spécialité, il serre la main de Louis et lui dit merci, essayant de faire passer tout ce qu’il ressent dans son regard. Harry et Louis partagent un dessert, tous les deux ayant trop mangé avant pour pouvoir prendre un dessert chacun. 

Après le dessert, ils se disent tous au revoir, sa mère et Gemma prenant toutes les deux Louis dans leurs bras. Gemma murmure quelque chose dans l’oreille de Louis qui le fait se figer sur place, puis hocher la tête. Il va essayer de se rappeler de demander à Gemma ce qu’elle a pu lui dire pour qu’il réagisse comme ça. Robin serre la main de Louis, et c’est à ce moment là qu’il sait que Louis a réussi à charmer toute sa famille. Il savait qu’il y arriverait, mais c’est bien d’en avoir la confirmation. Les regards de Anne et de Harry se croisent et elle lui fait un clin d’oeil quand Louis et Harry se dirigent vers la sortie.

“Merci encore, Louis, pour avoir été avec moi ce soir. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu y arriver sans toi.” Dit Harry quand ils ont mis leur ceinture dans la voiture, et qu’ils se dirigent vers l’appartement de Louis. 

“Ne soit pas bête. Tu t’en serais très bien sorti sans moi, mais de rien.” Répond Louis, prenant la main libre de Harry et la serrant. 

“C’est important pour moi. Vraiment. Ma famille t’adore. Je crois que tu as vraiment impressionné Robin.” Dit Harry, ayant besoin de rassurer Louis sur le fait que la soirée ce soit très bien passée. Encore plus que ce qu’il avait imaginé, sachant que Louis était inquiet à propos du repas avant qu’ils partent. 

“J’aime beaucoup ta famille, Haz.” Ils sont tous tellement gentils, bien que j’ai cru que ta mère allait me poignarder à un moment.” Louis rigole.

“Nah. Elle n’aurait jamais fait ça, juste une petite claque peut-être.” Harry rigole avec lui. 

“Elle me fait un peu penser à ma mère, pour être honnête. Ma mère est pareille. Très gentille et attentionnée, mais elle pourrait facilement t’arracher la tête si besoin.” Louis sourit, un peu perdu dans son souvenir. 

C’est le moment parfait pour Harry pour poser la question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis que Louis a mentionné sa famille pendant le dîner. Il prend une grande inspiration, cherchant quelle peut-être la meilleure approche pour aborder le sujet car il se peut que cela soit un sujet sensible pour Louis. Il décide de foncer, ne voulant pas vraiment jouer un jeu avec Louis à ce moment précis. “Donc … umm … j’ai réfléchi.”

“Dangereux.” Plaisante Louis avec un sourire, donnant toute son attention à Harry dans le véhicule peu éclairé. 

“Je veux t’emmener chez toi pour voir ta famille.” Dit-il en un seul mot. En dehors de son champ de vision, il voit Louis se raidir. Il tente un coup d’oeil vers lui, mais n’arrive pas à savoir ce qu’il pense. 

“Non” Dit finalement Louis, sans regarder Harry. 

“Aller Louis. Je sais qu’ils te manquent. Tu es tellement proches d’eux, et tu ne les as pas vus depuis six mois. Une fois que l’année scolaire sera commencée, tu ne pourrais peut-être pas les voir jusqu’à ton anniversaire.” Argumente Harry, quittant un instant la route des yeux. L’expression de Louis s’est radoucie légèrement. Harry sait qu’il commence à le faire changer d’avis. 

“Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.” 

“Tu n’es pas en train de me laisser faire quoique ce soit. J’offre. J’en ai envie. Et si cela te met plus à l’aise, je pourrai même prendre une chambre d’hôtel quand on sera là-bas.” propose Harry, espérant calmer les peurs de Louis, si c’est ce qui l’effrayait. 

“Ne sois pas stupide Haz. Ma mère me tuerait si tu m’amenais là-bas et que ensuite tu restais à l’hôtel. Cela ne la dérangerait pas du tout que je partage ma chambre avec toi. Liam le faisait tout le temps quand il restait dormir chez moi.” Lui dit Louis, et Harry est soulagé que Louis soit au moins en train de considérer l’idée.

“D’accord. Laisse-moi te ramener chez toi. Je sais que c’est loin, mais on pourrait en faire un weekend. Je sais que je peux avoir avec des congés à la Pâtisserie et ils t’adorent tous à Starbuck, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de souci pour avoir quelques jours. On peut y aller dans deux semaines. Cela donnera à ta mère assez de temps pour tout organiser.” Dit Harry, presque en implorant Louis. 

“D’accord, mais Harry tu dois comprendre,” Commence Louis, la tension dans sa voix obligeant Harry à l’écouter. Il semble presque triste, et Harry a horreur de ça. “Ma maison est petite. Elle est encombrée et il y a tout le temps du bruit. C’est très difficile d’avoir une quelconque intimité. Tout le monde partage la même salle de bain sauf ma mère et Dan qui ont la leur. Cela n’a sûrement rien à voir avec ce dont tu as l’habitude.” 

Harry peut sentir qu’il est gêné, mais il n’a pas besoin de l’être. “Lou, j’adore ça. J’adore quand il y a de la vie dans une maison. Il n’y avait que moi, ma mère et ma soeur pendant une grande partie de mon enfance, donc ce sera un agréable changement. S’il te plait, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.”

“Harry, tu fais déjà tellement de choses pour moi.” Dit Louis tristement, presque indifférent. 

“C’est parce que je t’ai-t’apprécie vraiment beaucoup.” Merde. Harry a failli dire le mot qui commence par un “A”. Il est surpris, car il se rend compte que c’est ce qu’il ressent, au plus profond de son être. Il commence à être amoureux de Louis. Il le sait depuis un petit moment, mais là c’est la première fois, à part pendant un court instant pendant le dîner, qu’il l’admet. “De plus, tu fais beaucoup pour moi aussi.” 

“Comme quoi?” Crache Louis, la colère se sentant dans sa voix. 

“Comme ce que tu viens juste de faire. Me soutenir pendant une situation difficile et très gênante. Défendre mon groupe devant ma mère. M’aider à surmonter ma peur des eaux profondes. Juste parce que tu ne peux rien m’acheter ne veut pas dire que tu ne fais rien pour moi.” Affirme Harry avec passion, essayant de faire comprendre à Louis. 

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, Louis soupire enfin, “D’accord. Je vais en parler à ma mère.” 

“Bien” Dit Harry, garant la voiture le long du trottoir devant l’appartement de Louis. 

“Tu veux monter?” Demande Louis timidement. 

“Oui, bien sûr.” Dit Harry en haussant les épaules, sortant de la voiture, fixant les fesses de Louis dans son jean skinny quand ils se dirigent vers la porte. Il est tellement beau ce soir. Son blazer lui va parfaitement, épousant sa taille. Une vague de désir envahit Harry quand ils entrent dans l’appartement. Avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher, il est sur Louis, embrassant ses lèvres avec passion. Louis perd l’équilibre pendant une seconde, puis se reprend rapidement, lui rendant le baiser avec ardeur. Il ne sait même pas si Liam est là, mais il s’en fiche.

“Chambre” Murmure Harry entre deux baisers, une main venant se poser sur la mâchoire douce de Louis. La barbe lui manque, mais il sait qu’elle va vite repousser. Sans briser leur baisers, Louis les mène jusqu’à sa chambre, en cognant le dos de Harry contre le mur une seule fois seulement, mais ce n’est pas grave car Harry aime quand c’est un peu brut. Il aime être dominé. 

“Putain” Dit Harry une fois qu’ils sont dans la chambre, stoppant leurs baisers. Les lèvres de Louis sont roses à cause de leur baisers brutaux, sa banane parfaite est a été décoiffée par les doigts de Harry. “Est-ce que je t’ai dit à quel point tu étais beau ce soir?”

“Je ne crois pas, non.” Répond Louis avec un petit sourire arrogant. Harry le fait disparaître en l’embrassant, passant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux à nouveau. Ils commencent doucement à se déshabiller, un vêtement à la fois, stoppant leurs baisers uniquement lorsque c’est nécessaire. Une fois qu’ils sont tous les deux complètement nus, Louis pousse Harry sur le lit, grimpant entre ses jambes, beaucoup plus confiant que la nuit dernière. Harry adore ça. 

“Putain, Haz, je vais t’ouvrir.” Dit Louis, dévorant des yeux le corps de Harry, le faisant se sentir vulnérable, un picotement d’excitation traverse sa colonne vertébrale. Louis attrape le lubrifiant et tapote la cuisse de Harry pour lui demander d’écarter ses jambes. Harry le fait rapidement, étant aussi pressé que Louis. 

Il gémit quand il sent le doigt mouillé de Louis entre ses fesses, effleurant son trou. Louis insère facilement un premier doigt jusqu'à sa dernière phalange, Harry est un peu toujours ouvert depuis la nuit dernière. Cela fait un peu mal car il est encore sensible, mais la douleur est putain d’incroyable, elle s’ajoute à son plaisir. Il lève ses hanches, et les pousse sur le doigt qui écarte son trou. Tout son corps frissonne d’impatience et il supplie Louis silencieusement d’en ajouter un autre, ayant besoin de se sentir plein à nouveau, la sensation de la queue de Louis enfouie en lui, lui manquant déjà. Quand Louis ajoute un autre doigt, Harry gémit, baisant les doigts de Louis. 

“ça fait tellement de bien Lou. Tellement de bien avec tes doigts en moi. Je suis trop impatient que tu me remplisse avec ta queue.” Bafouille Harry, essayant d’exciter Louis pour qu’il ajoute enfin un autre doigt. Et ça marche, car il sent rapidement un troisième doigt qui l’ouvre complètement. De plaisir, ses yeux se retournent dans sa tête. 

“C’est ça love. Tu prends mes doigt tellement bien. Cependant, tu prends encore mieux ma queue.” Dit Louis, sa voix brute de désir. Cela envoie une décharge directement vers la bite dure de Harry, incertain de ce qu’il préfère, la marque d’affection où les mots obscènes. Harry aime quand Louis parle comme ça. 

“Je peux te monter?” Demande Harry, entendant le désespoir dans sa propre voix. 

“Quoi?” Louis répond à sa question par une autre, l’air surpris. 

“Je veux monter ta queue.” Harry grogne presque, s’asseyant et les retournant. Il gémit quand Louis retire ses doigts en même temps, la sensation lui manquant déjà.

“Ouai, d’accord” Dit Louis, regardant Harry dérouler un préservatif sur lui et mettre un peu plus de lubrifiant sur sa bite. Il se met à cheval sur Louis, les petites mains de Louis attrappent automatiquement ses hanches. Il tend sa main derrière lui pour attraper la bite de Louis, la mettant en face de son trou, puis Harry descend de façon atrocement lente. Une fois qu’il est complètement assis, il s’arrête, et regarde Louis. Les yeux de Louis sont écarquillés; comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui est en train de se passer. 

“Putain, Haz. Bouge. S’il te plait. _ Bouge _” Supplie Louis en serrant les dents, comme s’il essayait d’empêcher ses hanches de bouger, alors Harry commence à bouger. Doucement au départ, laissant son corps s’adapter à la sensation de brûlure et d’étirement autour de Louis. 

“Oh mon dieu” Gémit Harry une fois qu’il a trouvé un bon rythme et poussant la bite de Louis contre sa prostate à chaque mouvement. Louis est étrangement silencieux, regardant Harry le monter avec admiration. Ses yeux bleus sont remplis de désir, et il mord sa lèvre et s’accroche fermement aux hanches de Harry. 

Harry se penche et attrape les lèvres de Louis dans un baiser torride, mettant rapidement la langue et avalant les gémissements de Louis causés par le changement d’angle. Louis attrape ensuite les hanches de Harry pour le stabiliser juste au dessus de sa bite, mais pas complètement enfoncée. Il sent Louis repositionner ses jambes sous lui, mettant ses pieds à plat sur le matelas. Il mord l’endroit ou le cou de Harry rencontre sa clavicule et commence à faire des mouvements vers le haut sans merci. Harry est allongé sur Louis, prenant tout car il n’y a pas grand chose d’autre qu'il puisse faire. Sa queue est prise au piège entre leurs deux torses, causant une délicieuse friction, qui s’ajoute à son orgasme imminent. 

“Putain baby, tu es tellement serré.” Dit Louis, continuant son rythme acharné, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Leurs torses sont aussi humides à cause de la sueur, la friction autour de la queue de Harry étant donc encore plus électrifiante. Il est proche, il a juste besoin de quelque chose qui le pousse vers son orgasme. 

“Je vais te remplir baby. C’est ce que tu veux? Tu veux mon sperm en toi?” Grogne Louis, dans son oreille. Il sait, logiquement, que Louis porte un préservatif, mais cela ne stoppe pas la réaction de son corps. Elle explose avec la force de son orgasme, du sperm chaud jaillisant sur leurs torses.

Louis fait un dernier mouvement dans Harry puis grogne au moment de son orgasme, libérant tout dans le préservatif. Ses yeux sont fermés, et l’extase peut se voir sur son visage. Harry est soudainement très reconnaissant de pouvoir voir Louis comme ça. Louis sans ses barrières, et qui ne calcule pas ses moindre actions. Louis est juste en train de vivre le moment de plaisir présent. Après quelques minutes de forte respiration, Harry commence à être très sensible. Il se retire doucement de la queue de Louis. Il attrape quelques mouchoirs et les nettoie, trop fatigués pour prendre une douche, pendant que Louis retire le préservatif. 

Louis quitte la chambre pendant une minute, probablement pour aller à la salle de bain et retirer ses lentilles de contact, puis revient et monte sur le lit. Harry ne demande même pas, il éteint tout simplement la lumière et se glisse dans le lit avec Louis pour la deuxième fois en 24 heures. Cela semble naturel. Louis ouvre ses bras pour que Harry s’y engouffre, se mettant en boule, son dos contre le torse de Louis. Louis lui gratte légèrement le cuir chevelu avant de mettre ses bras autour de Harry, le serrant très fort contre lui. Ils ne disent rien et s’endorment dans leur extase post-sex. La dernière chose à laquelle Harry pense, c’est qu’il est amoureux de Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:
> 
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	9. Carnival Of Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les garçons embarquent Louis dans une aventure où il est obligé d'affronter ses peurs, avec Harry à ses côtés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii !!! Voici le chapitre 9!! 
> 
> Joyeux anniversaire à Louis et Joyeuses Fêtes à vous tous!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Come feed the rain _

_ ‘Cause I’m thirsty for your love _

_ Dancing underneath the skies of lust _

_ Yeah feed the rain _

_ ‘Cause without your love, my life _

_ Ain’t nothing but this carnival of rust - Poets of the Fall _

“Pourquoi est-ce que vous m’avez réveillé aussi tôt? Où est-ce qu’on va putain?” Demande Louis, pour ce qui semble être la 113ème fois ce matin depuis que Harry, Niall et Liam l’ont tiré du lit. Il est grincheux à cause du manque de sommeil. Son lit était froid sans Harry ces derniers jours, leurs emplois du temps ne leur permettant pas vraiment de se voir. Il est assis du côté passager dans la Jeep de Harry, avec Harry au volant et un Niall excité et Liam à l’arrière. 

Quand ils l’ont réveillé ce matin là, tout ce qu’ils lui ont dit était qu’ils avaient tous un jour de congé pour une fois, et qu’ils devaient célébrer en faisant quelque chose de sympa, mais ils n’ont rien dit en ce qui concerne leur destination. Louis hait les surprises. En fait il les déteste, de tout son être. 

“Liam dit que je ne suis pas autorisé à te le dire.” Répond Harry depuis le siège conducteur, en tapotant le genou de Louis. Ils portent tous un short et un T-Shirt sans manches. On lui a dit de mettre quelque chose de confortable, mais c’est tout. Il suppose qu’ils vont faire quelque chose en extérieur, car Harry l’a forcé à mettre de la crème solaire avant qu’ils ne montent tous dans la voiture. 

“Va te faire foutre Liam” Crache Louis, se tournant et jetant un regard assassin à son meilleur ami. Liam glousse, pas vraiment perturbé par l’humeur de Louis. Louis a envie de le frapper. 

“Regarde Lou, je t’ai pris un café.” Dit Harry, remuant le gobelet de Starbuck devant son visage.

“Tu as intérêt à me prendre McDonalds aussi.” Louis croise ses bras , refusant de prendre le café. 

“Marché conclu!” Crie Niall depuis le siège arrière. “Maintenant, en avant Harry!” 

Harry rigole, et Louis décide de prendre le café. Après tout, il va en avoir besoin. Ils passent au drive de McDonalds puis ils sont en route vers la destination secrète, avec la playlist “Road trip” de Harry en fond sonore. La conversation est animée, ils chantent parfois, les harmonies étrangement belles entre eux quatre. Harry parle du concert auquel il veut aller en août, insinuant à ses amis qu’il cherche quelqu'un pour l’accompagner. Louis n’est pas vraiment intéressé par le groupe qu’il veut voir, mais il sourit et roule ses yeux car Harry n’a pas été vraiment très subtile ces dernières semaines. 

La mauvaise humeur de Louis semble se dissiper quand il est en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Il réalise très rapidement que ces trois gars sont vraiment ses meilleurs amis. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans Harry, mais il a merdé. Harry veut probablement une relation, un vrai petit-ami et Louis ne sait pas s’il peut lui donner ce qu’il veut. Il met cette pensée de côté. 

“On y est presque!” Annonce Harry en jetant un oeil au GPS.

“Putain, c’est pas trop tôt.” Dit Niall depuis le siège arrière, faisant rire tout le monde. Cela fait seulement une heure et demi qu’ils roulent, mais ça semble beaucoup plus long pour Louis comme il ne sait pas du tout où ils vont. 

Au loin, Louis aperçoit des montagnes russes, et son ventre se serre. Cela ne peut pas être leur destination. Avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, il attend. Harry commence à suivre les panneaux qui disent “Rainbow Park” en grosses lettres colorées. Louis est choqué quand ils arrivent sur le parking et Harry trouve rapidement une place. 

“Putain, non. Je ne vais pas là-bas.” Dit Louis, déjà en train de trembler de peur. Il déteste les parcs d’attractions. Il n’y a jamais été comme sa famille ne pouvait pas se le permettre avec autant d’enfants. Il n’est jamais monté dans une montagne russe. Il déteste la hauteur, donc il n’en n’a jamais eu envie. 

“C’est pour ça que Liam m’a dit que je ne devais rien te dire.” Soupire Harry, coupant le contact de la voiture. Il encore assez tôt, il n’y a pas encore trop de monde. 

“Je te l’avais dit Haz. Louis n’aime pas les parcs d’attractions.” Dit Liam depuis l’arrière.

“Mais pourquoi?” Demande Harry en fronçant ses sourcils. 

“Parce que” Répond Louis, croisant ses bras, sa mauvaise humeur soudainement de retour. 

“Il n’est jamais monté dans une montagne russe. Je ne crois même pas qu’il soit déjà allé dans un parc d’attractions en fait.” Dit Liam, et Louis lui jette un regard assassin. Il n’a pas envie de dire à Harry la raison pour laquelle il n’y ai jamais allé. 

“Quoi? Comment c’est possible?” S’exclame Harry choqué, ses yeux verts écarquillés.

“Liam. Niall. Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir de la voiture, je dois parler seul à seul avec Harry.” Ordonne Louis, sans quitter Harry des yeux. Liam et Niall sortent rapidement, se dirigeant vers l’entrée. 

“Je n’y vais pas.” Dit à nouveau Louis une fois que leurs amis sont hors de la voiture. 

“Allez Lou. On y est maintenant. ça va être sympa, je te promets. On a rarement un jour que l’on peut passer tous ensemble. De plus, si tu ne viens pas, on sera un nombre impair, et je devrais faire les attractions avec quelqu’un que je ne connais pas.” Supplie Harry, faisant la moue. Stupide Harry et son visage stupide, le faisant toujours faire des choses stupides. 

Louis jette un oeil vers l’entrée et soupire, sentant déjà sa décision changer sous le regard de Harry. “D’accord”

Harry est heureux pendant un court instant, puis fronce ses sourcils à nouveau. “Attends” Dit Harry, et Louis peut sentir une large main sur son coude qui l’empêche de sortir de la voiture. “Comment est-ce possible qu’à 21 ans tu ne sois jamais allé dans un parc d’attractions?” 

“J’avais une grande famille, et on était pauvres. On ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre un petit voyage en famille dans un endroit comme ça. Et j’ai aussi le vertige.” Admet Louis en haussant les épaules. Il peut sentir la gêne l’envahir et faire rougir ses joues. Il déteste parler au gens de son enfance et il déteste encore plus admettre ses peurs, mais il s’agit de Harry. Harry qui a toujours admit ses peurs à Louis, alors Louis a le sentiment qu’il doit faire la même chose. 

“Je suis désolé Lou. Je ne savais pas. Niall et Liam avaient envie de venir, mais Liam a dit que même moi je ne pourrais pas te convaincre. Mais il ne m’a pas dit pourquoi. Si j’avais su, je t’en aurais parlé avant.” Dit Harry, l’honnêteté dans ses mots s'infiltrant dans la peau de Louis. 

“Ce n’est pas grave. Je suppose que je dois aller dans un parc d’attraction et monter dans une montagne russe au moins une fois dans ma vie.” Dit Louis en haussant les épaules pour rassurer Harry.

“Je serai tout le temps avec toi. Je serai à côté de toi dans toutes les attractions.” Promet Harry, attrapant sa main et l’embrassant. Louis lui rend son merveilleux sourire, puis ils sortent de la voiture. 

“Tu es magique. Sérieusement Harry, tu dois faire les meilleures pipe du monde.” Dit Liam à Harry quand il se dirige avec Louis vers leurs deux amis. 

“Quoi?” Demande Harry, confus.

“Pour avoir fait sortir Louis de la voiture et l'avoir convaincu de venir.” Répond Liam, pointant Louis du doigt.

“Rends-nous tous un grand service et va te faire foutre.” Dit Louis, roulant ses yeux à son ami et mettant ses mains dans ses poches, et faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son commentaire sur la pipe parce que, oui, Harry fait les meilleures pipe du monde. 

“Ok. Vous êtes tous prêts?” Dit Niall, brisant la tension. 

“Ouai. Voilà les tickets.” Harry main sa main dans sa poche arrière et en ressort 4 tickets, puis les tend à chacun de ses amis. Ils passent l’entrée, chacun recevant des Pass Express que Harry a achetés. Louis ne veut pas savoir combien ça lui a coûté. 

“Ok. Moi je dis que l’on doit mettre Louis dans la plus grande montagne russe pour commencer, vous savez, pour qu’il affronte ses peurs et tout ça.” Dit Niall, attrapant une carte du parc et la dépliant, Liam regardant au dessus de son épaule. 

“Louis ne va pas aller dans une qui a des loopings.” Intervient Louis, parlant de lui à la troisième personne. Il jette un oeil autour du parc avec lassitude. Il commence à y avoir plus de monde. Il y a de nombreuses attractions et beaucoup de familles un peu partout, rigolant et parlant entre elles. Il ressent un pincement au coeur à l’idée que sa famille lui manque également. Il est tellement heureux de pouvoir les voir bientôt grâce à l’offre de Harry. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu’il ressent par rapport au fait que Harry va venir chez lui. Sa mère peut généralement le lire comme un livre ouvert, donc il ne sait pas comment cacher le fait que lui et Harry … et bien, se fréquentent. 

“Je l’ai trouvée!” S’exclame Niall, sortant Louis de ses pensées. “On doit aller par là.” Dit-il, les menant vers une très grosses montagne russe que Louis peut apercevoir au loin. Il attrape le coude de Harry, et le fait ralentir, laissant Liam et Niall les guider. 

“Tu n’es pas pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit qui te rende mal à l’aise.” Dit Harry à voix basse, regardant Louis dans les yeux. 

“C’est bon Haz.” Le rassure Louis, regardant à nouveau droit devant et gardant son menton relevé. Il ne va montrer à personne à quel point il est terrorisé. Il garde ses mains dans ses poches pendant qu’ils marchent vers leur destination, comme ça Harry ne peut pas voir à quel point il tremble. Il sait qu’il devient de plus en plus silencieux, au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochent, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. La montagne russe dans laquelle ils vont monter est énorme et a l’air terrifiante malgré ses couleurs vives. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Harry jette un oeil vers Louis quand ils arrivent à l’arrière de la queue pour l’attraction. La peau de Louis qui est habituellement bronzée et éclatante est maintenant grise, des gouttes de sueur se sont formées sur son front, et il est visiblement en train de trembler malgré le fait qu’il est mis ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de le cacher. Il mord sa lèvre très fortement, presque jusqu’à la faire saigner. Louis a peur, et Harry se sent inutile. Il est habitué à ce que Louis soit le plus fort entre eux deux, celui qui n’a peur de rien, mais maintenant c’est à lui d’être fort pour Louis. C’est juste qu’il ne sait pas comment faire. Louis n’aime pas accepter l’aide des autres, et il n’a vraiment pas envie de l’énerver. 

“Tu voudras bien me tenir la main pendant l’attraction?” Demande Harry pour essayer de le distraire. Harry connaît Louis. Il sait qu’il ferait n’importe pour aider un ami, alors peut-être que s’il pense que Harry a peur aussi, et bien il lui tiendra peut-être la main pour le rassurer. 

“Tu n’as pas peur.” Lui dit Louis. 

“Je cherchais juste une raison pour te tenir la main.” Dit Harry en souriant et en flirtant un peu. 

Louis roule ses yeux puis sourit. Il se détend un peu, et Harry est fier de lui. “Ok je te tiendrai la main.” 

“Bien. J’aime quand on se tient la main.” Dit Harry. Il ne pense pas que Louis est réalisé qu’ils ont avancé dans la queue, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l’attraction. 

“Pourquoi?” Louis est réellement curieux. 

“Je ne sais pas. On ne le fait pas souvent, et quand on le fait, c’est comme si elles étaient faites pour aller l’une dans l’autre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Ta main est beaucoup plus petite que la mienne, mais ça marche quand même.” Répond honnêtement Harry, en regardant ses pieds. Il lève son regard pour voir Louis réfléchir à sa réponse, il a l’air d’être train d'imprégner chaque mot dans sa tête. 

“Ouai, j’ai remarqué ça aussi.” Dit-il finalement, puis c’est leur tour de monter dans l’attraction. Quand il voit Louis se figer, en regardant les wagons, Harry prend sa main et le mène vers un wagon juste derrière Niall et Liam qui ont pris le premier wagon. Il entend Louis prendre une grande inspiration à côté de lui pendant qu’ils s’attachent. 

“Tu as le droit de crier et de t’agripper à ma main aussi fort que tu le veux. Je serai là.” Dit Harry pour essayer de le réconforter et serrant fort sa main. 

“Si on meurt, je te tuerai.” Menace Louis avec un petit sourire, relâchant sa main pour passer la sienne nerveusement dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant un peu. 

“Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça.” Dit Harry en gloussant. “Mais on ne va pas mourir. Ces attractions sont totalement sans danger. Ils doivent faire des contrôles de sécurité toutes les heures sur toutes les attractions.”

“C’est bon à savoir.” Dit Louis, fermant ses yeux pendant que le responsable de l’attraction fait le tour, pour vérifier que tout le monde est bien attaché. Harry est inquiet. Il n’a jamais vu Louis aussi terrifié, cela dit, il ne le connaît pas depuis si longtemps que ça. 

Dès que l’attraction démarre, Louis attrape à nouveau la main de Harry et la serre. Au lieu de se concentrer sur l’attraction, Harry regarde Louis, qui a les yeux fermés, et sa respiration est saccadée. Ils commencent doucement à arriver en haut de la première chute. Les phalanges de Louis sont blanches à force d’agripper si fort la barre métallique, et il commence à faire mal à la main de Harry. Harry s’en fiche, il ne va pas la lâcher. Louis pourrait la casser et il ne la lâcherait toujours pas. 

“Je ne peux pas, Haz.” Dit Louis quand ils sont presque en haut, regardant Harry avec des yeux écarquillés et en panique. Harry a un pincement au coeur pour lui. 

“Si tu peux. Imagine que tu es sur un dragon.” Dit Harry en rigolant, embrassant la joue de Louis. Leur position est bizarre dans les wagons, mais il y arrive. 

“Non, je ne peux pas. Je n’ai même pas envie d’être sur un stupide dragon. On n’est pas dans le film _ Dragons _. C’est trop haut. J’ai peur.” La voix de Louis tremble, provoquant un autre pincement au coeur de Harry. Il ne veux plus jamais faire vivre ça à Louis. Il ne veux plus jamais voir ou entendre Louis comme ça pour le restant de sa vie. 

“Tout va bien, love. Respire.” Le rassure Harry, voyant qu’ils sont presque en haut. Il regarde Louis essayer de prendre une grande inspiration. Une seule larme coule le long de sa joue quand l’attraction s’arrête tout en haut, puis chute précipitamment. Après ça, tout va très vite, Harry a du mal à tout réaliser. Louis crie et est agrippé à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait pendant toute la durée de l’attraction. Niall et Liam ont leurs bras levés au dessus de leur tête et crient de joie. Harry est partagé entre apprécier l’attraction, et son inquiétude pour Louis. 

Quand le wagon ralentit, et commence à revenir au point de départ, Harry voit que Louis a ses yeux complètement fermés, quelques larmes sont toujours en train de couler le long de ses joues. “C’est terminé Love. Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux maintenant.” 

“Putain enfin” Soupire Louis avec soulagement, ouvrant doucement ses yeux et regardant autour de lui. Il relâche son emprise sur la main de Harry, mais ne la lâche pas complètement. Harry essuie les larmes sur le visage de Louis avec son autre main. 

“ça va?” 

“Non” Répond Louis, sa voix tremblante et cassée après avoir crié. “Je me suis transformé en Ernest parce que je crois que j’ai pissé dans mon froc.”

Harry éclate de rire, le rire fort et désagréable que seul Louis est capable de faire sortir de Harry. Il n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Il n’y a que Louis pour faire une blague quand il est complètement terrifié. “Non. Je pense que je l’aurais remarqué.” 

“Je suis un désastre.” Dit Louis, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, essayant de se recoiffer et essuyant ses yeux à nouveau. “Je suis désolé d’avoir été un putain de bébé.” 

“Tu avais peur. On a tous des peurs, Lou. Je suis tellement fier de toi car tu les as surmontées. Tu as été super.” Dit Harry, et il est sincère. Il est réellement fier de Louis. Il ne pouvait à peine nager dans une eau qui dépassait sa tête. Il ne peut même pas imaginer ce que cela fait d’avoir le vertige et de monter dans l’attraction la plus haute d’un parc. Le wagon s’arrête et les ceintures se détachent, leur permettant de sortir des véhicules. Louis sort tellement vite que Harry est obligé de rire. 

“Si on faisait la Maison Hantée maintenant.” Dit Niall en regardant la carte à nouveau. 

“Non. Je déteste les Maisons Hantées. Je déteste avoir peur.” Dit Harry fermement. 

“Oh allez, love. Je viens juste de monter dans une énorme montagne russe. Tu peux venir dans la Maison Hantée avec nous.” Le supplie Louis, faisant des yeux de chien battu et la moue à Harry. 

“Je ne sais pas.” Dit Harry, sentant son avis changer parce que c’est Louis. Louis pourrait le convaincre de couper son orteil avec un coupe-ongles. 

“Tu pourras même me tenir la main.” Dit Louis avec un clin d’oeil, levant sa main droite et remuant ses doigts. 

“D’accord” Cède Harry, attrapant la main de Louis même s’il ne sont pas encore dans la queue. Ils suivent Niall, le responsable officiel de cette journée au parc, jusqu’à leur destination, et parlent tous de l’attraction qu’ils viennent juste faire. Harry évite de parler de la réaction de Louis, ne voulant pas blesser son orgueil. Alors qu’ils atteignent la queue pour la Maison Hantée, Harry peut sentir l’anxiété monter en lui. Il entend des cris et pleins de sons bizarres provenant de différents endroits. Ils parlent entre eux, Louis ne lâchant jamais sa main, tout en avançant doucement vers l’entrée. 

“Deux par deux.” Dit le responsable, levant deux doigts et pointant vers le wagon suivant qui est vide. Les garçons se regardent tous d’un air interrogateur, essayant de décider quel duo ira en premier. 

“Haz et moi allons aller en premier.” Dit finalement Louis. 

“Ah bon?” Demande Harry d’un air incrédule. 

“Ouai. Comme ça ce sera vite passé.” Dit Louis avec un clin d’oeil, et le tirant par la main vers leur wagon. Ils écoutent les instructions du responsable pendant qu’il s’attachent dans le petit wagon, Harry essayant d’arranger ses longues jambes, prenant beaucoup plus de place que Louis. Harry prends quelques grandes inspirations quand le wagon commence à avancer dans l’obscurité. Après ça, tout n’est que lumières qui flashent, fumée asphyxiante, et ses propres cris. Il s’agrippe à la main de Louis très fort car il ne peut même pas le voir, mais il a besoin de sentir qu’il est là. Sa respiration commence à devenir saccadée quand il sorte du wagon. Il n’arrive pas à respirer correctement, comme si quelqu’un lui comprimait les poumons. Il sort difficilement du wagon et s’appuie contre le mur, il voit Louis en face de lui, ses yeux écarquillés et inquiet. 

“Haz qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu vas bien?” La voix paniquée de Louis résonne dans ses pensées floues. Sa vision devient trouble à cause du manque d'oxygène. 

“Je … n’arrive pas … à … respirer.” Parvient à dire Harry entre chaque respiration, essayant désespérément de faire entrer de l’air dans ses poumons. Il a l’impression que ses poumons sont en feu, comme si sa gorge se refermait. Il tousse à chaque respiration. Il commence à sentir la panique monter en lui. Il sait ce que c’est. Il pourrait reconnaître les symptômes à tout moment. Il est train de faire une crise d’asthme.

“Putain Haz, essaye de prendre de grande inspiration.” Conseille Louis, posant une petit main sur le sternum de Harry, la chaleur traversant son T-shirt sans manche.Harry tente de se concentrer sur cette main, mais il ne peut toujours pas inspirer. Sa respiration devient haletante, un sifflement s’échappant de ses poumons à chaque fois. Sa vision commence à s’assombrir dans les coins alors qu’il essaye de se concentrer sur les mots de Louis. 

“Ecoute love, j’ai besoin que tu respires pour moi.” La voix calme de Louis arrivant jusqu'à lui. “A trois, je veux que tu prennes une très grande inspiration.” A trois, Louis met quelque chose entre les lèvres de Harry. Instinctivement, Harry ferme sa bouche autour de l'objet et inspire profondément, mais cet air semble différent. ça a un goût bizarre mais familier. Il recommence, et cela a le même effet. Louis retire l’objet, et Harry peut sentir ses poumons se détendre, prenant des bouffées d’air pour retrouver un niveau d’oxygène normal. Quand il est enfin capable d’ouvrir ses yeux, il voit le bleu de ceux de Louis remplis de peur et d’inquiétude. 

“Baby, ça va?” Demande Louis, sa voix encore plus aiguë que d’habitude, traduisant son inquiétude. 

“Oui. Je crois” Dit Harry, posant sa main sur celle de Louis, qui est toujours sur son torse. Son rythme cardiaque commence à revenir à la normale, sa vision s'éclaircissant. 

“Putain tu m’as fait peur.” Dit Louis, relâchant une bouffée d’air avec soulagement. “Je crois que tu viens de faire une crise d’asthme.” 

C’est à ce moment là que Harry remarque que Louis tient son inhalateur dans son autre main. Il est tout blanc et en train de trembler, il est aussi mort de peur. “Où est-ce que tu as trouvé un inhalateur?” 

“C’est le tien. C’est celui que je t’avais demandé d’apporter chez moi au cas où. Je l’ai mis dans ma poche avant que l’on parte parce que je me suis dit qu’on allait sûrement faire une activité en extérieur, et je sais que le pollen et tout ça, ça peut déclencher une attaque.” Dit Louis en haussant les épaules de façon nonchalante, comme s’il ne venait pas tout juste de sauver la vie de Harry. Harry se jette sur Louis, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui, le serrant très fort. 

“Merci” Dit Harry, essayant de mettre toute sa gratitude dans chacun de ses mots. Il l’embrasse ensuite, purement et simplement. 

“Putain Lou. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. La Maison Hantée ne faisait pas si peur que ça.” La voix de Liam casse leur moment. Ils se séparent, mais Louis garde sa main sur le torse de Harry, comme s’il voulait s’assurer que Harry respire bien. 

“J’ai fait une crise d’asthme.” Répond Harry, essayant de dédramatiser la situation. 

“Merde, tu vas bien?” Demande Niall, ses yeux bleus pleins d’inquiétude. Liam a la même expression sur son visage, et il s’approche de Harry et pose une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. 

“Ouai. Louis avait mon inhalateur, dieu merci. Je crois que c’est la fumée à l’intérieur qui l’a déclenchée.” Louis baisse le regard timidement quand Harry parle, rangeant l’inhalateur dans sa poche. 

“Wow Lou. C’était bien pensé.” Dit Liam pendant qu’avec Niall ils tapotent Louis dans le dos. 

“Ouai. Je n’y avais même pas pensé. Je crois même que je n’ai jamais vu Harry faire une crise d’asthme.” Ajoute Niall.

“Est-ce que tu es partant pour une autre attraction?” Demande Liam, ses yeux marrons plongés dans ceux de Harry.

“Ouai. Je crois que ça va aller.” Dit Harry, puis il ajoute “Par contre, peut-être quelque chose de moins éprouvant pour le moment.”

“Bien sûr” Promet Niall, regardant la carte avec Liam, et préparant leur prochaine destination. 

“Tu m’as vraiment fait peur, baby. Tu es sûr que ça va?” Demande Louis à voix basse, ne voulant pas que les autres l’entendent. Harry rougit au petit surnom, essayant de se dire que cela ne signifie rien. Louis est juste un peu effrayé après ce qui vient de se passer et peut-être qu’il dit des choses qu’il ne pense pas. 

“Ouai. Je vais bien maintenant. Je suis désolé si je t’ai fait peur.” Dit Harry, donnant à Louis son plus beau sourire et lui serrant la main, car il mérite tout ce que Harry a à lui donner. Sa prévenance et sa vivacité d’esprit touchent Harry d’une façon qu’il ne parvient même pas à exprimer. Faute de mieux, cela renforce son amour pour Louis. Il avoue presque ses sentiments à Louis sur le moment, mais arrive à se retenir quand ils commencent à marcher. 

“Ce n’est pas grave love. Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien.” 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Ils font une pause pour déjeuner dans la zone de pique-nique du parc. Louis doit admettre qu’il s’est beaucoup amusé sur certaines attractions jusqu’à présent, à partir du moment où elle n’allait pas trop haut dans les airs. Il a même apprécié une ou deux montagnes russes avec Harry à ses côtés. Ils ne sont pas retrouvés sur les plus grosses attractions, et pour ça il en est reconnaissant, et son coeur s’est enfin calmé après que Harry lui ai donnée la peur de sa vie après la Maison Hantée. 

“Harry!” Cri quelqu’un au loin.

Ils se retournent tous en direction de la voix, cherchant parmi la foule la personne qui connait le nom de Harry. Un homme approche leur table. Il est très grand, et Louis le déteste un peu pour être aussi grand. Il sourit à Harry en s’approchant d’eux. 

“Putain, pas lui.” Louis entend Niall marmonner quand il voit qui a appelé Harry. 

“Oh Nick. Salut” Dit Harry en se levant pour lui donner une petite accolade. Il est encore plus grand que Harry. Ce nouveau gars, Nick, c’est nase comme nom, se glisse entre Harry et Niall. Niall roule ses yeux et se rapproche de Liam. 

“Comme on se retrouve. Et qui êtes-vous?” Demande Nick, faisant un geste vers Louis et Liam. 

“Oh, c’est mon ami Liam, et mon umm … autre ami Louis.” Dit Harry. Pour la deuxième fois, Louis se rend compte qu’il déteste être présenté comme l’ami de Harry. Il met de côté ce sentiment et tend son bras pour serrer la main de Nick. 

“Salut. Je suis l’ex petit copain de Harry, Nick.” Il sourit avec arrogance, et Harry baisse son regard sur son repas étant vraisemblablement gêné. Nick ignore son malaise, alors Louis pose une main sur le genou de Harry, pour essayer de lui dire qu’il serait plus que ravi de mettre un poing dans la figure de ce gars. 

“Ouai, ouai. On a compris Nick. Maintenant tu veux bien partir.” Dit Niall en mangeant son burger. 

“Tu as toujours été un charmeur mon jeune Niall.” Nick sourit à nouveau alors que Niall roule ses yeux. Louis peut sentir la jalousie dans son ventre, remontant jusqu’à sa gorge, essayant de l’étrangler. 

“Alors, Louis, Liam, comment est-ce que vous connaissez Harry?” Demande Nick, faisant un geste vers Harry qui a toujours le regard baissé. 

“On s’est rencontrés à une soirée.” Répond Liam, toujours gentil. “Niall et moi sommes dans le même programme et nous avons ramené ces deux là avec nous à une soirée que certains de nos amis avaient organisée.”

“Ouai. Harry et Louis s’entendent _ vraiment _ très bien.” Ajoute Niall, en mettant l’accent sur le mot ‘vraiment’ en faisant un clin d’oeil, espérant que Nick comprenne le message. 

“Oh. Vous sortez ensemble alors?” Demande Nick à Louis et Harry. Un silence gênant s’installe à table, personne ne voulant vraiment répondre à la question. 

“Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, Nate.” Crache Louis, en faisant exprès de se tromper de nom, parce qu’il ne sait même pas comment répondre à cette question. Il dit presque ‘oui’ juste pour faire partir cet air arrogant du visage de Nick. 

“Hey, mec, j’étais juste curieux.” Dit Nick, en levant ses deux mains, mais on peut voir sur son visage que son commentaire n’était pas du tout innocent. 

“Ouai c’est ça.” Répond Niall, et dieu le bénisse. Louis pourrait l’embrasser s’il aimait les hommes. Enfin, s’il aimait les hommes autres que Harry. 

“Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré Harry?” Demande Liam poliment, faisant grogner Niall dramatiquement. Louis glousse car il ressent la même chose. 

“C’est drôle que tu me le demandes. En fait on s’est rencontré dans une galerie d’art. Certaines de mes oeuvres y étaient exposées.” Répond Nick avec arrogance. 

“Ouai, c’est un artiste.” Dit Niall, utilisant ses doigt pour faire des guillemets autour du mot. Louis fait un geste de masturbation avec sa main et roule ses yeux, faisant exploser Niall de rire. Même Liam qui est le sérieux du groupe, glousse à ses facéties. Nick le regarde, et à l’air en colère. C’est bien. Louis est content de l’avoir énervé. Peut-être que qu’il va enfin comprendre et s’en aller. 

“Bon, je devrais peut-être retourner avec mon groupe. J’étais content de te revoir Harry. Envoie-moi un message un de ces quatre, peut-être qu’on pourra se voir. Je sais que les choses n’ont pas marchées entre nous la dernière fois, mais je serais content qu’on réessaye.” Nick lui fait un clin d’oeil puis déplie ses longues jambes en dessous de la table et disparaît en direction du marais visqueux duquel il est venu. Louis a vraiment envie d’étrangler Nick et regarder la vie s’échapper de ses yeux, mais il ne va pas dire ça à voix haute. Cela le ferait passer pour quelqu’un de fou, et peut-être bien qu’il est un peu fou. 

“Et bien c’était sympa tout ça!” Dit Niall pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère, mais personne ne rit. Harry est toujours en train de regarder sa nourriture. 

“Niall, umm … tu veux venir avec moi chercher des milkshakes?” Demande Liam, faisant un geste vers Niall, même s’il n’en a pas envie. Louis sait que Liam essaye juste de le laisser seul avec Harry, dieu le bénisse. 

“Ouai” Répond Niall, regardant Louis et Harry, puis il se lève et disparaît dans la foule avec Liam. 

“Désolé pour ça.” S'excuse Harry en regardant enfin Louis dans les yeux pendant une seconde. 

“Ecoute Haz, tu ne me dois aucune explication. Ce n’est pas comme si on était en couple ou quelque chose comme ça.” Dit Louis et il sait immédiatement que ce n’était pas la bonne chose à dire. Harry à l’air blessé, ses merveilleux traits du visage se transforment en un froncement de sourcils. Il se rattrape vite, et fait semblant d’être content. Louis se déteste à ce moment là.

“Je sais, mais il a été con avec toi. Il n’est même pas mon ex petit copain. On a dû sortir deux fois ensemble puis m’a dit qu’il était trop occupé avec son art et qu’il n’avait pas le temps pour une relation. Je n’avais plus vraiment entendu parlé de lui, excepté pour les coups d’un soir occasionnels qu’il a tentés. Je n’ai jamais répondu, car je ne suis pas comme ça.” Explique Harry, évitant le regard de Louis à nouveau. 

“Ce n’est pas grave. Je crois qu’il a compris. Mais s’il n’a pas compris, et qu’il t’envoie un message, je peux m’occuper de lui si tu veux. J’ai quelques mots en tête pour lui si l’occasion se présente.” Offre Louis avec un sourire, essayant de sortir Harry de sa mélancolie. 

“Je te prends au mot” Dit Harry en rigolant, le regardant enfin dans les yeux. 

La tension peut se sentir entre eux deux, et Louis se sent coupable après son commentaire. Comme s’il avait cassé quelque chose de fragile entre eux, il ne sait juste pas comment y remédier. Il était sérieux quand il a dit ça. Ils ne sont pas en couple. Il a décidé de choisir ce mot, car ils ont eu quelques rendez-vous, mais il n’est pas le petit copain de Harry. Cela voudrait dire sortir avec un homme et admettre quelque chose qu’il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir dire à voix haute. Les gens le regarderaient différemment. Il ne sait pas s’il pourra gérer ça. 

“Est-ce que ça va entre nous?” Louis demande finalement car la question est en train de le dévorer de l’intérieur, le silence entre eux est presque insoutenable. Il doit commencer à s’éloigner de Harry. Il le sait. Quelque chose change dans l’attitude de Harry. Il se détend un peu et donne à Louis un sourire victorieux, ses fossettes ressortant et ses yeux brillants. 

“Ouai, tout est parfait.” Répond Harry, puis embrasse les lèvre de Louis, en restant doux et innocent. Ses lèvres sont douces sur celles de Louis, et Louis se rend compte qu’il préfère presque ce genre de baiser à ceux plein de désir qui ont lieu quand ils font l’amour. 

Niall et Liam reviennent rapidement avec des milkshakes et parlent entre eux, faisant une pause pour planifier le reste de leur après-midi. Ils décident ensuite d’aller dans les attractions aquatiques, laissant du temps à leurs vêtements pour sécher. Louis pense que les attractions aquatiques n’ont pas l’air si terribles, et est un peu excité. Quand il l’admet à Harry, il rayonne de bonheur, comme s’il était inquiet à l’idée que Louis ne passe pas un bon moment. Louis doit admettre qu’il passe en fait un super moment. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Après le déjeuner ils vont sur quelques attractions aquatiques, ils sont trempés, mais ils laissent le soleil et les montagnes russes sécher leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Ils passent le reste de l’après-midi dans les attractions et passent un super moment. Louis et lui achètent des barbes à papa, s’échangeant des baisers collants et léchant les doigts de l’autre, permettant à Niall et Liam de se moquer d’eux avec leur comportement trop mignon. Ils continuent de monter dans les montagnes russes, Louis montant même dans les plus grosses, mais refusant toujours de monter dans celles qui vont à l’envers. Liam et Niall iront dans celles-là, pendant que Louis et lui vont trouver quelque chose de moins palpitant. 

Même si monter dans les grosses attractions manque à Harry, il préfère tout de même passer son temps avec Louis, à faire ce que Louis veut faire. Maintenant que son malaise de départ est passé, on dirait un gamin, tirant constamment la main de Harry vers quelque chose de nouveau et d’excitant. Il oublie parfois que c’est la première fois que Louis est dans un parc d’attractions, et c’est amusant de voir sa réaction. Ses yeux bleus brillent et sont constamment plissés à cause de son sourire. Harry veut passer sa vie à faire sourire Louis comme ça. 

Au départ, Harry était un peu contrarié par le commentaire de Louis au déjeuner, mais finalement il décide de ne pas y penser. Il sait que cela prendra du temps pour que Louis accepte leur relation. Il peut déjà sentir Louis s'éloigner de lui, mais Harry ne va pas le laisser faire. Il refuse de laisser partir Louis sans se battre. Il sait que si Louis pouvait juste passer outre son blocage, ils pourraient être heureux, vraiment très heureux. 

“Le soleil se couche. On devrait aller dans la grande roue.” Observe Harry, montrant du doigt la très grande roue au milieu du parc. Il jette un oeil à Louis qui a l’air sceptique en regardant les cabines que se balancent et qui tournent. 

“Ouai. D’accord.” Dit Niall.

“Tu es d’accord pour tout.” Répond Louis avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses tâches de rousseur sont trop mignonnes dans la lumière du soleil couchant. 

“Allez Lou” Supplie Liam, pour la énième fois aujourd’hui.

“Je ne sais pas, ça à l’air dangereux.” Remarque Louis en fixant l’attraction. 

“Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne le regrettes pas.” Murmure Harry de façon séductrice dans l’oreille de Louis, afin que les autres n’entendent pas. Il a un sourire en coin quand les sourcils de Louis atteignent le haut de son front, sa bouche formant un petit ‘o’. 

Louis se racle la gorge, regarde l’attraction à nouveau et semble prendre sa décision. Ils attrape la main de Harry et les mène en direction de la queue. Harry glousse et le suit, voyant Liam jeter un regard confus à Niall. L’attraction n’est pas une grande roue traditionnelle que l’on peut trouver dans les petites fêtes foraines. A la place des bancs que l’on trouve d'habitude, elle a des cabines de couleurs vives, ce qui semble beaucoup plus sécurisé. Elle est éclairée avec des néons aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, clignotant au rythme de la musique qui s’échappe des énorme enceintes. 

Harry réussit à avoir une cabine rien que pour Louis et lui en payant l’homme responsable de l'attraction. L’homme hoche simplement la tête et fait un clin d’oeil, faisant monter Harry et Louis dans la cabine et fermant la barrière, puis passant aux personnes suivantes. La cabine est spacieuse et parfaite pour ce que Harry à l’intention de faire.

“Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y a personne avec nous?” Demande Louis, mais Harry peut voir que Louis connaît la réponse à la question. 

“Parce que j’ai quelque chose de prévu pour toi.” Répond Harry en utilisant une voix provocatrice, sa queue devenant déjà dure dans son short. 

“Oh vraiment?” Demande Louis en regardant autour de lui. Ils sont presque tout en haut, et Louis à l’air un peu paniqué à cause de la hauteur. Harry doit le distraire, alors il se met sur ses genoux dans la cabine, en embrasse Louis tendrement. La vue est spectaculaire, mais Harry trouve que cette vue en encore mieux. Louis est magnifique dans cette lumière, des nuances de oranges illuminent sa peau bronzée alors que les derniers rayons du soleil brillent à l’intérieur de la cabine. Il est simplement à couper le souffle, et Harry décide à ce moment précis qu’il fera tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour garder Louis Tomlinson. 

Il met ses mains sur le visage de Louis en l’embrassant, léchant le bord des lèvres de Louis pour pouvoir entrer. Une fois que leurs langues se touchent, Harry sent de l'électricité traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne se lassera jamais d’embrasser Louis. Le baiser devient obscène et Harry fait glisser une de ses mains vers le short de Louis, le déboutonnant facilement et ouvrant sa braguette. Louis halète dans la bouche de Harry quand il met sa main dans le caleçon de Louis et attrape son érection. 

Il fixe Louis pendant un moment, essayant de faire passer toutes ses émotions dans un seul regard, puis il se baisse, écartant les genoux de Louis pour avoir de la place. Sans prévenir, il avale toute la queue de Louis, sans même lécher le bout en premier, comme il le ferait normalement. Les sons qui s’échappent de la bouche de Louis se dirigent directement vers sa propre bite, qui est maintenant douloureusement dure dans son short. Harry adore les sons que fait Louis. Il a envie que Louis s’effondre pour pouvoir ensuite ramasser les morceaux et les recoller ensemble, mais il ne va pas avoir le temps de faire ça aujourd’hui, alors il se concentre sur le fait d’aplatir sa langue et de détendre sa gorge. 

Il prend les mains de Louis et les place dans ses cheveux, puis met ses mains derrière son dos. Il regarde Louis dans les yeux et espère que Louis comprend ce qu’il veut. Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillent pendant une seconde avant qu’il attrape fermement les cheveux de Harry et commence à baiser sa bouche. Harry gémit autour de la queue de Louis car la douleur provoquée par les petites mains de Louis fait vraiment du bien. 

Harry ouvre un peu plus sa bouche, et contrôle son reflex nauséeux, laissant le bout de la bite de Louis glisser le long de sa gorge à presque chaque mouvement. Il commence à pleurer, mais il ne va pas arrêter Louis, il est trop excité pour se préoccuper de ça. Il aime quand Louis l’utilise pour se libérer. Peut-être que ça plait à Harry, mais il ne concentre pas sur ça à ce moment là. Mais plutôt sur le poids de la queue qui est dans sa bouche, à quel point c’est bon de la sentir sur sa langue. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la respirations de Louis devienne saccadée et irrégulière, sa queue frétillant dans la bouche de Harry. Louis est curieusement silencieux cette fois, ce qui ne dérange pas Harry. Il à l’air de simplement chercher un moyen de se libérer, aussi désespérer de jouir que Harry, gémissant et jurant, sa voix aiguë et cassée titillant l’érection de Harry. 

“Putain, baby, ta bouche me fait trop de bien. Je vais jouir.” Gémit Louis, accélérant ses mouvement de va et vient, le petit nom se dirigeant automatiquement vers la bite de Harry, le faisant presque jouir. Mais il ne peut pas, pas dans son short. Ce serait vraiment inconfortable pour le reste du temps qu’ils vont passer au parc et sur le chemin du retour. Encore quelques mouvements et Louis laisse échapper un cri étouffé, son sperm salé frappant le fond de la gorge de Harry. Harry avale jusqu’à la dernière goutte, et suce encore un peu pour être sûr que Louis a terminé. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse réaliser ce qu’il se passe, Louis pousse Harry sur le banc d’en face et se met à genoux, les cheveux ébouriffés et l’air complètement défoncé. Il est magnifique. “Qu’est- qu’est-ce que tu fais?” Demande Harry quand Louis commence à déboutonner le short de Harry. 

“Je vais sucer ta bite.” Répond Louis avec un sourire en coin, faisant déglutir Harry quand sa petite main attrape son érection. Harry est déjà tellement proche, il doit s’empêcher de jouir, voulant sentir à nouveau la bouche de Louis. Louis a l’air impatient, et Harry est bien trop loin maintenant pour l’arrêter. 

“O-okay” Bégaie Harry quand Louis est à genoux devant lui et suce le bout de sa bite, goûtant probablement le pré-sperm, avant de s’arrêter et de regarder Harry dans les yeux. Harry geint, ne sachant pas pourquoi Louis s’est arrêté. Il a envie de l’attraper et de pousser sa tête vers sa queue. 

“Tu dois être rapide par contre, ils commencent à faire descendre des gens. Tu crois que tu peux jouir en trois minutes ou moins?” Demande Louis sans attendre la réponse et il enveloppe ses lèvres autour du bout de la queue de Harry. Harry hoche juste la tête bêtement, même si Louis ne peut pas le voir, la sensation de la bouche humide et chaude de Louis étant presque insupportable. Louis commence ensuite à faire faire des mouvements de haut en bas, touchant ce qu’il ne peut pas atteindre avec sa petite main, comme Harry lui a appris. Harry essaye de ne pas trop se tortiller ou bouger, ne voulant pas faire vomir Louis. Dans un lapse de temps très court, il sent déjà son orgasme monter en lui. Après tout, Louis lui a imposé un délai. 

“Lou je vais jouir.” Le prévient Harry, retirant Louis de sa queue. 

“Ejacule dans ma bouche.” Ordonne Louis, et Harry est un peu confus et abasourdi. Est-ce qu’il vient vraiment de lui demander ça? Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’un jour Louis lui demanderait d’éjaculer dans sa bouche. Est-ce qu’il va avaler? Est-ce qu’il aura un haut-le-coeur à cause du goût? Est-ce qu’il a déjà goûter son propre sperm? Cette pensée fait frétiller la queue de Harry, car l’image de Louis en train de goûter son propre sperm est insoutenable et en même temps ce n’est pas assez. 

“Q-quoi? Je ne peux pas.” 

“Si, tu peux, et tu vas le faire. Où est-ce que tu vas éjaculer sinon? On n’a pas de mouchoir ou quoique ce soit. Je veux que tu éjacules dans ma bouche baby.” Supplie Louis, donnant un regard implorant à Harry puis continue à sucer Harry avec ardeur. Harry ne peut pas contester ce raisonnement ou le regard que Louis lui a donné, alors il mord son poignet pour éviter de crier et son sperm chaud explose dans la gorge de Louis, ne pouvant pas quitter Louis du regard quand il a sa quque dans sa bouche, la salive brillant sur sa bite. Louis avale, sans même faire de grimace au goût, puis se retire. 

“Tu as raison, c’est sympa.” Dit Louis avec un sourire en coin, s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de Harry en reboutonnant leur short et remontant leur braguette. Harry est toujours en état de choc. Il n’arrive pas à croire que Louis l’ait laissé éjaculer dans sa bouche et qu’il ait tout avalé. 

Harry regarde enfin autour de lui, pour voir où ils sont. Ils sont arrêtés tout en haut de la roue, avec une magnifique vue sur sur le parc illuminé en dessous d’eux. Le soleil s’est couché, le crépuscule enveloppant le parc, toutes les lumières semblant beaucoup plus brillantes d’une certaine façon. Louis soupire, satisfait, à côté de lui, regardant le paysage également. Il met un bras autour des épaules de Harry, et l’embrasse. Harry se laisse faire car il sait tout au fond de lui qu’il ira partout où Louis ira. Ils s’embrassent langoureusement, se goûtant sur la langue de l’autre pendant que l’attraction redescend tout doucement, et s’arrête finalement pour les laisser sortir de la cabine. Niall et Liam les regardent quand ils descendent et ils roulent leurs yeux, puis commencent à rire. 

“Quoi?” Demande Harry, son bras autour des épaules de Louis et le bras de Louis enveloppé fermement autour de sa taille. 

“Rien” Répond Liam. 

“Vous avez tous les deux l’air tellement défoncés.” Dit Niall au même moment, les faisant exploser de rire à nouveau. Harry et Louis se regardent puis sourient tendrement à leurs amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:
> 
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	10. 1950

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry accompagne Louis chez lui, mais Jay fait venir un invité inattendu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et Bonne Année à tous!!! 
> 
> Voici le chapitre 10!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

_ So tell me why my gods look like you _

_ Tell me why it’s wrong _

_ So I’ll wait for you, I’ll pray _

_ I will keep on waiting for your love - King Princess _

Louis est super nerveux. Il sait qu’il n’arrête pas de gigoter sur le siège passager dans la Jeep de Harry. Il est sans cesse en train d’essuyer ses mains moites sur ses cuisses. A chaque fois qu’il essaye de se ronger les ongles, Harry immobilise sa main avec la sienne, et lui sourit, mais ne dit rien, comme s’il attendait que Louis lui parle en premier. Il ne sont même pas encore sortis de la ville, et Louis a déjà l’impression qu’il va vomir le Starbucks qu’ils ont acheté quand ils ont commencé leur voyage vers la maison de Louis. 

Louis et Harry ont tous les deux mis dans leur valise assez de vêtements pour tout le weekend, hier soir. Harry est venu chercher Louis à son appartement tôt ce matin, sachant qu’ils avaient une longue route devant eux. Ils ont décidé que Harry conduirait pour commencer, et que Louis prendrait ensuite le relai comme il connaît le chemin vers la maison où il a grandit. Louis est excité à l’idée de voir sa famille, mais il est également tellement nerveux qu’il pourrait hurler. Peut-être qu’il devrait acheter une de ces balles antistress, comme ça il ne rendra pas fou Harry. Louis n’a jamais été très à l’aise dans les espaces confinés, ayant parfois l’impression qu’il ne peut pas respirer, l’endroit étant trop étroit. 

Louis est nerveux pour deux raisons. La première, Harry va voir la maison dans laquelle il a grandit dans quelques heures. Harry va rencontrer le chaos qu’est sa famille. Harry va découvrir les espaces restreints de sa maison, et son désordre. Harry va le détester à cause de ça, probablement. La deuxième, Louis va poser une question à Harry qu’il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il poserait un jour. Il pense qu’il est surtout nerveux à cause de la question plutôt qu’à cause du fait que Harry va voir sa maison. Il a eu une semaine ou deux pour accepter le fait que Harry et lui allaient faire ce voyage. Cette question, cependant, a été décidée il y a quelques jours seulement. Louis aurait dû la poser à ce moment là, mais il était trop nerveux. Il doit pourtant la poser maintenant, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Ils n’ont pas vraiment beaucoup de temps après tout. 

“Lou, tu veux me dire pourquoi tu es un peu vert?” Harry jette un coup d’oeil vers lui, ses sourcils froncés avec inquiétude. La question sort Louis de ses pensées désordonnées. Il regarde le garçon qui est à côté de lui, et essaye de sourire pour le rassurer. Il sait que cela doit plus ressembler à une grimace. 

Louis prend une grande inspiration, bien que Harry tourne à nouveau son regard vers la route, comme ça il ne le voit pas. “Tuveuxbienvenirenrendezvousavecmoi?” Demande Louis, la phrase sortant d’un seul coup.

“Quoi?” Demande Harry, totalement confus, ne pouvant pas garder la cadence avec la façon de parler de Louis qui est aussi rapide que la lumière. 

Louis se racle la gorge, essayant désespérément de contrôler sa respiration. Il ralentit volontairement ses mots cette fois et répète, “Tu veux bien venir en rendez-vous avec moi?” 

Le sourire que Harry lui donne en guise de réponse illumine toute la voiture. Ses fossettes ressortent et ses yeux verts brillent à la lumière du soleil qui traverse le pare-brise. “Oui. J’adorerais Lou.” Répond Harry facilement, et soudain, Louis ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi il était inquiet. Il savait que Harry dirait oui, cependant, il s’était promis qu’il commencerait à s’éloigner. L’été arrive à sa fin, le début d’année scolaire approche à grands pas, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se rapprocher de Harry. C’est juste qu’ils … se complètent. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu penses du 10 août?” Demande Louis en souriant. Il retient sa respiration, et attend que Harry comprenne. Il voit en fait le moment où Harry réalise que la date que Louis vient de suggérer est le jour du concert des Arctic Rainbow auquel il avait envie d’aller. Il y a fait allusion pendant des semaines, et Louis n’a pas pu s’empêcher d’acheter deux tickets avec l’argent qu’il a réussit à mettre de côté en faisant quelques heures supplémentaires au Starbucks. Cela fait quelques jours maintenant qu’il attend de poser la question, depuis qu’ils sont revenus du parc d’attractions, mais il n’a jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. C’est la première fois qu'il demande à un gars de venir en rendez-vous avec lui. Il est en territoire inconnu. Tout est territoire inconnu en ce qui concerne Harry. 

“Lou, tu es sérieux? Tu n’es pas en train de te moquer de moi?” Harry est presque en train de crier, un autre énorme sourire illumine son visage. Louis a senti un gros boom qu’il n’a pas reconnu dans sa poitrine, mais il sait que c’est à cause du bonheur de Harry. 

“Est-ce que c’est mon genre?” Demande Louis en faisant semblant d’être offensé, en plaçant une main sur son coeur comme s’il avait le coeur brisé suite à ce commentaire. 

“Oui. Oui, c’est ton genre.” Répond Harry en roulant ses yeux avec un petit sourire. 

“Et bien tu vois, j’ai ces tickets pour le concert des Arctic Rainbow, et j’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour m’accompagner.” Continue Louis avec désinvolture, regardant la réaction de Harry à ses mots, souriant presque autant que le garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui est à côté de lui. Ses sourcils se froncent avec confusion quand Harry se gare rapidement sur le côté de la route, se détache et court vers la portière du côté passager. Louis est choqué quand Harry ouvre violemment la portière, ses longs bras l’enveloppant dans un énorme câlin et qu’il commence à embrasser son visage en disant des mots comme ‘oui’ et ‘merci’ maintes et maintes fois. Louis commence à glousser après quelques minutes, mais Harry ne s’arrête pas d’embrasser partout où il le peut. 

“Donc je prends ça pour un oui.” Dit Louis en rigolant quand Harry s’arrête enfin de l’embrasser. 

“Évidemment!” S’exclame Harry, en sautant et frappant des mains avec excitation. Louis rigole à nouveau, tout en sachant qu’il a une expression ridiculeseument affectueuse sur son visage, mais il n’en a vraiment rien à foutre. 

“Je suis content que tu sois excité.” Lui dit Louis, et il est sincère. Il est vraiment content que Harry soit excité. Ce n’est pas le style de musique qu’il écoute habituellement, mais, une fois de plus, Harry n’est pas non plus le genre de personne avec qui il va en rendez-vous généralement, donc cela n’a pas vraiment d’importance. Il est plus que content de vivre ça, si cela veut dire qu’il y aura un sourire comme celui-ci sur le visage de Harry pendant toute la soirée. 

“Tu es vraiment sûr? Je sais que ce n’est pas ton genre de musique.” Dit Harry, son niveau d’excitation redescendant un peu, l’angoisse se lisant à présent sur son visage. Et cela ne convient pas à Louis, alors il se détache rapidement et descend de la voiture, regardant dans les yeux de Harry. 

“Oui. Evidemment que je suis sûr. Je sais que tu as vraiment envie d’y aller, et que tu n’as personne pour t’accompagner. Je suis toujours partant pour un concert.” Dit Louis, essayant d’être le plus nonchalant possible mais échouant misérablement. Harry le sait et un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage. 

“D’accord. Merci Louis. Vraiment, merci. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me touche.” Harry rayonne à nouveau, et louis ne peut s’empêcher de lui sourire en retour. 

N’importe quoi pour toi. Pense Louis, mais il ne dira rien. A la place, il embrasse tendrement Harry pendant que celui-ci enroule ses longs bras autour de lui, le serrant à nouveau très fort. Il écrase son visage dans le cou de Louis, et Louis peut l’entendre respirer son odeur. Cela lui fait des chatouilles, mais il ne s’éloigne pas et fait la même chose à Harry. Louis n’a pas envie de le lâcher, mais il le fait finalement, en laissant ses mains sur les épaules de Harry, jouant machinalement avec les boucles de Harry. “Je pense qu’on devrait remonter dans la voiture et repartir. Ma mère nous attend pour le déjeuner.” 

“Oh oui. On devrait définitivement faire ça.” Dit Harry. Il fait un dernier petit bisou à Louis avant de retourner du côté conducteur et d’entrer dans la voiture, fermant la portière derrière lui. Louis fait la même chose, et se sent un peu mieux quand ils commencent à quitter la ville, se dirigeant vers sa maison. 

  
  


**__________**

Même si Louis lui a demandé de sortir avec lui il y a quelques heures, Harry a pu sentir l’autre homme s’éloigner ces derniers jours. Ce sont des petits détails, comme ne pas lui envoyer autant de textos qu’avant ou ne pas rester dormir après qu’ils aient passé la soirée ensemble. Louis n’est jamais resté dormir chez Harry, trouvant toujours une excuse pour rentrer chez lui. Il est juste tellement distant ces temps-ci. L’été est comme du sable qui glisse entre ses doigts; plus il essaye de le retenir, plus vite il s’échappe. Il a l’impression que leur relation a une date d’expiration, et c’est en train de le dévorer depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Cependant, il refuse de laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il se sent un peu mieux depuis la proposition de Louis, mais il ne peut pas arrêter la sensation qui le ronge à chaque fois qu’il pense au début de la nouvelle année scolaire. Ils ne parlent pas de ce qui va se passer après l’été. A chaque fois que Harry essaye d’en parler, Louis change de sujet. 

“Maman m’a appelé hier.” Dit Harry, en regardant Louis manoeuvrer de façon experte le véhicule dans les rue de sa ville natale. Louis est sexy quand il conduit, ses tatouages exposés avec une main sur le volant, et l’autre posée entre eux deux, ses lunettes de soleil perchées sur son nez.

“Ah oui?” 

“Um … oui. Elle a parlé de mon changement de Spécialité à mon père.” Commence Harry.

“Et?” Demande Louis impatiemment, faisant des cercles dans l’air avec ses doigts délicats. C’est sa façon de dire : Dépêche-toi Harold. Tu prends beaucoup trop de temps, et il est temps que tu craches le morceau. Harry glousse car il peut presque entendre Louis dire ces mots dans sa tête, le voyant rouler ses yeux également. 

“Mon père a dit non.” 

“Oh Haz. Je suis désolé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as rien dit?” S’excuse Louis, attrapant la main de Harry et la serrant fort. C’est bon d’avoir le soutien de Louis. 

“Ce n’est pas grave. Je crois que tu étais occupé hier soir.” Louis a l’air perturbé par le commentaire, mais Harry sait que Louis avait inventé une quelconque excuse pour ne pas rester hier soir. Harry continue son histoire. “Apparemment il s’est mis en colère contre ma mère pour avoir été d’accord avec l’idée, ce qui a rendu ma mère encore plus en colère car il a vraiment été con. Elle lui a raccroché au nez après qu’il ait dit qu’il ne laisserait pas son fils choisir une Spécialité Anglais pour tapette, même si je ne sais pas ce que l’anglais a à voir avec le fait d’être une tapette.” Harry radote, essayant de ne pas montrer que le commentaire l’a touché. Apparemment c’est sans succès vu le regard que Louis lui lance. 

“Alors qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?” Demande Louis, mordant sa lèvre et serrant la main de Harry à nouveau.

“Et bien, maman et Robin se sont posés et ont eu une longue discussion. Ils ont finalement décidé que mon bonheur est la chose la plus importante dans cette histoire, et Robin a accepté de payer pour mes études uniquement si je promets de faire quelques stages pendant mes premières années pour faire en sorte d’avoir un emploi sur le terrain, pour que je sois tranquille si jamais je choisis de continuer en École de Droit.” Récite Harry, ayant mémorisé chaque mots de leur discussion. 

“C’est une bonne chose, non? Cela veut dire que tu peux changer de Spécialité?” Demande Louis avec précaution. 

“Oui! C’est génial! Je peux changer ma Spécialité.” S’exclame Harry, un sourire illuminant son visage. “Lundi, je vais appeler la fac pour avoir tous les documents.” 

“C’est super Haz. Je suis tellement content pour toi.” Louis sourit et embrasse les doigts de Harry. 

“Umm …” Commence Harry nerveusement, “Tu pourrais me rendre un service?” 

“Tout ce que tu veux” Répond Louis, et pendant une seconde, Harry se laisse convaincre que Louis est peut-être sincère.

“Tu pourras m’aider pour changer mon emploi du temps? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il faut faire. C’était toujours ma mère ou ma soeur qui le faisait pour moi.” Harry rougit en regardant ses pieds. Il déteste admettre à Louis qu’il ne s’y connait pas vraiment en ce qui concerne l’administration à la fac depuis que Louis a dû tout découvrir par lui-même. 

“Bien sûr” Dit Louis, en souriant et regardant Harry. 

“Merci” Harry laisse échapper une bouffé d’air qu’il ne savait même pas qu’il retenait. Il regarde autour de lui, réalisant soudain qu’ils ne sont plus en train de rouler. Ils se sont arrêtés devant une maison blanche de taille moyenne à deux étages. Le côté de la maison est sale avec quelques tâches. Il y a des vélos et des jouets dans le petit jardin, recouvrant l’herbe. Harry peut voir des parterres de fleurs le long de la maison, ils sont plein de mauvaises herbes. Il est déjà en adoration. 

“Et bien nous y voilà.” Dit Louis, arrêtant la voiture et en regardant tristement la maison. 

“Elle a l’air agréable.” Essaye Harry pour le rassurer. Il se rend compte trop tard que cela était peut-être un peu méprisant. 

“On dirait une décharge” Répond Louis, en posant sa tête sur le volant, sans regarder Harry.

“Pas du tout Lou” Défend Harry, utilisant un de ses long doigts pour attraper le menton de Louis, le levant pour qu’il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. “Elle a l’air chaleureuse.” 

“Probablement pas aussi jolie que la tienne.” 

“La mienne est peut-être jolie, mais je peux t’assurer que l’on n’ a pas l’impression que des gens y vivent.” Dit sincèrement Harry. Bien sûr, sa mère a des photos de sa soeur et lui sur les murs, mais globalement, de l’extérieur, un inconnu ne pourrait pas dire si quelqu’un y vit. Même à l’intérieur, elle est grande et froide. 

“Allons-y, autant qu’on en finisse rapidement.” Louis soupire, et tend une main vers la poignée de la portière. Harry l’arrête, et attrape son menton pour le tirer vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. “C’était pour quoi ça?” 

“Parce que j’aime embrasser tes lèvres, et je sais que je ne vais avoir beaucoup d’occasions de le faire ce weekend. Je pense sincèrement que je vais être en manque.” Harry lui fait un clin d’oeil puis ouvre sa propre portière et descend de la voiture, il peut entendre le petit rire de Louis quand il ferme porte. Il va à l’arrière pour attraper leurs sacs quand Louis saute littéralement pour descendre du côté conducteur. Il tuerait probablement Harry s’il savait qu’il trouve sa mignon vu que Louis est petit. Il cache un sourire quand Louis et lui se dirigent vers la porte d’entrée. 

Louis prend une grande inspiration puis ouvre la porte, cassant la barrière du son. La première chose que Harry entend est le chaos, le chaos total et absolu. Avant même de voir l’intérieur, il entend des gens parler en même temps que les autres, des bébé faire des gazouillis, des bébés qui pleurent, des filles qui crient, des rires, beaucoup de rires. Il prend sa propre grande inspiration car il se prépare à rencontrer les parents de Louis. Il sait que, logiquement, Louis n’est pas son petit copain, mais cela est presque comme la première fois que l’on rencontre les parents de son petit copain. Il a envie de faire bonne impression. Généralement il est capable de charmer les gens sans faire d’efforts, cependant, il ne veut pas les charmer. Ils veut qu’ils l’apprécient sincèrement, au cas où il arriverait à convaincre Louis de continuer leur relation après l’été et qu’ils soient réellement ensemble. 

“Prépare-toi” Murmure Louis quand ils passent tous les deux le pas de la porte et entre dans le salon. Les sons sont de plus en plus forts et la pièce est également dans un chaos absolu. Des jouets pour tous âges sont empilés un peu partout et éparpillés sur le sol. Le modeste écran plat diffuse un dessin animé que Harry ne connaît pas. Il y a des photos et des dessins accrochés aux murs, créant un sentiment chaleureux. On ressent vraiment qu’il y a de la vie dans cette maison, ce qui est en total contraste avec celle de Harry. 

“Louis!” Harry entend une fille hurler. Il résiste à l’envie de couvrir ses oreilles à ce son très aigu. Ils entend des pas et deux petites silhouettes se jettent sur Louis. Louis a tout juste le temps de se baisser et de les attraper, un sourire illuminant son visage au moment où il tient ses soeurs dans ses bras. 

“Lou, tu es là!” Harry entend une autre fille s’exclamer, venant d’une porte qui doit sans doute être celle de la cuisine selon Harry. 

“Non. En fait je suis un imposteur que Harry a kidnappé, afin qu’il puisse entrer dans votre maison et tous vous tuer.” Dit Louis sur un ton sarcastique, en se levant. Ses soeurs se cachent derrière lui quand elles remarquent la présence de Harry à côté de lui.

La fille s’arrête et roule ses yeux, puis prend Louis dans ses bras. “Arrête de faire le con” Dit-elle, et Harry l’aime déjà. 

“Daisy, Phoebe,” Commence Louis, se baissant pour se mettre au niveau des filles, elles regardent partout sauf en direction de Harry. “Voici mon ami Harry.” dit Louis pour le présenter. 

Harry se baisse également, sachant qu’il est assez grand et avec plein de tatouages, donc il peut paraître un peu effrayant pour certains enfants. Il leur sourit, essayant de leur montrer qu’il ne va pas leur faire de mal. Il tend sa main vers les deux petites filles. “Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Votre grand frère m’a beaucoup parlé de vous.” 

“Vraiment?” Demande celle qui est en bleu, regardant enfin Harry. Son expression est sceptique, et elle ressemble tellement à Louis à ce moment là, que Harry explose presque de rire. 

“Vraiment” Confirme Louis.

“Je m’appelle Phoebe,” Dit la même petite fille, en serrant la main de Harry. Harry peut voir qu’elle est un peu plus ouverte que sa soeur, qui est en train de regarder par terre à ce moment là. “Et voici ma soeur Daisy. Elle est timide.” 

Harry rigole à son honnêteté. “Et bien je suis ravi de vous rencontrer toutes les deux.” Répète Harry, en se levant comme le fait Louis, ses genoux craquent en signe de protestation pour être resté aussi longtemps en voiture. Il se rend soudain compte qu’il y a encore plus de monde dans la pièce, et tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui. 

“Ok, Haz, écoute bien. Parce que je ne vais le faire qu’une seule fois,” Dit Louis, puis commence à pointer du doigt une des filles. “Voici Lottie, Fizzy, Dan, Doris, Maman, Ernest, et tu as déjà rencontré Phoebs et Daisy.” Annonce Louis, en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Daisy après avoir présenté tous les membres de sa famille. 

“Bonjour” Harry fait un signe de la main, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d’autre. Harry a la tête qui tourne à force d’essayer de retenir le nom et les visages de tout le monde. Bien sûr, il a entendu Louis parler de sa famille, mais ils se ressemblent tous beaucoup. Il sait qu’il ne sera pas capable de distinguer les jumeaux. Heureusement, Lottie et Fizzi ne se ressemblent pas, et cela grâce au cheveux blonds de Lottie. 

“Tout le monde, voici mon … umm… ami Harry.” Dit Louis.

“Nous sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance Harry, on a tellement entendu parlé de toi.” La mère de Louis est la première à briser la glace, s’approchant de Harry et le prenant dans ses bras tout en portant Ernest. Une fois qu’elle s’éloigne, elle sourit, et putain Louis lui ressemble tellement. Il a la même couleur d’yeux et de cheveux que sa mère. Elle est magnifique, mais après tout, Harry pense également que son fils est magnifique. Elle à l’air si gentille et bienveillante. Harry l’aime immédiatement. 

“C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer également Madame Deakin. Merci de me recevoir chez vous.” Dit Harry poliment, car faute de mieux, il connaît les bonnes manières. 

Il voit Louis rouler ses yeux et sa mère dit, “Oh non, appelle-moi Jay. Vous pouvez aller déposer vos sacs dans la chambre de Louis. Le déjeuner est presque prêt.” 

“Allez, ça suffit, il n’y a rien à voir ici.” Dit Louis quand ils essayent de se frayer un passage parmi la petite foule qui s’est amassée autour d’eux. Harry rigole aux facéties de Louis, et ils parviennent finalement à atteindre l’escalier qui mène à l’étage. En haut des escaliers, il y a un long couloir avec deux portes sur la droite et deux portes sur la gauche. Sur la première porte à droite, il y a un panneau décoré qui dit ‘Phoebe et Daisy’. Harry sourit car les deux jumelles l’ont bien évidemment fait elles-mêmes. La porte d’à côté a juste un F et un L dessus, indiquant qu’il s’agit de la chambre de Lottie et Fizzi. La première porte sur la gauche dit ‘Chambre de Tommo. Restez dehors’ en grosses lettres. Bien sûr que Louis a quelque chose comme cela d’écrit sur sa porte. 

“C’est la salle de bain.” Dit Louis en pointant du doigt la porte à côté de celle de sa chambre, puis tourne la poignée, la remuant un peu. 

“Où est la chambre de ta mère et de Dan?” Demande Harry par curiosité, en entrant dans la chambre et s’arrêtant pour observer. La chambre est plus petite que la chambre de Louis dans son appartement, et il y a des choses partout, cela fait beaucoup d’un coup. Harry ne sait pas où donner de la tête. Il y a un lit avec des draps bleues au milieu de la pièce. Les murs sont également peints en bleu, évidemment. Il y a un petit bureau dans un coin de la chambre, couvert de BD. Au dessus du bureau, il y a une étagère accrochée au mur, mais au lieu d’être pleine de livres, on peut y trouver des trophées. Harry veut les regarder, mais il se retient, et à la place il observe les murs qui sont couverts de posters de groupes de musique. 

“Elle est en bas. Pour le moment les jumeaux dorment dans leur chambre, mais maman va sûrement bientôt devoir leur donner ma chambre.” Dit Louis en haussant les épaules, puis il pose son sac près du bureau et saute sur le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine d’enlever ses chaussures. Harry constate avec horreur qu’il a toujours ses chaussures aux pieds. Il les enlève rapidement et pose son sac à côté de celui de Louis. 

“C’est logique. Qu’est-ce qu’elle va faire de toutes ces affaires?” Demande Harry, montant sur le lit à côté de Louis, posant sa main sur son torse, et regardant le plafond, comme le fait Louis. 

“Je ne sais pas. Elle va sûrement en brûler quelques unes. Ce sont des vieilleries. Elle va probablement insister pour garder les trophées par contre.” Dit Louis, et Harry peut  _ l’entendre _ rouler ses yeux. 

“Ce ne sont pas des vieilleries. A l’évidence, ça avait de l’importance pour toi.” Dit Harry, en regardant le visage de Louis. Avant que Louis ne puisse répondre, les deux jumelles font irruption dans la chambre, sans frapper, et se jettent sur Harry et Louis. Harry laisse échapper un grognement de surprise, le genou d’une des deux jumelles évitant ses couilles de quelques centimètres. 

“Stupide Louis. Stupide Harry. Vous ne devriez pas être en train de dormir, c’est le milieu de la journée.” S’exclame la jumelle qui est sur Louis. Harry pense que c’est Daisy au vu de ses vêtements. 

“Oui, on est stupides.” Répond Louis en chatouillant la petite fille, son hurlement peut probablement être entendu depuis l’espace. Harry rigole à la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux et Phoebe rampe sur lui pour aider sa soeur, évitant ses couilles de peu pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes. Il aura de la chance si elles sont toujours intactes au moment de leur départ. 

“Tu apprends à porter une coquille ou à être rapide.” Murmure Louis en commençant à chatouiller son autre soeur, les deux émettant des cris de joie. 

“Désolée, j’ai essayé de les arrêter.” Ils entendent Fizzi leur parler à l’entrée de la chambre, ce qui leur fait lever leur regard. 

“Pas de souci” Dit Harry en lui souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour puis rapidement regarde ses pieds. Merde, il espère qu’aucune des soeurs de Louis ne va avoir le béguin pour lui. Ce serait gênant. 

“Maman voulait que je vous dise que le déjeuner est prêt. Elle a juste fait des sandwichs puisque l’on va tous faire nos propres activités jusqu’au dîner de ce soir.” Dit-elle, en faisant un geste vers le rez-de-chaussée. 

“Merci Fiz” Dit Louis, s’asseyant rapidement pour faire tomber ses deux soeurs qui gloussent. Harry fait de même. Il n’a pas beaucoup l’habitude d’être autour d’enfants, donc il ne sait pas vraiment comment agir avec eux. Il peut sentir qu’il va avoir un cours intensif ce weekend et il a hâte. 

“Où sont maman et Dan?” Demande Louis quand Harry le suit vers les escaliers. Harry regarde dans le salon, ne voyant aucun signe des adorables bébés ou des petites filles. C’est beaucoup plus calme qu’il y a 15 minutes, ce qui est bizarre. Le silence est presque assourdissant après le chaos. Louis et lui ne sont restés que quelques minutes juste après que sa soeur soit partie, pour parler du weekend, mais ils ne sont pas restés si longtemps que ça. Harry a réussi à embrasser Louis, vérifiant à trois fois que personne ne regardait avant de le faire. Il pense que peut-être, Louis aime le fait qu’ils doivent se cacher. 

“Ils ont emmené tous les jumeaux au parc. Ils avaient promis qu’ils les y emmèneraient et maman avaient envie de les fatiguer avant le barbecue de ce soir.” Ajoute Lottie, levant à peine le regard de son téléphone. Louis roule ses yeux. 

“Tu réalises que maman a invité toute la famille, n’est-ce pas?” Demande Fizzi depuis la cuisine, prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. 

“Quoi?” Demande Louis, ses yeux bleus en panique. Harry aurait rigolé s’il n’avait pas pensé que Louis allait le tuer dans son sommeil pour ça. 

“Ouai. Maman a dit que tu ne venais jamais à la maison et à chaque fois tout le monde demande où tu es et pose des questions, alors elle a invité tout le monde.” Lottie lève finalement son regard. 

“Et quand tu dis tout le monde, tu veux dire …?” La question de Louis reste en suspens.

“Et bien, nous tous, mamie, Tante Liz et Oncle Tom, Tante Hélène et Oncle Rick, et puis les enfants évidemment.” Dit Lottie, comptant tout le monde sur ses doigts manucurés. Harry a l’impression de regarder un match de tennis, son regard passant sans arrêt de l’un à l’autre au fur et à mesure de la conversation. 

“Merde” Soupire Louis dramatiquement, et Harry laisse échapper un gloussement qu’il retenait depuis un moment. Quand Louis le fusille du regard, Harry se redresse, arrivant à peine à cacher un petit sourire. Lottie et Fizzi le regardent curieusement.

“Sérieusement Lou, ne soit pas aussi dramatique. A quoi tu t’attendais en ne venant qu’une fois par an?” Répond Lottie, en roulant ses yeux. Son expression ressemble beaucoup à celle de Louis, il en est surpris. 

“Eh fais attention à ce que tu dis Charlotte Tomlinson!” S’exclame Louis sur un ton d’indignation. 

“Oh s’il te plait, tu dis des insultes depuis que tu as 13 ans. J’ai tout appris de toi Bub.” Dit Lottie en souriant tendrement à Louis. 

“Je sais. Je suis fier.” Répond Louis en l’attrapant et en frottant ses cheveux, défaisant sa coiffure. Elle crie et le pousse, en lui donnant un coup dans le bras pour se venger. Harry et Fizzi sont tous les deux en train de rire. Harry a le sentiment que cela doit souvent se produire entre les deux. C’est intéressant de voir Louis interagir différemment avec ses frères et soeurs. Harry adore ça. 

**__________**

  
  


Avec Harry ils passent le reste de l’après-midi à regarder des films avec Lottie et Fizzi. Fizzi est constamment en train de regarder Harry bizarrement, comme si elle essayait de savoir qui il est, cela gêne Louis. Fizzi a toujours été la plus observatrice de la famille, préférant observer plutôt que de participer. Elle est intelligente également. Elle n’a jamais fait de bêtises à l’école, comme a pu le faire Louis et maintenant Lottie. Elle était la plus calme avant que Daisy n’arrive. Cependant, Fizzi est peut-être toujours la plus réservée. Louis a peur que son secret se voit sur son visage, mais il met cette pensée de côté car c’est juste n’importe quoi et il continue d’apprécier le temps qu’il peut passer avec ses deux soeurs. Elles lui manquent tellement que ça en est douloureux. 

Harry a également l’air de passer un bon moment, discutant facilement avec ses soeurs. Harry et Fizzi ont parlé de livres - beurk - et de leurs auteurs préférés, puis Harry et Lottie ont parlé de mode et des dernières tendances de la saison. Louis ne savait pas du tout que Harry s’intéressait à la mode, cependant, il a le sentiment que Harry est le genre de personne avec qui on peut parler de tout. Il est déjà en train de charmer toute sa famille, et cela ne fait même pas quatre heures qu’il est arrivé. Louis aime le voir dans son salon, entouré des personnes qu’il aime, comme si sa place avait toujours été là. 

La tranquillité de l’après-midi est interrompue quand les deux jumelles entrent dans la maison en courant, jettent leurs chaussures, et sautent sur les deux garçons qui sont assis sur le canapé à côté de Lottie. Louis rigole et repositionne Daisy, pendant que Harry fait la même chose avec Phoebe. Si cela gêne Harry que ses soeurs l’apprécie, il ne le montre pas. Il sourit simplement et écoute attentivement Phoebe et Daisy parler de ce qu’elles ont fait au parc, finissant les phrases de chacune d’une façon plutôt flippante. 

“Lou, tu veux m’aider à préparer le dîner? La famille va commencer à arriver dans environ une heure, et j’aimerais commencer à préparer.” Dit Jay derrière eux. Louis la regarde depuis sa position sur le canapé. Elle sourit tendrement à Harry qui est toujours en train d’écouter les jumelles. Louis ne peut s’empêcher de faire la même chose car c’est tout simplement trop adorable. Phoebe a ses mains dans ses cheveux, jouant avec en même temps qu’elle parle. Daisy a commencé à tracer les tatouages sur son bras avec son doigt, en parlant en même que sa soeur. Elles ont curieusement réussi à se retrouver toutes les deux sur les genoux de Harry, chacune assis sur un genou. 

“Bien sûr maman. ça va aller?” Demande Louis en regardant Harry, essayant de lui faire comprendre du regard qu’il peut enlever ses soeurs de ses genoux s’il le veut. Harry sourit et hoche la tête, et continue d’écouter Phoebe et Daisy, qui n’ont pas arrêté de parler bien que Louis les ait interrompues. Il se lève du canapé, effleurant le bras de Harry au même moment. Il capte le regard de Harry et lui sourit une dernière fois et suit sa mère dans la cuisine. 

“Lottie, tu viens m’aider également. Fizzi, va aider Dan à mettre les bébés au lit pour faire la sieste.” Dit Jay, sans même se retourner. Les deux filles font ce qui leur est demandé sans même protester. Louis a toujours admiré la façon dont sa mère prend le contrôle de chaque situation. 

Après qu’ils se soient tous lavés les mains, ils commencent à préparer le barbecue. On demande à Louis de couper les légumes, comme c’est la seule chose qu’il peut faire, et sa mère le sait. Lottie et Jay lui pose des questions sur l’année scolaire qui arrive, sur ses cours, son été, et Liam. Dieu merci elles ne lui posent aucune question sur sa vie amoureuse, bien que Louis les aurait évitées aussi facilement que les gens évitait la peste au moyen-âge. 

“Je peux aider?” La voix grave et lente de Harry vient de quelque part derrière eux.

“Non! Tu es l’invité!” S’exclame Jay, levant son regard de la salade de pommes de terre qu’elle est en train de faire. 

“Madame … je veux dire Jay, j’aimerais beaucoup aider.” Répond sincèrement Harry.

“Il aime cuisinier.” Ajoute Louis, faisant un petit sourire à Harry. 

“D’accord. Si tu insistes. Tu peux aider Louis avec les légumes. Il prend un temps fou.” Taquine Jay en regardant Louis. 

“Hey! Je veux juste qu’ils soient parfait pour la famille, alors laisse-moi tranquille.” Répond Louis vexé. Lottie pouffe de rire. Louis regarde Harry se laver les mains, mettant du savon jusqu’à son coude. Les grandes mains de Harry ont quelque chose d’hypnotisant, son tatouage en croix entre son son pouce et son index, la longueur de ses doigts, la façons dont ils bougent méthodiquement, un peu comme sa voix. Il se sèche ensuite les mains et se positionne à côté de Louis, sa chaleur s'infiltrant dans Louis, son odeur envahissant tous ses sens. Il tend un couteau à Harry et le regarde couper rapidement et de façon experte un poivron. Louis sait que Harry aime cuisiner, mais il ne l’a jamais vu en pleine action. Le geste est tout aussi captivant que quand Harry s’est lavé les mains ou quand il fait n’importe quoi vraiment. Et ça l’excite un peu. 

“Tu aimes ce que tu vois?” Chuchote Harry dans l’oreille de Louis, le sortant de ses pensées. Louis avale mais est sauvé par sa mère et n’a pas besoin de répondre. 

“Alors Harry, Louis nous a vraiment beaucoup parlé de toi, pour une fois. Généralement il est quelqu’un de très secret, préférant garder sa vie personnelle loin de sa chère mère. Il a dit que tu allais changer ta Spécialité à l’Anglais, tu es excité pour la nouvelle année scolaire?” Demande Jay, en regardant Harry. 

“Oui, je suis excité à l’idée de commencer des cours qui m’intéresse, cependant, je suis un peu triste que l’été arrive à sa fin. C’était vraiment un super été, il a presque transformé ma vie.” Répond Harry, regardant Louis d’une façon qui fait que Louis ressent un pincement au coeur. 

Pourquoi est-ce que Harry doit toujours être aussi honnête? Louis n’est pas non plus prêt à ce que l’été s’arrête, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Même si ces bonnes choses impliquent Harry. Cette pensée lui donne le cafard, alors il se concentre sur le fait de couper les légumes, essayant d’ignorer la peau de Harry qui effleure la sienne à chaque mouvement de couteau. Il écoute sa mère et Lottie mitrailler Harry de questions sur sa vie, Fizzi se joint finalement à eux, mais elle observe surtout, depuis la petite table de la cuisine. Harry répond aux questions les unes après les autres, en posant parfois une à son tour. 

“Lottie, quand est-ce que Luke arrive?” Demande Jay, en regardant sa fille. 

“Il devrait arriver dans environ dix minutes; Je dois me préparer!” Répond Lottie, en regardant l’horloge au dessus du four. 

“C’est qui ce Luke?” Demande Louis, crachant le nom comme du poison. Il peut sentir son côté protecteur ressortir, redoutant déjà la réponse. La pièce entière devient silencieuse à la question de Louis. Fizzi à l’air gênée à table, mais Louis s’en fiche. Il a besoin de savoir. 

“Luke est mon petit copain, si tu dois tout savoir.” Répond Lottie, en se redressant et en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un regard provocateur. 

“Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un petit copain putain!” Crie Louis en laissant tomber son couteau et en jetant un regard meurtrier à sa soeur. 

“Langage” Réprimande Jay. 

“Louis, j’ai 18 ans putain. Tu as eu une copine quand tu avais 16 ans. Ne te fous pas de moi!” Se défend Lottie, en pointant Louis du doigt. 

“C’est différent!” Crie Louis, en jetant ses mains en l’air en signe d’exaspération, sentant sa colère monter en lui. Comme est-ce que sa soeur ose se comparer à lui. Ils sont deux personnes totalement différentes. Peu importe ce qu’il a fait, car il n’avait personne pour veiller sur lui à l’époque. Mais elle, elle a quelqu’un qui veille sur elle. 

“Non, ça ne l’est pas Lou.” Il entend la voix de Harry derrière lui, l’apaisant malgré le fait qu’il ne veut pas être calmé. 

“Reste en dehors de ça Harold.” Dit Louis en serrant les dents et sans quitter Lottie des yeux. 

“Elle a 18 ans. Je suis sûr qu’elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. Tu lui a bien appris, et ça ce voit. Ais confiance en elle Lou.” Raisonne Harry, en plaçant deux mains chaleureuses sur ses épaules. Louis se calme car il sait, en toute logique, que Harry a raison. Lottie sourit d’un air suffisant, mais Louis l’ignore. 

“D’accord, mais s’il pose une seule main sur toi et que je considère ça comme déplacé, je lui couperais ses couilles et je les accrocherais au mur de ma chambre.” Menace Louis, en s’extirpant des bras de Harry et en pointant sa soeur du doigt. 

“Merci Lou.” Dit Lottie, en roulant ses yeux, puis elle sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue. Quand elle se tourne pour sortir de la pièce, elle ajoute, “Merci Harry. Je t’aime bien.” 

Louis se tourne et voit Harry sourire, il regarde la silhouette de Lottie disparaître dans les escaliers. Il ne peut pas être en colère contre Harry pour s’être mêlé à la conversation, il a l’air tellement heureux d’avoir rendu Lottie heureuse. 

“Pourquoi est-ce que vous n’iriez pas vous changer tous les deux? Je peux me débrouiller avec ce qu’il reste.” Dit Jay, sortant Louis de ses pensées. 

“Mais …” Commence Harry pour protester, regardant dans la cuisine. Louis peut voir qu’il a envie d’aider un peu plus. 

“Il n’y a pas de mais. Allez en haut et changez-vous. Prenez quelques minutes pour vous détendre avant le chaos.” Ordonne Jay. A l’expression hésitante de Harry, elle pointe la cuillère en bois qu’elle tient dans sa main vers Harry. “Fais ce que je dis. Je n’hésiterais pas à te taper sur la tête comme je le fais avec mes autres enfants.” Le commentaire fait exploser Harry de rire, le même rire qui est généralement réservé à Louis, mais Louis se rend compte que ça ne le dérange pas. Il suppose que si quelqu’un d’autre doit entendre ce rire, ce doit être sa mère. 

“Okay, Jay, mais s’il vous plaît n’hésitez pas à nous dire si vous avez besoin de nous.” Dit Harry en suivant Louis pour sortir de la pièce. 

“Oh, et Louis, va réveiller les jumeaux de leur sieste quand tu descendras. Dan est en train d’aider Phoebe et Daisy à se préparer!” Crie Jay quand ils montent les escaliers. 

“Bien sûr maman” Crie Louis en réponse, et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Avant même qu’il n’est totalement fermé la porte, Harry est sur lui, l’embrassant passionnément, leurs langues déjà emmêlées. Louis est surpris pendant exactement 2,5 secondes avant de lui rendre le baiser, ses doigts se dirigeant automatiquement vers les cheveux de Harry, s’accrochant à ses boucles. Il laisse échapper un petit gémissement quand Harry le pousse contre le mur et commence à déposer des petites baisers le long de son cou, comme s’il ne pouvait pas se passer de Louis. 

“Je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais c’est en quel honneur tout ça?” Demande Louis, mordant sa lèvre pour éviter de gémir à nouveau quand Harry trouve son petit point faible et commence à sucer.

“C’est sexy de te voir interagir avec tes frères et soeurs.” Harry stoppe ses baisers assez longtemps pour répondre. Ses larges mains trouvent leur chemin sous le T-Shirt de Louis, le brûlant comme un fer chaud. 

“Evidemment que tu trouves ça sexy. Pas de marques.” Dit Louis quand ses yeux se retournent dans sa tête, sa queue frétillant dans son jogging. 

“D’accord” Dit Harry en faisant la moue, revenant à ses lèvres et les embrassant profondément, une de ses mains se dirigeant vers le bas pour attraper sa queue dure par dessus son jogging. Il avale le gémissement de Louis avec sa bouche chaude. “J’ai envie de te sucer.” Dit Harry entre deux baisers, mordillant l’oreille de Louis. 

“Putain” Les mots de Harry se dirigent instantanément vers sa bite, sa respiration devenant forte et irrégulière. Harry commence à embrasser son cou à nouveau, mais quand quelqu’un frappe à la porte de Louis, Harry saute pour s’éloigner de lui comme s’il était fait de lave. 

“Lou, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Je crois que du monde commence à arriver.” Vient la voix de Lottie depuis l’autre côté de la porte. Dieu merci, elle n’est pas entrée. Louis a une érection et de la bave sur son visage et dans son cou. Harry n’est pas beaucoup mieux. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, le vert ayant presque disparu, ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses lèvres sont rouges et mordues. 

“On descend dans une minute!” Crie Louis. Lottie souffle puis ils entendent ses pas s’éloigner. Ils laissent tous les deux échapper une bouffée d’air, et se regardent en souriant. “Plus tard” promet Louis, en posant sa main sur l’érection de Harry par dessus son pantalon. Harry ferme ses yeux et laisse échapper un sifflement. Louis adore la façon dont Harry réagit à chaque fois. Il le lâche, et commencent tous les deux à se changer, espérant que leurs gaules s’en aillent. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Harry suit Louis pour descendre les escaliers et entre dans ce qui doit être la chambre de Jay et Dan. Il commence à être nerveux. Il ne savait pas qu'il allait rencontrer le reste de la famille de Louis, mais tout à l’air de bien se passer pour le moment. Louis le mène à deux berceaux, bloqués dans un coin de la chambre. Ils se dirigent tous les deux en silence vers les berceaux. Ernest est bien réveillé et il sourit quand il les aperçoit, Doris somnole toujours tranquillement. Harry est attendri en les voyant. Il adore les bébés. 

“Salut mon grand” Dit doucement Louis, se baissant avec prudence pour attraper Ernest, qui gazouille avec bonheur. Le coeur de Harry bat un peu plus fort quand il voit Louis porter un bébé, ses tatouages contrastant avec la peau parfaitement douce de Ernest. Harry imagine pendant un instant, Louis portant leur enfant dans sa chambre dans leur maison. Il secoue sa tête et la pensée également. 

“Tu peux prendre Doris?” Demande Louis en faisant un geste le berceau qui est devant Harry. 

Harry se fige. “umm … je n’ai jamais vraiment … umm … porté un bébé.” Bafouille Harry en rougissant. Louis n’a pas l'air surpris cependant, et il lui sourit avec des yeux tendres. 

“C’est assez facile. Penche-toi, puis mets tes mains sous ses bras et soulève-la. Toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas en contacte avec des bébés pensent qu’ils sont fragiles, mais ils ne le sont pas. Tu ne vas pas la casser.” Dit Louis. Harry doucement et très prudemment se penche et soulève le bébé endormi. Elle est toute douce, et chaude. Harry a instantanément envie de la serrer fort contre lui. Elle ouvre doucement ses yeux, et Harry lui sourit et plaçant contre son torse. Elle sourit et lui attrape les cheveux, tirant fort. Louis rigole et attrape ses doigts, les retirant des boucles de Harry. 

“Désolé pour ça” Dit Louis en riant une fois qu’il réussit à retirer les doigts, plaçant la petit main de sa soeur sur les doigts de Harry. 

“Ce n’est pas grave. Son frère le fait tout le temps.” Dit Harry en faisant un clin d’oeil et avec un petit sourire en coin, faisant rougir Louis. 

“Viens je vais t’apprendre à changer une couche.” Dit Louis, en se dirigeant vers la table à langer, Harry le suivant de près et regardant ses hanches bouger de façon attrayante. 

“Alors les pour les garçons c’est un petit peu plus délicat comme il peuvent littéralement te faire pipi dessus, donc je vais changer Ernest et tu n’as qu’à changer Doris.” Louis allonge Ernest sur la table à langer, et Harry fait la même chose avec Doris. Harry regarde Louis changer son frère avec fascination, comme s’il l’avait fait toute sa vie. C’est sûrement le cas, pense Harry, quand Louis ferme la couche autour de la taille du bébé et attrape une tenue toute mignonne pour le changer, jetant le babygros plein de bave dans le panier de linge sale. Une fois de plus, Harry l’imagine faisant cela avec leurs enfants, la pensée réchauffant son coeur. 

“Okay, tu es prêt à essayer?” Demande Louis, sortant Harry de ses pensées. 

“Ouai” Répond Harry, regardant avec un air sceptique le bébé qui gesticule devant lui. Elle essaye de se retourner; alors Harry l’attrape et la repositionne correctement. Elle geint ensuite pendant quelques minutes, attrape son pied et commence à sucer son orteil. Harry grimace, mais Louis rigole. 

“Okay. Doris peut être un peu difficile aussi, car elle bouge beaucoup. C’est comme ça depuis qu’elle est née.” Dit Louis, puis il commence à l’aider et à lui donner des instructions. Doris bouge beaucoup effectivement, ce qui fait rire Louis quand Harry essaye d’attraper ses membres qui vont dans tous les sens pour pouvoir mettre la couche. Harry se rend compte que ça ne le dérange pas du tout, mais il sait que ce serait une toute autre histoire si la couche était rempli de caca. 

“C’est bon comme ça?” Demande Harry une fois qu’il a bien fermé la couche. 

“Ouai. C’est aussi simple que ça. Les couches de caca peuvent être beaucoup plus problématiques.” Dit Louis et rigole quand Harry fait une drôle de tête.

“Maintenant choisis quelque chose à lui mettre.” Dit Louis en faisant un geste vers les tiroirs, alors Harry les ouvre et choisit une jolie robe verte avec des chouettes bleues dessus et une petite culotte assortie. Il arrive à habiller Doris, et il la soulève pour la regarder. Elle est tellement mignonne que son coeur pourrait exploser. 

“Bon boulot Haz. Tu feras un super papa.” Dit Louis en lui faisant un clin d’oeil et commence à se diriger vers la porte. Harry hésite pendant un instant avant de le suivre, le dernier commentaire de Louis tournant dans sa tête. Avec les bébés, ils arrivent dans la cuisine, et il y a beaucoup plus de monde à présent. Il pense qu’il y a plus de gens dans cette petite cuisine que dans toute sa propre famille. C’est chaotique et bruyant. Il prend une grande inspiration. 

“Tu es prêt?” Demande Louis, ses yeux bleus plein d’inquiétude. 

“Ouai” Répond Harry avec détermination, car il est prêt. Il arbore son plus beau sourire, quand une dame plus âgée crie le nom de Louis faisant tourner tous les regards vers eux. 

“Coucou Mamie” Dit Louis, prenant la vieille dame dans ses bras. 

“Tu es tellement beau! J’espère que tu n’as pas fait d’autres tatouages” Dit-elle, en pinçant la joue de Louis et en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. 

“J’en ai fait d’autres, et tu ne peux rien y faire.” Dit Louis en roulant ses yeux, mais il sourit tendrement. 

“Et qui est ce beau jeune homme?” Demande-t-elle, fixant son regard sur Harry. Elle regarde ses tatouages rapidement avant que ses yeux bleus, juste un peu plus clairs que ceux de Louis, ne rencontrent les siens. Harry se redresse et tend une main poliment. 

“Tout le monde, voici Harry. C’est un ami de la fac. S’il vous plait, laissez-le tranquille.” Dit Louis à toute la pièce, les faisant tous rire même si Harry pense que Louis ne rigolait pas du tout. 

“Oh, Louis ne ramène jamais d’amis à la maison, excepté Liam bien sûr. Enchantée de te rencontrer.” Dit la femme chaleureusement, serrant la main tendue de Harry. Harry suit Louis quand il fait le tour de la pièce, saluant poliment tout le monde avec des accolades et des baisers. La plupart font également une accolade à Harry, ce que Harry trouve bizarre car dans sa famille ils ne se prennent pas beaucoup dans les bras comme ça, mais ça lui plait. Ils se dirigent enfin vers l’extérieur où ils trouvent Dan au barbecue, Jay mettant des tonnes de nourriture sur la table, et encore plus de monde. Quelques enfants jouent au loup dans le jardin. 

“Ah vous êtes là! Merci d’avoir amené les bébés, love. Ils ont besoin d’être changés?” Demande Jay, en leur souriant. 

“Non. On s’en est occupé avec Harry. J’ai du montrer au jeune Harold comment on change une couche. Il n’a absolument aucune expérience. C’est triste vraiment.” Dit Louis, en regardant Harry et en essayant de ne pas sourire.

“Oh oui, tu es le bébé de ta famille. Tout cela doit faire beaucoup pour toi.” Dit Jay en souriant. 

“Non, en fait ça me plaît.” Répond Harry honnêtement. Bien sûr, c’est bruyant et chaotique, mais c’est aussi chaleureux et il se sent chez lui. Louis et Harry amènent les bébés sur l’herbe pour s’assoir et parler tranquillement, en regardant les jeunes enfants jouer, Fizzi les rejoint ensuite. Quand ils parlent, différents membres de la familles viennent pour porter les bébés, attendris par leur tenues adorables puis s’en allant avec eux dans les bras. 

L’expression de Louis change quand il regarde vers la maison. Harry suit son regard et comprend immédiatement pourquoi. Lottie s’avance vers eux, tenant la main d’un très grand jeune homme. Louis se lève immédiatement, Harry le suit, prêt à intervenir. 

“Voici mon petit copain Luke. Luke, voici mon grand frère, Louis, et son ami Harry. Et bien sûr tu connais déjà Fiz.” Dit Lottie pour présenter tout le monde. Louis semble vouloir le défier, alors Harry pose une main réconfortante dans le bas de son dos, priant pour que personne ne vois le geste. 

“Ravi de vous rencontrer.” Dit Luke nerveusement, tendant une main tremblante vers Louis. Louis ne la serre pas. Luke est grand, très grand, de quelques centimètres de plus que Harry. Il a les cheveux blond, coiffés avec une mousse pour leur donner un effet mouillé. Il est attirant; Harry doit bien l’admettre. Il sait que Louis pense la même chose, ce qui le fait encore plus bouillir intérieurement. Il porte un jean skinny noir très moulant et un T-Shirt des Arctic Rainbow. 

Lottie est en train de fusiller Louis du regard pendant que Louis lance des noirs noirs au pauvre Luke qui a l’air d’avoir envie de s’enfuir en courant. Avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus gênante, Harry prend la décision de serrer la main tendue par Luke. Luke a l’air soulagé par le geste, sa posture se relaxant un peu. “Salut, ravi de te rencontrer, et j’adore ton T-shirt. Louis va m'emmener à leur concert le mois prochain.” Dit Harry. Il se rend compte de son erreur quand Louis se raidit à côté de lui.

“Pourquoi est-ce que Louis t’emmène à un concert?” Demande Fizzi par curiosité, les regardant tous les deux fixement, et Harry a l’impression d’être passé au microscope. 

“Umm … il veut juste dire que l’on va aller à ce concert ensemble.” Ment Louis, en rougissant. 

“Mais tu n’aimes même pas ce genre de musique. Je crois que tu l’a appelé ‘de la merde pour hipster qui ressemble à un chat en chaleur’ quand j’ai commencé à l’écouter.” Dit Lottie. Harry roule ses yeux car se sont les mots exactes que Louis a utilisé quand il a commencé à parler du concert le mois dernier. Ils sont sauvés de cette situation compromettante quand Jay appelle Louis. Louis a l’air soulagé et il tapote une fois l’avant bras de Harry, lui indiquant de le suivre, et se dirigent vers la voix. Harry voit Jay parler à une jeune fille de leur âge qui a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Elle fait presque la même taille que Louis, et elle est très mince. Beaucoup trop mince au goût de Harry, enfin, s’il aimait les filles. Son visage s’illumine quand elle voit Louis, mais Louis a l’air d’avoir envie de vomir. 

“Lou! J’ai rencontré Emily au parc et je l’ai invitée. Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus.” Lui dit Jay. Louis sourit poliment et prend maladroitement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Pour une quelconque raison, Harry ne l’aime pas. 

“Oui, Em, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Voici mon ami Harry” Dit Louis les dents serrées quand le regard de Emily se pose sur Harry. Elle les regarde tous les deux avec une drôle d’expression, mais ne dit rien à Harry, et pour ça Harry lui en est reconnaissant. 

“C’est l’amour de lycée de Louis. Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant quelques années, puis se sont séparés quand Louis est parti à la fac.” Dit Jay à Harry, en regardant Emily et son fils et  _ Oh _ . C’est l’ex petite copine de Louis. Il a sûrement perdu sa virginité avec elle, pense amèrement Harry. Il sait qu’il fusille la fille du regard, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il la déteste déjà. Elle commence à rire et à flirter avec Louis, parlant du bon vieux temps et d’autres conneries. Harry a envie de la frapper, et ça lui arrive très rarement, encore plus rarement quand il s’agit d’une fille. Elle a juste l’air d’être fausse. 

La seule chose qui l’empêche de s’immiscer dans la conversation est le fait que Louis à l’air tout aussi mal à l’aise que lui. Il a un sourire coincé, et arrive à peine à éviter de grimacer à chaque fois qu’elle le touche pour flirter avec lui. La plupart des gens ne remarquerait même pas le comportement étrange, mais Harry n’est pas n’importe qui. Il a passé les trois derniers mois à étudier Louis, pour essayer de lire en lui. Il est surpris de réaliser qu’il arrive peut-être à lire Louis beaucoup plus facilement que ce qu'il n’avait imaginé. 

“Hey Emily, mes soeurs sont là-bas. Je sais que vous vous entendiez très bien, pourquoi tu n’irais pas leur dire bonjour.” Suggère Louis, presque en la poussant vers ses soeurs. 

“Oh okay. Je te parlerais sûrement tout à l'heure.” Emily sourit tendrement, ignorant complètement Harry. Harry la fusille du regard quand elle s’en va, essayant de montrer ses fesses plates à Louis, mais Louis ne regarde même pas. Une fois que Emily est loin, Louis se tourne et jette un regard noir à sa mère. 

“Putain maman? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as invitée ici?” Dit Louis dès que Emily est assez loin et qu’elle ne peut pas l’entendre. 

“Louis, ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je pensais que ça t’aurait fait plaisir de la voir. Vous êtes restés ensemble pendant un moment au lycée, c’était ton premier amour.” Répond Jay. Louis n’a jamais parlé d’amour à Harry, alors il observe la conversation avec curiosité. 

“J’avais 17 ans maman, putain, je ne savais même ce qu’était l’amour.” Crache Louis, croisant ses bras devant lui. 

“Et bien, tu n’as pas de petite copine en ce moment, alors j’ai pensé que tu voudrais raviver cette vieille flamme.” Se défend Jay. 

Louis regarde Harry bizarrement, leurs regards se fixent pendant un moment avant que Louis ne se tourne à nouveau vers sa mère. “Ma vie amoureuse ne te concerne pas. On a rompu parce qu’elle est immature et elle est toujours au lycée dans sa tête. Tout ce qui l’intéresse ce sont les vêtements de haute couture et qui couche avec qui. En fait, tout ce qu’elle faisait pendant nos conversations c’était raconter des potins sur les gens qui allaient au lycée avec nous, ce dont je n’ai strictement rien à foutre.” 

Le petit discours de Louis frappe Harry comme une vague de soulagement. Voir le dédain de Louis pour son ex sur son magnifique visage est comme un baume qui apaise la jalousie de Harry. Il ne peut empêcher le sourire qui apparaît sur son visage quand il écoute Jay s’excuser, puis dire à son fils qu’il doit être agréable. 

“Désolé pour ça.” S’excuse Louis quand Jay rentre dans la maison, disant à tous ceux qui sont à l’intérieur que la nourriture est bientôt prête. 

“C’est pas grave.” 

“Tu peux l’admettre. Tu étais jaloux.” 

“Non je ne l’étais pas!” Se défend Harry, sentant son visage rougir et ce n’est pas à cause du soleil. 

“Tu faisant ton visage de grenouille.” Dit Louis, en montrant du doigt le visage de Harry avec un sourire. 

“Quoi?” Dit Harry choqué. “Je ne fait de visage de grenouille.”

“Si tu le fais. Tu le fais quand tu es jaloux, mais ne t’inquiète pas, c’est assez mignon.” Dit Louis en rigolant. Et Harry ne peut pas être énervé. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Louis est assis sur l’herbe, regardant tendrement Harry qui court avec les jumeaux et d’autres jeunes enfants de la famille, pour essayer d’attraper des lucioles et de les mettre dans un pot, Harry insistant, bien évidemment, pour qu’ils les relâchent une fois qu’ils en auront attrapé suffisamment. Au cours de la soirée, Harry s’est présenté à chacun des membres de la famille de Louis, les charmant uniquement comme Harry sait le faire. Louis a réussi à éviter Emily toute l’après-midi. Il pense qu’elle est déjà partie, mais il s’en fiche car il trop occupé à regarder Harry. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en chignon, ses yeux brillant dans le crépuscule. Il est magnifique, et Louis ne peut pas détourner son regard. 

“Tu es amoureux de lui n’est-ce pas?” La voix de Fizzi le sort de ses pensées, faisant peur à Louis, et le faisant sursauter. Son rythme cardiaque s’accélère, mais ce changement n’a rien à voir avec la peur et tout à voir avec la question qui vient de lui être posée. ça ce voit tant que ça? Il n’est pas amoureux d’un homme cependant, il ne peut pas. 

“Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.” Dit-il à Fizzi, sans la regarder. 

“Joue pas les imbéciles avec moi, Lou. Je le vois à la façon dont tu le regardes, et tu le taquines comme si tu flirtais avec lui. Vous trouvez toujours une raison pour vous toucher. Tu penses que personne n’a remarqué, et tu as raison. Je ne pense pas que les autres ont remarqué. Il ressent la même chose pour toi tu sais.” Dit Fizzi tendrement, en regardant Harry jouer avec les enfants. Ils l’ont plaqué au sol et ont commencé à le chatouiller. Louis rigole quand Harry commence à crier au secours. 

“Tu sais que je m’en fiche n’est-ce pas? Tout le monde s’en fiche. On t’aime quoi qu’il arrive, et on veut que tu sois heureux.” Continue Fizzi, en posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Louis. Il serre ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se sentant très mal à l’aise dans cette conversation. Quand est-ce que Fizzi est devenue aussi intelligente et observatrice? Quand est-ce qu’elle a grandi? 

“Et bien moi je ne m’en fiche pas.” Répond enfin Louis, regardant Fizzi, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux. Elle a soudain l’air tellement adulte, et Louis se demande comment le temps est passé aussi vite. Il ne s’est pas vraiment autorisé à penser à ce qui allait se passer après l’été, mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas être avec Harry. 

“Peut-être que tu devrais.” Dit Fizzi en haussant les épaules, son commentaire frappant Louis dans en pleine poitrine comme une balle. Elle ajoute ensuite, ”Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’en parlerai à personne. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.” Fizzi l’embrasse sur la joue, goûtant probablement les larmes qui ont coulé de ses yeux, puis elle se lève et le laisse seul avec ses pensées. Il essuie ses yeux et regarde Harry à nouveau qui sourit et avance vers lui. 

“Tu vas bien?” Demande-t-il, en s’asseyant à côté de Louis, ses sourcils froncés. 

“Ouai, ça va. J’ai juste un peu froid.” Répond Louis, serrant ses jambes encore plus fort contre sa poitrine, la conversation qu’il vient d’avoir avec Fizzi le faisant se sentir à vif et vulnérable. 

“Tiens prends ma chemise.” Dit Harry, enlevant déjà le vêtement et le tendant vers Louis. 

“Merci” Répond Louis, en prenant la chemise et en la mettant. Le vêtement l’avale complètement, mais en même temps il est chaud et douillet. La chemise à l’odeur de Harry, ce qui le fait se sentir beaucoup mieux après la conversation qu’il vient d’avoir avec sa soeur. 

Ils sont assis en silence pendant un moment, laissant le clair de lune les submerger et regardant les enfants qui continuent de jouer. “Tu es vraiment super avec eux tu sais? Ils t’adorent.” Louis casse le silence. 

“Tu crois? Vraiment?” Le sourire que Harry donne en guise de réponse illumine la nuit encore plus que le clair de lune lui-même. 

“Ouai. Généralement Daisy a du mal avec les personnes nouvelles, mais elle t’aime déjà. Tu as un talent inné pour ça.” Dit Louis, son esprit le trahissant en créant une image de Harry jouant avec leurs propres enfants. Cela ne peut pas se passer, car il ne pourront pas avoir d’enfants comme ils sont des hommes. Sa mère serait dévastée. 

“Je suis content. Moi aussi je les aime beaucoup.” Dit Harry, souriant à nouveau à Louis. Cela lui fait mal dans la poitrine. Ils se lèvent finalement pour aider Jay et Dan à nettoyer et dire au revoir à tout le monde. Fizzi est chargée d’aller coucher les bébés jumeaux, alors que Lottie doit faire la même pour les deux autres jumelles. 

Enfin, après ce qui semble avoir été le jour le plus long qui soit, Louis et Harry se dirigent vers la chambre de Louis, le reste de la famille étant déjà couché. Dès que la porte se ferme, Harry commence à l’embrasser, le tirant hâtivement vers le lit. 

“J’ai besoin de toi” Murmure Harry entre deux baisers, sa voix grave fait se diriger le sang de Louis vers le sud. Ce doit être le manque de sang qui fait que Louis pense que c’est une bonne idée. 

“Je suis crevé et je sens mauvais, donc rien de trop envahissant.” Glousse Louis en embrassant Harry. 

“Je suis à cran depuis qu’on a quitté cette pièce.” Dit doucement Harry, poussant sa chemise des épaules de Louis puis enlevant le T-Shirt de Louis en un mouvement rapide. 

“Je sais, moi aussi” Admet Louis, devenant aussi désespéré que Harry. Il enlève le T-Shirt de Harry et ils se dépêchent tous les deux de retirer leurs shorts et leur boxers, les jetant par terre. Louis a le souffle coupé quand Harry prend son érection dans sa main et commence à le branler énergiquement. 

“Tu dois être silencieux, love.” Dit Harry, étouffant son prochain gémissement avec un baiser passionné. Harry s’allonge ensuite sur le côté, et met son corps en face de celui de Louis afin que leurs bites se touchent quand ils s'embrassent. Louis ravale un gémissement quand il sent Harry prendre leurs queues dans sa large main et commence à les branler tous les deux en même temps. La pression de la main de Harry et la délicieuse chaleur de sa queue appuyée contre la sienne le rendent fou. Louis fait l’erreur de baisser son regard et ses yeux rencontre la vision la plus érotique qu’il n’ait jamais vue. Du pré-sperme perle au bout de leurs bites, la main de Harry fait des mouvements lents et contrôlés, les veines sous leurs queues sont alignées et se frottent l’une à l’autre à chaque mouvement. 

“Putain Harry, je suis proche.” Murmure Louis, presque honteux que son orgasme arrive aussi vite. 

“Moi aussi” Répond Harry, l’embrassant à nouveau, un baiser plein de langues, de dents et de bave. Il accélère, et quelques minutes plus tard ou quelques heures, tout le corps de Louis se raidit au moment de son orgasme, gémissant dans la bouche de Harry. Harry crie presque au même moment, son sperme chaud recouvrant leurs queues, leurs ventres et leurs torses. Ils restent allongés, essoufflés, et s’embrassent langoureusement pendant quelques secondes avant que Harry ne se lève et attrape un T-Shirt sale qui est par terre pour nettoyer sa main et leurs corps. Louis se lève aussi, remettant son boxer, son T-Shirt et le jogging qu’il portait quand ils sont arrivés. 

“Les filles vont sûrement être dans la chambre très tôt demain matin, je ne veux pas qu’elles nous voient nus tous les deux dans le même lit. Elles sont encore jeunes pour cette discussion.” Dit Louis en voyant le regard confus de Harry. 

“Oh. Je n’avais pas pensé à ça. Merde, je déteste dormir habillé.” Dit Harry en faisant la moue, puis commence à remettre ses vêtements. Ils grimpent tous les deux dans le lit, l’odeur de sa maison enveloppant Louis comme une couverture. 

“Bonne nuit Haz. Merci de m’avoir ramené à la maison.” Dit Louis dans l’obscurité. 

“Bonne nuit Lou. Merci de m’avoir laissé te ramener chez toi.” Répond Harry. 

“Umm … Lou?” Dit Harry après quelques minutes de silence. Louis ouvre un oeil. 

“Ouai?” 

“On peut se câliner,”

“Bien sûr Hazza.” Répond Louis, se retournant et enveloppant le dos de Harry avec son torse, il lève juste un peu leurs T-Shirts, afin que leur peau puisse se toucher. Harry entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Louis, et après quelques minutes, ils sont tous les deux endormis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:   
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	11. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis et Harry surprennent Jay et Dan avec une proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Voici le chapitre 11 !!! On se rapproche doucement de la fin !!
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des Kuddos !!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_ The closer I get to your paper heart; And the tighter I hold on _

_ Gently covered in paper cuts; I’m more stubborn than some _

_ You’re like the first day of winter; Everyday of the year _

_ ‘Cause you’re too scared to let me in; Never close only near _

_ I’m just delicate, just a little more delicate than you - Janet Devlin _

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvre un oeil, et voit les rayons du soleil passer au travers du rideau, cependant, ce n’est pas ce qui le réveille. Il sent un tapotement incessant sur sa joue. Il est sur le point de dire à Niall de partir et de le laisser tranquille afin qu’il puisse dormir, mais il réalise rapidement que la main est bien trop petite pour être celle de Niall. Soudain il se souvient qu’il est dans la maison d’enfance de Louis. Il entend Louis grogner à côté de lui, un de ses bras toujours autour de sa taille. 

“Réveille-toi Hazzy! Réveille-toi Lou-Lou!” Une voix très aigu les sort de leur sommeil. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir, un petit corps atterrit sur le sien, il ne peut s’empêcher de grogner au moment de l’impact. Il ouvre ses deux yeux au moment où Phoebe et Daisy se mettent debout et commencent à sauter sur le lit, faisant bouger Harry et Louis en même temps. 

“C’est quoi ce bordel?” Il entend Louis gémir à côté de lui. Il le regarde et voit que Louis se frotte le visage avec ses deux mains. 

“Maman nous a dit de vous réveiller. Elle dit que le petit déjeuner est bientôt prêt, et que toi et Hazzy vous devez vous lever.” Dit l’une des deux, Harry n’est pas sûr de laquelle comme elles ont changé de vêtements depuis la veille. Harry se dit qu’il doit se rappeler de demander plus tard à Louis qui porte quoi. 

“Putain” Dit Louis entre ses dents, et Harry est complètement d’accord. Il regarde l’horloge dans la chambre de Louis. Il est six heures du matin et il a envie de pleurer. 

“Arrêtez de vous câliner et descendez.” Dit l’autre jumelle, se laissant tomber entre eux deux et tirant sur le bras de Louis pour l’éloigner de Harry. A son petit commentaire innocent, Harry et Louis se figent. Ils ne pensaient même pas qu’elles allaient remarquer. 

Louis réagit le premier et attrape la jumelle qui est toujours en train de sauter et commence à la chatouiller, ce qui la fait hurler. Harry s'assoit et fait la même chose avec la deuxième, les deux jumelles rigolent de façon hystérique. “D’accord on se lève. Vous avez bien fait votre boulot.” Louis arrête de chatouiller sa soeur et regarde les deux petites filles. 

“Ouai!!!!” S’exclament-elles puis elles descendent de façon peu gracieuse du lit et quittent la chambre en courant en laissant la porte ouverte. 

“Je suis encore super fatigué. Comment font-elles pour avoir autant d’énergie?” Soupire Harry, en couvrant ses yeux avec son bras et se laissant tomber à nouveau sur le lit. 

“Elles ont 8 ans” Répond Louis, en tapotant sur le bras de Harry pour qu’il commence à bouger, puis il s’assoit. Ils vont tous les deux dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. 

“J’ai besoin de prendre une douche. Je me sens sale.” Déclare Harry, passant sa main dans ses cheveux gras. Il les coiffe rapidement en chignon, pour avoir l’air à peu près présentable. 

“On pourra se doucher après le petit déjeuner. Lottie et Fizzy se sont douchées hier soir, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.” Répond Louis quand ils se dirigent vers le rez-de-chaussée. 

“Avant que l’on descende, quelle jumelle porte quoi aujourd’hui?” Demande Harry, ne voulant pas les confondre. Il sait que ça l’énerverait si on le prenait sans arrêt pour quelqu’un d’autre, jumeau ou non. 

“Phoebe porte un short et Daisy porte une robe. Daisy à tendance à être un petit plus girly que Phoebe.” Répond Louis, en souriant à la question de Harry. Harry retient cette information et ils descendent les escaliers. 

Le petit déjeuner est aussi chaotique que l’avait imaginé Harry. Tout le monde est autour de la petite table, au milieu, des assiettes pleines de nourriture. Au moment où ils entrent dans la cuisine, Lottie donne Doris à Louis. Il la prend tout de suite sans même se poser de question. 

“Donne à manger à Doris. Je vais donner à manger à Ernie.” Dit Lottie, en prenant l’autre enfant qui était par terre. Harry n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il était par terre, et panique pendant un instant à l’idée qu’il aurait pu lui marcher dessus. 

“Où est Dan?” Demande Louis et Harry le suit vers la table, se faufilant entre Louis et Fizzy. 

“Il tond la pelouse. Il voulait commencer avant qu’il ne fasse trop chaud. Il devrait avoir bientôt terminé.” Explique Jay, en mettant le reste du bacon dans une assiette et s'asseyant à la seule place de libre autour de la table. “Allez-y, vous pouvez commencer.” 

Après les mots de Jay, on se croirait au Hunger Games. Tout le monde attrape ce qu'il veut et le met dans son assiette. Louis rigole à la réaction de Harry, et utilise une main pour remplir leurs deux assiettes avec différentes choses, sa deuxième main tenant fermement Doris sur son genou entre le deux hommes. Louis à l’air de se sentir tellement bien, tellement chez lui, que cela surprend Harry. 

Louis explique à Harry que Doris boit toujours au biberon, mais qu’elle peut également manger de la nourriture solide. Selon l’avertissement de Jay, elle est assez difficile en ce qui concerne la nourriture. Louis sourit quand Harry réussit à lui faire manger un petit morceau d’oeuf et un peu de sauce au poivre sur le bout de son doigt, Doris faisant des bruits avec sa bouche pour goûter, gazouillant et bavant sur son bavoir. Harry est tellement content qu’il en oublie presque de manger lui-même. A la fin du petit déjeuner, Doris a réussi à mettre autant de nourriture sur elle, Harry et Louis que ce qu’elle a mangé. 

“Maintenant on a vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.” Dit Harry, en retirant un morceau d’oeuf des cheveux de Louis, les deux hommes rigolant. 

“Vous allez être des parents géniaux plus tard.” Dit doucement Fizzy à côté d’eux. La surprise fait que les sourcils de Harry se retrouvent en haut de son front, mais avant qu’il ne puisse lui poser une question sur son commentaire, elle est déjà partie. Il lance un regard confus à Louis, qui semble trouver le réfrigérateur fascinant. Cependant ses joues sont rouges, donc Harry est sûr qu’il a aussi entendu le commentaire. Il ne peut pas le lui demander car Jay est soudainement là pour prendre Doris des bras de Harry (il ne se souvient pas du moment où elle a atterri dans ses bras) et les chassent tous les deux pour qu’ils aillent prendre une douche, et disant qu’elle va ranger la cuisine. Ils se douchent chacun leur tour; Harry se sent mille fois mieux après avoir nettoyé le voyage et les activités de la veille. 

Ils passent la matinée et une partie de l’après-midi à faire le tour de la ville, Louis lui montrant tous les endroits qui sont importants pour lui notamment son école, l’ancienne maison de Liam, et même l’endroit où il a eu son premier boulot, un glacier. Ils déjeunent au restaurant préféré de Louis, et Harry trouve que c’est délicieux. Ils rencontrent même des gens que Louis connaît, Louis faisant la conversation et présentant Harry. Harry se rend compte qu’il adore apprendre de nouvelles choses sur Louis et sur l’endroit qui l’a fait devenir l’homme dont Harry est tombé amoureux. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Hey Haz,” Commence Louis, en regardant Harry sur le siège passager pendant qu’ils roulent vers la maison des parents de Louis. 

“Ouai?” Demande Harry, croisant son regard pendant un instant avant que Louis ne soit obligé de regarder à nouveau la route. 

“Je veux faire plaisir à ma mère et Dan, mais je dois te demander d’abord. Pour être sûr que tu sois d’accord, vu que cela peut te concerner.” Dit Louis, soudain nerveux à propos de la réaction de Harry. C’est beaucoup en demander à quelqu’un qui n’a pas l’habitude d’être avec des enfants. 

“Tout ce que tu veux” Répond Harry avec impatience, se redressant sur son siège et consacrant toute son attention à Louis. Louis sourit car Harry est tellement gentil. Il sait que Harry a déjà pris sa décision avant même que Louis ne lui ait posé la question, et cela fait du bien à Louis rien que d’y penser. 

“Et bien, ils ne sortent pas très souvent tous les deux, avec six enfants encore à la maison. Je pensais que peut-être on aurait pu garder les enfants pendant qu’ils sortiront en rendez-vous tous les deux. Il n’y aura que les de paires de jumeaux. Fizzy a un dîner chez une amie et Lottie a un rendez-vous.” Explique Louis, en roulant ses yeux à la dernière partie de sa phrase. Il a pu parler un peu plus avec Luke pendant le barbecue; Harry lui ayant demandé d’être gentil. Luke est un bon gars, même si Louis ne l’admettra jamais à haute voix. 

“Je trouve que c’est une super idée!” S’exclame Harry, un sourire illuminant son visage. “Ce sera aussi une super occasion de les remercier de m’avoir accueilli ce weekend.” 

“Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, j’ai déjà fait du babysitting avant, et je sais que ce n’est pas la meilleure des façons de passer son samedi soir.” Louis donne une dernière chance à Harry de dire non. 

“C’est bon Lou. J’adore tes frères et soeurs. Ce sera super.” Dit Harry, et Louis le croit. Quand ils rentrent à la maison il explique leur proposition à sa mère et à Dan. Dan à l’air tout de suite excité, mais Jay a besoin d’être un peu plus convaincue. Elle ne veut pas que Louis est à garder ses frère et soeurs, alors qu’il est sensé être là en vacances. Louis et Harry lui assurent qu’ils sont tous les deux d’accord pour le faire, et qu’elle mérite une soirée tranquille. Dan arrive enfin à la persuader en lui rappelant que cela fait des lustres qu’ils ne sont pas sortis tous les deux, alors après quelques minutes de discussion, elle accepte avec réticence. 

Louis et Harry regardent le premier Harry Potter avec tous les frères et soeurs de Louis pendant que Dan et Jay se préparent pour leur rendez-vous. Lottie se lève par la suite pour aller se préparer également, Louis évitant tout juste de rouler ses yeux en voyant le regard sévère que lui lance Harry. Fizzy continue de faire des commentaires sur la nature de leur relation, et Louis a envie de l’étrangler. Si Harry est confus, il ne le montre pas, c’est toujours ça de pris. A cinq heures pile, Dan et Jay entrent dans le salon. Elle est ravissante dans sa belle robe noire, avec ses cheveux relevés. Dan porte un beau pantalon noir, une chemise et une cravate. Louis sourit quand il les voit, lui et Harry se levant tous les deux du canapé. 

“Maman tu es ravissante.” Dit Louis, en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. 

“Et bien, je suppose que je peux être plutôt belle de temps en temps.” Dit-elle en riant. 

“Louis. Harry. Merci de faire ça.” Dit Dan derrière elle. 

“Très bien. Doris et Ernie vont au lit généralement vers huit heures. S'ils sont grognons, il faudra peut-être les bercer. Phoebe et Daisy vont se coucher à neuf heures pile, ne les laissez pas vous convaincre du contraire. Si elles n’arrivent pas à s’endormir, lisez-leur une histoire. Généralement ça les endort rapidement. Assurez-vous qu’elles aient pris un bain avant de se coucher …” Louis coupe la parole à Jay. 

“Je sais maman. Je le faisais souvent avec Fiz et Lots quand les jumelles étaient plus petites. Je suis un vieux professionnel. Allez-y, partez, allez vous amuser.” Dit Louis, en mettant une main sur la taille de sa mère et la poussant vers la porte. 

“Ne me bouscule pas, Louis William Tomlinson!” S’exclame-t-elle, en se retournant vers eux. “Il y a des lasagnes sur la gazinière, vous n’avez qu’à les mettre au four…” La phrase de Jay est coupée par Dan cette fois. 

“Chérie, je crois que Louis sait ce qu’il a à faire. Il est probablement meilleur que moi pour tout ça. En tout cas il a plus d’expérience.” Ricane Dan, enveloppant son bras autour de la taille de Jay en la tirant littéralement dehors. Louis entend Harry rigoler derrière lui, se rappelant probablement sa propre mère. 

“Oui, maman, écoute ton mari. Je sais ce que je fais, en plus j’ai Harry pour m’aider, quoique, il ne me servira sûrement à rien, vu qu’il ne s’y connait pas du tout.” Dit Louis, les trois adultes rigolant au “Hey!” outré de Harry derrière eux. 

“D’accord Boobear. Je sais, je te fais confiance. On sera de retour vers minuit probablement.” Jay embrasse la joue en feu de Louis, car elle a utilisé son ancien surnom. Mon dieu, il espère que Harry n’a rien entendu. 

“Boobear?” Demande Harry dès que la porte se ferme. Louis se retourne et voit Harry avec un sourire narquois sur son visage. Louis roule ses yeux. 

“Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je te prendrai à un arbre par tes ongles de pieds.” Menace Louis, mais Harry rigole. 

“Je trouve ça mignon.” Répond Harry, en regardant autour de la pièce puis enveloppant ses bras autour de Louis. “Je crois que je vais changer le nom de ton contact dans mon téléphone, et je vais mettre Boobear à la place.” 

“Tu n’as pas intérêt!” S’exclame Louis, en tapant le torse de Harry. Juste au moment où Harry commence à se pencher pour l’embrasser, il entend quelqu’un se racler la gorge derrière lui. Louis pousse Harry loin de lui comme s’il l’avait brûlé et voit Fizzy leur sourire. Il la déteste. 

“Et bien, je pars chez Alesha! Ne m’attendez pas.” Est tout ce qu’elle dit en sortant, et en faisant un clin d’oeil à Louis. Louis n’a pas le temps de réagir car il a l’impression que son coeur va sortir de sa poitrine à force de battre aussi fort. Il a cru que Lottie les avait surpris ou pire, une des jumelles. Ces petites filles ne peuvent pas garder un secret. Il regarde Harry qui a l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose, quand ils sont interrompus à nouveau, cette fois, par Lottie. 

“Okay. Je vais à mon rendez-vous.” Dit Lottie, et les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent quand il voit sa tenue. Elle porte un jean skinny délavé, avec des trous un peu partout, et un haut court rose pâle. 

“Pas en portant ça.” Louis se tient devant la porte d’entrée, les bras croisés. 

“Dommage que tu ne décides pas ce que je dois porter.” Répond Lottie, roulant ses yeux, ce qui ne fait qu’attiser la colère de Louis. 

“Tu ressembles à une stripteaseuse!” S’exclame Louis, outré par le comportement de sa soeur. 

“C’est pas vrai!” Crie à son tour Lottie, et frappant du pied.

“Oh s’il te plait! Tout ce qu’il te manque c’est une barre de pole dance et un nom comme Tits McGee!” Crie Louis. Lottie sursaute au commentaire, et c’est bien, il veut la toucher.

“ça suffit Lou” Il entend dire Harry derrière lui, sa voix est calme. Il s’en prend à Harry car, comment ose-t-il intervenir une deuxième fois en ce qui concerne sa soeur. 

“Non! Tu n’as pas à me donner ton avis sur ce que j’ai le droit de dire à ma soeur ou pas.” Louis sent sa colère bouillir sous sa peau, comme de la lave. Harry a l’air blessé pendant un instant, avant de transformer cela en de l’indifférence et il regarde Louis, et attend qu’il se calme. 

“Lou, ça va. Elle est habillée comme toutes les autres filles de son âge. Les vêtements qu’elle porte ne définissent pas son niveau d’activité sexuelle.” Dit finalement doucement et prudemment Harry, comme s’il essayait de ne pas énerver encore plus Louis. Louis sent sa colère se calmer, car il s’agit de Harry putain. Il ne peut pas être en colère contre lui. Il a essayé, et son visage stupide l’en empêche. “Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit à propos de faire confiance à ta soeur?”

“Ouai. Ouai. C’est juste difficile. C’est ma petite soeur. Je n’aime pas l’idée qu’elle grandisse et qu’elle ait les mains d’un garçon sur elle.” Admet Louis, sa colère s’échappant comme un ballon qui se dégonfle. 

“Je sais, love” Dit doucement Harry. Louis peut voir que Harry a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retient car Lottie les regarde. 

“Okay Lottie, amuse-toi bien. Ne rentre pas trop tard. Ton couvre-feu est minuit le weekend.” Dit Louis, se tournant vers sa soeur qui a les bras croisés devant elle, et qui lui lance un regard noir.

“Et?” Pousse Harry. 

Louis soupire car il n’a vraiment pas envie de faire ça, cependant il a manifestement blessé sa soeur, donc il doit rectifier le tir. “Et, je suis désolé pour ce que j’ai dit. J’ai dépassé les bornes. Je sais que tu es quelqu’un de bien, et je dois apprendre à te faire plus confiance.”

“Merci” Dit Lottie, se détendant puis prenant Louis dans ses bras, et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Elle prend ensuite Harry dans ses bras. Louis sourit en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Harry, puis il se penche rapidement pour la serrer dans ses bras en enveloppant ses longs bras autour d’elle. La scène fait quelque chose dans le ventre de Louis et laisse un sentiment doux et chaleureux dans sa poitrine. Elle leur dit au revoir, puis les laisse une fois de plus seuls dans le salon. 

“Okay Haz” Dit Louis, en se tournant vers Harry, détendant l’atmosphère dans la pièce. “Va mettre les lasagnes dans le four. Je vais voir ce que font les filles.” Il jette un coup d'oeil au bébés qui sont dans leur parc, gazouillant gaiement et jouant avec leur jouets. Quand Harry hoche la tête, il va à l’étage, dans la chambre de Phoebe et Daisy, et les trouve étalées par terre en train de jouer avec leurs Barbies. Phoebe étant en train de faire s’embrasser deux de ses Kens, ce qui… okay? 

“Okay les filles, il est temps de descendre. Il n’y a que vous, moi, Harry et les bébés ce soir.” Louis sourit quand les deux filles crient de joie et descendent les escaliers en courant, sûrement pour aller voir Harry. Il les suit, et les entend rire à quelque chose que Harry vient de dire. 

“Oh! Oh! Lou! Tu peux vernir nos ongles!? S’il te plait!” Supplie Daisy dès qu’elle voit son frère. 

“Bien sûr, allez choisir une couleur. Choisissez-en une pour Haz aussi. Il veut qu’on lui vernisse les ongles aussi.” Dit Louis, en faisant un clin d’oeil à Harry qui lui sourit. 

“Vraiment? Il a envie? Mais est-ce que les garçons se mettent du vernis sur les ongles?” Demande Daisy, ses sourcils blonds froncés. 

“Ne soit pas bête Daisy. Les garçons peuvent mettre du vernis s’ils le veulent.” Répond Phoebe, comme si sa soeur devait le savoir. 

“Ouai. Les garçons peuvent mettre du vernis aussi.” Dit Louis à sa petite soeur. “Maintenant allez-y.” 

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les quatre assis par terre et Louis secoue une bouteille de vernis bleu clair, la couleur que Phoebe a choisi. Daisy a choisi violet puis elle ont toutes les deux choisi rose pour Harry, pour son plus grand bonheur. Daisy insiste pour que Harry lui vernisse les ongles même s’il lui a dit qu’il n’était pas très doué. La télé diffuse un dessin animé en fond et ils se mettent tous les deux au travail, Harry pestant silencieusement quand il rate, ce qui fait rire Louis et presque rater lui-même. 

“A ton tour Hazzy!” S’exclame Phoebe une fois que ses ongles de mains et de pieds sont bleus. 

“Tu sais quoi faire.” Dit Louis, en prenant délicatement la large de main de Harry dans la sienne, son corps frémissant au touché car ils n’ont pas eu beaucoup de chance de se toucher devant ses frères et soeurs. Harry sourit quand Louis commence à lui vernir les ongles avec un rose pâle, Phoebe et Daisy regardant avec attention. 

“C’est bon!” Annonce Louis une fois qu’il a terminé le petit doigt gauche de Harry. 

“Merci Lou” Dit Harry, admirant la nouvelle couleur, ses yeux pétillant de joie. Louis sert le dîner et ils mangent tous, Louis donnant un petit pot à Ernest, pendant que Harry donne à manger à Doris, comme il semble avoir la formule magique avec elle. Daisy et Phoebe parlent énergiquement pendant le repas, excitées à l’idée que l’école reprenne rapidement, toutes les deux voulant revoir leurs amis et rencontrer leur nouvel enseignant. Harry, dieu le bénisse, écoute attentivement et répond au bon moment à chaque fois, tout en essayant de jongler entre donner à manger à Doris et manger lui-même. Il a un don vraiment. 

“Okay les filles, allez choisir un film pendant que Haz et moi nous rangeons.” Dit Louis, en faisant des gestes vers le salon. Elles sortent de la pièce et lui et Harry se mettent au travail. Harry remplit le lave-vaisselle et range les restes pendant que Louis essaye de nettoyer les bébés, tout en étant à l'affût de la moindre dispute entre ses deux soeurs. Ils forment une bonne équipe.

“Qu’est-ce que ces dames ont décidé?” Demande Harry quand Louis et lui arrivent dans le salon avec les bébés. 

“Raiponce!” S’exclame les deux fillettes. Ils posent les deux bébés par terre, s’assurant que les barrières qui mènent à l’étage et à la cuisine sont bien fermées, puis Louis met le Blue-Ray choisi dans le lecteur. Louis rit tout au long du film, principalement quand Harry et ses soeurs chantent sur la musique et dansent dans le salon, reproduisant les scènes du film. Il pense que Phoebe et Daisy rient autant que lui quand Harry tente d’atteindre la note de Raiponce, et que sa voix casse. A la fin du film, Louis est presque sûr que ses soeurs sont convaincus que Harry est un prince Disney. Il en est peut-être lui même persuadé à ce stade.

“On peut regarder un autre film?” Demande Daisy, tournant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui quand le film se termine. 

Louis jette un oeil à l’horloge qui est au dessus de la télé. Il est 19:30h, ce qui veut dire qu’ils ont à peine le temps pour un autre film Disney avant que les filles ne doivent aller se coucher. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de hocher la tête. Les filles crient de joie et choisissent Rebelle parmi leur collection de film.

“Haz, tu peux regarder combien de temps dure le film? J’ai laissé mon téléphone dans ma chambre.” Demande Louis, en regardant Harry qui a un bébé dans ses bras et l’autre qui grimpe le long de sa jambe. 

“Mon téléphone est à côté de toi. Tu peux l’utiliser; tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas.” Dit Harry en souriant. Louis trouve son téléphone et appuie sur le bouton pour allumer l’écran. Il se fige quand il voit une photo de Harry et lui en fond d’écran. C’est un selfie en noir et blanc que Harry a pris un jour quand ils sont allés déjeuner sur la terrasse d’un restaurant. Louis porte ses lunettes d’aviateur et les boucles de Harry sont tenues par ses propres lunettes. Louis se rappelle bien de cette journée, Harry le suppliant de prendre une photo, en prenant d’abord plusieurs avec Louis faisant des grimaces avant que Louis ne décide finalement de se calmer et d’embrasser Harry sur le coin de la bouche juste au moment où Harry a pris la photo. Le coeur de Louis tombe dans sa poitrine quand il réalise qu’il s’agit de quelque chose que les couples font, mettre une photo d’eux en fond d’écran. Il ne se sent pas bien, mais il efface rapidement le choc de son visage et regarde la durée de Rebelle. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Louis semble distant quand ils commencent à regarder Rebelle, mais Harry essaye de ne pas faire de commentaire. Il ne sait pas du tout ce qui lui prend, tout avait l’air d’aller bien pendant le premier film. Cela fait environ quinze minutes que le film a commencé. Ernie est en train de dormir sur le torse de Louis pendant que celui-ci est allongé sur le canapé. Il prend rapidement une photo pour capturer le moment. Harry berce lentement Doris, elle est presque endormie. Ils ont déjà changé leurs couches entre les deux films, ils ont juste besoin que Doris s’endorme pour qu’ils puissent les mettre dans leurs berceaux. 

“Lou” murmure Harry, bien conscient que les deux autres jumelles sont également presque endormies. “Je crois que Doris dort enfin.” 

Louis le regarde et sourit, et pendant une seconde Harry pense que tout ira bien entre eux. “Essayons de les mettre au lit sans les réveiller.” Murmure Louis à son tour, en se levant avec précaution du canapé. Harry le suit dans la chambre de Jay et Dan où ils déposent les jumeaux endormis dans leurs berceaux. Harry est fier de ne pas avoir réveillé Doris. Harry la borde avec sa couverture et touche sa joue toute douce une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre avec Louis. Ils retournent dans le salon, ils se sourient quand ils voient que Phoebe et Daisy dorment toutes les deux par terre. 

“Peut-être qu’on devrait les mettre au lit directement et ne pas leur donner de bain.” Dit doucement Louis, en regardant Harry comme s’il avait la réponse. Mais tout cela est nouveau pour lui. 

“Comme tu veux. Je ne veux pas que ta mère soit en colère.” Répond Harry en regardant les petites filles endormies. 

“Elle s’en remettra. En fait on devrait probablement faire la même chose.” Dit Louis en haussant les épaules. Il se penche pour prendre Phoebe dans ses bras. Elle marmonne quelque chose, mais ne se réveille pas. Harry fait la même chose avec Daisy, la petite fille légère comme une plume dans ses bras. Il monte prudemment les escaliers et entre dans la chambre des filles, en faisant attention de ne pas lui cogner la tête en chemin. 

“Lou?” Daisy dit doucement. 

“Non c’est Hazzy.” Répond Harry, en regardant la petite fille qui est dans ses bras. Elle ouvre un oeil et lui sourit quand il la pose dans son lit. 

“Tu vas nous lire une histoire?” Demande Phoebe quand Louis la pose dans son lit. 

“Juste une.” Dit Louis, en levant un doigt. Les deux filles sourient et attrapent leur peluche en se glissant sous leurs draps. Harry et Louis leur lisent un livre qui était sur l’étagère de leur chambre, en faisant des drôles de voix pour chaque personnage, ce qui fait rire les filles. Une fois l’histoire terminée, Harry regarde Louis embrasser ses deux soeurs sur la joue et leur dire bonne nuit avec adoration. Harry leur dit bonne nuit lui aussi, puis il ferme la porte sans un bruit.

“Je n’en peux plus, et il n’est que 21h.” Dit Harry en baillant quand ils sont dans le couloir. 

“Je comprends, j’ai plus ou moins l’habitude.” Répond Louis en souriant. 

Louis et Harry retournent au rez-de-chaussée, se blottissent l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé et se cajolent sous une couverture en regardant le reste du film, et Harry admet qu’il s’agit de son Disney préféré. Même s’ils sont en train de se câliner, les choses sont bizarres entre eux. Il y a tellement de non-dits. Tout semble irréel, comme s’ils étaient au bord d’un précipice, mais incapables de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. A un moment donné, Harry doit s’endormir sur le torse de Louis car il est réveillé par sa douce voix. 

“Tu es prêt pour aller te coucher love?” 

“Hmm… Ouai je suppose.” Répond Harry, en s’asseyant et s’étirant, son dos craquant avec le mouvement. Il regarde l’horloge. Il est à peine 22h passée. Il a dû s’endormir vers la fin du film car Louis est en train de regarder quelque chose sur Netflix. Ils vont doucement à l’étage et dans la chambre de Louis. Une fois que la porte est fermée, Harry embrasse langoureusement Louis. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il a juste besoin de savoir que Louis est là avec lui. Qu’il est toujours là avec lui. Que ce qu’ils ont tous les deux est réel et pas simplement quelque chose d’immatériel qui peut s’envoler à tout moment. Louis l’embrasse en retour après un moment, les choses devenant houleuses rapidement. 

“Tu as ce qu’il faut?” Demande Louis, en embrassant le cou de Harry. 

“Oui dans mon sac” Dit doucement Harry, en pointant du doigt son sac dans le coin de la chambre. “Attend, comment est-ce qu’on saura si les bébés ont besoin de quelque chose?” Demande Harry, en écarquillant ses yeux à l’idée d’oublier les bébés qui sont au rez-de-chaussée. 

“Détends-toi, j’ai le babyphone.” Louis soulève le Talkie-Walkie qui ressemble à une chouette, et le remue devant le visage de Harry. Harry sourit, car tout à coup il a l’impression qu’ils sont mariés et qu’ils parlent de leurs propres enfants. Il met cette pensée de côté et commence à embrasser Louis à nouveau avec passion. Louis gémit dans sa bouche quand Harry mord sa lèvre inférieure. 

“On doit être silencieux sinon on va réveiller les bébés.” Dit Harry à Louis en lui souriant. Louis roule ses yeux, mais lui sourit en retour, et Harry prend cela comme une victoire. Il va près de son sac et prend du lubrifiant et un préservatif, et les pose tous es deux sur lit. Il lève les yeux et voit Louis qui les fixe du regard, vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui rend immédiatement Harry inquiet. 

“Lou, ça va?” Demande Harry, en caressant le bras de Louis. Sa voix semble faire sortir Louis de ses pensées. 

“Ouai ça va” Répond Louis, passant une main sur son visage, frottant sa barbe de trois jours. Il regarde Harry une dernière fois avec une expression que Harry n’arrive pas à lire, mais avant que Harry ne puisse lui poser quelconque question, la bouche de Louis est sur la sienne dans un baiser torride. Louis le pousse sur le lit et tombe avec lui, sans briser leur baiser. Harry écarte automatiquement ses jambes, pour encercler les hanches de Louis. Les mains de Louis sont partout sur lui, brûlant sa peau et le rendant fou de désir. Sa queue est tellement dure dans son pantalon qu’il a peur qu’elle fasse sauter le bouton. 

Louis commence à le déshabiller rapidement, tout en l’embrassant. Harry fait la même chose, enlevant le T-shirt de Louis, utilisant ses deux mains pour pousser le short de Louis le long de ses jambes, ce qui permet à Louis de l’enlever plus facilement. Il gémit dans la bouche de Louis quand leur queues nues se touchent, envoyant une étincelle d’électricité dans tout son corps, et lui rappelant ce qui s’est passé la nuit dernière. 

“Putain Lou, s’il te plait” Supplie Harry. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il demande. Peut-être Louis à l’intérieur de lui ou peut-être une vraie relation. Louis doit penser à la première possibilité car il se met à genoux, prend les hanches de Harry et le retourne pour qu’il soit sur le ventre. Harry comprend et se met rapidement à quatre pattes. Sans le prévenir, le doigt de Louis touche le contour du trou de Harry. Harry aime que Louis soit devenu confiant depuis leur première fois. Il ne demande plus rien à Harry, maintenant il fonce. 

Harry mord sa lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de s’échapper quand Louis fait entrer tout son doigt. Le doigt de Louis fait du bien, Harry pourrait en pleurer. Louis le titille avec seulement un doigt pour commencer, évitant volontairement sa prostate, ce qui rend Harry fou de désir. 

“Plus. Putain. S’il te plait plus” Supplie Harry, serrant les draps dans son poing. 

“Okay baby” Le rassure Louis derrière lui, il ajoute un autre doigt et le plie pour toucher la prostate de Harry, ce qui envoie un choc d’excitation dans tout son corps. Harry ravale un gémissement, conscient qu’il doit rester silencieux s’ils veulent continuer. Quand il commence à se baiser avec les doigts de Louis, Louis en ajoute un troisième, étirant son trou, lui faisant serrer les draps encore plus fortement. Avec tout ce plaisir, la douleur et la sensation de brûlure sont les bienvenues. 

“Je suis prêt. S’il te plait Lou.” Dit Harry, en remuant ses fesses vers Louis. Louis ne dit rien, et retire ses doigts. Harry gémit à la perte des doigts, mais il n’a pas le temps de s’attarder la dessus car il peut sentir la queue dure de Louis pousser contre son trou. Quand Louis est complètement entré, il mord très fortement sa lèvre, essayant d’étouffer un cri de plaisir. Cela fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas été pris par derrière, et c’est presque beaucoup trop. 

“Tu veux que je bouge baby?” Demande Louis quand Harry commence à remuer, pour essayer d’obtenir une quelconque friction. 

“S’il te plait” Murmure Harry. Louis commence à bouger, et la sensation est merveilleuse. Il commence avec un rythme simple et régulier, mais ce n’est pas assez. 

“Plus fort Lou. S’il te plait, baise-moi plus fort. Je peux le supporter.” Dit Harry, en regardant Louis qui à l’air complètement défoncé. Louis hoche la tête une fois, tient fermement les hanches de Harry à tel point qu’il peut même y laisser des bleus, et commence à le marteler avec sa queue. La peau qui frappe la peau et le seul bruit qui peut être entendu dans la chambre. Harry réalise qu’il est en train d’être poussé sur le lit et loin de Louis, alors il pose ses mains contre le mur, trouvant le bon moment pour pousser ses hanches en arrière vers Louis à chaque mouvement, ce qui rend les mouvements encore plus brutaux, et enfonçant Louis bien plus profondément. Le besoin de jouir rend fou Harry, donc il enfouit son visage dans le coussin, ce qui permet d’étouffer ses gémissements. Il se sent juste tellement plein. Rempli par Louis, il a envie de crier. 

“Je t’ai dit d’être silencieux baby.” Harry entend la voix de Louis, douce et cassée. Il sent soudain la petite main de Louis attraper ses cheveux et les tirer fort, et Harry n’a pas d’autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Son dos est collé au torse de Louis, ils sont alignés, un peu glissants à cause de la sueur. Harry cri à cause du changement d’angle et de la douleur, incapable d'empêcher le bruit de s’échapper de ses lèvres rouges. 

“Je suppose que je vais devoir te donner quelque chose pour occuper ta jolie petite bouche.” Chuchote Louis dans son oreille, sa voix cassée se dirigeant directement vers sa bite, qui laisse échapper un peu de pré-sperme. Harry hoche la tête, puis Louis porte trois doigts à sa bouche et les pousse le long de sa gorge, sans jamais cesser le mouvement de ses hanches. Harry fait tout ce qu’il peut, et suce les doigts que Louis vient de lui donner, gémissant doucement autour d’eux à chaque mouvement. 

“C’est ça. Bon garçon, tellement silencieux pour moi.” Dit Louis dans son oreille. Harry hoche la tête autour de ses doigts, continuant de les mouiller avec sa salive. Il pense qu’il n’a jamais été autant excité de toute sa vie, il a l’impression que son corps est en feu à cause de Louis. Il peut sentir des larmes couler sur son visage quand les doigts de Louis touchent le fond de sa gorge sans relâche, en rythme avec les mouvements de sa bite. Mais il s’en fiche, il ne s’est jamais senti aussi bien. 

“Tu es tellement serré comme comme ça. Tu es tellement beau, juste pour moi.” Grogne Louis dans son oreille, agrippant sa hanche avec sa main libre puis renforçant et accélérant ses mouvements. Louis retire ses doigts et enveloppe rapidement la queue de Harry avec sa main mouillée, ses mouvements en accord avec ceux de ses hanches. Harry se repose tout simplement sur Louis laissant l’autre homme le soutenir, trop près de son orgasme pour s’en soucier. 

“Je vais éjaculer. Je vais remplir ton petit cul avec mon sperme.” Murmure Louis, mordant fortement le cou de Harry, ce qui le fait basculer de l’autre côté. Il pense que Louis éjacule dans le préservatif peu de temps après, mais il est trop occupé à pleurer à cause de l'intensité de ce qui vient de se passer. Il s’effondre sur son ventre, sans même remarquer la tache mouillée dans laquelle il s’est allongé. 

“Baby ça va ?” La voix inquiète de Louis le fait descendre de son nuage. Il sent une main chaude sur son dos. Si Louis n’avait pas l’air d’être aussi inquiet, Harry aurait probablement ignoré la question. Il appuie son visage sur le coussin, pour essayer de sécher ses larmes avant de regarder Louis, ne voulant pas lui faire encore plus peur. 

“Ouai, ça va super bien.” Harry sourit à Louis, qui lui sourit en retour. 

“Moi aussi.” 

“Je crois que je suis mort.” Déclare enfin Harry, en se retournant. Ses membres sont lourds; il se sent un peu confus et désorienté. 

“Cela ferait de moi quelqu’un qui baise les zombies, et ça à l’aire très désagréable.” Dit Louis, et Harry explose de rire, mais recouvre sa bouche rapidement, pour essayer de faire attention aux enfants qui dorment de l’autre côté du couloir. 

“Je crois que j’ai ruiné ta couette.” Dit Harry en grimaçant en voyant la tache mouillée. 

“Ne t’inquiètes pas. On va la mettre dans un coin, et je la mettrai à laver avant que l’on parte demain.” Dit Louis, en tapotant la jambe de Harry. Harry roule ses yeux, et se lève doucement du lit. Louis retire la couette tachée et la jette dans un coin de la chambre. Ils s’habillent tous les deux, se remettent au lit et éteignent la lumière. Harry n’a même pas besoin de le demander cette fois, car Louis le sert fort contre son torse et ils s’endorment. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Louis se réveille le lendemain matin, pas de petites mains qui frappent son visage. Il sort doucement du lit et regarde Harry dormir paisiblement. Il est à couper le souffle baigné dans la lumière du petit matin, elle fait ressortir les reflets caramel de ses cheveux. Son visage est détendu, ses lèvres faisant un peu la moue, une main sous son menton. Louis pense à la nuit dernière et à la façon dont Harry a interagit avec ses frères et soeurs, cela lui réchauffe un peu le coeur. Il essaye de ne pas le réveiller en prenant la couette et en l’amenant au rez-de-chaussée pour la mettre à laver. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais?” Il entend Jay derrière lui quand il met la couette dans le lave-linge, ce qui le fait sursauter.

“Um… Une des jumelles a renversé du jus de fruit dessus hier soir.” Ment Louis. 

Sa mère baisse ses yeux vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur avant que son visage ne se détende. “Okay. Je m’occuperai de la faire sécher et de la remettre sur ton lit.”

Louis laisse échapper une bouffée d’air. “Merci maman.” 

Louis et sa mère passent le reste de la matinée à parler et rattraper le temps perdu. Elle lui a tellement manquée pendant ces neuf mois, mais c’est presque comme s’il n’était jamais parti. La matinée se poursuit, et différents membres de la famille vont et viennent dans la cuisine, prenant un petit déjeuner rapide. Harry finit par descendre tout sourire et se prépare un bol de céréales. Il en prépare un également pour Louis, à la demande de ce dernier. Jay sourit, mais ne dit rien en voyant à quel point la situation est domestique. 

Ils passent les reste de la matinée tranquillement. Louis et Harry jouent avec les bébés, coiffent les cheveux des jumelles, et parlent avec Lottie et Fizzy de la fac, et où elles veulent aller. Lottie leur dit qu’elle veut aller en école de cosmétique au lieu de faire quatre ans d’études à la fac. Fizzy explique qu’elle aimerait être professeure d’Histoire en lycée. Louis sent que le temps qu’il lui reste à passer avec sa famille s’écoule rapidement, ce qui le rend triste. Avant qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, le déjeuner est passé et il est temps pour Louis et Harry de partir. 

Un sentiment de mélancolie envahit Louis quand Harry et lui chargent la Jeep, toute la famille de Louis est dans le jardin près du trottoir pour leur dire au revoir. Louis n’aime pas les longs au revoir, alors il fait un câlin rapide à ses frères et soeurs, en leur disant qu’il les aime, et qu’il les verra à son anniversaire. Phoebe et Daisy commencent à pleurer, le serrant très fort, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Il parvient à peine à arrêter ses propres larmes en enlevant leurs bras qui sont autour de ses jambes. Il prend sa mère dans ses bras et l’embrasse, puis prend Dan dans ses bras, en lui disant de prendre soin de tout le monde. 

Harry commence par serrer la main de Dan, le remerciant puis il prend Jay dans ses bras, il fait ensuite un câlin aux frères et soeurs de Louis, ce qui fait pleurer les jumelles à nouveau. Elles se sont vraiment attachées à Harry en très peu de temps. Sa fend le coeur de Louis de les laisser car elle ne comprennent pas vraiment pourquoi il doit partir. Lottie dit quelque chose à Harry qui le fait sourire. Louis pense que cela doit être en lien avec le fait que Harry l’ait défendu pendant ces quelques jours. Il regarde Harry murmurer quelque chose dans l’oreille de Phoebe puis de Daisy, les deux petites filles hochent la tête vigoureusement. La dernière personne que Harry prend dans ses bras est Fizzy, qui est juste à côté de Louis. 

“Joli suçon au fait.” Dit Fizzy, assez fort pour que Louis et Harry puissent entendre quand Harry s’éloigne d’elle après leur embrassade. Harry met aussitôt sa main sur la marque qu’il a reçu hier soir, et il rougit. Fizzy sourit de façon suggestive et fait un clin d’oeil à Louis. Louis a envie de l’étrangler, mais il roule ses yeux à la place. Harry le regarde timidement. 

“Merci à tous de m’avoir accueilli, j’ai vraiment passé un très bon moment.” Dit Harry à tout le groupe. 

“On a adoré t’avoir avec nous. S’il te plait reviens quand tu veux.” Répond Jay, en essuyant ses larmes. 

“Tout va dépendre de Lou.” Répond Harry, en regardant Louis, essayant de faire passer un message. Si le coeur de Louis se brise un petit peu plus après ce commentaire, il ne le dira à personne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	12. Eavesdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis amène Harry au concert et l'été touche à sa fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii !!! Voilà le chapitre 12 !!!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!
> 
> Encore merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_ Oh, don’t say that it’s over _

_ Oh, no, say it ain’t so _

_ Let the stars watch, let them stare  _

_ let the wind eavesdrop, I don’t care _

_ For all that we’ve got, don’t let go _

_ Just hold me - The Civil Wars _

“Putain!” Dit Louis pour la 147ème fois au moment ou il retire le plat du four, se brûlant presque au passage. 

“Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu cuisines pour quelqu’un.” Dit Liam avec un sourire en coin en le regardant.

“Vas te faire foutre Liam. Tu n’as rien d’autre à faire?” Louis jette un regard noir à son ami, essayant de le tuer avec ses yeux. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qui lui a pris de cuisiner pour Harry. Il ne cuisine pas. Il est un très mauvais cuisinier et il a toujours peur de se brûler. Il a essayé de s’éloigner de Harry depuis qu’ils sont revenus de chez ses parents. Il a juste besoin de réfléchir, et la nouvelle année qui plane au dessus de lui comme un nuage noir ne fait qu’empirer les choses. Quelques-uns de ses amis lui ont envoyé des messages, voulant passer du temps avec lui car ils sont à présent de retour. Il les évite presque autant qu’il évite Harry, convaincu qu’il vont  _ savoir _ au moment où il le verront. Il sait que ce n’est pas du tout logique, mais il ne peut s’en empêcher. 

Il n’a toujours pas pris de décision à propos de Harry. Il ne lui doit rien. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord dès le début qu’il allait juste explorer les choses, cependant il a  _ le sentiment _ qu’il lui doit quelque chose. Cette pensée l’empêche de dormir la nuit. Curieusement il réussit à ne pas se ronger les ongles, mais cela semble seulement une question de temps avant qu’il ne recommence. Son seul exutoire en ce moment est le football, mais ça ne l’aide pas beaucoup. 

“Ouai. Tu m’as dit de me casser jusqu'à six heures, donc je vais aller voir Niall, Cal et Ash.” Dit Liam, ramenant Louis dans la conversation. 

“Et bien, si je t’ai dit ça, peut-être que tu devrais, je ne sais le faire putain.” Dit Louis sèchement, touchant le plat puis mettant immédiatement son doigt brûlant dans sa bouche pour apaiser la douleur. 

“Ooh on est grincheux.” Rigole Liam, ne prenant pas l’attitude de Louis à coeur. Louis se sent mal d’avoir parlé comme ça à Liam; il est juste tellement confus ces derniers temps. Encore plus confus qu’au début de l’été quand il a rencontré Harry. Il ne sait pas comment exprimer ce qu’il ressent, donc c’est de la colère qui ressort et des commentaires désagréables. Liam semble le comprendre cependant, dieu merci, et il ne pousse pas Louis à parler. 

“Et qu’est-ce que ça fait si je le suis.” Dit Louis en tuant Liam du regard. 

“C’est normal d’être nerveux avant un rendez-vous tu sais.” Dit Liam, avec des yeux doux. 

“Ce n’est pas un rendez-vous” Conteste Louis, ayant le sentiment d’avoir eu cette conversation des millions de fois avec son colocataire. C’est presque la 36ème fois que Liam fait référence à un rendez-vous quand Louis et Harry passent du temps ensemble. 

“Lou, je ne t’ai jamais vu cuisinier pour qui que ce soit. Jamais. Si cela n’est pas un rendez-vous, et bien ça veut dire que tu t’es trompé sur toute la ligne.” Répond Liam.

“Je cuisine. Le monde ne va pas s’enflammer. L’enfer ne va pas geler, et tu dis que je suis dramatique.” Louis sait qu’il ne fait pas référence au fait que ce soit un rendez-vous, mais il n’en a pas envie. 

Liam roule ses yeux et essaye de prendre un morceau de ce que Louis a cuisiné, mais il lui tape sur la main, fort. Il a juste fait assez pour lui et Harry; il n’a pas besoin que Liam essaye de la manger. “Avec toi aux fourneaux, le monde pourrait bien s’enflammer.” Dit Liam pour en rigolant. 

“Vas te faire foutre. Je croyais que tu étais sur le point de partir.” 

“Oui, mais je m’amuse à te torturer, tu sais. Tu es bizarre ces temps-ci, tout va bien?” Demande Liam, avec des yeux doux à nouveau. Louis n’a rien dit à Liam, connaissant Liam et sachant ce qu’il va dire. Et honnêtement, il n’a pas envie de l’entendre. 

“Ouai, ça va super. C’est juste que j’ai beaucoup de choses à penser avec la nouvelle année scolaire qui arrive.” Répond Louis, haussant les épaules. Il ne ment pas. Il a effectivement beaucoup de choses à penser; il n‘a juste pas élaboré. Il aurait cependant dû juste mentir à Liam, car son ami à l’air sceptique. 

“Rien d’autre?” Pousse Liam. 

“Non” Dit Louis, espérant que Liam comprend. 

“Okay”

“Je vais aller me changer et laisser ça refroidir. Tu as intérêt à être parti quand je vais revenir.” Le prévient Louis puis il sort de la cuisine. Il a déjà choisit ce qu’il va porter, pour une fois. Le concert est en extérieur, et la nuit a l’air d’être belle. La météo prévoit un ciel dégagé. Le temps que le groupe qui fait la première partie passe, la nuit sera tombée. Louis, même s’il n’aime pas vraiment le groupe qu’il vont voir, est plutôt excité. Il adore les concerts, et il adore passer du temps avec Harry, par conséquent il peut dire qu’il va passer une bonne soirée. 

Il va dans sa chambre et met les vêtements qu’il a choisi, un jean skinny et un T-shirt sans manches. Il l’aime bien car il montre son bronzage et ses tatouages. Il se regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de regarder l’heure. Harry devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Il est nerveux en ce qui concerne ce qu’il a cuisiné, sachant que Harry est un très bon cuisinier. Il n’aime pas quand les gens le jugent. Cela le rend toujours mal à l'aise, et peu importe leur avis. Il ne supporte pas l’idée que Harry puisse le critiquer. 

Il sourit quand il entend la porte d’entrée se fermer, signalant que Liam l’a enfin laissé seul. Il entend ensuite son téléphone vibrer sur le lit, il fronce les sourcils car personne ne l’appelle jamais, sauf sa mère. Quand il attrape son téléphone, il voit sa photo sur son écran. Il l’ignore presque, mais finalement décide de répondre, vu qu’il ne lui a pas parlé depuis qu’ils sont partis dimanche, à part le texto habituel ‘Je suis à la maison’. 

“Coucou maman.” 

“Boobear! Comment vas-tu?” 

“Je vais bien” Dit Louis, essayant de cacher le fait qu’en réalité ce n’est pas le cas. 

“Je pensais qu’on aurait pu tous se regrouper pour faire un Skype ce soir? Phoebe et Daisy n’ont pas arrêté de parler de toi depuis que tu es parti.” 

“Je ne peux pas ce soir. J’ai un …” Il dit presque rendez-vous, mais se mord la langue, et termine, “concert ce soir avec Harry.” 

“Oh! ça a l’air super. Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que Lottie et Fizzy m’en ont parlé. On a tous adoré Harry! C’est un garçon charmant, vraiment. Très poli et plutôt très beau. Phoebe et Daisy n’arrêtent pas de demander quand est-ce que il va revenir. Fizzy et Lottie ont l’air de l’apprécier beaucoup également.” 

“Ouai il est super.” Dit Louis, ignorant le coup dans sa poitrine quand il entend sa mère admirer Harry. Il ne pense pas qu’elle ait déjà parlé de ses amis, petites copines ou autres, de cette façon, excepté Liam peut-être. Il est parfaitement conscient du fait que Harry est incroyable et ce à quoi il va renoncer s’il ne combat pas ses démons. 

“On est tellement content que tu l’aies amené avec toi. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il n’ait jamais été autour d’enfants avant. Il était super avec eux. S’il te plait, n’hésite pas le ramener quand tu veux. Il a l’air de vraiment t’apprécier.” 

Louis se fige au dernier commentaire. Est-ce qu’elle sait? Elle ne peut pas savoir. Bien sûr, Fizzy a compris, mais elle est surhumaine et discrète. Sa mère est trop occupée avec tout le reste, elle a à peine le temps de le regarder. 

“Boo? Tu es toujours là?” 

“Ouai. Désolé maman, j’ai été distrait.” 

“Ce n’est pas grave mon chéri.” 

“Et bien maman, je dois y aller. Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.” Et ce n’est pas un mensonge, mais il a juste vraiment envie de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Il veut que sa mère arrête de parler de Harry et de lui rappeler à quelle point il est super. 

“Okay! Je t’aime. Passe le bonjour à Harry. Au revoir! Donne des nouvelles!”

“Je t’aime aussi, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.” Et après cela, il tape son le bouton raccrocher sur son écran, et laisse échapper un bouffée d’air, et essaye de se dire que sa mère ne sait pas ce qui se passe entre lui et Harry. Il ne sait même pas lui-même ce qu’il se passe entre eux. Il passe ses doigts dans sa banane une dernière fois et il entend frapper à la porte. 

“Merde” Murmure-t-il dans la chambre silencieuse, laissant échapper une bouffée d’air, et il se dirige vers la porte d’entrée où l’attend son rencard. Son rencard. Son cerveau se focalise sur ce mot, le retournant dans tous les sens dans sa tête, pouvant presque le goûter dans sa bouche, essayant de prendre une décision. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Le jour du concert est arrivé et Harry est nerveux. Cela fait une semaine qu’ils sont revenus de chez Louis, et Louis est de plus en plus distant avec lui. La situation est très douloureuse pour Harry et ça le rend malade. Louis lui a envoyé un message la nuit dernière et lui a demandé de venir chez lui vers 16h, bien que les portes pour le concert n’ouvrent qu’à 18h. Louis lui a aussi demandé d’avoir faim, donc Harry est actuellement dans sa chambre, et essaye de choisir ses vêtements pour ce soir. 

Avec la nouvelle année scolaire qui débute dans une semaine, il a l’impression que après ce soir, tout sera terminé. C’est quelque chose qui le ronge de l’intérieur. Il a envie de pleurer car il ne sait pas quoi  _ faire _ . Il a l’impression que plus il s’accroche, plus les choses lui échappent. Il ne sait pas du tout ce qu’il en est entre Louis et lui. Cependant, il est déterminé à profiter ce soir. 

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la moue? Tu devrais être super content d’aller voir un de tes groupes préférés.” Demande Niall depuis la porte, avec les sourcils froncés. 

La question sort Harry de ses pensées. Il cligne des yeux pour faire partir les larmes sans même sans rendre compte, et regarde Niall. Il a évité de parler de Louis à Niall et de la façon dont il s’éloigne de Harry. A chaque fois qu’il pense en parler, il entend Niall dans un coin de sa tête dire à Harry au début de l’été de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à voir la tristesse dans le regard de Niall quand il lui dira qu’il est amoureux de Louis, et que Louis ne ressent pas la même chose pour lui. 

“Je suis content. Je ne sais juste pas quoi mettre.” Répond finalement Harry. Et il ne ment pas. Il est content, sous toute cette nervosité, et il ne sait vraiment pas quoi mettre. C’est juste un concert. Il va sûrement finir par acheter de la marchandise du groupe quand il sera là-bas. 

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu te prépares aussi tôt?” 

“Oh. Lou m’a demandé d’aller chez lui à 16h. Je suppose qu’il veut que l’on mange un truc avant d’aller au concert.” Harry hausse les épaules, et examine son placard avec un doigt posé sur son menton. Niall entre et se met dans la même position, ce qui fait rire Harry. Même si Niall ne le sait pas, il le fait se sentir beaucoup mieux. 

“Est-ce que vous avez vu ensemble pour ton nouvel emploi du temps?” Demande Niall, en s’asseyant sur le lit. 

“Ouai. J’ai laissé tomber tous les cours de Préparation au Droit et j’en ai ajouté certains que l’on m’a conseillés. J’ai même réussi à avoir mon vendredi de libre.” Lui dit Harry, en souriant en repensant au moment. C’est le seul jour où il a pu voir Louis cette semaine. Il se sont retrouvés dans un endroit qui avait le Wi-FI, malgré le fait que Harry est proposé qu’il fasse tout cela à l’un de leur appartement. Encore une autre preuve que Louis prend ses distances. Louis portait ses lunettes, disant que ses lentilles lui faisaient mal aux yeux ce matin là. Il avait l’air intelligent et trop mignon en tapant sur son ordinateur, et montrant à Harry comment faire pour ajouter ou supprimer un cours en utilisant quelque chose appelé CRN depuis la page d’inscription de la fac. Harry s’est senti comme un vrai adulte, et Louis était super bon pour organiser tous ses cours, en lui donnant différentes options pour les jours et les heures. Harry sait qu’il n’aurait jamais réussi à le faire sans lui. 

“C’est super Haz. Je suis content pour toi.” Dit Niall de derrière lui. Il voit Niall lui sourire dans le miroir de son placard. 

“Ouai. Moi aussi je suis content.” 

“Tout va bien autrement?” Demande Niall après un moment de silence. 

Harry se retourne si vite qu’il aurait pu se faire mal au cou. “Oui ça va. Pourquoi?” 

“Je ne sais pas. Tu as l’air ailleurs en ce moment, c’est tout.” Dit Niall en haussant les épaules, mais Harry peut entendre l’inquiétude dans sa voix. 

“Je vais bien.” Insiste Harry, en se tournant à nouveau vers le placard. Il décide mettre ce qu’il porte toujours, un jean skinny troué et son T-Shirt préféré des Rolling Stones. Il laisse ses cheveux lâchés, bouclés au dessus de ses épaules. Il a pensé pendant une seconde à les attacher car il sait qu’il va avoir chaud, mais il sait aussi que Louis aime quand il a les cheveux lâchés. Malgré tout ce qui se passe, il veut faire plaisir à Louis. Il veut que la soirée soit super pour lui. Il veut oublier tout ce qui s’est passé durant la semaine et veut se rapprocher de Louis. 

“Je voulais te dire que je vais chez Ash et Cal pour écrire ce soir. Liam sera là aussi. Je rentrerai tard ou peut-être pas du tout, tu sais, si jamais tu veux ramener un certain garçon avec toi.” Niall lui fait un clin d’oeil, ce qui fait rire Harry. Son sourire est vite remplacé par un froncement de sourcils car il ne sait pas s‘il va ramener Louis avec lui. Il ne  _ sait _ rien du tout en ce moment, et rien que d’y penser, ça le rend fou.

“Okay, merci de m’avoir prévenu.” Dit Harry, en se forçant à rire en changeant son T-Shirt. Niall ne prend même pas la peine de se tourner, habitué à voir Harry nu depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble. Il met ses converses, puis attrape ses clés, son portefeuille, son téléphone chargé et quitte l’appartement. Il décide de marcher jusqu’à l’appartement de Louis, sachant qu’ils vont probablement boire pendant le concert. Il a déjà l’intention de prendre un Uber. Le trajet n’est pas très long et l’air frais lui permet de se vider la tête. Quand il approche de l’immeuble, il voit Liam sortir, il lui sourit et lui fait un signe de la main. 

“Tu vas chez Cal et Ash?” Demande Harry, en avançant vers lui.

“Ouai. Lou m’a demandé de me casser.” Dit Liam en rigolant, mais le coeur de Harry s’arrête pendant une seconde. S’ils vont juste aller manger un morceau, pourquoi est-ce que Liam doit partir? Il n’a pas vraiment le temps d’y penser car Liam lui dit quelque chose. 

“Quoi?” Demande Harry, un peu gêné de ne pas être attentif. 

“Oh. Je disais juste que je pense que Louis est vraiment excité pour ce soir. Ne le laisse pas te tromper avec ses conneries.” Répète Liam, en remuant sa tête. 

“Non je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je crois que je commence à le connaître maintenant.” Dit Harry, en rigolant quand Liam hoche la tête. “Je suis très excité aussi. J’ai envie d’y aller depuis tellement longtemps. le lieu du concert n’est pas très grand comme ils ne sont pas beaucoup connus, donc on devrait être bien placé pour voir la scène.”

“Hey écoute” Commence Liam d’un ton sérieux, en plaçant une main sur le bras de Harry. Harry laisse tomber ses mains immédiatement et regarde Liam dans les yeux. “Je sais que Louis est bizarre ces derniers temps. S’il te plait ne laisse pas tout ça t’empêcher de t’amuser. Continue à le pousser. Peut-être pas trop, mais il a besoin de toi. Vous êtes bien ensemble; il a juste besoin de s’en rendre compte.” 

La phrase de Liam choque Harry jusqu’au plus profond de lui. Il ne savait même pas que Liam était au courant de ce qui se passe entre eux et il pense que Louis ne se rend pas compte que son ami est un très bon observateur. Il hoche juste bêtement la tête car il ne sait pas quoi dire. 

“Bien. Amusez-vous bien ce soir.” Liam sourit puis fait un geste de la main, et commence à marcher vers sa voiture. Harry fait un geste un peu trop tard, donc Liam a le dos tourné. Il ferme sa bouche, quand il réalise qu’elle est grande ouverte, puis se dirige vers l’immeuble, et trouve rapidement l’appartement de Louis. Il frappe à la porte, et attend quelques minutes, après avoir entendu Louis crier ‘Juste une minute’, et quelques insultes, puis Louis ouvre enfin la porte, en souriant et un peu essoufflé. 

“Tout va bien?” Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin, en levant un sourcil. 

“Ouai. Désolé, j’essayais de tout préparer. Umm … entre.” Dit Louis, s’écartant pour laisser entrer Harry. Dès que Harry passe le pas de la porte, une délicieuse odeur l’attaque. Louis a dû commander à manger pour eux, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il en a immédiatement l’eau à la bouche. Il n’a pas beaucoup mangé depuis le weekend dernier, se sentant toujours un peu barbouillé après quelques bouchées. 

“Qu’est-ce qui sent aussi bon?” Demande Harry, en regardant autour de lui. Sur la petite table de la cuisine, deux assiettes sont posées et remplies de quelque chose qui sent divinement bon. 

“Umm … et bien je nous ai en quelque sorte” Commence Louis en baissant son regard et en frottant sa nuque “cuisiner un repas.” 

“Vraiment ?” Harry n’a pas l’intention de paraître si surpris, mais il l’est. Il est choqué. Il peut sentir ses sourcils monter jusqu’en haut de son front et ses lèvres former un petit ‘o’. 

“Ne sois pas si surpris Harold. Je peux cuisiner, si l’occasion s’y prête.”Dit Louis, un peu offensé. 

“Je suis désolé. Je n’avais juste pas réalisé que l’occasion s’y prêtait.” Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. 

“Et bien si.” Répond Louis avec un petit sourire, en regardant enfin Harry dans les yeux. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu as fait?” Demande Harry, en allant vers la table et en examinant les assiettes. Louis a aussi posé un verre de vin pour chacun avec des fleurs et une bougie au milieu. Tout ça a l’air très romantique, et Harry a comme envie de crier de joie. 

“Vas-y assieds-toi” Répond Louis, tirant la chaise pour Harry. Harry s’assoit, et Louis prend la chaise qui est en face. “Ce n’est pas grand chose vraiment. C’est juste du poulet farci avec de la mozzarella, enveloppé avec du jambon de parme et accompagné d’une purée de pommes de terre maison.”

Louis rougit. Rougit vraiment. Ses joues et son torse sont rouges, et il ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Putain c’est adorable. Harry hoche la tête, en sachant que Louis le regarde quand même au travers de ses longs cils. Il prend sa fourchette et son couteau, et commence à couper le poulet. Il peut voir que Louis retient sa respiration, qu’il n’a pas pris ses couverts et qu’il ne bouge pas. L’opinion de Harry sur le repas est très importante pour lui. 

“Si c’est dégueulasse, s’il te plait ne dis rien. Fais semblant d’aimer.” Dit Louis en brisant le silence. 

Harry commence à rire, laisse tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette quand il sent la tension quitter la pièce d’une certaine manière. “Je ne pense pas que ça va être dégueulasse Lou, en tout cas ça sent super bon.” Rassure Harry en souriant à Louis. L’autre homme lui renvoie un sourire, mais un peu plus petit. Harry reprend sa fourchette et porte la première bouchée à ses lèvres, et pose la fourchette sur sa langue. C’est bon. Très bon. Il est un peu choqué. Ce n’est pas qu’il pensait qu’il n’allait pas aimer; c’est juste qu’il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi savoureux. 

“Alors?” Demande Louis, toujours sans manger. 

“C’est super bon Lou!” S’exclame Harry, en prenant une bouchée de purée. “Tu faudra que tu me donnes la recette. Je vais devoir cuisiner ça à ma mère.”

Le sourire de Louis est encore plus éblouissant que le soleil, il illumine littéralement tout son visage. Harry pense, pendant un instant, que cela lui suffirait pour vivre. Juste passer ses journée à baigner dans le sourire de Louis. Il n’aurait probablement plus besoin de vitamines D. “Vraiment? Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour être gentil?” Demande Louis qui est visiblement en train de se détendre et il commence à couper sa nourriture. 

“Non. C’est délicieux. La purée est excellente.” 

“Merci” Dit timidement Louis, en prenant enfin une bouchée. “En fait j’y est ajouté les petits ingrédients secrets de ma mère. J’ai ajouté de la crème fraîche et de la crème de fromage.” 

Harry hoche la tête en guise de réponse, ne voulant pas parler la bouche pleine mais ne voulant pas non plus s’arrêter de manger. Il laisse tomber la première idée, et Louis et lui parlent librement pendant le dîner, en rigolant et faisant des blagues. Il a presque l’impression de se retrouver un mois en arrière, avant toutes ces incertitudes. Harry se perd dans le moment. Et c’est toujours comme ça quand il est avec Louis. Il se perd dans ses yeux, son rire, ou juste le moment. Louis a même recommencé à flirter avec lui, ce qui réchauffe le coeur de Harry, et sa peau également. Il en oublie presque qu’ils vont à un concert et est choqué quand il regarde l’heure. Seulement trente minutes avant que les portes soient ouvertes. Louis doit penser la même chose, car il se lève et commence à ranger la table, et Harry insiste pour l’aider. 

“Merci d’avoir cuisiné pour moi Lou, c’était très bon. Honnêtement.” Dit Harry, en poussant légèrement Louis contre le comptoir. Il a vraiment envie de l’embrasser, il y a un mois, il l’aurait probablement embrassé sans même réfléchir, mais cela fait presque une semaine qu’ils ne se sont pas embrassé, alors il hésite. 

“De rien Haz. Je suis content que ça t’ait plu.” Dit Louis, puis à la surprise de Harry, il se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Il s’arrête avant même d’avoir commencé, et Harry doit se convaincre que c’était réel. Que ça c’est vraiment passé. Il a l’impression qu’il ne fait que ça depuis quelques temps en ce qui concerne Louis. La situation semblant être un rêve mais avec des moments bien réels. La chaleur de l’été doit commencer à lui taper sur la tête. 

Harry a envie de l’embrasser à nouveau, mais à la place, il le suit dans le salon où ils mettent tous les deux leurs chaussures. Louis tapote sa poche, pour s’assurer qu’il a tout et sourit à Harry. Harry ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en retour car Louis est juste trop mignon que ça en est douloureux parfois. 

“Je nous ai déjà appelé un Uber. Je sais qu’on va sûrement boire ce soir, donc je ne voulais pas prendre de risques.” Dit Harry. Louis hoche la tête pour acquiescer et ils sortent de l’appartement. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Comme Louis l’avait prévu, le lieu est plein de hipsters, mais Harry a l’air de déjà s’amuser. Il se dirigent vers la queue de la marchandise où Harry achète un T-Shirt. Il a envie d’acheter quelque chose à Louis, mais Louis lui dit non. Il n’est pas super fan du groupe, donc il ne voit pas l’intérêt. Louis va leur acheter des bières, pendant que Harry attend pour aller aux toilettes, Louis le taquine sur le fait qu’il n’y soit pas aller avant de partir. 

“Ah tu es là!” S’exclame Louis quand Harry se dirige vers lui, s’excusant poliment auprès de chacune des personnes qu’il essaye de dépasser dans la foule. Louis roule ses yeux car ils leur aurait probablement demander de bouger putain. 

“Ouai, j’ai les bières.” Dit Louis, en tendant une bière à Harry. Il commence à se diriger vers la scène, très peu de gens sont autour pour le moment, comme ils sont arrivés assez tôt. Plus de gens vont sûrement arriver quand le groupe qui est en tête d’affiche va commencer. Ils écoutent les deux premiers groupes, Harry semblant connaître quelques unes de leurs chansons, et ils boivent tout au long de la soirée. Louis doit l’admettre, il s’amuse. Ce qui l’amuse le plus c’est de voir Harry aussi heureux. Il a l’impression d’avoir son propre concert privé quand Harry se penche vers lui et chante une partie de la chanson dans son oreille, ce qui lui donne la chair de poule. La bière aide, il en est à sa quatrième, sans compter le vin qu’il ont eu pendant le repas. Il va probablement devoir s’arrêter bientôt, voulant que Harry et lui soient sobres avant de rentrer à la maison. 

Harry crie fort quand les Arctic Rainbow arrivent sur scène, ce qui fait sourire Louis. Harry se place derrière Louis, balançant ses hanches et chantant. Louis se sent un peu pompette et heureux, alors il se retrouve à frotter ses fesses contre l’entrejambe de Harry, et il sent l’érection de Harry au travers de son jean. Quand Harry attrape ses hanches, il lui sourit innocemment. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a envie de le titiller. Il lui a manqué cette semaine, même s’il ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même de vouloir prendre ses distances. 

Quand le groupe commence à jouer une chanson plutôt sexy, Harry commence à se frotter lui aussi, ses doigt agrippant les hanches de Louis. Sa voix grave chante les paroles obscènes dans l’oreille de Louis, ce qui fait frissonner tout son corps de désir. Louis peut sentir sa queue devenir dure dans son pantalon, ce qui n’est pas bon du tout, car ils sont en plein milieu d’une foule. Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps, alors dans la nuit, Louis s’en fiche un peu, ne voulant rien de plus que continuer de frotter ses fesses contre l’érection de Harry, et faisant grogner Harry dans son oreille. Il se demande pendant un instant si c’est ce que Harry ressent quand il provoque Louis. Si c’est le cas, ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il aime autant ça. Il se sent puissant. Il se sent séducteur. 

Quand ils commencent à jouer une ballade amoureuse, Harry ralentit les mouvements de Louis en plaçant chacune de ses mains sur ses hanches, le geste brûlant Louis au travers de son jean. Maintenant Louis se frotte lentement, poussant volontairement la bite de Harry entre ses fesses, leurs jeans étant la seule barrière entre eux. Harry commence à l’embrasser dans le cou, s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour chanter certaines paroles dans son oreille. Cependant, Louis n’enregistre pas les mots, trop ivre de Harry et trop excité par ce qu’il est en train de faire pour vraiment écouter. Il tourne sa tête pour capturer les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser torride, ne voulant pas que la soirée s’arrête, même si le concert est sur le point de finir. Ils continuent de s’embrasser pendant la dernière chanson et le rappel, trop absorbés l’un par l’autre pour prêter attention au fait que le lieu est en train de se vider. 

“Tu veux qu’on aille chez moi?” Demande Harry entre deux baisers. 

Louis regarde autour de lui pour voir que les gens commencent à partir. Il se concentre ensuite sur la question de Harry. Est-ce qu’il a envie d’aller chez lui? Oui. Il en a vraiment, vraiment envie, mais il n’est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Le regard de Harry est ce qui lui fait accepter cependant, que dieu lui vienne en aide. Harry prend sa main et commence à le guider vers l’endroit où leur Uber doit les attendre. Louis glousse quand ils montent à l’arrière, et Harry commence à l’embrasser fougueusement. Ils continuent de s’embrasser, s’arrêtant à peine pour prendre leur respiration quand le conducteur les conduit vers l’appartement de Harry. 

“Ne t’inquiète pas mon gars, je vais te donner un bon pourboire.” Dit Harry, en tapotant l'épaule du conducteur. Il prend trop de temps, alors Louis le prend par la main et le tire jusqu'à ce qu’il soit sorti de la voiture. Ils ne sont même pas arrivés à l’entrée que Louis n’en peut déjà plus. Il pousse Harry contre le mur, se met sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrasse à nouveau. Il sent les mains de Harry glisser le long de son corps pour attraper ses fesses, les serrant très fort, ce qui envoie une onde d’excitation dans tout son corps. 

“Viens, avant que l’on ne soit arrêtés.” Dit Harry, attrapant à nouveau les fesses de Louis et le soulevant. Louis enveloppe automatiquement des jambes autour de la taille de Harry, sans protester quand Harry le porte à l’intérieur de l’appartement. Il continue tout simplement d’embrasser et de mordre le cou de Harry, partout où il peut honnêtement. Il est tellement excité; qu’il n’arrive pas à réfléchir. Tout ce à quoi il pense est le fait que Harry a le goût du paradis. Il ne remarque même pas que Harry a ouvert la porte ou qu’il est entré dans l’appartement. Il remarque quand Harry l’allonge sur lit avec précaution, comme s’il était fait de verre. 

Maintenant qu’ils sont dans le confort de la chambre, Louis ne perd pas de temps et enlève le T-Shirt de Harry, ses doigts parcourant la peau chaude de Harry et sa langue traçant le contour de ses tatouages. Quand Harry gémit, il peut le sentir sous sa langue, ce qui l’excite encore plus. Il s’arrête et laisse Harry lui retirer son T-Shirt, Louis collant immédiatement leurs torses, ayant besoin de se contact de peau contre peau alors qu’il fait un suçon dans le cou de Harry. Il remarque rapidement que Harry est allongé entre ses jambes au dessus de lui. 

Il essaye de déboutonner le pantalon de Harry sans retirer sa bouche de la peau de celui-ci. Harry l’aide, et avant même qu’il ne s’en aperçoive, ils sont nus tous les deux. Il commence à frotter sa bite contre Harry, ayant besoin d’une quelconque friction. Il gémit quand Harry s’éloigne, il gémit vraiment. Il se sent complètement sobre maintenant, mais putain qu’est-ce qu’il est excité. Il veut juste Harry. Il le veut depuis une semaine. 

Harry commence à embrasser tendrement son torse. Il embrasse ses tatouages, il les effleure avec un long doigt. “Tu es tellement beau.” Murmure-t-il, presque à lui-même. Louis rougit car Harry est probablement la seule personne au monde à lui avoir dit qu’il était beau. Harry l’embrasse sur tout son torse, son ventre, la partie de son corps qu’il déteste le plus. Il s'apprête à le recouvrir et à stopper Harry, mais Harry éloigne ses bras. 

“Arrête. Tu es à couper le souffle. Tout ce qui te concerne est à couper le souffle.” Les yeux de Harry sont tellement honnêtes, que Louis ressent une douleur dans sa poitrine. Harry embrasse ensuite son ventre à nouveau, et descend jusqu’à son nombril, embrassant la peau douce. Il embrasse ensuite ses hanches, pour finalement placer un doux baiser sur le bout de la queue de Louis et tout le long de celle-ci, ce qui la fait trembler sous ses lèvres. 

“Tellement beau pour moi.” Murmure Harry, en soulevant une des jambes de Louis et embrassant de l’intérieur de sa cheville jusqu’à ses couilles, frottant son nez contre elles, puis redescendant jusqu’à sa cheville. Toute cette attention fait gigoter Louis. Il a l’impression d’être brûlé vif, mais il n’essaye pas de stopper Harry. 

“Tu me fais confiance?” Demande Harry, en le regardant dans les yeux. Louis hoche la tête, n’ayant pas confiance en sa voix à ce moment là, se sentant soudain très émotif. “Okay love, mets-toi à quatre pattes.”

Louis se fige, une vague de peur traversant son corps. Est-ce que Harry veut le baiser? Il ne peut pas? Le plus qu’il ait eu à cet endroit est son propre doigt. Et ça le rendrait définitivement gay. Harry doit sans doute pouvoir lire son malaise sur son visage car il le rassure. “C’est bon baby. On ne va rien faire qui te rendre mal à l’aise. Je te le promets.” Le calme Harry, en frottant sa main le long du bras de Louis. Louis en a envie. En hochant la tête, il se retourne et se met et à quatre pattes. Il se sent vraiment exposé et vulnérable face à Harry, et il a presque envie de pleurer, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. 

Harry commence par embrasser et lécher son cou, le mordillant de temps en temps. Il embrasse ensuite chacune de ses vertèbres, les boucles de Harry le chatouillant et le faisant frissonner. Après que Harry est suffisamment embrassé, frotté, ou léché chaque partie de son dos, il embrasse le haut des fesses de Louis, ce qui le fait se figer. Tous ses sens sont en feu, au diapason avec les moindres mouvements de Harry, même s’il ne peut pas du tout le voir. Harry dépose de légers petits baisers sur ses fesses, ce qui fait Louis se sentir bizarre. 

“Okay, si quoique ce soit te met mal à l’aise, dis-moi d’arrêter, et j’arrêterai, sans même me poser de questions.” Il entend la voix grave de Harry derrière lui, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie et le calmant d’une façon qui est propre à Harry. 

Il sent Harry bouger sur le lit derrière lui, mais n’ose pas regarder, n’ayant presque pas envie de savoir ce qu’il a l’intention de faire. Il sent les larges paumes de main de Harry sur ses fesses, elles les écartent, et cette exposition le fait frissonner. Il sent Harry embrasser ses fesses à nouveau, cette fois les baisers sont chauds et humides, ce qui réchauffe encore plus sa peau. Il laisse échapper une bouffée d’air sous le choc, quand il sent quelque chose d’humide sur son trou. C’est quoi ce bordel? Cela ne ressemble pas à un doigt. Il ose regarder derrière lui et  _ oh _ . C’est parce que ce n’était pas un doigt. La tête de Harry est entre ses fesses, ses longs doigts bagués agrippent ses fesses, pour les garder écartées. Il sourit à Louis puis pousse délicatement sa langue, léchant une nouvelle fois le trou de Louis. 

Louis doit physiquement s’empêcher de s’éloigner, la sensation presque insoutenable. C’est tellement bon qu’il n’a pas envie que ça s’arrête, mais d’un côté il a envie que ça s’arrête, car c’est beaucoup trop. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il laisse Harry faire ça, mais il se sent incapable de lui demander d’arrêter car c’est beaucoup trop bon. Il tourne sa tête, et la laisse tomber entre ses épaules en gémissant quand Harry fait le contour de son trou avec sa langue, pour mouiller la zone. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Louis est tellement beau comme ça, exposé de la plus belle des façons. Harry dépose un baiser sur son trou, puis suce la peau, faisant sortir un gémissement de Louis, qui se dirige directement vers sa bite. Louis est tendu, sûrement parce qu’il est nerveux, mais il se détend doucement, alors Harry sort sa langue et commence à tracer le contour de son trou, en le mordant et en l’embrassant de temps en temps, le mouillant le plus possible. Il pousse doucement sa langue à l’intérieur, puis entend Louis crier dans le coussin. Il lève ses yeux pour être sûr que Louis va bien. L’autre homme est essoufflé, et son visage est enfouie dans le coussin. Harry ne peut pas voir son visage, mais son corps est crispé. Comme s’il était à cran. 

Harry reprend ce qu’il était en train de faire, détruire Louis avec sa langue. Il ne l’a jamais vu réagir comme ça. C’est tellement beau que Harry aimerait prendre une photo pour immortaliser le moment. Louis est tout rouge et il respire très fort, il crie presque à chaque fois que Harry passe sa langue sur son trou. Harry décide d’aller un peu plus loin. Il lève les yeux pour s’assurer que Louis est toujours vivant. Quand il voit que c’est le cas, qu’il respire toujours, Harry lèche toute la raie de ses fesses, ce qui fait gémir Louis de plaisir. Il tourne sa langue autour de son trou, puis il glisse prudemment le bout de son doigt à l’intérieur. Il rentre facilement, utilisant sa salive comme lubrifiant et le fait que Louis soit détendu. 

Il ne sait même pas si Louis se rend compte qu’il a un doigt dans ses fesses, mais il continue de gémir. Harry plie son doigt et sait qu’il a trouvé le point de Louis quand il crie dans le coussin. Harry jette un coup d’oeil et voit qu’il y a une tache mouillée sur le coussin en dessous du visage de Louis. Il ne peut pas le voir, donc Harry ne sait pas s’il s’agit de larmes ou de salive, mais il continue, tout le corps de Louis tremble et Harry sait qu’il est proche. Il continue de frotter le point de Louis et de lécher autour de son doigt, entendant Louis crier et gémir. Quand Louis commence à pousser ses fesses sur la langue et le doigt de Harry, Harry décide de commencer à branler la queue incroyablement dure de Louis. Ce doit être tout ce dont il a besoin, car Louis crie son nom, des jets de sperme chauds jaillissant dans sa main et sur la couette. Il accompagne Louis sans retirer son doigt. 

“Baise moi Haz.” Il entend la demande de Louis, et sa tête se relève tellement vite, qu’il pense s’être fait mal au cou. Ce doit être son imagination. Peut-être qu’il est en train de rêver. Louis ne peut pas lui avoir demander de le baiser, n’est-ce pas? 

“Quoi?” Demande Harry, en retirant doucement son doigt. 

“J’ai dit que je voulais que tu me baise.” Répète Louis, tournant enfin son visage sur le coussin pour regarder Harry. Les yeux de Louis sont pleins de larmes, et il tremble. Putain qu’est-ce qu’il est beau, ça fait du mal à Harry de continuer à le regarder, mais comme le soleil, il ne peut détourner son regard. Harry n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il doit faire. Sa queue lui dit de faire ce que Louis lui a demandé et de le baiser, mais sa tête lui dit d’être bien sûr. 

“Tu- tu es sû-sûre?” Balbutie Harry, ayant besoin de savoir. 

“Oui. S’il te plait. J’ai besoin de toi en moi. J’ai besoin de sentir…” Dit Louis, une seule larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas chez Louis, mais son coeur se brise un peu plus pour lui. 

“Lou, c’était la première fois que tu n’avais ne serait-ce qu’un doigt dans ton cul.” Commence Harry mais il s’arrête quand Louis secoue furieusement sa tête. 

“Non. Pas la première fois. Je me suis doigté un jour quand je me masturbais en pensant à toi après notre journée au lac.” Dit rapidement Louis. 

“Oh” Les sourcils de Harry rejoignent le haut de son front et sa queue frétille avec intérêt, des images de Louis se masturbant tout en baisant son doigt défilant dans sa tête. 

“S’il te plait Harry. S’il te plait. J’ai b-besoin- j’ai besoin de toi.” Louis bégaie en regardant dans les yeux de Harry. Harry à l’impression de voir l’âme de Louis. Quand une autre larme coule le long de la joue de Louis, Harry passe à l’action. Il prend le corps de Louis et le retourne, voulant voir chaque moment. 

“Baby, ne pleure pas. Je suis là. Je vais m’occuper de toi. Tout va bien.” L’apaise Harry en embrassant la joue et le nez de Louis. Louis hoche simplement la tête en mordant sa lèvre. Harry veut pleurer, mais ne le fait pas. A la place il attrape le lubrifiant et un préservatif dans la table de nuit. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Louis ne sait pourquoi il ressent le besoin d’avoir Harry en lui le plus vite possible, ou il pourrait en mourir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a l’impression que ses émotions l’étouffent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pleure. Tout ce qu’il sait c’est qu’il a besoin de Harry comme il a besoin d’oxygène. Il a besoin de sentir autre chose que la froideur qui s’est installée dans son coeur, et qui le gèle. Harry lui fait ressentir de la chaleur, le feu. Harry le réchauffe. Harry qui, il y a juste une minute, l’a fait s’effondrer juste avec sa langue, et maintenant tout ce dont il a envie c’est de jouir grâce à sa queue. Ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles Louis a besoin de Harry en lui. Les raisons pour lesquelles il l’a supplié il y a quelques minutes. Il ne veut pas penser aux conséquences. Au diable la réflexion. Il a juste besoin de ressentir, même si ce n’est que pour une nuit. 

Il regarde Harry avec des yeux écarquillés pendant qu’il enveloppe ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il ouvre ses jambes pour lui, se sentant étrangement vulnérable malgré le fait qu’il était en train de frotter ses fesses contre le visage et le doigt de Harry il y a quelques minutes. Cela paraît plus intime d’une certaine façon. Il sent le doigt lubrifié de Harry tracer le contour de son trou déjà un peu détendu. Il inspire profondément quand Harry pousse un doigt jusqu’à sa dernière phalange. Quand le doigt de Harry touche sa prostate, c’en est presque douloureux à cause de l’hypersensibilité, mais il peut sentir sa bite trembler, et commencer à devenir dure à nouveau, malgré le fait qu’il vienne tout juste de jouir. Après un moment, il hoche la tête à Harry, lui demandant d’ajouter un autre doigt. 

“Tu es sûr?” Demande Harry, l’inquiétude envahissant son magnifique visage. 

“Oui. Je suis sûr.” Murmure Louis comme un secret. Harry à l’air surpris par la finalité qu’il peut entendre dans ces mots, mais ensuite ses yeux deviennent plus sombres. Il ne dit rien, mais Louis peut le sentir quand il ajoute doucement, très doucement, un deuxième doigt. L’étirement est douloureux et brûle, ses yeux piquent, mais Harry l’apaise. Sa voix grave est comme un baume pour ses sens. Harry tend une main et commence à se branler. Quand la sensation de brûlure disparaît, il se sent bien à nouveau. Il peut sentir Harry qui l’étire, qui le prépare. 

Harry est allongé au dessus de lui et commence à l’embrasser délicatement. Le moment paraît très intime, Louis a encore envie de pleurer. Il sent quand Harry ajoute un troisième doigt, mais il est trop absorbé par le baiser de Harry pour en prendre conscience. Quand la pression est de trop, Louis commence à se baiser avec les doigts de Harry, gémissant dans son oreille et en lui tirant les cheveux. Tout est juste beaucoup trop, et en même temps pas assez. Il a besoin de plus. Il a besoin de Harry. 

“Tu es prêt?” Demande Harry, en retirant ses doigts et en les essuyant sur le lit. Louis hoche simplement la tête, pour une fois dans sa vie, il n’a pas confiance en sa voix. Harry lui sourit, puis s’assoit sur ses genoux. “Okay baby, ça va être bizarre pendant un petit moment. Je m’arrêterai quand tu me le demanderas, et je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas, okay?” 

Louis hoche la tête à nouveau en guise de réponse, l’anticipation étant en train de le tuer. Quand il sent le bout de la queue de Harry contre son trou, il relâche une bouffée d’air, et arque son dos. Harry rigole et commence à pousser doucement. Harry a raison. Putain ça fait mal, et c’est vraiment bizarre, comme s’il allait chier ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il serre les dents, sachant que la douleur va passer, ainsi que ce sentiment bizarre. Quand Harry est entré à moitié, il s’arrête et Louis respire fort à nouveau, clignant des yeux pour faire partir ses larmes, mais ce ne sont pas des larmes de douleur. 

“C’est bon continue.” Louis s’entend dire. Harry hoche la tête et continue de pousser. Quand il est totalement entré, c’est comme une expérience extracorporelle. Tout ce qu’il ressent c’est Harry autour de lui et en lui. Il peut vraiment sentir les pulsations de la bite de Harry. Harry serre les dents, probablement car il a besoin de bouger, mais il est aussi immobile qu’une statue, laissant le temps à Louis pour s’adapter à lui. Après un moment, la douleur commence à s'atténuer. Louis remue ses hanches pour voir ce que ça fait et une décharge électrique traverse tout son corps et se dirige droit vers sa queue. Un grognement grave provient de la gorge de Harry suite au mouvement, ses yeux verts presque complètement noirs. 

“Bouge Harry. Putain bouge.” Gémit Louis, et quand Harry bouge, c’est comme s’il voyait le monde en couleur pour la première fois. Il commence doucement au début, bougeant simplement ses hanches en faisant des mouvements circulaires, essayant de donner un peu plus de temps à Louis pour s’adapter, et c’est tellement bon. Il se sent tellement plein, il pense même qu’il va mourir. Il agrippe les bras de Harry fermement, mais cela n’a pas l’air de gêner Harry. Harry pose une large main sur la joue de Louis, et regarde profondément dans les yeux de Louis, écartant ses cheveux mouillés de son front. Il se sent chéri quand Harry le regarde aussi tendrement. “Embrasse-moi.” Il gémit quand Harry bouge légèrement, et appuie sur la prostate de Louis. 

Harry s’exécute, et l’embrasse délicatement et bouge tranquillement. Tout ce qui concerne Harry à ce moment précis est délicat, comme s’il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Louis. Il lui murmure des éloges à l’oreille entre deux baisers …  _ Tu es tellement beau comme ça. Tu me rends tellement heureux. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu te débrouilles très bien. Tu es adorable. Tu la prends tellement bien. Tu es tout pour moi. Je laisserai tout tomber pour toi. Tu es la personne que je préfère au monde _ . Les sentiments murmurés de Harry formes des larmes dans les yeux de Louis. Tout son corps recouvre celui de Louis, l’enveloppant avec sa chaleur et ses émotions, combattant la froideur qui s’est apparemment installée dans le coeur et l’âme de Louis. Ses sens sont en train de déborder à cause de Harry. Son corps et recouvert par l’odeur de Harry, il sent les mains de Harry partout sur son corps, son visage, ses cheveux. Il attrape Harry, une main sur son dos nu, l’autre entremêlée dans ses boucles sombres, car il a besoin de se sentir ancré à la terre. Harry est son ancre. La douceur du moment est presque insupportable car il n’a pas l’impression de mériter toute cette attention. 

“Tu me fais trop de bien Harry. Tu me fais ressentir…” La phrase de Louis s’interrompt, ou peut-être que c’était la fin de celle-ci. Harry lui fait ressentir des choses. Il ne se sent plus aussi loin à présent, comme s’il était en train de flotter. Il est dans le moment présent. Il est ancré et il est lui. Il sent une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais Harry l’embrasse pour l’essuyer. Ce n’est pas encore assez. 

“S’il te plait Harry. Plus fort. J’ai besoin de plus. J’ai besoin de toi.” Louis supplie quand il sent que son désir pour Harry pourrait le faire exploser. Tout son corps vibre d’énergie. Il a besoin de la ressentir. Ressentir beaucoup plus que toutes ces émotions qui jaillissent en lui. Harry continue de l'embrasser mais attrape ses fesses, et le soulève presque du matelas, il commence à renforcer et accélérer ses mouvements. Louis hurle dans la bouche de Harry. 

Il peut sentir son deuxième orgasme de la nuit approcher. Sa queue est coincée entre son ventre et celui de Harry, ce qui crée une délicieuse friction. Il se sent tellement plein et ressent tellement de choses, que tout ce qu’il peut faire c’est crier et s’accrocher. Il s’agrippe à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait au moment où il passe le point de non-retour. Ce n’est qu’au moment où il sent que ses joues sont mouillées, qu’il réalise qu’il pleure à nouveau. Il enveloppe ses jambes autour des hanches de Harry, pour accompagner tous ses mouvements, et il l’embrasse fougueusement. Essayant de mettre tout ce qu’il ressent dans ce baiser, toute sa colère, sa confusion, la haine de soi, et peut-être même de l’amour. 

“Putain Harry, je vais jouir.” Crie-t-il, en griffant le dos de Harry. Harry grogne dans sa bouche, et commence à le marteler tellement vite avec ses hanches, que Louis n’arrive pas à suivre. Il hurle dans le cou de Harry et éjacule d’une telle force, que tout son corps se raidit avec ce second orgasme. Il est tellement fort, qu’il a l’impression qu’il dure des heures. Il s’agrippe à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait, en sanglotant dans son cou. Il entend Harry grogner dans son oreille, ses hanches s’arrêtant une seconde plus tard au moment de son orgasme. 

Louis s’effondre sur le lit, nu et complètement défoncé. Il pense qu’il pleure toujours à cause de l’intensité du moment, mais il n’est pas sûr. Il y a beaucoup de pensées qui se bousculent dans sa tête, beaucoup d’émotions. Il ne sait juste jamais senti autant aimé. Tout son corps est engourdi et il tremble. Ses membres sont lourds, et il ne pense pas qu’il puisse bouger. Il se rend à peine compte du moment où Harry le nettoie, lui essuie les yeux, remplaçant les larmes par de doux baisers. Il ne sait même pas s’il répond quand Harry lui pose des questions. Il est également à peine conscient au moment où Harry le soulève et le dépose sous les draps et quand il éteint la lumière. Puis enfin quand Harry se met au lit avec lui, le serrant fort contre son corps chaud, lui murmurant des éloges dans son oreille. La dernière chose dont il se souvient avant qu’il ne s’endorme est :  _ Qu’est-ce que je viens de faire? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés. 
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:   
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	13. Hardwired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis prend une décision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Voilà le chapitre 13!!! 
> 
> Encore une fois, merci à vous tous qui lisez cette histoire.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_ Do you feel that hope is fading? _

_ Do you comprehend? _

_ Do you feel it terminating? _

_ In the end _

_ We’re so fucked _

_ Shit outta luck _

_ Hardwired to self-destruct- Metallica _

Le lendemain matin, Louis se réveille en panique. Au départ il ne se rappelle plus où il est, mais en regardant autour de la pièce, il se rend rapidement compte qu’il est chez Harry, dans sa chambre, nu dans son lit. Des flashs de la nuit dernière apparaissent dans sa tête. Sa respiration commence à devenir irrégulière au fur et à mesure qu’il se remémore les évènements. Le vide présent en lui. La tendresse de Harry. Ses larmes. La douceur de Harry. Son envie d’être baisé. Harry en lui. L’amour considérable qu’il a ressenti pour cet homme, même s’il n’a jamais prononcé les mots. 

A quoi est-ce qu’il a pensé hier soir? Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut plus continuer. Il ne peut pas être ce que veut ou ce dont il a besoin. Il a besoin de partir d’ici. De sortir du lit de Harry, qui a son odeur. Sortir de cette pièce où tout lui rappelle Harry. Sortir de sa vie. Il doit s’enfuir. Il est plus facile de s'enfuir que d’affronter ses démons. Plus facile d’être confronté à son incertitude. Il est plus facile de s’enfuir que de faire face à Harry, sa tendresse et ses yeux qui le comprennent. C’est juste tellement plus simple de s’enfuir. 

Il saute du lit et ses jambes tremblent, il essaye d’ignorer la douleur dans ses fesses, un vif rappel de ce qui s’est passé hier soir. Des pensées clignotent dans sa tête comme des signaux de détresse. La plupart sont des moments de la nuit dernière, des mots qui ont été murmurés dans l’obscurité. Certains sont flous, comme un rêve. Si seulement ça n’avait été qu’un rêve. Mais certains moments sont également très clairs. Principalement la sensation de vide qui a creusé à l’intérieur de sa poitrine et le fait de supplier Harry de remplacer ce vide par quelque chose  _ d’autre _ . Harry l’a fait, mais à quel prix? 

Il regarde par terre pour trouver ses vêtements. Ses yeux sont secs et ils le démangent car il a dormi avec ses lentilles, mais il n’y pense pas. Tout ce à quoi il pense c’est à l’erreur qu’il a commise. Il s’habille avec ses mains tremblantes, ses yeux le piquent à cause des larmes qui se forment ou peut-être à cause des lentilles. Il prie en silence pour que Harry soit dans la salle de bain, afin qu’il puisse sortir et faire comme si rien ne s’était passé. Ne plus jamais revoir Harry. Commencer la nouvelle année scolaire et faire comme si tout l’été n’avait été qu’un rêve. 

Quand il sort doucement de la chambre, il sent l’odeur du petit déjeuner. Il ferme ses yeux et prend de grandes inspirations, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il se sent à vif, l’air qui touche sa peau lui fait presque mal. Il n’a jamais expérimenté un moment comme hier soir. Un moment où il s’est senti complètement à nu face à quelqu’un. Comme si Harry avait pu toucher son âme. Peut-être qu’il l’a fait. Il ne pense pas qu’il peut faire face à Harry. Il ne veut pas lui parler, mais il ne peut pas atteindre la porte sans passer près de la cuisine. Il prie silencieusement à un dieu en lequel il ne croit pas, de le laisser passer sans qu’on le voit. Mais il n’a pas cette chance. 

“Lou! Tu es réveillé. J’étais justement en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.” L’accueille Harry, en se retournant vers lui en souriant. Louis voit son expression changer, sûrement à cause de celle de Louis. Tout ce qui concerne ce moment semble familier. Harry ne porte qu’un boxer et un tablier. Des pancakes sont empilés sur une assiette à côté de la gazinière, le beurre et le sirop sont déjà sortis. Deux tasses de café sont placées à côté des assiettes, avec le lait et le sucre. Tout est si domestique. De la bile remonte dans la gorge de Louis quand il réalise que c’est ce que font des personnes qui sont en couple. Elles couchent ensemble, partage un lit, mange le petit déjeuner ensemble le lendemain matin, boivent un café, planifient leur journée. Leur vie. Louis craque. 

Il n’arrive pas à respirer. Tout est juste beaucoup trop. Il n’arrive pas à réfléchir. La pièce semble trop petite, et il se sent complètement perdu. Harry le regarde avec une expression qu’il ne parvient pas à lire. Tout ce à quoi il pense c’est sortir. Il est tellement confus. Tout le trouble, mais il est principalement troublé par lui-même. Il sent son corps commencer à trembler encore plus fort, des larmes se forment dans ses yeux, mais il refuse de pleurer. Pas à nouveau. Pas pour ça. Il doit prendre une décision. 

“Tout va bien?” Demande Harry timidement, sa voix grave faisant sursauter Louis. Louis lève sa tête rapidement pour rencontrer le regard de Harry, la tristesse de Harry le traverse. Le coeur de Louis se brise, mais il doit le faire. Pour lui et pour Harry. 

“Non” Dit honnêtement Louis, voyant la confusion envahir le magnifique visage de Harry. “Je ne peux pas faire ça.” 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu ne peux pas faire quoi? Lou, tu m’inquiètes vraiment.” Questionne Harry, sa voix se cassant à cause de l’émotion. Le surnom est comme une claque dans la figure de Louis. Il grimace même en l’entendant. 

“ça!” Louis est presque en train de crier en gesticulant ses mains entre eux deux. Il doit lui faire comprendre. “Tu mérites plus. Tu mérites  _ mieux _ ! Et je ne peux pas te donner tout ça. Je ne peux pas être ça pour toi. Je ne peux pas être ton putain de petit copain parce que je ne suis pas gay. Je ne suis pas ce dont tu as besoin!” 

“Quoi? D’où est-ce que ça vient tout ça?” Demande Harry. Louis peut voir les larmes se former dans ses yeux verts. Le coeur de Louis se brise un peu plus, si cela est possible. Le vide de la semaine passée revient en force. Il a l’impression que son coeur est le néant. Il ne ressent rien, et tant mieux. ça va rendre tout cela beaucoup plus facile. 

“Cela fait des semaines que j’y pense.” Admet Louis, sans détourner son regard. Il a besoin que Harry comprenne. Il a besoin qu’il comprenne que c’est mieux ainsi. 

“S’il-s’il te plait, Louis, ne-ne fais pas ça. Ré-réfléchis” Supplie Harry, ses yeux brillants de larmes. 

“J’y ai pensé.” Répond Louis, essayant de faire ressentir la finalité des choses dans sa voix. Voir Harry le supplier et le rejeter malgré ça est la chose la plus difficile qu’il n’ait jamais faite. Tout est douloureux. C’est comme si tout le corps de Louis ne voulait pas quitter Harry, alors il se rebelle contre lui. 

“Non Louis! Non! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça!” Crie Harry, haussant enfin la voix, remuant vigoureusement sa tête, faisant bouger ses boucles autour de sa tête. “Je ne vais pas te laisser m’abandonner. Renoncer à nous!” Une larme coule aux derniers mots de Harry, mais il l’essuie furieusement. La décision de Louis s’effondre presque en voyant Harry aussi triste et brisé. C’est Louis qui est responsable, mais il est persuadé que c’est mieux ainsi. Il sera encore plus triste et brisé s’ils continuent cette mascarade, alors il maintient fermement sa décision. C’est mieux ainsi. 

“Et bien ce n’est pas ton choix. C’est le mien.” Lui dit Louis, voyant l’incrédulité s’installer sur le visage de Harry. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait dit ça à Harry non plus, mais c’est fait. Louis doit lui faire comprendre, donc il lui dira ce qui est nécessaire, même s’il n’y croit pas lui non plus. Tout son corps tremble à présent. Il ne sait même pas comment il arrive à tenir debout, mais il tient bon, même s’il a envie de s’effondrer et de se mettre en boule par terre et de pleurer. 

“Il faut qu’on en parle” Supplie Harry, ses larmes coulant librement à présent. Louis veut l’attraper et les essuyer. Il veut même s’excuser, mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne peut pas. A la place il se fige. Et il prend ses distances comme il sait si bien le faire. Il s’éloigne de tout. Il a l’impression qu’il est une personne extérieur qui le regarde et il se prépare pour ce qu’il va dire ensuite. Le coup de grâce. Le seul moyen de lui faire réaliser qu’il n’est pas ce dont Harry a besoin. Harry n’a pas besoin de tout ça. 

“Je ne veux pas qu’on en parle. Je veux que ma vie redevienne normale! Ma décision est prise. C’était sympa et tout. Tu étais une super expérience et un flirt d’été, mais l’été est terminé. Tout ça c’est terminé.” Dit Louis à Harry, la froideur dans le ton de sa voix le choquant lui-même. Bizarrement sa voix ne se casse pas, malgré l’état de son coeur. Il tourne le dos à Harry, et il l’entend laisser échapper un gros sanglot, mais il ne se retourne pas. Il ne peut pas. S’il se retourne, il le regrettera. S’il se retourne, il se peut qu’il prenne Harry dans ses bras et qu’il essaye de recoller les morceaux. Harry et lui ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. 

Au lieu de se retourner, sa décision toujours fermement prise, il attrape la poignée de la porte, elle est froide sur sa peau, mais il ne ressent plus rien. Il ouvre la porte, puis avec le son de la porte se refermant qui résonne, il s’en va, et espère ne plus jamais revoir Harry. Il ne pleure pas en sortant de l’immeuble, à la lumière du jour. La lumière du jour qui n’aurait jamais dû voir sa relation avec Harry, non pas qu’il veuille mettre cette étiquette sur ce qu’il y avait entre eux. Il n’aurait jamais dû la sortir de l’obscurité où elle avait sa place. Les nuits d’été enflammées où de mauvaises décisions sont prises, mais qui ne continuent jamais. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Cela fait un jour que Louis a dit à Harry que tout était terminé entre eux. Il a toujours l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont il n’arrive pas à se réveiller. Il n’a pas de nouvelles de Louis depuis ce matin fatidique, et il ne sait toujours pas vraiment ce qui s’est passé. Tout était flou, mais les durs mots de Louis résonnent dans sa tête, très clairement. Niall l’a trouvé sur le sol de la cuisine, sanglotant. Il ne se rappelle plus vraiment comment Niall l’a amené dans sa chambre, mais il sait qu’il a fini en boule sous ses draps la tête posée sur un coussin qui sentait comme Louis, ça lui a fait du mal. Cependant Niall ne lui a pas posé de questions, il l’a juste serré dans ses bras pendant qu’il pleurait, caressant ses cheveux et en lui disant que tout irait bien. Mais c’est ça le truc, tout n’ira pas bien. Il a l’impression que plus rien n’ira bien à présent. Les mots indifférents de Louis ne cessent de se répéter dans sa tête, ce qui le rend fou. 

_ Je ne peux pas être ton putain de petit copain parce que je ne suis pas gay. Je ne suis pas ce dont tu as besoin. _

Finalement, Niall a renoncé à essayer de lui parler, mais il n’a pas quitté l’appartement. Harry a pleuré pour pouvoir s’endormir pour ensuite avoir été réveillé par Niall avec de l’eau et quelques biscuits salés. Harry n’a pas pu manger, mais il a bu l’eau, sachant qu’il était probablement déshydraté. Cela lui a quand même donné envie de vomir. A présent il est allongé sur son lit, ayant très mal dormi, il regarde le plafond et essaye de recoller les parties brisées de sa vie les unes avec les autres. Il n’a plus envie de ressentir cette peine, mais il la ressent. Respirer est douloureux. Réfléchir est douloureux. Cligner des yeux est douloureux. Tout est douloureux. 

_ Tu mérites plus. Tu mérites mieux _ . 

C’est juste qu’il ne sait pas ce qui s’est  _ passé _ . Tout avait l’air d’aller bien jusqu’à ce matin là. Ils ont passé un super moment au concert. Après être revenus chez lui, ils ont fait l’amour. Il s’arrête à cette phrase, mais finalement en vient à la conclusion que avoir fait l’amour est ce qui s’est passé. Harry a déjà eu des relations sexuelles avant, mais cette fois c’était différent. Cette fois c’était brut et passionné. Il sait que c’est ringard, mais le temps c’est arrêté. Louis était tellement ouvert et à nu pour lui, c’en était presque douloureux. Il s’est senti privilégié, honoré, d’avoir pu voir Louis ainsi. Il n’est pas sûr que quelqu’un d’autre est déjà eu cette chance. 

_ Je veux que ma vie redevienne normale. _

Il n'oubliera jamais, le regard de Louis quand il est entré dans la cuisine. Il avait l’air paniqué, presque comme un animal en cage. Il tremblait et ses yeux étaient apeurés et humides. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière. Il avait l’air tellement perdu et brisé, même plus que le soir où ils se sont presque embrassés. Putain, cela semble si loin maintenant. Tout a changé. Il a changé. Il a changé à cause de Louis. 

_ Ma décision est prise. Tout ça c’était sympa et tout.  _ _ Tu étais une super expérience et un flirt d’été, mais l’été est terminé _ .

Des mots de la veille au matin, il a l’impression que c’était il y a une semaine, ne cessent de se répéter dans la tête de Harry comme un disque rayé. Toute la scène est très claire dans sa tête, tous les moments déchirants. Harry voulait le toucher, le réconforter. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû, et il ne serait pas aussi misérable. Il ne serait pas en train de tomber dans ce vide. Il a juste envie de fuir cette peine, mais il ne pense pas qu’il y arrivera. Il ne pense pas qu’il redeviendra lui-même un jour. Il s’est perdu quand Louis a passé cette porte. Il soupire quand il entend quelqu’un frapper à la porte de sa chambre, mais il ne répond pas, une seule larme coule le longe de son visage et dans ses boucles qui sont dispersées sur son coussin. Le même coussin sur lequel Louis a dormi il y a deux jours. Honnêtement, il ne sait pas comment il arrive a encore pleurer. Il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait encore des larmes. 

_ Tout ça c’est terminé _ .

“Haz” Dit doucement Niall, en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Cela permet à Harry d’arrêter de revivre le pire jour de sa vie. Niall fronce ses sourcils avec inquiétude quand il voit Harry. Harry est persuadé de ne ressembler à rien. Cela fait 24 heures qu’il ne s’est pas douché. Il a probablement de la morve et des larmes séchées sur son visage, et ses boucles sont toutes emmêlées. Il serait inquiet pour lui également, s’il s’en souciait. Mais à ce moment précis, il ne se soucie pas de lui. La seule personne dont il se soucie c’est Louis et il veut arranger tout ça. Il veut tout réparer, car tout est brisé maintenant.  _ Il _ est brisé maintenant. 

“Tu es prêt à parler de ce qui s’est passé avec Louis?” Demande Niall. Rien que d’entendre son nom, cela fait pleurer à nouveau Harry. Il n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tout ça se soit passé. Le déni n’est-il pas une des phases du deuil? Si c’est le cas, il n’est pas sûr de sortir un jour de cette phase. Il est en sécurité dans le déni. ça le fait se sentir mieux. 

“Non” Répond Harry sa voix éraillée du fait de ne pas avoir parlé pendant un moment et à cause des sanglots. 

“Allez. Peut-être que tu te sentiras mieux après.” Essaye Niall, en s’asseyant près des pieds de Harry et en tapotant son genou par dessus les draps. 

“Il m’a dit que c’était terminé.” Répond enfin Harry, sans regarder Niall quand des larmes coulent sur ses joues. 

“Oh Harry.” 

“Garde la discussion du ‘je t'avais prévenu’ pour une autre fois, Niall. Je ne peux pas l’entendre maintenant.” Dit Harry, toujours sans regarder son ami. 

“Je n’allais pas dire ça Haz. J’ai vraiment cru que Louis était tombé amoureux de toi aussi.” Répond doucement Niall. Harry le regarde enfin. Les yeux de Niall sont humides, son expression douce et inquiète, et elle est honnête. 

“Ouai, et bien je suppose qu’on s’est trompés tous les deux.” Dit Harry en rigolant, et en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Il a l’impression de revivre ‘l'histoire de Andrew’ à nouveau, mais il n’était pas aussi amoureux avec Andrew. Bien sûr il avait des sentiments, mais rien à voir avec ce qu’il ressent pour Louis. Ce qu’il pensait que Louis ressentait pour lui. Mais comme Andrew, Louis est parti pour être ‘normal’. Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire? Peut-être que Harry n’est pas assez bien. Peut-être qu’il ne mérite pas l’amour ou une relation amoureuse. Il semblerait qu’il ait toujours des sentiments pour des hommes qui ne l’aimeront jamais en retour. Peut-être que rien ne cloche chez eux, mais peut-être que quelque chose cloche chez Harry. 

“Tu n’en sais rien Haz. Tu as dit toi même qu’il était perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirais si je réalisais soudain que j’avais des sentiments pour un homme. Peut-être que c’est juste un moyen pour lui de digérer tout ça.” Résonne Niall.

“Je ne sais pas. C’était tellement … définitif. Il a dit qu’il ne pouvait plus faire ça. Qu’il ne pouvait pas être ce dont j’avais besoin ou mon petit copain parce qu’il n’est pas gay. Il a dit que c’était sympa pendant l’été, mais maintenant l’année scolaire va commencer, et il veut que sa vie redevienne normale. Je suppose que ça ne m'inclut donc pas.” Dit Harry à son ami, revivant la conversation dans sa tête. La froideur dans la voix de Louis. La façon dont Louis évitait son regard. Il sent une autre larme couler, et il l’essuie furieusement. Il en a tellement marre de pleurer à cause de quelqu’un qui n’en a clairement rien à foutre de lui. 

“Peut-être que tu devrais écrire.” Suggère Niall après un moment de silence, laissant s'imprégner les mots de Harry. 

“Ouai, peut-être que je vais le faire. Généralement ça m’aide à me sentir mieux.” Dit Harry doucement. Il est désespéré. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Louis est anesthésié. C’est la seule façon de décrire les sentiments qui sont en lui. Il ne ressent rien. Il a claqué la porte de Harry il y a deux jours, il n’a rien ressenti depuis. Il n’a pas pleuré. Il n’a pas crié. Il n’a presque pas parlé. Il est rentré avec avoir erré dehors pendant des heures, contemplant les choix dans sa vie qui l’ont mené jusqu’à cette existence douloureuse. Il a fermé la porte de sa chambre pour s’éloigner du reste du monde. Il n’a pas mangé et n’a presque pas dormi. Il refuse de parler à Liam ou ne serait-ce que regarder son téléphone, à part pour appeler son boulot pour leur dire qu’il est malade. Harry n’a pas essayé de le contacter; et Louis en à la fois reconnaissant et contrarié. 

Il est actuellement en train de prétendre que l’été tout entier n’était qu’un rêve. Les souvenirs encore trop frais et trop douloureux. Tout ce qu’il a apprécié cet été impliquait Harry d’une certaine façon, donc il va juste faire comme si l’été n’avais jamais eu lieu. Il se sentira mieux une fois que l’année scolaire aura commencé lundi. Il compte les jours dans sa tête, convaincu que tout ira bien. Les cours vont commencer et effacer tout l’été. Il sait, logiquement, que ça ne marche pas comme ça, mais il veut s’en convaincre, même si ce n’est que pour un moment. 

Il essaye de ne pas revivre la scène de la cuisine en boucle dans sa tête, mais apparemment il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Tout est tellement clair, qu’il se demande s’il a regardé un film au lieu de l’avoir vécu. Harry était si triste. Penser à son magnifique visage aussi bouleversé le rend malade. Il a fait ça. Il a fait ça à Harry. Harry qui ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Il est vraiment une personne horrible. Il ne mérite vraiment pas de respirer le même air que Harry. Il n’a jamais détesté quelque chose autant qu’il se déteste lui-même. Tout ça parce qu’il n’arrive pas à surmonter ses putains d’insécurités. 

“Louis ouvre la porte!” Il entend Liam crier, frapper sur la prote. Il s’est enfermé il y a deux jours. Il est allé aux toilettes une ou deux fois, mais il a réussi à éviter son colocataire. Liam a essayé de frapper à sa porte plusieurs fois le suppliant de le laisser entrer, mais Louis l’a tout simplement ignoré. Il a tout ignoré. Il pense que Liam est toujours en train de lui crier dessus à travers la porte, mais il n’entend rien à par le sang qui coule dans ses veines, qui lui montre que bizarrement, il est toujours vivant. Il a l’impression d’être à nouveau sous l’eau, mais cette fois, il y a de la glace au dessus, l'empêchant de remonter. Il n’arrivera jamais à briser cette glace, à voir la lumière du jour, ou à respirer à nouveau. Il est anesthésié. 

Il regarde ses mains. Elles tremblent encore. Il ne sait pas si c’est à cause de tout ce qui s’est passé ou à cause du manque de nourriture. Ses doigts sont en sang. Il a dû recommencer à ronger ses ongles; mais il ne s’en souvient pas. Il ne le ressent pas. Il ne ressent rien à part la de haine soi. L’autodestruction. 

Il lève la tête quand il entend un gros bruit, apeuré pendant un instant. Ses yeux s’écarquillent quand il voit Liam, debout derrière la porte cassée. Liam a cassé sa porte pour pouvoir arriver jusqu’à lui. Liam était inquiet. Ses yeux sont tristes et ses sourcils sont froncés. Louis est sûr qu’il ne doit pas être mieux avec ses mains en sang et ses yeux vides. 

“Putain” Murmure Liam en regardant la pièce et Louis avec des yeux tristes. Il se précipite vers Louis et le prend dans ses bras. L’embrassade, bien que chaleureuse, ne fait pas fondre son coeur de glace. Il ne le serre même pas dans ses bras en retour. Il n’en a pas la force. Il a envie de pleurer, mais il n’y arrive pas. Il est catatonique, il est en train de tomber entre sa propre existence et disparaître complètement. 

“Putain Lou, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé?” Demande Liam craignant le pire. Et il a raison non? Une personne normale ne réagit pas ainsi à propos d’un flirt de vacances. Malgré les mots de Louis, Harry est beaucoup plus pour Louis qu’un flirt de vacances. Harry est tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne lui a pas tout simplement dit ça? Au lieu de ça, Louis a ressenti le besoin de détruire tout ce qui comptait pour lui. De s’autodétruire. 

“J’ai tout arrêté avec Harry.” Répond finalement Louis. Il ne reconnaît pas sa voix. Elle semble vide, sans émotions. 

“Quoi? Pourquoi?” Demande Liam. Louis peut entendre l’inquiétude dans sa voix, mais il ne le regarde toujours pas. Il ne pense pas être capable de faire face à Liam. Liam connaît Harry. Liam va le détester d’avoir brisé le coeur de Harry. Liam devrait le détester pour ça. Louis se déteste après tout. 

“Parce que” Est tout ce que Louis répond. En vérité, il ne sait même plus pourquoi à présent. Il pensait que c’était la meilleure chose à faire. Il pensait qu’il ne pouvait pas être ce dont Harry avait besoin. Harry est ce dont il a besoin pour que son existence est un sens, un but. 

“Parce que quoi?” Demande Liam. 

“Je ne peux pas être ce dont il a besoin, Li.” Murmure Louis, ne voulant pas le dire à voix haute une nouvelle fois. Même si Harry n’est pas près de lui, il a l’impression que les mots lui font encore du mal. 

“Pourquoi pas?” 

Putain de Liam et toutes ses questions. Il a juste envie qu’on le laisse tranquille dans sa misère. “Il mérite une vraie relation, et je ne peux pas être son petit copain.” Répond Louis en utilisant le même raisonnement qu’il a utilisé avec Harry. 

“Pourquoi ?” Demande une nouvelle fois Liam. Et qu’est-ce qu’il est, un putain de disque rayé? Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Louis sent de la colère monter en lui. Elle est la bienvenue car au moins il ne se sent pas aussi anesthésié. 

“Parce que” Crache Louis entre ses dents serrées. 

“Ce n’est suffisant.” Dit Liam. Il n’est pas en colère, mais il y a de la détermination dans sa voix. 

“Parce que les gens vont me regarder différemment!” Crie enfin Louis en regardant Liam. Liam sursaute, mais ne s’en va pas. Louis réalise clairement ce qu’il vient de dire tout fort. Il y a pensé tout l’été, depuis que tout a commencé avec Harry. Les gens vont le regarder différemment. 

“Non. Ils s’en fichent.” 

“Si Liam! Même s'ils s’en fichent, il vont toujours me regarder différemment. Je ne serais plus jamais le Louis qu’ils ont connu. Il se peut même qu’ils soient mal à l’aise avec moi. Même si je sortais avec Harry, et qu’on se sépare pour une quelconque raison, et que je commence à sortir avec une fille, ils  _ sauront _ toujours que je suis sorti avec un garçon. Ils ne me regarderont plus jamais comme avant.!” La voix de Louis est de plus en plus forte à chaque mot. Il peut sentir des larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais il ne va pas pleurer. Il refuse de pleurer à cause de ça. Pleurer ne va rien résoudre. La seule chose qui va résoudre la situation est de s’éloigner de Harry et la nouvelle année scolaire qui va commencer lundi. 

“Je ne te regarde pas différemment.” Dit Liam après avoir fait une bataille de regard avec Louis pendant deux minutes. 

“Si” Louis crache les mots comme du venin. Liam ouvre sa bouche pour argumenter, mais Louis le coupe. “Tu es obligé. Je ne suis plus le Louis que j’étais au début de l’été.” 

“Bien sûr que tu ne l’es plus.” Dit Liam, en regardant Louis comme s'il était devenu fou, et peut-être que c’est le cas. “Je ne suis pas la même personne que j’était au début de l’été non plus. On change tous Louis. Arrête d’être aussi égocentrique et de croire que tu es différent. Tu ne l’es pas. Et qu’est ce que ça fait que tu sois tombé amoureux d’un gars? Est-ce que ce serait différent que de tomber amoureux d’une fille?” 

Louis se fige quand il parle d’amour. Est-ce qu’il est amoureux de Harry? Il ne serait sûrement pas dans cet état là à cause d’un flirt, et peu importe si c’était bien ou pas. Il n’a jamais ressenti ça avant dans sa vie. Peut-être qu’il était (est) amoureux de Harry. Louis sent la rage se dissiper, quitter son corps anesthésié à nouveau. Liam a raison. Tout le monde change tout le temps. La plupart des gens acceptent ce changement et continuent leur vie, ou restent coincés dans le passé. Qu’est-ce que ça va être pour lui? Il sait qu’il ne sera plus jamais le même. Cependant, est-ce que c’est bien? Est-ce qu’il peut vivre avec le fait qu’il ne sera plus jamais le même après Harry? Est-ce qu’il pourra le faire? 

“Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de lui.” 

“Oh s’il te plait Louis. Arrête de me mentir, et surtout arrête de te mentir à toi-même.” Liam roule ses yeux sombres. 

“Et bien ça n’a plus d’importance parce que j’ai tout arrêté.” Dit Louis, têtu. Il commence à se ronger les ongles à nouveau, peut-être que cette fois il va le sentir. 

“Lou, tu réalise que vous êtes sortis ensemble tout l’été, n’est-ce pas? Ok vous n’aviez pas mis d’étiquette sur votre relation, mais il était ton petit copain. Tu as passé tout l’été avec lui. Tu peux le nier, mais il était ton petit copain. Est-ce que c’était vraiment si différent que ça?” Argumente Liam après un moment de silence, ses yeux doux à nouveau. 

Est-ce que Liam a raison? Est-ce que Harry était son petit copain depuis un moment, étiquette ou non? Maintenant qu’il y pense, ça n’était pas si différent que de sortir avec une fille. Cela avait l’air même plus réel d’une certaine façon, que toutes les relations qu’il a eu avant. Louis commence à avoir mal à la tête à cause de cette discussion. Il a juste envie de se recroqueviller sous ses draps et de se cacher du monde. Se cacher de ses démons. Liam le regarde tristement, comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien. 

**__________**

  
  


“Je viens avec des nouvelles!” Crie Niall dès qu’il ouvre la porte de l’appartement. Il fait peur à Harry et le fait sortir de ses pensées, et dieu merci l’image de Louis avec quelqu’un d’autre s’échappe de son esprit, pour le moment en tout cas. Des petites faveurs, il pense amèrement en regardant son ami. Niall était parti voir Cal et Ash affirmant que Harry le déprimait. Harry n’a pas contesté. Leur prochain show est vendredi prochain, mais il n’avait pas envie d’aller aux répétitions. Il sait que ce n’est pas sympa pour les membres de son groupe, mais il n’arrive pas à se forcer. Cependant, il a écrit. Evidemment toutes ses paroles sont super déprimantes, mais au moins il fait quelque chose avec sa musique. 

“Quoi?” Demande Harry en regardant son ami. Niall sourit, ce qui est bizarre avec la mélancolie qui s’est installée dans l’appartement depuis que Louis est parti samedi. 

“J’ai parlé à Liam. Il semblerait que Louis soit aussi déprimé que toi. Liam a littéralement dû casser sa putain de porte pour pouvoir lui parler hier.” Dit Niall. La seule mention du nom de Louis fait se former de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux de Harry. Il pensait que c’était passé, mais il avait tort. Il a tort à propos de beaucoup de choses ces temps-ci apparemment. Puis les mots de Niall s’installent dans sa tête. Louis est triste. Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça? Est-ce que c’est sensé le faire se sentir mieux, que Louis soit aussi misérable que lui? Et bien non. En fait c’est encore pire qu’avant. Il ne veut pas que Louis bouleversé. Louis devrait toujours sourire et être heureux. 

“Je ne comprends pas.” Dit finalement Harry toujours en train d’essayer de comprendre pourquoi Niall est si heureux. 

“Putain Haz. Est-ce que tous ces pleurs ont fait quelque chose à ton cerveau? Louis est malheureux. Ce qui veut dire que tu lui manques. Ce qui veut dire qu’il regrette sûrement ce qui s’est passé.” 

Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillent quand il réalise, ce qui fait éclater de rire Niall. Les mots de Niall tournent sans cesse dans sa tête. Louis est malheureux. Louis est déprimé. Il manque à Louis? Soudain une idée se forme dans sa tête. C’est un peu fou, mais cela pourrait bien être sa dernière chance. La dernière occasion de récupérer Louis. De lui faire réaliser qu’il sont bien tous les deux ensemble. Que le changement c’est bien. Que tout va bien. 

“Putain Ni. Tu crois que Liam peut le convaincre de venir à notre show vendredi?” 

“Umm … on va à notre show vendredi? Demande Niall hésitant. 

“Oui, pourquoi on n’irait pas?” Demande Harry confus. 

“Et bien, tu étais tellement à côté ces temps-ci, Cal, Ash et moi n’étions pas sûre d’y aller ou pas. Tu n'étais pas vraiment dans des bonnes conditions pour aller sur scène.” Dit Niall. Il a raison. Les cheveux de Harry sont gras car il n’a pas pris de douche. Il a probablement perdu du poids car il n’a pas mangé. Ses yeux sont rouges à cause du manque de sommeil. Son nez et ses lèvres sont rouges à cause des pleurs. L’hypothèse est juste. 

“Je veux monter sur scène. Alors, tu penses que Liam peut convaincre Louis de venir à notre show vendredi?” Demande à nouveau Harry, en retenant sa respiration en attendant la réponse. 

Niall penche sa tête sur le côté comme s’il était en train de réfléchir. Après quelques instants il regarde à nouveau Harry. “Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Cela dépend si Louis est prêt à écouter ou pas.” 

“Okay. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour qu’il vienne. Ligote-le et kidnappe-le si nécessaire.” 

“A quoi tu pense Hazza?” Demande Niall, en étudiant le visage de Harry. 

“J’ai un plan.” Répond Harry avec un petit sourire. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, il se pourrait qu’il meurt. Cependant, il doit essayer. Il ne peut pas renoncer à Louis. Il ne peut pas laisser Louis renoncer à eux. Il doit se battre pour ce qu’il veut et ce qui est juste. Son coeur bat très vite en pensant à ce qu’il va faire. Il se pourrait que ça marche, alors pour la première fois en quatre jours, il ressent de l’espoir. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Louis est toujours déprimé. Il ne ressent toujours rien. Il n’a pas vraiment quitté sa chambre. L’herbe n’a pas aidé. L’alcool n’a pas aidé. Rien n’aide. Liam l’a forcé à manger quelques bouchées de nourriture, avant que Louis ne repousse tout. La nourriture le rendant malade. Il est sûre qu’il a perdu du poids. Il pensait que plus il serait éloigné de Harry, plus facile ce serait. Mais apparemment ça n’est pas le cas. Il avait vraiment tort. Il regarde son téléphone, et pour la 386ème fois en cinq jours, il pense à appeler Harry ou lui envoyer un message. Il a juste envie d’entendre sa voix. Il n’est même pas sûr de ce qu’il lui dirait. Est-ce qu’il s’excuserait d’avoir été con et lui dirait-il vraiment ce qu’il ressent? Lui dirait-il encore une fois que c’est mieux pour eux deux s’ils sont séparés plutôt que dans le même lit? 

Il regarde sa réflexion dans le miroir. Mon dieu, il  _ ressemble _ à ce qu’il  _ ressent _ . Ses yeux sont rouges à cause du manque de sommeil, en contraste avec les cernes qui sont sous ceux-ci. Ces joues ressortent et sont osseuses, probablement à cause de la perte de poids. Ses doigts sont complètement détruits, le contour de ses ongles sensibles et en sang. Il a l’air abattu. Il se sent abattu. Abattu et distant. Toutes les marques que Harry avait laissées sur son corps lors de leur dernière nuit ensemble ont disparu. Louis ne sait pas s’il est content de ne plus avoir ce rappel constant de ces craintes ou triste qu’elle soient parties comme Harry. Il se dit que c’est le premier choix. Il n’a pas besoin d’autre chose pour lui rappeler Harry. Sa chambre, son appartement,  _ tout _ lui rappelle Harry. C’est ridicule vraiment, et pathétique d’une certaine façon. Il est le seul responsable. 

Il considère brièvement que toutes les marques qu’il a laissées en retour sur Harry ont probablement disparu aussi. Ses marques sur Harry sont parties, tout comme celles qui étaient sur sa peau. Tout a disparu de son monde, il a l’impression de disparaître, il est dans un plan entre la mort et la vie. Son corps est en vie, ses instincts de survie étant présents, mais à l’intérieur, il se sent mort. Rien ne le déroute. Il ne ressent rien. 

“Lou?” La voix de Liam le sort de son esprit tourmenté. 

“Ouai?” Répond Louis, grimaçant en entendant sa propre voix, qui sonne toujours vide. 

“Umm …” Liam a l’air nerveux. Il regarde ses pieds en passant la porte. Il ne l'ont toujours pas réparée depuis que Liam l’a cassée pour s’assurer que Louis était toujours en vie. Même s’il est reconnaissant d’avoir un ami comme lui, il est toujours énervé car il ne peut plus s’enfermer. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Liam?” Soupire Louis, pas vraiment d’humeur à faire face à son ami à ce moment là. Il n’a pas été d’humeur à affronter qui que ce soit toute la semaine. Il est enfin retourné travailler. Il a essayé de forcer un sourire, mais c’était difficile, de faire comme si tout allait super bien. 

Il y a deux nuits, il est sorti avec son ami Stan. Il ne l’avait pas vu de tout l’été, mais tout semblait guindé. Il a fini par boire beaucoup dans le but d’embrasser une fille. Il ne se souvient même plus à quoi elle ressemblait, encore moins de son nom. Il se rappelle simplement qu’elle avait un parfum bas de gamme et de la laque dans les cheveux. Rien n’allait. Tout lui a semble forcé, mais il a quand même essayé de le faire, en se convainquant que c’était ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier Harry. 

Il a presque vidé son estomac au premier baiser. La simple idée d’embrasser quelqu’un qui n’était pas Harry lui donnait envie de vomir, alors il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a essayé. Peut-être pensait-il qu’embrasser une fille l’aiderait à oublier Harry. Cela semble avoir l’effet opposé cependant. Il a dit à Stan qu’il ne se sentait pas bien et il est sorti du bar. L’air chaud de la nuit collait à sa peau. Il a acheté un paquet de cigarettes, et ce n’était pas la première fois cette semaine, et il a fumé sur le chemin du retour à la maison. Il n’avait plus l’impression d’être à la maison cependant. Il se sentait juste perdu. Quand il est arrivé à son appartement il s’est allongé sur son lit, refusant toujours de pleurer. Il presque appelé Harry, mais heureusement il s’est endormi avant de le faire, avec cette dernière pensée dans sa tête:  _ Putain, peut-être que tu me manques _ . 

“Niall et son groupe jouent vendredi soir au Gate. Ils veulent que l’on vienne.” Dit finalement Liam. Niall  _ et son groupe _ . Ce qui veut dire Niall et Harry on un show vendredi. 

“Non”

“Allez Lou. Tu ne vas pas l’éviter constamment. Niall et moi sommes de bons amis maintenant. Et je suis même ami avec Ash et Cal. Même avec Harry.” 

“Tu l’as vu?” Demande rapidement Louis. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû. Il a essayé de ne pas penser à Harry, mais il veut juste savoir s’il va bien. 

“Qui?” 

“Le yéti. Tu crois que je parle de qui Liam putain? Harry. Est-ce que tu as vu Harry?” 

“Oh. Oui …” Dit Liam. 

“Et?” 

Liam n’a pas l'air de vouloir répondre, mais Louis le fixe du regard. Finalement il soupire et répond, “Il ne va pas bien. Il est malheureux. Donc ouai.” 

Le coeur de Louis fond un tout petit peu, lui permettant de se briser un peu plus encore. Il sait qu’il a fait du mal à Harry, mais l’entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami lui fait quelque chose. Il frotte sa poitrine, comme si cela allait faire partir la douleur. Ce n’est pas le cas. 

“Bref, ils veulent que l’on vienne. Est-ce que tu peux au moins y penser?” Liam le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu, et Louis peut sentir son avis changer. 

“Très bien. Je vais y penser, mais la réponse sera probablement toujours non.” Dit Louis à nouveau triste en pensant à Harry. Il ne peut pas le voir. Pas après ce qu’il a fait et ce qu’il a dit. Harry n’a sûrement pas envie de le voir. Il a probablement dû déjà rencontrer un gars gentil et ils sont en train de partir vers le coucher du soleil tous les deux. Putain, il lui manque. Il a juste envie de le serrer dans ses bras encore une fois. 

Il sursaute quand son téléphone sonne devant lui. C’est sa mère qui l’appelle en Skype. Elle a essayé de le contacter toute le semaine, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il l’a plus ou moins ignorée, ayant peur de tout lui dire. Liam et lui fixent le téléphone comme s’il allait exploser à tout moment. Il s’arrête enfin, et sonne à nouveau immédiatement. 

“Tu devrais probablement répondre.” La voix de Liam brise le silence dans la chambre. 

“J’ai peur de craquer et de tout lui dire.” Admet Louis en regardant son téléphone qui s’arrête de sonner enfin. 

“Peut-être que tu devrais.” Dit Liam en haussant les épaules. 

“Je ne peux pas.” 

“Tu dis tout à ta mère Lou. Tu sais qu’elle ne va pas te juger. Peut-être qu’elle peut t’aider ou te donner des conseils. Ta mère donne de très bons conseils.” Dit Liam en tapotant sa jambe puis il sort de la chambre, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. 

Avec un soupire, Louis attrape son téléphone et appuie sur le bouton de Skype avant qu’il ne change d’avis. Il prend une profonde inspiration. Elle répond à la première tonalité. Dès qu’il voit son visage, il éclate en sanglots. Tout ce qu’il a gardé au fond de lui depuis samedi commence à couler le long de son visage. Il arrive à peine à respirer. Toute la confusion et la peine lui reviennent en pleine figure, remplaçant l’engourdissement qui s’est installé au plus profond de lui. Elle a les sourcils froncés et a l’air inquiète, mais elle le regarde pleurer silencieusement, ayant le sentiment qu’il a besoin de laisser sortir tout ça. 

Une fois que le flot de larmes et ses sanglots ralentissent, sa mère parle enfin. “Oh Boobear, mais qu’est-ce que se passe mon chéri?” 

“Maman” Dit Louis, en retenant un autre sanglot. “J’ai merdé.” 

“Cela ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé?” Dit doucement sa mère, l’inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. 

Louis craque. Au travers de ses larmes, il raconte tout ce qui s’est passé à sa mère pendant l’été entre lui et Harry, évitant la partie concernant le sex évidemment. Il lui dit cependant qu’ils ont couché ensemble, car il a toujours été très ouvert à propos de tout ça avec sa mère. Sa mère ne montre rien sur son visage, et elle ne l'interrompt pas non plus. Elle l’écoute et hoche la tête de temps en temps. Louis trouve que cela est comme une thérapie d’une certaine façon, tout déballer comme ça, avouer le secret qui est en train de le submerger. “Alors j’ai pété les plombs, et j’ai tout arrêté avec lui.” Il termine faiblement, regarde le visage de sa mère pour voir si elle est déçue ou si elle le déteste. 

“Oh, love, pourquoi est-ce que tu as pété les plombs?” Demande-t-elle après quelques minutes. Louis est confus au début, car de toute l’histoire c’est ça qu’elle a retenu. Et pas le fait que son fils ait eu une relation avec un homme. Pas le fait qu’il lui ait caché cette relation, même quand ils sont venus les voir. Il lui demanderait bien tout ça, mais il ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour être sarcastique. Il se cache toujours derrière le sarcasme, et cette fois il ne devrait vraiment pas le faire. Louis peut voir, même sur l’écran de son téléphone, que les yeux de sa mère sont pleins de larmes. Il n’est pas sûr que ce soit à cause du fait que son fils soit malheureux, ou le fait qu’elle soit déçue que son fils soit peut-être gay. 

Louis essaye de réfléchir à comment répondre à sa question. Il ne peut pas dire ‘Parce que maman, je me suis senti complètement vide la nuit précédente, alors il m’a baisé et m’a fait me sentir extrêmement aimé et chéri,’ à la place il opte pour quelque chose qui est plus proche de la réalité parce que, en toute honnêteté, il est fatigué de mentir. “La nuit juste avant était … spéciale … je ne peux pas l’expliquer. C’était juste … à vif, brut. Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça avant, avec quiconque, alors j’ai paniqué. J’avais l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.” 

“Tu dois lui parler.” Il savait que sa mère allait dire ça. Mais il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à l’entendre. 

“Je ne peux pas maman, il me déteste sûrement. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles.” Répond Louis en baissant sa tête honteux, de nouvelles larmes viennent à ses yeux en se remémorant la scène. 

“Louis William Tomlinson, tu vas m’écouter très attentivement.” Le ton de sa mère l’oblige à lever la tête. Elle n’utilise son nom en entier que quand elle est énervée ou qu’elle est très sérieuse. “Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre vous quand vous êtes venus, et je suis désolée de te dire ça mais, tu dois l’entendre, ce garçon est fou de toi.” 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?” 

“Je veux dire qu’il est amoureux de toi Louis. Il te regarde comme si c’était toi qui avait mis les étoiles et la lune dans le ciel. Je l’ai remarqué quand vous étiez là, mais je n’ai rien dit car je pensais que c’était peut-être juste un crush et que ce n’était pas réciproque, mais maintenant que je t’entends parler de lui, et que je repense à vos échanges tous les deux, tu es tout aussi fou de lui. C’est vraiment ridicule. J’aurais dû le remarquer, mais j’étais aveuglé par le fait de te trouver une petite copine. Et je m’en excuse Louis. J’ai l’impression que tu as déjà trouvé quelqu’un.” Elle sourit. La bouche de Louis est béante à cause du choc. Il se rend enfin que compte que sa mère ne le déteste pas parce qu’il a eu une relation avec un homme. Qu’elle ne le déteste pas parce qu’il est gay ou bisexuel ou quoique ce soit. Il pourrait pleurer de joie. 

“Je-je ne sais pas.” Bégaie Louis, car son esprit est submergé par ce que sa mère vient de lui dire. Harry est amoureux de lui, et elle pense qu’il est amoureux de Harry. Elle est heureuse qu’il est trouvé quelqu’un, peu importe le sexe de cette personne. 

“Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’il va probablement te pardonner car il t’aime. Tu as juste besoin de lui parler. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur?” Demande sa mère, et c’est la question à un million d’euros, vraiment. La même question qu’il se pose depuis le premier jour. 

“J’avais peur que tu me détestes, que mes amis me détestent. Je ne pourrais pas te donner de petits enfants, et tu sais à quel point je veux une grande famille maman. Et aussi je ne voulais pas que les gens me regardent différemment. Tout a changé.” Répond honnêtement Louis. Dire toutes ces choses à voix haute l’aide vraiment. Il a l’impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, que peut-être il commence à briser la glace et qu’il pourra atteindre bientôt la surface. 

“Oh chéri, je ne déteste pas. Je t’aime, et je suis tellement contente que tu te sois senti en sécurité pour me parler de tout ça. Tu sais que tes soeurs ne vont pas te détester non plus. Elles adorent Harry. Elles seront juste très heureuse parce qu’il sera beaucoup plus présent. D’après ce que tu m’as dit, Liam ne te déteste pas non plus. En ce qui concerne tous tes autres amis, s’ils ne t’aiment pas à cause de ta sexualité, et bien c’est qu’ils ne sont pas vraiment tes amis.” Au moment où elle dit ça, Louis sourit car Liam lui a dit exactement la même chose la première fois qu’il a paniqué à cause de ça. “Maintenant, pour mon dernier point, il y a d'autres moyens pour toi d’avoir des enfants. Il y a tellement d’enfants qui ont besoin d’une famille. Tu pourrais également faire appel à une mère porteuse, une de tes soeurs se porterait peut-être volontaire.” 

Sa mère a raison. Louis n’a jamais pensé à l’adoption ou à une mère porteuse. Il sait, mieux que quiconque, qu’il y plus d’une seule façon de devenir père ou de fonder une famille. Mettre enceinte une femme ne fait pas de toi un père, mais élever un enfant oui. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu’il veut faire. Il ne sait pas s’il peut vraiment être en couple avec un homme, mais il prend tout de suite une décision. 

“Merci maman, pour avoir parlé avec moi. Je dois te laisser par contre. J’ai quelque chose à dire à Liam. Je t’aime.” 

“Je t’aime aussi Boobear. Peu importe ta décision, sache que je te soutiens à 100%. Harry est vraiment quelqu’un de charmant, et je n’aurais jamais pu choisir quelqu’un de mieux.” Dit-elle, puis elle envoie un baiser à Louis. Louis fait de même, et ils mettent fin à l’appel. 

Louis soupire et se laisse tomber sur le lit, se sentant soudain épuisé. Il ne dort vraiment pas bien ces temps ci, mais maintenant, il a l’impression qu’il pourrait dormir pendant des jours. “Liam!” Crie Louis, avant de pouvoir changer d’avis. 

“Ouai?” Répond Liam en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. 

“Je vais venir.” Dit Louis. C’est sûrement une erreur. Il ne devrait probablement pas revoir Harry, mais sa mère a raison. Il devrait écouter ce que Harry a à lui dire, comme apparemment il veut que Louis soit présent à son show. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il va répondre à Harry par contre. Peut-être qu’il lui dira une nouvelle fois qu’il ne veut pas être en couple. Rien que le fait d’imaginer le visage de Harry blessé à nouveau rend Louis malade. 

“Vraiment?” Le visage de Liam s’illumine avec une expression que vacille entre la satisfaction et la surprise. Au hochement de tête de Louis, il dit, “D’accord. Je vais le dire à Niall.” 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Je n’y vais pas.” Déclare Louis, têtu, en s’asseyant sur son lit et en croisant ses bras. C’est une erreur. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas revoir Harry. Cela fait une semaine qu’il ne l’a pas vu et les cours reprennent lundi. Il devrait se concentrer sur ses prochains cours, et ne pas écouter Harry essayer de le convaincre qu’ils doivent être ensemble. Il n’en est même pas convaincu lui-même. Depuis la conversation qu’il a eu avec sa mère, il est retomber dans la dissociation. 

“Si tu vas venir. Je leur ai déjà dit que tu serais là.” Dit Liam. 

“Et bien, j’ai changé d’avis.” 

“Tu va venir même si je dois te porter pour y aller.” Dit Liam sur un ton sévère, et Louis le croit. Liam en a sûrement marre de toute ses conneries et Louis ne peut pas lui en vouloir. La partie cynique qui est en lui, cependant, a juste envie que Liam s’occupe de ses affaires et qu’il le laisse déprimer dans sa misère. N’y a -t-il pas un proverbe à propos de creuser sa tombe et d’y rester? 

“D’accord.” Soupire Louis, en regardant son placard. Qu’est-ce que l’on porte quand on va briser le coeur de quelqu’un pour la seconde fois en une semaine? Il ne sait même pas si c’est ce qui va se passer. Peut-être que Harry veut qu’il soit là pour lui chanter une chanson qui lui dira d’aller se faire foutre et qu’il a déjà trouvé quelqu’un d’autre. Peut-être que Harry veut lui faire du mal comme Louis lui en a fait la semaine dernière. Il le mérite. 

“Mets-ça.” Dit Liam en sortant un jean skinny et un T-shirt sans manche du placard de Louis. Il fait super chaud, comme c’est le mois d’août. Il n’a pas plu depuis une semaine, il a l’impression que la sécheresse n’en finira jamais. 

“Okay” Répond Louis comme un robot car au point où il en est ce n’est pas la peine d’essayer d’argumenter. Il se rappelle soudain, il y a longtemps, quand Liam l’a forcé à venir à une soirée, la soirée où il a rencontré Harry. Tout est de la faute de Liam vraiment. Si Liam avait laissé Louis tranquille à la maison, et bien rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Est-ce que ça aurait été mieux ainsi? 

“Okay” La voix de Liam le sort de ses pensées. “Change-toi pour qu’on puisse y aller.” 

“Oui papa.” Répond Louis, sur un ton sarcastique, en roulant ses yeux et en se levant. Liam reste dans sa chambre pendant qu’il se change, comme s’il avait peur qu’il saute par la fenêtre pour s’échapper. Mais Louis ne lui en veut pas, après tout, il y a pensé. Une fois changé, il se regarde dans le miroir. Il ne ressemble à rien pour être honnête. Il a des cernes sous les yeux à cause du manque de sommeil. Ses doigts sont secs et abimés à force de ronger ses ongles. Ses yeux sont rouges. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, en pensant que peut-être cela va arranger les choses. Au moins il essaye d’avoir l’air à peu près présentable. Enfin maintenant c’est trop tard. 

Ils se dirigent en silence tous les deux vers le bar, l'air humide du mois d’août colle à sa peau, et il a l’impression de nager plutôt que de marcher. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, et Louis aurait aimé qu’ils parlent un peu plus car il ne supporte plus d’être seul avec ses pensées. L’incertitude de ce qui va se passer le rend fou. Il a presque envie de vomir. Et il n’a encore rien bu. 

Quand ils arrivent au bar, Liam va leur commander à boire pendant qu’il se dirige vers leur table habituelle, près de la scène. Il ne sait pas s’il a envie d’être aussi proche de Harry, mais après tout maintenant c’est inévitable. Il boit son verre pendant que Liam et lui regardent les premiers artistes. Il est impatient de voir Harry sur scène, il bouge sa jambe sur son siège, et tapote ses doigts sur la table. Il a presque envie de se bourrer la gueule, mais il ne pense pas que son estomac va le supporter. 

Louis retient sa respiration quand le rideau s’ouvre, et il voit Harry pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Harry est aussi mal que lui. Il a des cernes sous ses yeux rouges. Il a aussi l’impression qu’il a perdu du poids, son jean skinny qui est normalement très moulant est un peu lâche. Il porte sa chemise transparente avec seulement quelques boutons de faits. Ses cheveux sont lâchés, et ils ont l’air doux et brillants. Cela fait un peu de mal à Louis de le regarder car il a l’air triste. 

“Bonsoir à tous.” La voix grave de Harry résonne dans le micro, et ses yeux scannent la foule avant de tomber sur Louis. Entendre la voix de Harry et ressentir son regard intense donne envie à Louis de s’enfuir, mais il sent une main ferme sur son épaule, qui l’empêche de partir. Putain de Liam. 

“Je suis Harry Styles, voici Niall, Ashton et Calum. Nous sommes les Temporary Fix. ce soir nous allons jouer quelques chansons pour vous, deux sont originales. Dont une que vous n’avez encore jamais entendue.” Dit Harry en regardant Louis. Louis arrête de respirer. C’est pour ça. C’est pour ça que Harry voulait qu’il soit là ce soir. Il veut lui chanter une chanson. De quoi va parler la chanson? Est-ce qu’il va lui dire d’aller se faire foutre? Confesser son amour éternel? Lui dire qu’il s’en foutait? Harry a l’air nerveux et se tient bizarrement sur la scène, ses pieds tournés vers l’intérieur et il agrippe très fort sa guitare, il est visiblement en train de trembler. Louis ressent cela également et il se concentre sur la main de Liam, qui est maintenant en train de frotter son bras, et essaye de contrôler sa respiration. Il peut respirer; il le fait depuis qu’il est né après tout. 

La première chanson qu’ils jouent est une reprise de Natalie Imbruglia,  _ Torn _ . Harry la chante avec tant de passion et de tristesse, Louis a envie de pleurer. Les paroles le touchent beaucoup.  _ I’m all out of faith, this is how I feel. I’m cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor _ . Putain, Louis peut sentir la douleur et la tristesse de Harry. Tout son corps souffre. Et c’est lui qui a fait ça. Il a fait du mal à Harry. 

Ensuite, Temporary Fix reprend  _ Breakeven _ de The Script, et une fois de plus, Louis est touché par les paroles. C’est comme si Harry avait choisi des chansons qui résument bien la semaine passée. La première phrase de la chanson est ce qui fait le plus de mal à Louis.  _ I’m still alive but I’m barely breathing, praying to a god that I don’t believe in _ . Louis ne se rend même pas compte qu’il pleure jusqu’au moment où il sent une larme chaude tomber sur ses doigts qui sont sur la table devant lui. Il regarde autour de lui pour voir si quelqu’un a vu et il l’essuie rapidement. Harry a sûrement remarqué car il n’a pas quitté Louis des yeux de toute la performance. 

La chanson suivante que Harry présente est  _ Only Hurts When I’m Breathing _ de Shania Twain. Louis sourit un peu, malgré son coeur brisé, car il sait à quel point Harry aime cette chanteuse country. Louis n’est pas sûr d’avoir déjà entendu la chanson, mais une fois de plus, les paroles le transpercent.  _ And it only hurts when I’m breathing, my heart only breaks when it’s beating, my dreams only die when I’m dreaming, so I hold my breath to forget _ . La façon bouleversante dont Harry chante la chanson oblige Louis a serrer sa main sur sa poitrine. Harry doit même s’arrêter pendant un petit moment pour prendre une grande respiration, essayant visiblement d’éviter de pleurer. 

Après les dernière paroles, Harry tourne le dos au public pendant quelques instants. Louis peut voir qu’il essuie ses yeux, et Louis fait la même chose car apparemment il pleure à nouveau. Quand il se retourne, Harry sourit un peu, ses yeux toujours brillants de larmes. Il est tellement beau, Louis a envie de sauter sur la scène et de le prendre dans ses bras, peut-être même lui caresser les cheveux. Il a envie de le réconforter, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne le mérite pas car il est la raison pour laquelle Harry est blessé. La chanson suivante est plus entraînante. Louis la reconnaît tout de suite. C’est la chanson que Harry a écrite,  _ Happily _ . 

“Okay, j’ai l’impression que je dois m’excuser pour toutes ces chansons déprimantes ce soir. C’est juste que j’ai des problèmes en ce moment et la musique est comme une thérapie.” Dit Harry dans le micro après la chanson, évitant le regard de Louis pour la première fois ce soir. Tout le monde dans le public hoche sa tête, étant d’accord avec Harry. “Nous avons une dernière chanson pour vous. J’ai terminé de l’écrire cette semaine, alors excusez-nous si elle est un peu brut. Mais c’était vraiment important qu’on la joue ce soir. Cette chanson est dédié à quelqu’un qui est dans la salle. Je ne vais pas dire de nom, mais la personne se reconnaîtra, alors sans plus attendre, voici  _ Something Great _ .” 

Louis prend une grande inspiration, et se prépare pour ce qui arrive. Il se rend à peine compte de Liam qui frotte son dos pour le rassurer. Il peut sentir sa respiration devenir irrégulière, alors il essaye de la ralentir. Il ne peut pas paniquer maintenant. Il doit entendre cette chanson. C’est presque comme si ça vie en dépendait. Harry le regarde droit dans les yeux quand il commence à chanter. Louis retient sa respiration; il ne sait pas s’il peut faire ça. Harry a l’air vulnérable, comme s’il se préparait à tout dire. Peut-être qu’il va le faire. 

_ One day you’ll come into my world and say it all _

_ You say we’ll be together even when you’re lost _

_ One day you’ll say these words  _

_ I thought but never said _

_ You say we’re better off together in our bed _

Okay, donc les premières paroles donnent déjà envie à Louis de fuir car oui, il se sent perdu. Tellement perdu, mais Harry pense toujours qu’il peut l’aider. Mais peut-être qu’il ne peut pas. Personne ne peut apparemment, même pas sa mère. Louis peut sentir ses mains commencer à trembler, alors il s’agrippe à la table jusqu’à ce que ses phalanges soient toutes blanches. 

_ I want you here with me _

_ Like how I pictured it _

_ So I don’t have to keep imagining _

_ Come on, jump out at me _

_ Come on, bring everything _

_ Is it too much to ask for something great? _

Il veut tout ce que Louis a à lui donner. Tous ses problèmes et son incapacité à communiquer ses émotions. Est-ce que c’est vraiment trop demander pour quelque chose de merveilleux? Louis se répète sans cesse la question dans sa tête. Il a l’impression que la pièce est en train de tourner autour de lui. Il veut partir, mais il sent la main ferme de Liam sur son épaule, qui le tient en place. 

_ The script was written and I could not change a thing _

_ I want to rip it all to shreds and start again _

_ One day i’ll come into your world and get it right _

_ I’ll say we’re better off together here tonight _

Putain, est-ce que Harry est en train de dire qu’il veut faire partie du monde de Louis? Quand Louis lui a dit qu’il voulait revenir à une vie normale, est-ce que Harry est en train de dire qu’il veut entrer dans ce monde et le changer? Louis ne réalise pas. Il n’y arrive pas. C’est comme si Harry voulait lui dire quelque chose au travers de ses propres paroles. Comme s’il lui faisait une promesse. Une promesse de ne pas abandonner. Louis n’est pas sûr de pouvoir faire cette promesse. 

_ I want you here with me _

_ Like how I pictured it _

_ So I don’t have to keep imagining _

_ Come on, jump out at me _

_ Come on, bring everything _

_ Is it too much to ask for something great? _

_ I want you here with me _

_ Like how I pictured it _

_ So I don’t have to keep imagining _

_ Come on, jump out at me _

_ Come on, bring everything _

_ Is it too much to ask for something great? _

_ I want you here with me _

_ Like how I pictured it _

_ Is it too much to ask for something great? _

Les dernières paroles sont un peu répétitives, ce qui permet à Louis de sombrer un peu plus. Trop de questions traversent son esprit, probablement les mêmes que Harry s’est posées toute cette semaine. Harry lui demande quelque chose de merveilleux, mais au final tout repose sur Louis. C’est à lui de faire le choix de surmonter ses démons et de donner à Harry ce qu’il veut, ce qu’il mérite. En toute honnêteté, donner à Louis ce qu’il veut également. Avec cette prise de conscience, sa respiration est maintenant irrégulière, et la pièce est en train de se refermer sur lui, trop petite et trop bondée. Il sent que la chanson arrive à sa fin, et il se prépare. 

_ You’re all I want _

_ So much it’s hurting _

_ You’re all I want _

_ So much it’s hurting _

Les dernière paroles résonnent sans musique, il n’y a que la voix de Harry. Elle se casse avec le mot ‘hurting’, tout comme le coeur de Louis. La douleur et l’émotion qu’il a mis dans les paroles blessent Louis au plus profond de son âme. Il a l’air à vif et tellement vulnérable que des larmes coulent à nouveau. Putain qu’est-ce que ça fait mal. Il fait la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser. Il s’extirpe de la main de Liam, ignorant les protestations de son ami et laisse ses jambes tremblantes le porter vers la sortie du bar. Instinctivement, il court et ne se retourne pas, comme toujours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés. 
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	14. Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue!!! Nous sommes presque à la fin!!! Omg je n'y crois pas! 
> 
> Je vais sans doute poster l'épilogue un peu plus tard car je vais avoir un peu moins de temps cette semaine pour traduire.   
Merci à vous tous en tout cas d'être encore là et de lire cette histoire!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_ Even the best fall down sometimes _

_ Even the stars refuse to shine _

_ Out of the back you fall in time _

_ I somehow find _

_ You and I collide - Howie Day _

  
  


Harry regarde Louis droit dans les yeux quand il chante les dernières paroles, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qu’il ressent. Louis est en train de pleurer; il a pleuré presque pendant toute la performance, et Harry a dû s'empêcher de pleurer également. Il n’a jamais vu Louis pleurer, et sa lui brise le coeur. Il a même dû s’arrêter à un moment et tourner le dos au public pour essuyer ses larmes avec ses mains tremblantes. Ash lui a demandé s’il allait bien. Il a hoché la tête en guise de réponse, et a dit au batteur qu’il voulait continuer le show. Honnêtement il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour arriver à ce moment de la performance, émotionnellement parlant. Sa voix tient le cou par on ne sait quel miracle, même si elle a cassé sur le dernier mot. Pour une quelconque raison, c’était la performance la plus importante de sa vie. Si ça ne marche pas, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui va se passer. 

Il voit le moment précis où Louis décide de s’enfuir. Il a déjà vu ce regard auparavant, alors il s’y attendait un peu. Les yeux pleins de larmes de Louis sont en panique et écarquillés, et il tremble. Dès qu’il part, Harry laisse tomber sa guitare sans même y penser et court après lui, entendant les cris surpris du public. Il se fraye un chemin parmi la foule et voit le haut de la tête de Louis au moment où il sort de l’établissement. Harry ne va pas le laisser partir cette fois, alors il court après lui. Il arrive dans l’air humide de la nuit, et cherche désespérément la silhouette de Louis autour de lui. Mais il le trouve directement dehors, debout sous la pluie battante, et il regarde le ciel. 

Harry regarde Louis. Sa tête est tournée vers le ciel, ses yeux sont fermés, et Harry peut apercevoir ses cernes dans la pénombre. Des gouttes d’eau coulent le long de son visage, certaines restent accrochées dans ses cils. Harry se demande pendant un instant, si ce ne sont que des gouttes de pluie ou si ce sont des larmes. Ses vêtements sont déjà trempés et ses bras sont le long de son corps. Harry l’approche prudemment, la pluie le mouillant complètement en un instant, mais il la sent à peine, trop concentré sur Louis qui est en face de lui. Il ne pense pas que Louis sait qu’il l’a suivi car il n’a pas commencé à courir à nouveau. 

Harry se racle doucement la gorge, mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il a pensé à ce moment toute la semaine, le moment où il pourrait lui parler à nouveau, mais maintenant que ce moment est là, il est sans voix. Il a déjà tout dit dans sa chanson, mais il a l’impression qu’il doit quand même dire quelque chose. Et si Louis se remet à courir, c’est qu’il n’a pas été convaincu. Louis n’a sûrement pas dû l’entendre se racler la gorge car il est toujours dans la même position, le visage tourné vers le ciel comme s’il priait. Peut-être qu’il est en train de prier, mais ça serait étonnant, car Louis n’est pas croyant. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais?” La voix de Harry casse le silence de la rue. Les yeux de Louis s’ouvrent brusquement, et son regard rencontre celui de Harry. Putain il est tellement beau sous la pluie; Harry a vraiment envie de le toucher. 

“Je sens la pluie. C’est différent de la douleur et de la tristesse que j’ai ressenti toute la soirée. Mais au moins je ressens quelque chose, je n’ai rien ressenti pendant longtemps.” Dit Louis presque en murmurant. Harry doit se rapprocher pour bien l’entendre. Il est très proche à présent, il peut presque le toucher. Malgré lui, il tend une main pour envelopper le poignet de Louis. Louis sursaute, mais ne s’éloigne pas. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il a besoin de le toucher et donner de l’espace à Louis n’a pas vraiment marché. 

“Je sais ce que tu veux dire.” Répond Harry, et il est sincère, car il comprend tout à fait l’envie de ressentir autre chose que ce qu’il a ressenti ces derniers jours. La pluie est plutôt agréable, elle rafraîchit sa peau brûlante. C’est presque comme si ça l’enracinait. Comme si ça l’aidait à laver toute la tristesse et les pensées négatives, comme s’il pouvait désormais repartir à zéro. 

“J’ai essayé tu sais, de sortir et de coucher avec une fille.” Commence Louis d’un ton découragé, en regardant par dessus l’épaule de Harry. Harry à l’impression de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine aux mots de Louis. Il a déjà trouvé quelqu’un de nouveau. Une  _ fille _ . De la bile remonte dans la gorge de Harry à la simple idée que Louis puisse toucher quelqu’un d’autre. Il veut vomir, ou pleurer, ou peut-être même les deux. Louis continue comme si le monde de Harry ne venait pas d’être complètement chamboulé. “Je ne me souviens même pas de son nom. Voilà l’importance qu’elle a à mes yeux. Très peu mémorable. Je sais juste que l’embrasser m’a donné envie de vomir.” 

“Pourquoi?” Demande Harry avec espoir. 

“Parce qu’elle n’était pas toi.” Répond Louis en regardant Harry dans les yeux à nouveau. Et cela suffit pour que Harry voit la vérité dans ses yeux. 

“Oh”

“Ouai, tu m’as bien démoli. Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu’un d’autre, et je ne peux pas non plus être avec toi.” 

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas être avec moi?” Demande Harry, sa main autour du poignet de Louis se serrant un peu plus, ses sourcils froncés avec la confusion qu’il ressent. 

“Parce que Harry, je ne te mérite pas. Tu es tellement attentionné et respectueux. Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme toi, et je t’ai fait du mal. J’ai dit des choses que tu ne pourras jamais pardonner.” La voix de Louis est de plus en plus forte, il crie presque dans la pluie battante qui tombe autour d’eux. Harry déteste les tempêtes, mais il est trop concentré sur Louis pour y penser. 

“Comment tu peux le savoir avant même de t’être excusé.” Raisonne Harry, en baissant sa tête pour regarder dans les yeux de Louis. Il attrape l’autre poignet de Louis; cette fois Louis ne sursaute pas. 

“C’est juste que je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça.” Louis le regarde dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose. 

“Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tout ce passait très bien.” 

“Ouai, mais on n’avait pas mis d’étiquette. Je sais que tu en voulais une ne le nie pas.” Dit Louis en pointant Harry du doigt. Il connaît un peu trop bien Harry, alors Harry ferme sa bouche et écoute, il attend que Louis continue. Au moins il parle. “Tu sais qui tu es. Tu es si sûr de toi. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ou ce que je ressens!”

“Lou, ça m’a pris du temps pour arriver à ce point là de ma vie. Et parfois encore, je ne sais pas qui je suis. Comme avec tout ce truc concernant ma Spécialité, je ne savais pas qui j’étais. Tu m’a aidé à y arriver. Je veux faire la même chose pour toi.” Harry glisse ses deux mains le long des poignets de Louis et entrelace leurs doigts ensemble, l’eau aidant le mouvement. 

“C’est juste que … cette semaine a été un enfer? Je pensais que ce je faisais était pour le mieux. Qu’on était mieux séparé, tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin.” 

“Si tu peux.” Dit Harry d’un ton un peu plus sévère, pour essayer de faire comprendre à Louis. 

Louis l’ignore et continue comme si Harry n’avait rien dit. “Je ne peux pas continuer à te faire du mal. Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter ce côté là de moi.” 

“Louis regarde-moi.” Harry hausse la voix pour la première fois, il a envie de lui crier dessus, secouer Louis pour qu’il comprenne. Il peut sentir la colère monter en lui, tellement fatigué de tout. Quand les yeux de Louis rencontrent les siens, ils ont l’air apeurés, mais Harry ne radoucit pas le ton de sa voix. Il doit faire comprendre cela à Louis. “Je sais ce que tu traverses. J’ai traversé la même chose, mais tu dois dépasser ça. Tu dois l’accepter, ou alors ça va te bouffer toute ta vie. Il n’y a rien qui cloche chez toi. Il n’y a rien qui cloche avec  _ nous _ . Je vais me battre pour ça. Je ne vais pas te laisser t’enfuir juste parce que tu as peur. Si tu ne peux pas me donner une seule putain de bonne raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas être ensemble et qui ne concerne pas tes putains de peurs, et bien je continuerai à me battre pour toi. Je t’écrirai des millions de chansons et je te les chanterai dès que j’en aurai la possibilité. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te faire comprendre que ça, ce qu’il y a entre nous, c’est réel. Ce n’est pas un simple flirt de vacances, comme tu l’appelles.” 

Louis sursaute quand Harry utilise ses propres mots, et c’est bien, peut-être qu’il est en train de lui faire comprendre. “Tu crois que je ne le sais pas Harry! J’ai juste dis ces choses pour te faire du mal, pour que tu comprennes qu’on est pas fait pour être ensemble.” 

“Et bien c’est plutôt minable Lou.” 

“Je sais. Je suis une horrible personne. C’est la seule chose que je sait de moi-même en ce moment!” Crie Louis, sa respiration chaude contre les lèvres de Harry. “Putain Harry, c’était tellement difficile de partir ce jour-là, tellement difficile. C’est tellement le bordel dans ma tête! Tu ne comprends pas!” 

“Si! Je comprends! Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu ne comprends pas ça? Si quelqu’un peut comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête c’est moi. Mais au lieu de ça tu me repousses. Tu repousses tout le monde. Du moins toutes les personnes qui tiennent à toi. Tu es tellement têtu, que je pourrais t’étrangler.” S’exclame Harry en lâchant les mains de Louis pour lever les siennes avec colère. 

“Je ne sais pas comment arrêter!” Crie Louis en tapant du pied dans l’eau, faisant éclabousser celle-ci sur ses chaussures. 

“Laisse-moi entrer Lou! S’il te plait, je t’en supplie, laisse-moi entrer. Laisse-moi être là pour toi. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi pour une fois! Tu prends soin de tout le monde autour de toi, mais tu ne peux laisser personne entrer. Tu as ces murs tout autour de toi, et à chaque fois que j’en casse un, tu en construis un autre. Tu m’a repoussé. Tu t’es éloigné. Et tout ça pour quoi? Où est-ce que ça t’a mené?” Demande Harry en faisant des grands gestes avec ses mains. A présent ils sont nez à nez, face à face, respirant très fort. 

“Malheureux. C’est à ça que ça m’a mené. Je n’est jamais autant souffert de ma vie. C’est comme si tout mon corps me faisait mal et qu’il me criait d’être avec toi! Et putain ça craint tellement que tu me manques autant Harry! J’ai juste l’impression que je ne peux pas être avec toi, mais en même temps je ne peux pas ne pas être avec toi.” 

“Et putain nous y revoilà !” Crie Harry en jetant ses mains dans les airs et en tournant le dos à Louis. Il est tellement en colère qu’il tremble. Il ne pense pas avoir déjà été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Il a l’impression qu’ils tournent en rond. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, et prend une grande et profonde inspiration avant de se retourner et de fixer Louis du regard. 

“La seule personne qui t’empêche d’être avec moi, d’être heureux, c’est toi.” Il pointe un long doigt et touche le torse de Louis avec chacun de ses mots. Il voix l’expression de Louis passer de la tristesse à la surprise, puis enfin à quelque chose que Harry n’arrive pas à lire. Il retient sa respiration parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de vers où tout ça va les mener. Le silence entre eux est assourdissant, avalé par la pluie battante. 

“Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait du mal Harry.” Dit enfin Louis après ce qui semble être une éternité. Il regarde Harry dans les yeux quand il le dit. Harry sent sa colère se dissiper, comme ça, car il le croit. “Je suis désolé d’avoir été aussi foutu et absorbé par moi-même que je n’ai pas réussi à voir que quelque chose de bien qui était devant mes yeux. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait traverser tout ça. Je me déteste pour ça. Je ne suis pas désolé qu’on se soit rencontré par contre. Pendant tous ces derniers jours, je suis demandé comment serait la vie si on ne s’était pas rencontré, et je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde sans toi. Je me suis dit que je devais pourtant, que je devais apprendre à vivre sans toi parce que c’était pour le mieux. Que je ne te mérite pas, et que je ne peux pas être en couple avec un homme. Mais j’avais tort.” 

“Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de dire Louis?” Demande Harry en laissant de l’espoir s'infiltrer dans la question comme les rayons du soleil à travers les feuilles d’un arbre. 

“Je-je” Louis commence puis s’arrête, en détournant son regard, sûrement pour essayer de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Il regarde enfin Harry à nouveau. Ses yeux bleus sont sincères; comme s’il voulait que Harry croit ce qu’il est sur le point de dire. Harry retient sa respiration, et se prépare pour ce que Louis a à lui dire. Il ne sait jamais senti aussi incertain dans une conversation de toute sa vie. Louis attrape les mains de Harry et murmure, “Je t’aime Harry.” 

Toute l’air s’échappe des poumons de Harry car il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ça. C’est comme si le temps c’était arrêté, comme s’ils étaient les seules personnes sur terre. Il pense qu’il a mal entendu. Louis ne peut pas être amoureux de lui. Bien sûr il espérait que Louis veuille une vraie relation avec lui, mais il ne pensait vraiment pas que Louis prononcerait les mots auxquels il pense depuis des mois maintenant. Louis recommence à parler, alors Harry essaye de se concentrer là-dessus. 

“Harry, je sais que ça doit être difficile à croire pour toi vu la façon dont je t’ai traité. J’ai vraiment été un con. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout, mais tu as raison. Putain, tu as raison. La seule chose qui m’empêche d’être avec toit et d’être heureux c’est moi. J’étais juste trop aveugle pour le voir.” La voix de Louis se casse, et Harry n’est pas sûre de voir des larmes ou si c’est juste la pluie. “Mais putain qu’est-ce que je t’aime, tellement. Plus que je n’ai jamais aimé personne. Je crois que c’est pour çà que j’ai autant paniqué. Tu me fait peur Haz. Je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse, mais je te promets que je vais m’améliorer. Je veux tout ça. Je nous veux.” 

“Je t’aime aussi Louis” Murmure Harry, avec des larmes dans ses yeux. Il relâche les mains de Louis et enveloppe ses longs bras fermement autour du cou de Louis, il attrape ses propres bras. Il ne veut plus le laisser partir. Il sent les bras de Louis envelopper sa taille, le serrant aussi fort. Harry sait qu’il est en train de pleurer, mais comment ne peut-il pas pleurer après ce que vient de dire Louis? Ils restent debout sous la pluie, dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant plusieurs minutes, oubliant que le monde existe autour d’eux, puis Harry embrasse Louis. Il l’embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, essayant de mettre tout ce qu’il ressent dans ce baiser. Le baiser réchauffe sa peau fraîche et fait vibrer tout son corps. Louis lui rend le baiser avec passion, lèvres contre lèvres et ses doigts agrippant Harry, comme s’il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. 

Harry pousse Louis contre le mur du bar, et leur baiser fougueux s’intensifie. Il peut sentir les jambes fortes de Louis s’envelopper autour de sa taille, leurs érections s’appuyant douloureusement l’une contre l’autre. Louis entrelace ses doigts dans les longs cheveux mouillés de Harry, et tire sa tête en arrière pour mordre et sucer son cou. En guise de réponse, Harry frotte son entrejambe contre celui de Louis, ce qui les fait tous les deux grogner. S’il ne c’était pas arrêté, il aurait laissé Louis le baiser dans cette allée sale. 

“Chez moi?” Demande Harry en stoppant leur baiser, et en regardant dans les yeux bleus de Louis pour trouver une réponse. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, et ses lèvres sont rouges. Harry tend une main et effleure ses pommettes. Il n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tout ça se passe vraiment après la tristesse de la semaine qui vient de s’écouler. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il soit en train de toucher Louis à nouveau. Qu’il soit en train de l’embrasser et d’avaler ses gémissements.

“Ouai. Oui.” Répond rapidement Louis, laissant tomber ses jambes, et faisant sortir Harry de sa transe. Ils se tiennent la main en marchant vers l’appartement de Harry, la pluie s’arrête enfin et le ciel s'éclaircit, révélant la lune radieuse. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup. C’est comme s’ils avaient dit tout ce qu’ils avaient à dire pour le moment, ils ont juste envie de se prendre dans les bras. 

L’air frais dans l’appartement de Harry les fait frissonner, alors à la place d’aller dans la chambre, il font un détour, et il pousse Louis dans la salle de bain. Il allume la douche, et la laisse chauffer pendant qu’il commence à déshabiller doucement Louis. La peau de Louis est froide contre ses doigts, mais il regarde Harry avec de grands yeux bleus pendant qu’il lui enlève ses vêtements, un par un, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit nu. Harry passe quelques minutes à tracer le contour des tatouages de Louis. Au point où il en est, il pourrait les dessiner dans son sommeil. Putain, qu’est-ce qu’il a manqué à Harry cette semaine. Il admire le fait que certains tatouages complètent les siens, comme s’il savaient qu’ils étaient fait l’un pour l’autre avant même de se rencontrer. 

Dans la lumière forte de la salle de bain, Harry peut enfin voir Louis. Il a des cernes sous ses yeux, et ses doigts sont abîmés. Il semble aussi avoir perdu du poids, et il n’en avait pas vraiment besoin. Une fois que Harry a terminé, Louis fait la même chose. Il enlève doucement chacun de ses vêtements, et les remplace par un baiser. Il trace les contour de ses tatouages, ses doigts parcourant sa peau, le chatouillant. C’est très doux, comme si Louis avait peur de casser le moment. Harry ressent la même chose, comme si tout cela n’était qu’un rêve, et qu’il allait se réveiller malheureux demain. 

Ils ne parlent pas en entrant dans la douche, l’eau chaude réchauffant leurs peaux froides. Harry commence par laver les cheveux doux de Louis, un peu comme il l’a fait pendant leur première douche ensemble. Cette fois, il ne rigolent pas. Ils se lavent à tour de rôle, en s’embrassant et en caressant la peau que l’eau touche. Louis mord l’épaule de Harry, ce qui fait frissonner Harry. Sa queue devenant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Louis le lave. Il peut sentir Louis sourire dans son dos quand Louis commence à le laver un peu plus bas, lavant finalement très délicatement sa queue et ses couilles, en utilisant ses petites mains. Harry gémit et mord sa lèvre, et frotte ses hanches contre la queue dure de Louis. 

“Tu m’as manqué.” Dit enfin Harry pour briser le silence. 

“Tu m’as manqué aussi Curly.” Répond Louis derrière lui, son souffle chaud dans son cou. Harry se retourne, et gémit quand leur érections se frottent l’une à l’autre, et il embrasse Louis. Le baiser devient houleux en un rien de temps, avec leurs dents et leurs langues qui se cognent. Louis agrippe les hanches de Harry fermement quand il s’éloigne et qu’il tend son bras pour éteindre la douche. Le silence dans la salle de bain est électrique. Ils se fixent du regard, se demandant lequel d’entre eux va faire le premier pas. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Pour une quelconque raison, Louis est très nerveux, et il doit empêcher ses mains de trembler quand il entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Harry. Il réalise soudain à quel point leurs mains vont bien ensemble, presque comme si elles étaient faites l’une pour l’autre. Son tatouage de corde s’alignant avec l’ancre de Harry. C’est vraiment symbolique, car il sait que Harry sera toujours là pour l’ancrer quand sa propre tête sera un obstacle. Leurs tatouages se complètent parfaitement, c’est presque trop bizarre pour être une coïncidence. 

Harry le regarde comme s’il avait vu un fantôme, avec de grands yeux et ses pupilles dilatées. Il tire sur la main de Harry pour le faire sortir de la douche. Il trouve de grandes serviettes et il les sèche. Il se sent beaucoup mieux après la douche et sa discussion avec Harry. Il n’a jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute sa vie, et ça lui fait peur. Mais au lieu de s’enfuir, comme il le fait d’habitude, il décide de plonger la tête la première dans l’inconnu. Une fois de plus, il prend la main de Harry et le mène vers la chambre. 

Il avale la boule qu’il a dans la gorge, c’est comme s’il n’avait pas bu depuis une décennie. Il a l’impression que c’est leur première fois, mais cette fois il y a une profonde promesse. Sa promesse à Harry qu’il ne s’enfuira plus jamais. Il s’allonge sur le lit et emmène Harry avec lui, connectant leur lèvres dès que Harry est allongé au dessus de lui. Il parcourt le torse et le dos de Harry avec ses doigts, se remémorant chaque détail. Pendant un instant, il a pensé qu’il n’aurait plus jamais l’occasion de le faire, de sentir la peau douce de Harry contre la sienne. 

“J’ai besoin de toi en moi.” Murmure Harry entre deux baisers. La queue de Louis devient instantanément dure rien qu’en y pensant. Honnêtement il est partant pour tout ce soir. Il s’attendait même à ce que Harry veuille le baiser à nouveau, comme pour lui prouver qu’il veut vraiment être avec lui. Il est agréablement surpris par la demande de Harry, mais il doit l’admettre, il est un peu déçu, car il aurait aussi voulu avoir Harry en lui. Mais à partir du moment où il a Harry, il s’en fiche. 

“Tu es sûr? Je sais que je ne te l’ai pas dit, mais j’ai vraiment aimé quand tu étais au dessus la dernière fois.” Dit Louis à Harry, la gêne faisant rougir ses joues. Harry lui sourit, puis embrasse tendrement ses joues rouges. 

“Je m’en suis douté, mais oui je suis sûr. ça fait trop longtemps, et je veux juste te sentir.” Répond Harry en connectant leur lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Sans briser le baiser, Louis regarde Harry atteindre la table de nuit pour attraper du lubrifiant mais pas de préservatif. 

“Où est le préservatif?” Demande Louis un peu confus, en se demandant pourquoi Harry à seulement pris le lubrifiant. 

Harry mord sa lèvre et baisse nerveusement le regard. Avec son pouce, Louis relâche sa lèvre, et met un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, et il cherche son regard pour essayer de décrypter les pensées de Harry. “Je veux te sentir Lou. Je te promets je suis clean. Je ne l’ai jamais fait sans préservatif, et fait les tests régulièrement. Tu es clean?” 

“Ouai.” Louis accepte avant même que la partie rationnelle de son cerveau ne puisse lui dire que c’est une mauvaise idée. Il n’a jamais rien fait sans préservatif, et il fait les tests à chaque fois qu’il y a des tests gratuits à son école. Il sait qu’il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, cependant, sa bite s’y oppose fermement. Rien que le fait d’imaginer la chaleur de Harry sans préservatif, cela fait jaillir un peu de pré-sperme de sa queue. 

“Alors s’il te plait. S’il te plait, je veux juste te sentir. J’ai besoin de toi.” Dit Harry en mordant sa lèvre à nouveau. Louis sait qu’il fait confiance à Harry pour qu’il lui dise la vérité. Il fait confiance à Harry pour tout, alors il hoche la tête bêtement, sa bite frétillant à l’idée d’être nu dans Harry. 

“On ira à la médecine scolaire pour se faire tester dès lundi matin par contre.” Dit Louis, et Harry hoche la tête et lui sourit. Avec des mains tremblantes, Louis attrape le lubrifiant que Harry a posé à côté d’eux. Il se repositionne afin d’être à genoux entre les jambes de Harry sur le lit. Il recouvre ses doigts avec beaucoup de lubrifiant avant de tracer le contour du trou de Harry, étalant le liquide froid. Il pousse délicatement le bout de son index et Harry laisse échapper une bouffée d’air. Louis relève rapidement sa tête pour le regarder, pour s’assurer qu’il va bien. Harry hoche la tête, mord sa lèvre, et pousse ses hanches vers Louis pour qu’il fasse entrer son doigt jusqu’à la deuxième phalange. 

“Putain Lou. ça fait tellement de bien. Tu m’as tellement manqué.” Gémit Harry quand Louis commence à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec son doigt. Il se penche pour embrasser Harry parce qu’il le peut. Il est juste magnifique à ce moment là. Ses yeux fermés de plaisir, ses cheveux qui sèchent étalés autour de sa tête sur l’oreiller comme une auréole, ses lèvres rouges, et ses doigts qui agrippent les draps. Harry lui renvoie le baiser avec ferveur. En entendant ses gémissement, Louis sait qu’il est temps d’ajouter un deuxième doigt. Quand il le fait, Harry attrape son bras tellement fort qu’il pourrait y laisser des bleus, mais Louis l’accueille chaleureusement. Il veut marquer Harry, et montrer à tout le monde que Harry est à lui. Il veut que Harry fasse la même chose sur lui, alors il embrasse Harry le long de son cou, et mord l’endroit où son cou rencontre son épaule. Harry inspire fortement quand Louis commence à sucer, à marquer sa peau bronzée. 

Il ajoute un troisième doigt quand la peau qui est sous ses lèvres est très rouge, Louis embrasse la marque puis descend jusqu’aux tétons de Harry, il les lèchent et les mord. Harry gémit, mais ne fait rien pour changer la position de la tête de Louis. Louis laisse une autre marque sur le torse de Harry, juste en dessous de l’hirondelle noire. Il remonte jusqu’aux clavicules de Harry, et lèche et suce la peau à cet endroit. Putain, ce qui lui a le plus manqué chez Harry c’est son goût. 

Harry est à présent en train de gémir sous lui, sa queue rouge, mais il ne supplie pas Louis de le pénétrer comme il le fait d’habitude. Peut-être qu’il peut sentir que Louis a besoin d’aller doucement. Peut-être qu’il veut également se souvenir de chaque détail de ce moment. Louis continue, et laisse des marques sur tout le torse et le cou de Harry, lui faisant savoir qu’il veut que Harry lui appartienne autant qu’il veut appartenir à Harry. Il retire enfin ses doigts et regarde dans les yeux de Harry une dernière fois, lui posant la question en silence. 

“Oui. Oui je suis sûr.” Dit Harry, en écartant encore plus ses jambes comme signe d’invitation. Louis regarde une dernière fois Harry, puis se positionne devant le trou de Harry. Il le pénètre doucement, et putain, qu’est-ce que ça fait du bien. Harry est tellement chaud et tendu. La sensation est beaucoup trop forte pour Louis. Le trou de Harry s’accroche à la queue de Louis comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il semble le faire pénétrer encore plus profondément. Harry gémit une fois que Louis est complètement entré. Il serre les dents, et immobilise ses hanches pour laisser le temps à Harry de s’adapter. Il sait que ça fait un petit moment. 

Harry tapote une fois le bras de Louis, pour lui signaler qu’il peut commencer à bouger, alors il le fait. Il commence doucement car, s’il est honnête, il est déjà dangereusement proche de son orgasme. Il essaye de se calmer, déterminé à rendre ce moment bon pour Harry. Il se penche pour embrasser Harry, et prend ses mains et les plaque au dessus de sa tête. Harry laisse échapper un long gémissement en guise de réponse, son trou serrant la bite de Louis pendant quelques secondes, ce qui l’entraîne encore plus vers son orgasme. 

Louis fait ce qu’il fait à chaque fois quand il est proche, il se distrait en parlant. “Putain baby, tu es tellement tendu pour moi. Tu n’as été avec personne depuis la dernière fois, n’est-ce pas?” Harry secoue violemment sa tête, sans jamais quitter Louis du regard. 

“Tu as été un bon garçon. Moi non plus je n’ai été avec personne. Personne ne peut prendre ta place love.” Dit Louis, et Harry gémit. Il accélère ses mouvements. Harry étouffe ses propres gémissements en mordant le cou de Louis et en suçant la peau douce à cet endroit. 

“Tu est tellement beau. Tu m’as tellement manqué. Tout ça m’a manqué.” Dit Louis en ponctuant chaque mot avec chaque mouvement, disant exactement ce qui lui a manqué à Harry. Harry mord les clavicules de Louis, et Louis se repositionne, afin que Harry puisse les atteindre malgré ses mains liées. Louis peut sentir les marques que Harry a créées sur sa peau, faisant en sorte que toutes les personnes qui verront ses marques sauront que Louis est pris. Cette pensées excite encore plus Louis. 

“Tu m’as manqué aussi Lou. T’avoir en moi m’a manqué, ah, la façon dont tu me remplis.” Répond Harry en stoppant ses morsures, sa voix grave et pleine d’excitation. Quand Harry parle, ça fait quelque chose à Louis. Il accélère encore plus ses mouvements, poussant les poignets de Harry sur le lit et les utilisant pour se stabiliser. Harry ferme ses yeux et gémit bruyamment, son dos se cambrant au dessus du lit, ce qui stimule Louis. 

“Putain Harry. Je suis proche, et toi?” Il est conscient qu’il frappe la prostate de Harry à chaque mouvement car Harry crie à chaque fois. “Tu penses que tu peux jouir sans que je te touche?” Louis sait que c’est possible, mais il ne sait pas si Harry peut le faire. 

“Ouai, putain, continue de, ah, faire ça.” Dit Harry en hochant la tête et en regardant profondément dans les yeux de Louis. Louis a l’impression, pendant une seconde, qu’il peut voir au travers de l’âme de Harry, et ça lui coupe le souffle. Tout ça. C’est ça que l’on ressent quand on est amoureux. Des moments comme ceux-là qui sont à vif et passionnés, cela remplit tout votre être, et ça vous donne envie d’exploser en ressentant ça. 

“Je vais te remplir baby. C’est ça que tu veux? Tu veux que je te remplisse avec mon sperme?” Demande Louis, se stimulant lui-même presque autant que Harry, car il va le remplir cette fois. Il ne porte pas de préservatif, alors son sperme sera vraiment à l’intérieur de Harry. Cette pensée le pousse extrêmement proche de son orgasme, il est juste au bord. Il agrippe le poignet de Harry encore plus fermement, laissant probablement une marque. 

“Oui. S’il te plait Lou. J’en ai besoin. J’ai besoin que tu me remplisses? J’ai besoin de te sentir, chaque partie de toi. J’ai besoin de ton sperme en moi.” Supplie Harry, des larmes coulant sur son visage. 

Louis penche sa tête, et capture les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser passionné et commence à le marteler avec ses mouvements sans relâche. Il avale les gémissements de Harry avec les siens. Il s’écarte enfin, et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry pour le sentir. Il est tellement proche, mais il veut que Harry jouisse avant lui, alors il chuchote la seule chose qui lui vient à l’esprit sur le moment. “Baby, je t’aime, tellement. Jouis pour moi.” 

Et Harry le fait, presque sans avoir été touché, excepté pour la friction qui était créée par le ventre de Louis. Son sperme peint leur torse et leur ventre. Il a l’impression que ça ne va jamais s’arrêter, et c’est ce qui pousse Louis vers son orgasme, gémissant avec abandon quand il atteint son climax, remplissant Harry de son sperme. Son propre orgasme est presque sans fin également, il peut sentir son sperme chaud autour de sa bite, et il n’a jamais rien ressenti d’aussi agréable. Après qu’ils soient tous les deux redescendus, il relâche les poignets de Harry et les embrasse tendrement. Il laisse tous les deux échappée une bouffée d’air quand Louis se retire, en regardant le trou de Harry, duquel coule son sperme. Ce doit être une des choses les plus sexy que Louis n’est jamais vue. Il ne savait pas du tout que voir son propre sperme couler du trou de quelqu’un pouvait l'exciter autant, mais le voilà, sa bite fatiguée en train de frétiller à nouveau à cette idée. 

“Reste ce soir?” Demande Harry et il y a une vulnérabilité dans sa voix qui fait du mal à Louis. C’est comme si Harry n’était pas sûr que Louis veuille rester, comme s’il était toujours incertain de leur situation. 

“Evidemment love, mais tu dois répondre à une petite question avant.” Dit Louis, en regardant dans les yeux de Harry. 

“Tout ce que tu veux.” Répond Harry un peu confus. 

“Tu veux bien être mon petit copain?” Demande Louis et Harry s’arrête de respirer. Sa bouche est béante et ses yeux sont écarquillés. Louis rigole. “Respire love.” 

Harry cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s’il voulait s’assurer que Louis est bien réel, avant qu’un sourire illumine son visage, ses fossettes ressortant. Il est beau. “Oui. Louis, j’adorerais être ton petit copain.” 

“Bien, parce qu’il se pourrait que je tue toutes les personnes qui essayeront de t’avoir. Je me suis beaucoup attaché, et je dois passer le reste de ma vie à me faire pardonner pour cette putain de semaine.”

“Le reste de notre vie, hein?” Demande Harry avec un sourire et en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Louis. 

Les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent quand il réalise ce qu’il vient de dire. Il bégaie pendant un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Puis finalement il dit, “La ferme Styles.” 

“Okay, comme tu veux love, pour le reste de notre vie.” Dit facilement Harry, avec un sourire en coin, avant de l’embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres, ce qui empêche Louis de répondre. “Je dois prendre une douche rapidement. Tu viens avec moi?” 

“Bien sûr.” Répond Louis en regardant Harry grimacer quand il se lève, et quand le sperme coule le long de ses jambes. Louis sourit, parce que, et bien c’est quand même sexy de savoir qu’il a fait quelque chose à Harry que personne d’autre n’a jamais fait. Ils se douchent rapidement, nettoyant principalement leur sperme. Harry cherche la solution pour lentilles de contact de Niall et une boite vide pour Louis. Louis ne savait pas que Niall portait des lentilles, mais il en est reconnaissant car ses yeux le grattent beaucoup. Ils grimpent dans le lit tous les deux, Harry se retournant instantanément pour que Louis puisse le prendre dans ses bras par derrière. Harry est tellement chaud dans ses bras. Il le sent, essayant d'imprégner le moment dans sa mémoire. 

“Je t’aime Lou.” Il entend dire Harry doucement. 

“Je t’aime aussi Hazza.” Réponde Louis, en embrassant la tempe de Harry. 

“Promets-moi quelque chose?” Demande Harry, sa voix douce avec le sommeil. Ses yeux sont déjà fermés et son visage est détendu. 

“Tout ce que tu veux.” 

“Promets-moi que tu seras là demain matin?” Chuchote Harry. Louis a le souffle coupé. Il avale sa salive, et cligne des yeux pour faire partir une larme qui vient de s’y former. Il hait le fait que Harry ne soit pas sûr qu’il sera la demain, Louis fait le voeux de passer le reste de sa vie à convaincre Harry qu’il ne va pas partir, il va rester pour toujours. 

Il serre Harry fort contre lui, même s’il ne reste pas beaucoup d’espace entre eux deux. “Oui. Harry, je te le promets je serai là demain matin. Je ne vais pas partir.” La voix de Louis est pleine d’émotions. Il entend à peine Harry répondre ‘bien’ avant que la respiration de Harry soit régulière, déjà endormi. Louis le suit rapidement, un sourire sur son visage, sa poitrine plus légère qu’elle ne l’a été tout l’été. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveille dans un lit vide. Il panique pendant un instant avant de se rappeler la promesse de Louis. Le côté du lit de Louis est encore chaud, alors il ne doit pas être très loin. Il lève la tête quand il entend la porte s’ouvrir doucement, et en souriant tendrement, il regarde Louis entrer dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, pour essayer de ne pas réveiller Harry, ne se rendant pas compte que Harry est en train de le regarder.

“Hey” Dit Harry un peu endormi. 

“Désolé love, je devais vraiment aller aux toilettes. Je ne voulais pas te laisser, mais ma vessie allait exploser.” Dit Louis avec un sourire, puis il grimpe dans le lit, en tirant Harry vers lui afin que sa tête repose sur le torse de Louis. Harry écoute le pulsations du coeur de Louis pendant un moment, les laissant même le bercer. Il entend le téléphone de Louis sonner, ce qui le ramène à la réalité. 

“Merde. C’est ma mère.” Dit Louis en regardant son téléphone. 

“Réponds” Répond Harry en s’asseyant et en se frottant les yeux. 

“Tu es sûr? Elle sûrement juste curieuse, et essaye de savoir si je me suis excusé auprès de toi.”

Surpris, les yeux de Harry s’écarquillent; il ne savait pas du tout que Louis avait parlé d’eux à sa mère. “Ouai. Je suis sûr.” 

Harry regarde Louis accepter l’appel, saluant sa mère d’un geste de la main.

“Où es-tu?” Il entend clairement la voix de Jay dans le téléphone. 

“Je umm …” Louis rougit furieusement, et c’est trop mignon, Harry a envie de le dévorer. “Je suis à l’appartement de Harry. Dis bonjour.” Louis penche ensuite le téléphone afin que Harry et lui soient sur l’écran. Harry est surpris, mais s’en remet rapidement, sourit et fait un geste de la main à Jay. 

“Oh!” S’exclame Jay avec surprise.

“Ouai. Maman, je sais que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, mais voici mon petit copain Harry.” Dit Louis avec un sourire timide. Harry rougit, mais il ne peut pas nier le bien que ça lui fait d’entendre les mots ‘petit copain’ sortir de la bouche de Louis. Cela lui fait des choses dans le ventre. 

“On t’aime déjà Harry.” Jay sourit avec bonheur. Harry pense qu’il peut voir des larmes dans ses yeux, mais il n’est pas sûr de la qualité de l’appel. 

“Je vous aime tous aussi. Passez le bonjour à tout le monde. J’ai vraiment hâte tous vous revoir.” Dit honnêtement Harry. Puis il écoute Louis mettre fin à l’appel et il pose ensuite le téléphone. Il n’a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d’autre car les lèvres de Louis sont sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. 

“Ah hah!” Il entend la porte s’ouvrir d’un coup les faisant tous les deux sursauter. 

“C’est quoi ce bordel!” Crie Louis quand Niall fait irruption dans la chambre, comme si elle lui appartenait, en tenant son téléphone dans une main. 

“Je les ai trouvés!” Dit-il dans le téléphone, avec jubilation, comme s’il avait fait une extraordinaire découverte et non la découverte de ses deux amis dans le même lit. 

“Où?” Il entend la voix de Liam dans le téléphone, en regardant Louis qui grogne à côté de lui. 

“Au lit bien sûr. Il semblerait que nos deux tourtereaux se soient réconciliés.” Dit Niall en leur souriant. Harry veut mourir d’humiliation. 

“Vas te faire foutre Niall.” Grogne Harry, en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, pour essayer de se cacher de ses amis. 

“Pas avant que vous nous disiez ce qui se passe. Vous avez disparu hier soir, alors on s’est inquiété.” Dit Liam dans le téléphone. 

“Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne, mais si vous devez vraiment le savoir, nous nous sommes réconciliés avec Harry. Nous sommes officiellement en couple. Alors allez gentiment vous faire foutre, afin que je puisse sucer la bite de mon petit copain.” Répond Louis, ce qui fait bafouiller Liam dans le téléphone et rire Niall. Le visage de Harry, si cela est possible, est encore plus rouge. 

“Oh on est susceptible. Okay je vous laisse. S’il vous plaît ne faites pas trop de bruit, j’essaye de regarder mes dessins animés du matin.” Dit Niall en s’en allant pendant que Louis lui fait un doigt d’honneur. Harry rigole car ce matin est plutôt parfait. 

“Alors, une fellation hein?” Demande Harry une fois que la porte est bien fermée. 

“Evidemment, je crois que je te dois une fellation du matin, tu sais, pour te rendre la pareille.” Répond Louis en remuant ses sourcils, ce qui fait rire Harry. Son rire s’éteint quand Louis retire la couverture pour révéler la queue presque dure de Harry. Harry gémit quand Louis l’embrasse doucement le long de son torse et prend ensuite Harry dans sa bouche. Harry se repositionne, afin d’être allonger sur le dos, il attrape les hanches de Louis pour qu’il s’assoit sur son visage. Louis gémit quand il réalise ce que veut Harry, puis plonge son érection dans la bouche de Harry. 

L'angle permet d’aller beaucoup plus loin, et la queue courbée de Louis glisse facilement le long de sa gorge, l’étouffant pendant quelques secondes avant de se retirer. Harry se retire pendant un moment pour mouiller son doigt puis y retourne, laissant Louis contrôler le rythme. Il met un doigt mouillé sur le trou de Louis et appuie un peu, sans entrer. Harry peut  _ ressentir _ le gémissement de Louis autour de sa bite, alors il continue, et enfonce tout son doigt dans son trou tendu, utilisant sa propre salive comme lubrifiant. Louis commence à gémir avec abandon, ce qui envoie des vibrations le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry. Il renforce ses mouvements, poussant le long de la gorge de Harry et également sur son doigt. Harry adore ça. Il adore être utiliser de temps en temps. 

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu’ils soient tous les deux en train de gémir autour de leurs queues. Harry est content d’être en dessous car il a moins de réflexe nauséeux, la position de Louis permet plus de contrôle. Harry gémit autour de queue de Louis et jouit dans la bouche de Louis, ce qui déclenche l’orgasme de Louis. Après qu’ils aient tous les deux terminé, Louis s’allonge sur le lit à côté de Harry, tête bêche. 

“Je ne vais pas mentir, ce matin est déjà beaucoup mieux que le dernier que tu as passé ici.” Dit Harry, mais il regrette instantanément car il ne sait pas comment Louis va prendre la blague. 

“Et bien, nous allons avoir pleins de matins ensemble pour remédier à ça pendant tout le semestre.” Répond Louis en s’asseyant et en embrassant Harry, tous les deux gémissant en se goûtant sur leur langue. “Bon, qu’est-ce que tu dirais de pancakes comme ceux que tu étais en train de faire quand j’ai tout fait foirer?” 

“Bien sûr. Mais tu n’as pas tout fait foirer. Peut-être que ça t’a pris tout l’été, mais tu as enfin réalisé que tu étais un imbécile.” Répond Harry en roulant ses yeux et esquivant la tentative de Louis de le tacler. Oui, le semestre a déjà pris un bon départ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


	15. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin l'épilogue!!!! C'est la fin de cette histoire et encore merci à vous tous qui l'avez lue. Je suis un peu émue car c'était une très belle aventure pour moi et je suis triste que ça s'arrête. Merci à Lena (wickedarcher_08 @Wicked_Archer) de m'avoir laisser traduire ton histoire, je t'aime fort!!!!!! Merci à Caroline (@legendsHSLT) pour l'image à la fin de ce chapitre. 
> 
> Je vous retrouverai bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction d'une autre histoire de Lena, alors restez par là !!!
> 
> Pour le moment, enjoy!!!!

_ I’m sorry but i’m just thinking of the right words to say _

_ I know they don’t sound the way I planned them to be _

_ But if you wait around a while, I’ll make you fall for me _

_ I promise, I promise you I will - Sturgill Simpson _

** _5 ans plus tard …_ **

Harry se réveille avec une sensation chaude autour de sa queue. Il ouvre un oeil et voit la tête de son petit copain faire des mouvements de va et vient, de la salive chaude coulant le long de sa bite. Il essaye de bouger ses mains, mais se rend compte qu’elles sont accrochées à la tête de lit. Il lève la tête et voit qu’il est effectivement accroché à la tête de lit avec une corde violette, une corde qui fait partie de leur collection. Il gémit quand son petit copain le prend un peu plus profondément. Louis relâche sa queue avec un son humide, le son résonnant dans la chambre silencieuse. Harry gémit quand l’air frais caresse sa queue dure, la chaleur de la bouche de Louis lui manquant déjà. Son regard remonte et se pose sur Harry, ses yeux bleus le fixent intensément. 

“Pas la peine de geindre, love, on a toute la matinée.” Dit Louis, en traçant la veine sous la queue de Harry avec sa langue chaude.

“C’est pourquoi tout ça?” Demande Harry, sa voix grave et rauque.

“Tu m’as manqué.” Répond Louis en reprenant où il en était, faisant glisser Harry jusqu’au fond de sa gorge en un seul mouvement. Harry gémit avec surprise, car il ne s’attendait pas à ça. 

“Tu étais sur la tournée avec moi pourtant.” Dit Harry, sans quitter du regard la vue érotique qui est devant lui. Rien n’est plus beau que Louis qui suce sa bite, excepté peut-être sa queue à l’intérieur de Louis. Les lèvres de Louis sont rouges, ses joues sont creusées, ses yeux bleus sombres de désir. Si Harry pouvait prendre une photo, il le ferait, mais ses mains sont attachées. 

“Ouai mais on était enfermé dans un bus de tournée avec les membres de ton groupe et Liam. On ne pouvait pas vraiment s’amuser.” Répond Louis, en prenant la queue de Harry dans sa main. Harry réalise que cela fait un petit moment qu’ils n’ont pas laissé leur côté un peu coquin ressortir. Temporary Fix, avec leurs managers Louis et Liam, a passé l’été à faire une tournée mondiale. Après que Harry ait obtenu son diplôme, le groupe a eu un énorme succès avec leur premier single Sweet Creature. Louis et Liam sont devenus leurs managers, et ont appelé leur société LiLo Management Incorporated. Ils ont sorti un album et ont fait une tournée, tout cela en seulement un an et demi, et leurs vies ont changé. Harry se sent tellement chanceux de partager toutes ces expériences avec l’amour de sa vie, mais ils n’ont pas eu beaucoup de temps à eux deux. 

“Si tu n’arrêtes pas, je vais jouir.” Gémit Harry quand Louis commence à le prendre encore plus profondément, il a beaucoup progressé depuis le début de leur relation il y a cinq ans. 

“C’est un peu le but Harold.” Répond Louis en roulant ses yeux, avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Harry adore le fait qu’ils se taquinent encore tous les deux comme ça, même après cinq ans. Ils se veulent encore de toutes les façons possibles. Harry grogne quand Louis redouble d’effort. Louis accélère ses mouvements, creusant ses joues, aplatissant sa langue, et prenant Harry profondément. Harry veut désespérément toucher les cheveux de Louis, les attraper, mais il ne peut pas. Et ça le frustre encore plus. Il essaye de faire un mouvement de hanches vers la bouche de Louis, mais Louis utilise ses mains pour agripper ses hanches laissant probablement quelques petits bleus, pour stopper le mouvement. Putain, tout était excitant dans cette action. 

Harry peut sentir son orgasme monter en lui. Louis lève son regard et fixe Harry au travers de ses longs cils, puis il le prend jusqu’au fond de sa gorge, en gardant un rythme incroyablement lent. Louis veut montrer très clairement qu’il a le contrôle. Il choisit le rythme et quand Harry peut jouir. Et putain qu’est-ce que c’est sexy. Harry gémit bruyamment quand Louis commence à jouer avec ses couilles avec une de ses mains. Puis il fait le contour du trou de Harry, utilisant sa salive comme lubrifiant. Désespérément lent, Louis insère un doigt dans Harry. Harry essaye de bouger pour qu’il pousse le doigt plus profondément, mais Louis ne bouge pas. Il dépose simplement des baisers le long de la queue de Harry tout en poussant son doigt plus profondément. 

Enfin, Harry peut sentir le doigt de Louis en lui, l’étirant de la meilleure des façons, mais évitant volontairement sa prostate. Harry pourrait crier, mais il sait que s’il le fait, Louis continuera tout simplement de le titiller pour le punir. Il a retenu la leçon il y a quelques années, alors il mord sa lèvre et savoure la sensation. Après quelques minutes, ou bien peut-être quelques heures, de tourment, Louis plie son doigt, trouvant immédiatement le point de Harry. Au même moment, il baisse sa tête et détend sa gorge, laissant la queue de Harry glisser encore plus loin. C’est tellement bon que les yeux de Harry tournent dans sa tête quand il éjacule le long de la gorge de Louis, en gémissant pendant que Louis avale autour de lui. Louis se retire de sa queue et embrasse avidement les lèvres de Harry, permettant à Harry de se goûter sur sa langue. Putain qu’est-ce que ça lui a manqué pendant la tournée. Les petites pipes rapides et le sex en silence n’étant pas assez pour les satisfaire. 

“Je n’en ai pas encore fini avec toi.” Dit Louis, avec un regard malicieux, quand Harry commence à tirer sur des poignets. Harry connaît ce regard. Louis a prévu quelque chose. Louis sourit et attrape le lubrifiant qu’ils gardent dans la table de nuit. Harry écarte ses jambes pour laisser de la place à Louis, mais à la place Louis se retourne et se met à cheval sur Harry afin qu’il puisse avoir une vue imprenable sur le merveilleux cul de Louis. Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillent quand Louis porte un doigts derrière lui et commence à pousser à l’intérieur de son trou. Louis va s’ouvrir, et Harry ne peut que le regarder et ne rien faire d’autre. Il lèche ses lèvres, ayant vraiment envie de goûter. Sa queue frétille avec intérêt. 

Harry regarde Louis insérer un doigt en lui avec de grands yeux, et Louis commence à faire des mouvements de va et vient en lui. Harry tire sur ses attaches, voulant désespérément toucher, mais cela ne sert à rien, Louis sait comment nouer une corde. “C’est tellement bon.” Gémit Louis en ajoutant un deuxième doigt. “C’est mieux quand tu le fais, love, mais tu es un peu bloqué pour le moment.” 

Harry sert les points aux mots de Louis, sa queue devenant de plus en plus dure à chaque seconde. Cet homme a toujours eu une bouche obscène. Louis commence à écarter ses deux doigts, s’ouvrant et gémissant bruyamment avec abandon. Harry regarde Louis ajouter un troisième doigt, un grognement grave s’échappant de sa poitrine, ses doigts voulant tellement toucher, voulant tellement être dans Louis. “Je vais bien m’ouvrir pour ta grosse queue.” La voix rauque de Louis est essoufflée quand il commence à bouger ses hanches sur ses doigts. Harry peut sentir la queue dure de Louis frotter contre son ventre. 

“S-s’il te plait.” Dit Harry, tellement excité qu’il n’arrive pas à réfléchir. 

“S’il te plait quoi love?” Demande Louis en se retournant, sans cesser ses mouvements. 

“J’-j’ai en-envie de,” Dit Harry sans quitter des yeux le trou étiré de Louis. 

“Tu a envie de quoi baby? Tu dois utiliser des mots.” Harry lèche juste ses lèvres en guise de réponse, Louis doit comprendre car il glisse le long du torse de Harry. Il place son trou étiré en face du visage de Harry. Harry tend son cou pour l’atteindre, mais au moment où sa langue touche le trou de Louis, Louis gémit de plaisir. Louis commence ensuite à se frotter au visage de Harry. Tout ce que Harry peut faire, c’est sortir sa langue et respirer par le nez. De temps en temps, Louis étouffe le visage de Harry avec ses fesses, l’empêchant de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il sait que Louis a compté dans sa tête, mais il est un peu étourdi à cause du manque d’oxygène. Ses mains tremblent en voulant agripper les fesses de Louis, pour les garder ouvertes et le dévorer. Après quelques minutes, Louis se retire et glisse à nouveau le long du torse de Harry, et continue de se baiser avec ses doigts. 

Harry regarde les doigts mouillés de Louis disparaître dans son trou maintenant étiré. Il écoute les gémissement de Louis. Il peut sentir la corde appuyer contre sa peau, mais il ne fait pas attention à la douleur car il est fou de désir. Il veut tout simplement toucher Louis, mais il ne peut pas. “Tu penses que je suis assez ouvert pour toi?” Demande Louis innocemment, en se retournant vers Harry. La queue de Harry devient encore plus dure quand il voit l’air complètement défoncé de Louis. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, ses yeux bleus sont sombres de désir, ses lèvres fermes sont gonflées et rouges. Harry hoche la tête bêtement, ne trouvant pas les mots. 

“Bien” Dit Louis en se retournant complètement, afin d’être bien à cheval sur Harry, et il le regarde dans les yeux. Louis tend une main et passe ses doigts dans les boucles courtes de Harry. Il regarde Harry pendant un long moment, une expression sur son visage que Harry n’arrive pas vraiment à lire. Il se penche pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de Harry, un contraste avec la corde qui mord la peau de ses poignets. “Je vais te monter.” Marmonne Louis dans la bouche de Harry. 

Louis prend la queue de Harry dans une main, en se levant, afin qu’il puisse descendre tout doucement. Chaque centimètre est insoutenable pour Harry. Il est très sensible après avoir jouit il y a quelques minutes, et maintenant tout ce qu’il veut c’est baiser Louis. Il mord sa lèvre, fort, pour se stopper. Il ne veut pas faire de mal à Louis, et il va avoir besoin de temps pour s'adapter à lui. Une fois que Louis est assis, il se stabilise en utilisant le torse de Harry et il ferme ses yeux. Harry ne pourra jamais s’habituer à cette sensation de totale extase quand il est à l’intérieur de Louis. 

“Bouge” Supplie Harry au travers de ses dents serrées; il n’en peut plus. Louis est chaud et serré autour de sa bite. Les yeux bleus de Louis s’ouvrent soudain, contemplant les yeux verts de Harry avec tellement d’amour que Harry a l’impression que sa poitrine pourrait exploser. Puis Louis commence à bouger, et tout le monde de Harry est chamboulé. Louis pose ses deux mains sur le torse de Harry et commence à bouger ses hanches doucement. Il accélère le rythme, des gémissements s’échappant de sa bouche. Harry adore quand Louis est comme ça. Quand il est tellement perdu dans son plaisir, qu’il ne peut même pas former des mots ou des phrases comme il le fait d’habitude. Harry est fier d’être la seule personne qui puisse voir Louis ainsi, qui puisse voir Louis perdre le contrôle. 

Louis se penche et commence à sucer et à mordre le cou de Harry et sa clavicule. Harry sait que cela était très difficile pour Louis de ne pas avoir pu laisser de marques pendant la tournée. Le monde entier est au courant de leur relation, mais la maquilleuse voulait le tuer à chaque fois qu’il arrivait avec un nouveau bleu. Harry gémit à cause de la douleur et du plaisir qu’il ressent en même temps, voulant plus et n’étant pas autorisé à garder la tête de Louis contre lui. Louis se repositionne, maintenant il est au dessus de Harry, et il se tient debout et laisse juste le bout de la queue de Harry dans son trou. Il regarde Harry et hoche la tête. Harry sait immédiatement ce que Louis veut qu’il fasse, et il est 100% d'accord avec l’idée. 

Harry plante ses pieds sur le lit pour avoir plus de force, car ses mains sont encore attachées, et commence à baiser Louis. Le changement d’angle doit être ce dont Louis a exactement besoin car il hurle au premier mouvement, et tombe sur le torse de Harry. Harry continue, accélérant et renforçant ses mouvements jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux essoufflés, en train de gémir, de crier et de mordre la moindre surface de peau dans laquelle ils peuvent planter leurs dents. Louis jouit en premier, avec un bruyant _ putain _, peignant leurs ventres et leurs torses avec son sperme. 

“Putain, Harry. Ta grosse bite me fait tellement de bien, elle m’ouvre complètement.” Dit Louis directement dans l’oreille de Harry, ce qui l’excite encore plus. Maintenant que Louis a jouit, il sait exactement ce dont Harry a besoin, alors il continue de parler. “J’ai besoin de ton sperme Harry. J’en ai besoin en moi, tu me remplis tellement bien.” 

Et cela suffit. Ses hanches tremblent et perdent le rythme. Les mots font basculer Harry dans l’oublie, éjaculant dans Louis et en criant son nom. Il ne sait pas combien de temps cela lui prend pour redescendre, mais il sent quand Louis se retire de sa bite, puis défait la corde, et embrasse délicatement ses poignets tuméfiés. Harry est tellement défoncé qu’il les sent à peine. 

“Baby, ça va?” Demande Louis. Harry sent les doigts de Louis dans ses cheveux, grattant délicatement son cuir chevelu. 

“Je vais super bien.” Répond Harry en ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder Louis, il lui donne un sourire éblouissant, car il va vraiment très bien. Il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux avec sa vie. Il y a cinq ans, tout était tellement incertain, mais Louis lui a prouvé mainte et mainte fois qu’il veut vraiment que ça marche entre eux. Il aime son boulot, et il aime son petit copain. Il ne pourrait rien demander de plus. 

“Ok, je reviens tout de suite.” Dit Louis en embrassant sa joue puis se dirigeant vers leur salle de bain. Il revient avec une serviette humide et nettoie Harry, faisant attention à sa queue sensible. Harry se sent tellement aimé, qu’il a juste envie de se rendormir. 

“Qu’est-ce que l’on fait aujourd’hui?” Demande Harry en s’étirant. Il voit curieusement Louis se figer pendant un instant. S’il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il ne l’aurait probablement pas vu. 

“Et bien j’ai des petites choses à terminer avec Liam par rapport à la tournée. On a aussi une réunion avec la maison de disques pour parler du nouvel album. Tu sais, des trucs chiants quoi.” Répond Louis, en retournant dans la salle de bain. Harry a le sentiment que Louis ne lui dit pas tout, mais il décide de l’ignorer. Louis lui dira quand il sera prêt. “Tu peux rester ici pour la journée. On n’a pas besoin de toi pour les réunions.” 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Putain, qu’est-ce que Louis est nerveux. Le soleil d’août cogne sur lui et le fait transpirer. Il vient tout juste de laisser Harry dans leur maison, en lui mentant, mais ça en vaudra la peine dans quelques heures. Pour le moment, il a du boulot. Ils vivent maintenant à Los Angeles, donc il a dû s’organiser pour que sa mère et Anne fasse un petit voyage afin qu'elles puissent l’aider à tout mettre en place. A l’heure actuelle, tout est prêt, il lui reste juste à tout mettre ensemble et à conduire Harry au lieu de rendez-vous. Louis monte dans la voiture, tous les évènements de la journée se bousculant dans son esprit. Il n’a pas totalement menti à Harry. Il a vraiment une réunion avec la maison de disques de Temporary Fix pour parler de prochain album, et il va vraiment voir Liam. Cependant, il ne vont pas simplement parler de choses concernant la tournée. Liam l’aide. Louis est soudain très reconnaissant pour ses amis et sa famille. 

Louis se dirige vers le bâtiment de la maison de disques. La réunion, dieu merci, ne dure pas longtemps. Il est difficile pour Louis de rester immobile pendant toute la réunion. Il très nerveux et ne tient pas en place. Ils décident d’essayer de commencer à enregistrer l’album dans trois semaines, ce qui leur laisse des petites vacances. Louis est content, comme il prévoit un voyage hors du pays pour Harry et lui demain. Quand la réunion est enfin terminée, il sourit et sert la main de tout le monde, puis sort rapidement de l’immeuble, ne voulant pas être retenu par quelqu’un d’autre. 

Il conduit probablement beaucoup trop vite vers la maison de Liam, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il est impatient de commencer. Liam l’accueille avec un grand sourire, lui faisant signe d’entrer. Tout a tellement changé pour eux ces cinq dernières années. Enfin, plutôt ces deux dernières années. Jusqu'alors, ils étaient tous pauvres, excepté Harry, et ils vivaient tous dans des appartements pourris près du campus. Maintenant, par contre, ils possèdent chacun une grande maison avec les toutes dernières technologies. Harry et lui ont commencé à vivre tous les deux après leur première année ensemble, Niall et Louis échangeant leur colocataire. Avec leur premier gros salaire, il a acheté une grande maison à sa mère et à Dan, avec plus de chambres afin qu’aucun de ses frères et soeurs n’ait à partager sa chambre. Cela fait du bien de pouvoir aider sa famille. C’est ce qu’il a toujours voulu faire. La seule raison qui l’a poussé à aller à la fac au départ. 

“Okay, tu as tout ce qu’il faut?” Demande Liam, en frappant des mains et en les menant dans son bureau. 

“Ouai. Tout est là.” Dit Louis en montrant la précieuse clé USB. Il l’a caché à Harry, en se levant tard en plein milieu de la nuit pour y ajouter des choses que sa mère et Anne lui envoyaient. Il a aussi dû creuser un peu dans les réseaux sociaux de Harry, Ash, Cal, Liam et Niall ainsi que dans les vieilles photos sur l’ordinateur de Harry. C’était très sournois, et Louis a détesté mentir à Harry, mais c’était nécessaire. 

“Super!” S’exclame Liam en souriant et en branchant la clé. Il passent les cinq heures qui suivent avec leur tête devant l’ordinateur de Liam, mettant en forme leur projet. Louis faisant des pauses de temps en temps pour envoyer un message à sa famille ou à celle de Harry pour voir où ils sont et s’ils sont bien installés à leurs hôtels. Il a dû les faire venir de chez eux, mais cela en vaut la peine qu’ils soient tous ici. Ils jouent un grand rôle dans tout cet évènement, et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. 

“C’est bon ça te plait?” Demande Liam en étirant son dos et le faisant craquer. 

“Ouai. Je pense que c’est super. Tu penses que Haz va aimer?” Demande Louis, en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre. Il étudie la réaction de Liam pour être sûr qu’il ne ment pas juste pour lui faire plaisir. 

“Lou, Haz va adorer. Arrête de t’inquiéter.” Répond Liam avec un énorme sourire et en tapotant dans le dos de Louis. Louis laisse échapper une bouffée d’air qu’il ne savait pas qu’il retenait. 

“Ouai. Tu as raison. Je suis juste nerveux.” Admet Louis en regardant ses mains.

“Je sais, mais ça va bien se passer. On sera tous là.”

“Ok. Tu es sûr que tu peux t’occuper de ça?” Demande Louis, en faisant des gestes vers l’ordinateur. 

“Oui, sans problème. Je m’en occupe. Niall vient avec moi, alors détends-toi. Tout ce dont tu dois t’occuper c’est d’amener Harry là-bas.” Le rassure Liam, et d’un coup tout semble tellement simple. 

“Ouai. Amener Harry là-bas.” Répète Louis. Ils parlent pendant encore quelques minutes de ce que la maison de disques avait à dire, puis Louis lui dit au revoir, sachant qu’il va le voir dans une heure. Il pense à ce soir et à ce qu’il va dire sur le trajet du retour vers la maison. 

“Hazza où es-tu?” Crie Louis quand il entre dans la maison, enlevant ses chaussures et accrochant ses clés près de la porte. 

“Ici!” Il entend Harry crier depuis la cuisine. Louis traverse la maison et arrive à la cuisine, et trouve Harry en train de faire des cookies. Harry lui sourit, il a de la farine sur sa joue gauche et sur le bout de son nez. L’énorme sentiment d’amour qu’il ressent lui fait mal dans la poitrine. Il sait à quel point cuisiner a manqué à Harry pendant la tournée, alors il n’est pas surpris d’apprendre que Harry a choisi de passer sa journée à cuisiner. 

“Tu as presque fini? J’ai une surprise pour toi.” Lui dit Louis, en marchant vers lui, l’embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, puis volant un peu de pâte à cookies qui est divinement bonne. Harry lui tape sur la main, mais il sourit ce qui veut dire qu’il n’est pas vraiment en colère. Sûrement l’inverse même. 

“Oh vraiment? Qu’est-ce que c’est?” Demande Harry tout excité. 

“Si je te le dit ce ne sera plus une surprise. Et en plus je sais que tu adores les surprises.” Louis sourit en se rappelant toutes les fois où Harry lui a fait des surprises pendant ces cinq dernières années. A la différence de Harry, Louis déteste les surprises, cependant, cela n’a pas découragé son petit copain. 

“J’ai presque terminé. Il me reste juste à les mettre dans le four. Le temps que je me douche et que je me prépare, ils devraient être prêts à refroidir.” Explique Harry en soulevant la plaque et en la mettant dans le four pré-chauffé. 

“Je vais me doucher avec toi, je me sens encore un peu collant après ce matin.” Louis lui fait un clin d’oeil puis attrape la main de Harry et les mène à l’étage. Ils se douchent rapidement, bien conscients des cookies qui cuisent dans le four au rez-de-chaussée. Ils mettent tous les deux un t-shirt et un short, voulant être à l’aise comme Louis sait qu’ils vont être assis pendant un moment. Il sourit en pensant à ce qui va se passer dans quelques heures. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


La curiosité de Harry est en train de le tuer pendant qu’ils se dirigent vers le lieu tenu secret. Louis est visiblement nerveux, sa jambe gauche ne fait que bouger et sa main droite tapote le volant. Harry tend sa main et l’attrape et la met sur ses genoux, pour essayer de détendre son petit copain. Il ne sait pas du tout ce qu’il se passe, mais Louis est très stressé. Louis lui sourit nerveusement, mais ne dit rien et ils continuent de rouler en dehors de Los Angeles. Après environ trente minutes de silence, Louis se gare sur un parking presque vide, ce qui est étrange car, vu l’énorme écran, ils sont manifestement à un cinéma de plein air. 

“J’ai pensé que ce serait sympa de revivre notre premier rendez-vous.” Explique Louis en baissant son regard timidement et en coupant le contact. Harry lui sourit car c’est tout simplement trop mignon et romantique. Louis sort de la voiture et va à l’arrière pour sortir deux chaises, et il les déplie. Harry sourit à nouveau car il est content qu’ils n’aient pas à s’assoir à l’arrière de la voiture, car bon ce n’était pas très confortable. 

“C’est quoi le film?” Demande Harry en s’asseyant. 

“N’oublie jamais” Répond Louis en embrassant la tempe de Harry. Le soleil commence à se coucher et dégage une lumière orange autour de Louis, comme une auréole. Il est à couper le souffle. Harry regarde Louis sortir un sac en papier marron duquel dépasse une rose. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire encore plus car Harry avait fait la même chose pour lui pendant leur premier rendez-vous il y a cinq ans. Louis sort ensuite les sushis du sac. 

“Que N’oublie jamais?” Demande Harry en prenant les baguettes que Louis lui tend. 

“Non” Louis fait une pause, puis en voyant le regard confus de Harry il ajoute rapidement, “Je crois qu’il passent autre chose, mais je ne me souviens pas de l’autre film. Je suppose qu’on verra bien.” Harry pense que c’est une réponse très bizarre, mais Louis a été bizarre toute la journée, alors il laisse tomber. Il pense également que le fait qu’il n’y ait pas beaucoup de voiture est bizarre, peut-être que peu de gens étaient intéressés pour venir voir des vieux films. 

Ils mangent leurs sushis et regardent le film, et se murmurent des choses. Louis rigole quand Harry dit certaines répliques en même temps que le film, et Harry rigole quand Louis pleure à la fin car Louis, même après toutes ces années, déteste montrer ses émotions. En gros, Harry n’aurait pas pu passer une meilleures soirée. C’est exactement ce dont il avait besoin après leur tournée. Il fait nuit à présent, tout est calme autour d’eux, et Harry lève les yeux vers l’écran quand le film suivant commence. 

Excepté que ce n’est pas un film, il commence avec d’énormes lettres sur l’écran qui disent ‘Something Great’, le titre de la chanson que Harry a écrit pour convaincre Louis qu’ils devaient être ensemble. Harry regarde Louis, mais Louis fait un geste de la tête vers l’écran pour faire comprendre à Harry qu’il doit continuer à regarder. Harry est maintenant très curieux, alors il tourne sa tête vers l’écran. Il regarde, avec des larmes dans ses yeux, les images et les vidéos de ces cinq dernières années qui passent sur l’écran avec de la musique en fond. 

Le film commence avec de vieilles photos d’eux, de leur enfance, des photos avec leurs familles ou juste prises pendant des occasions spéciales comme Noël ou leurs anniversaires. Après la petite balade sur la route des souvenirs, le film passe à une période plus récente de leur vie: une vidéo de la première performance de Temporary Fix pendant leur tournée, des images des coulisses de Harry et Louis, des selfies, et des photos avec des fans. Puis il passe à des vidéos et des photos de leurs différentes vacances qu’ils ont passées ensemble pendant toutes ces années. Harry reconnaît leur voyage au ski et rigole pendant la vidéo qui montre la chute de Louis, et Harry qui l’aide à se relever. Il y a des vidéos qu’il n’avait jamais vues, comme celle où, avec la peur dans ses yeux, il saute du ponton dans le lac, et Louis souriant avec fierté. Il regarde, avec des larmes dans ses yeux, des images de Louis et lui et de leur vie ensemble. Tellement de photos de tous les deux, ou avec leurs familles et leurs amis. 

L’écran devient ensuite tout noir avec les mots ‘Where it all began’ sont écrits. Dans ce montage, il y a des vidéos et des images de leur premier été ensemble, certaines d’entre elles sont totalement inconnues de Harry. Elles commencent avec la nuit du concert puis passent à leur visite chez les parents de Louis. Louis avec Ernie qui dort sur son ventre. Harry coiffant Phoebe et Louis lui donnant des instructions. Louis faisant un câlin à Fizzy pendant qu’ils parlent sur l’herbe, en regardant ses frères et soeurs et Harry attraper des lucioles dans le jardin. Puis le film passe à d’autres photos de cet été fatidique . Le lac sur lequel Louis et Harry ont fait du canoë. Harry sur scène au Gate. La photo qui a été prise en haut de la première montagne russe de Louis; Louis les yeux fermés car terrorisé, une larme coulant sur long de son magnifique visage. Harry le regardant avec inquiétude, et serrant sa main. Tellement de selfies que Harry a forcé Louis à prendre au match de baseball, pendant le déjeuner ou le dîner, pendant qu’ils prenaient un verre chez l’un d’entre eux ou dans un club. Harry est maintenant clairement en train de pleurer, le petit film de leur histoire dansant devant ses yeux. Enfin, l’écran devient noir à nouveau et des lettres blanches apparaissent doucement et écrivent : ‘Veux-tu m’épouser?’ 

Harry n’arrive plus à respirer à cause de ses sanglots. Il fixe les mots, n'étant pas sûr de bien les lire ou si tout cela n’est qu’un rêve. Il entend Louis se racler la gorge et il le regarde. Louis a un genou à terre, une boite en velours ouverte avec une bague en forme de rose dans sa main. Harry mets ses mains sur son visage avec surprise. Il ne peut pas y croire. Louis est vraiment en train de faire ça. Il est train de le demander en mariage. 

“Harry. Je suis tellement heureux de t’avoir rencontré cet été il y a cinq ans. Jusqu’à ce jour, je regrette encore d’avoir été aussi têtu, mais tu ne m’as jamais laissé tombé. Tu ne nous as jamais laissé tombé. Tu as changé ma vie pour le meilleur. Tu m’as appris tellement de choses sur moi-même, que ça m’effraie encore aujourd’hui. Tu m’as fait me poser des questions sur tout ce que je pensais déjà savoir, et tu as ouvert mon esprits à tellement de possibilités. Tu me rends meilleur. Durant toutes ces années, j’ai découvert que ma maison n’est pas un lieu, mais une personne. Quand je te regarde je vois l’amour de ma vie. Je vois un futur. Je vois ma maison. Putain je t’aime tellement Harry que ça me fait mal parfois. Je veux passer le reste de mes étés avec toi, ainsi que les automnes, les hivers et les printemps. Toujours avec toi. Veux-tu m’épouser?” Dit Louis, ses propres larmes coulant sur son visage. 

Harry est sans voix pendant un moment, essayant d’essuyer ses larmes , mais c’est inutile, car elles continuent de couler. Il regarde Louis qui attend une réponse, et qui est clairement en train de retenir sa respiration. Quand Louis dit les mots ‘s’il te plait’ Harry passe à l’action. Il ne peut pas laisser Louis penser qu’il a des doutes, qu’ils doute d’eux. 

“Oui. Je t’aime tellement. Oui, Louis, je veux bien t’épouser.” Répond Harry au travers d’un sanglot. Louis rayonne à sa réponse, son sourire illuminant tout le parking. Louis prend la main gauche tremblante de Harry, et lui enfile la bague. Harry a l'habitude de porter des bagues, mais c’est encore mieux quand c’est sur ce doigt là. Cela semble juste. Comme s’il avait attendu la demande de Louis. 

Une fois que la bague est en place, Harry se met à genou et se jette dans les bras de Louis, l’embrassant bruyamment. Il entend vaguement des applaudissements autour d’eux, puis il ouvre ses yeux et voit tous leurs proches autour d’eux en train d’applaudir. Cela fait pleurer Harry à nouveau car c’est tellement attentionné de la part de Louis d’avoir fait ça. Il embrasse Louis une dernière fois, puis se retourne vers tout le monde. Son groupe est là, Ash et Cal leur souriant. Liam et Niall sont là, essuyant leurs larmes. Gemma et Robin prennent sa mère dans leurs bras et elle tient un mouchoir dans sa main. Toute la famille de Louis est là, Fizzy leur souriant. Louis a dit à Harry que Fizzy avait été la première à tout découvrir. 

Harry et Louis se lèvent, faisant des accolades et embrassant tout le monde. Les jeunes jumeaux criant de joie quand il comprennent enfin que Harry va être ‘officiellement leur frère’ à présent. La mère de Harry le prend dans ses bras pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, lui disant qu’il a trouvé le bon. Louis et lui, échangent ensuite de maman, et il se retrouve dans les bras chaleureux de Jay. Elle lui murmure à l’oreille, lui disant de prendre soin de son fils, et lui disant qu’elle l’aime depuis le jour où ils l’ont rencontré. 

“Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous soyez tous là. Bande d’enfoirés sournois.” Dit Harry au groupe après avoir appris par Niall et Liam que tout le monde a participé au petit film. Tout le groupe rigole. 

“Okay tout le monde, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devons faire nos valises pour notre voyage de deux semaines en Jamaïque.” Dit Louis en attrapant la main de Harry. Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillent en entendant cette information. 

“Vraiment?” Demande-t-il à Louis, avec de grands yeux. 

“Oui, love. J’ai pensé que tu voudrais faire une pause, et on doit aussi célébrer tout ça! Ne t’inquiète pas, on va avoir quelques jours avant de partir pour profiter de nos familles avant qu’elles ne repartent.” Répond Louis avec un sourire, sachant que Harry adorerait passer du temps avec leurs familles, comme ils ne les ont pas beaucoup vues ces dernières années. 

“Tu es le meilleur fiancé que je puisse avoir.” Dit Harry en prenant Louis dans ses bras et en le serrant fort, et mettant l’accent sur le mot ‘fiancé’. 

“Bien. J’ai l’intention d’être le seul que tu auras.” Répond Louis en serrant Harry également. 

“Je t’aime Lou.” 

“Je t’aime aussi Curly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore pour tous les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus également. 
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
@NewLarrie

**Author's Note:**

> Les Kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés. 
> 
> Vous pouvez nous suivre sur les réseaux sociaux.  
Audrey: @audreynhll  
Morgane: @NewLarrie


End file.
